


I'll Be Seeing You

by itsdeianeira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Blow Jobs, Epistolary, Era specific homophobia, Families of Choice, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Major Character Death, Reporter Stiles, Rimming, Romance, Soldier Derek, Waiter Stiles, War related death, World War II, war related violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell'estate del 1941, quando il paese era sul punto di entrare in guerra, Stiles, cameriere ad una tavola calda, incontra Derek Hale, un soldato di passaggio a Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estate 1941

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Seeing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922379) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Lo scopo di una traduzione è sempre lo stesso: diffondere la conoscenza, ampliare il raggio d'azione di un messaggio. Dopo Play Crack the Sky, non sono riuscita a trattenermi dal tradurre un'altra incredibile storia tra le mie preferite prodotte all'interno del fandom. Spero di aver reso giustizia alla versione originale e aver rispettato la poetica di un'autrice che per me è un modello.
> 
> Per la riuscita di questo lavoro devo ringraziare ovviamente alcune personcine importanti:
> 
> \- [vaso_di_Pandora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vaso_di_Pandora), la mia mitica beta.Colei che ha dovuto destreggiarsi tra giri di parole senza senso e caratteri invertiti causati della mia dislessia altalenante. Senza di lei il risultato finale non sarebbe stato così curato. Grazie per il tuo tempo prezioso e la tua vista da falco. Preferisci una statua o una medaglia? lol Grazie infinite.
> 
> \- [Ludo](http://missreeds.tumblr.com/), my flashlight. Grazie per essere stata la prima persona con cui condividere la mia passione per questa storia, per aver ascoltato le mie note vocali di dieci minuti l'una in cui ne commentavo gli avvenimenti e per aver supportato la mia pazza idea di mettermi a tradurre una seconda storia a capitoli.
> 
> \- The Author, the sweetest of them all, [thepsychicclam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam/works?fandom_id=258526). Thanks for the enthusiasm with which you've greeted my idea since the beginning, all your support and excitement. Sorry it took me longer than expected, but I wanted it to be perfect. Your work deserves only the best treatment, and I hope this translation will be on top of it. 
> 
> **Nota dell'autrice:**  
>  Ho provato ad essere il più storicamente accurata possibile, attraverso ricerche e leggendo molte lettere inviate a casa dai soldati della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ma anche prendendomi delle licenze artistiche di tanto in tanto.  
> Per chi fosse interessato, [una piccola playlist di roba che ho ascoltato mentre scrivevo](http://8tracks.com/thepsychicclam/dance-with-me-a-valentine-s-day-mix).  
> Il titolo deriva da un vecchio classico I'll Be Seeing You.  
> Due bellissime graphics/manips create dalla fantastica [ foreverblue-navy](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/) and [ thebootlegsaint](http://thebootlegsaint.tumblr.com/).  
> [qui](http://thebootlegsaint.tumblr.com/post/59359082847/ill-be-seeing-you-by-thepsychicclam-in-the) and [qui](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/post/58736676076/ill-be-seeing-you-thepsychicclam-in-the-summer)

Finalmente mi arrenderò, sentirò le sue dita sulla mia pelle  
Mi immergerò in lui e poi cadrò a pezzi  
Fino a quando non saremo sussurri nel buio  
Saremo i silenzi che avvolgono i nostri cuori in tumulto

Blu come gli oceani dai cieli salutano nostalgicamente verso la riva  
Ora vedo che la terra è rotonda, per niente come appare da terra, piatta e triste.

 - Blue Farewell, Mellissa McClelland

 

*

L'aria estiva era opprimente, nonostante Stiles avesse già acceso due ventilatori e la porta d'ingresso della tavola calda fosse mantenuta aperta. Ma tutto ciò non rendeva la situazione più sopportabile. Ad essere sinceri, probabilmente la peggiorava. Le maniche della sua camicia a quadri erano arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti, la blusa fuori dai pantaloni e sbottonata. Non gli importava che si vedesse la canottiera; faceva caldo.

“Nuovo ordine!” gridò attraverso la finestra del bancone, e Scott afferrò il foglietto prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso le piastre. Gli assalti all'ora di pranzo erano sempre la parte peggiore, e questo in particolare era infernale. Aveva accennato a quanto facesse caldo? Perché faceva caldo. Come se lo fossero davvero. All'inferno, s'intende.

“Stiles,” Mrs McCall gridò dalla porta sul retro. Stiles lanciò un'occhiata oltre la propria spalla. “Quando l'afflusso per il pranzo scema, che ne dici di iniziare a sostituire quelle sedie con le nuove? Il negozio le ha consegnate stamattina; sono stoccate nel retrobottega.”

Stiles fece scattare la mano ad imitare un saluto militare. “Perfetto, boss. Messaggio ricevuto.”

Lei sparì dietro la porta mentre una voce profonda diceva, “Lo fai nel modo sbagliato.”

“Eh?” Stiles si voltò e inquadrò l'uomo dai capelli scuri con una barba spessa e spalle ancor più larghe, seduto alla fine del bancone a fissare il menù.

“Il saluto. È sbagliato. E poi, si dovrebbero salutare solo gli ufficiali, e mai all'interno di un edificio.”

Stiles si avvicinò grattandosi il mento. L'uomo continuava a fissare in basso, e non si prese la briga di sollevare lo sguardo nemmeno quando Stiles gli si fermò davanti. “O...kay.... um, non sono un soldato.”

“Quello era ovvio.”

Stiles scansionò l'uomo con lo sguardo, esaminando la sua struttura, la rigida postura delle sue spalle. “Ma tu sì.”

L'uomo annuì. “Già.”

“Cacchio, non era mia intenzione offenderti, stavo solo-”

“Non mi hai offeso,” lo interruppe l'uomo. In quel momento rivolse interamente lo sguardo a Stiles, occhi chiari e cangianti, dissimili da qualsiasi cosa Stiles avesse mai visto. Lo colse quasi alla sprovvista, e non era sicuro di quanto gli facesse piacere sentirsi scrutare da essi quasi come se gli stessero frugando dentro l'anima. La cosa lo turbava non poco. “Ma conosco qualche soldato che avrebbe potuto esserlo.”

Stiles sospirò. “Okay, niente più finti saluti militari.” Estrasse il suo blocchetto dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni. “Cosa posso portarti?”

“Cosa mi consigli?”

Stiles arricciò le labbra e si inclinò di lato così da riuscire a leggere il menù poggiato sul bancone davanti all'uomo, benché lo conoscesse a memoria da quando aveva tredici anni. “È tutto buono, davvero. Scott è un fantastico cuoco, ma personalmente consiglio l'hamburger o la fonduta di formaggio.”

L'uomo sollevò lo sguardo mostrando un leggero sorriso, il che lo fece apparire di gran lunga più affascinante e molto meno simile a qualcuno capace di spezzare il collo di Stiles a mani nude solo provandoci. “E Hamburger sia, allora.”

Stiles lo scribacchiò mentre l'uomo aggiungeva delle patatine fritte e una Coca-Cola al suo ordine. Lui annuì e agganciò il foglietto volante alla finestra prima di afferrare una bottiglia dal banco del ghiaccio. Una volta che tutti i tavoli restanti si furono liberati e che l'unica altra persona rimasta nel locale era ragazzo soldato, Stiles sbrigò la sua routine: passò lo straccio su tavoli e bancone, riempì i contenitori del sale, rifornì i tavoli di ketchup e mostarda.

Quando finì, il ragazzo soldato stava ancora seduto al bancone, prendendosela comoda col suo hamburger. Mezz'ora, davvero? E ne aveva mangiato solo metà? Stiles pregò seriamente di non stare per essere derubato. Forse questo tizio era un tipo alla Bonnie e Clyde o John Dillinger. Stiles poteva anche non essere cosmopolita, ma leggeva i giornali e ascoltava la radio. Queste cose  _accadevano_. Solo che non accadevano mai a Beacon Hills. Niente accadeva mai a Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills era la più noiosa cittadina del mondo (o perlomeno del Nord California).

Lo sapeva per esperienza personale, per lo più perché suo padre non taceva mai riguardo quanto si annoiasse stando seduto alla stazione dello sceriffo o intervenendo per emergenze concernenti delle mucche.

Stiles infilò la testa nella porta della cucina. Scott stava ancora grattando la piastra. “Ehi, vado a prendere quelle sedie per tua madre. C'è un certo tizio qui fuori che sta mangiando. Magari tieni l'orecchio ben teso e fai attenzione che non ci derubi o qualcosa del genere.”

Scott sorrise. “Certo.”

Stiles percorse il lungo corridoio attraverso il locale e verso la porta sul retro, mantenendola aperta con un sasso mentre trasportava le sedie avanti e indietro per il salone quattro alla volta. Quando infine poggiò le ultime sedie, si sentiva in fiamme e grondante di sudore. Si tolse la camicia a quadri anche se ragazzo soldato era ancora lì, e si versò un grosso bicchiere d'acqua.

Prima di liberarsi delle sedie, Stiles poggiò una nuova bottiglia di soda davanti all'uomo, immaginando che se proprio doveva stare seduto al bancone tutto il pomeriggio, almeno sarebbe rimasto idratato. Non voleva avere sulla coscienza alcuna vittima del caldo. Dopodiché, riprese a lavorare.

“Ti serve aiuto?”

Stiles si voltò e vide che ragazzo soldato si era girato sulla propria sedia e ora lo stava osservando. Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Non devi.”

“Non mi dispiace.” L'uomo si alzò, sollevò lo sgabello dove era seduto senza troppo sforzo (molto più facilmente di quanto Stiles avesse fatto), lo posizionò sulla crescente pila di vecchie sedie.

“Che c'è? Non hai niente di meglio da fare per impegnare il tuo mercoledì pomeriggio se non impilare sedie? Non che mi lamenti, visto quanto ciò mi renda la vita tanto più facile, soprattutto dal momento che questa potrebbe essere la giornata più calda della mia esistenza, ma comunque. Io sono Stiles, a proposito.”

“Derek,” l'uomo rispose.

“Beh, grazie per l'aiuto, Derek.” Lavorarono in silenzio per qualche minuto finché Stiles domandò, “Dunque sei di passaggio o in visita alla famiglia?”

Derek esitò a rispondere, “Di passaggio.”

Stiles annuì. “Quindi, sei davvero un soldato?”

“Già.”

“Andrai oltreoceano?” Stiles chiese.

Derek scosse la testa. “Non è nei miei piani. Ma se gli Stati Uniti entrano in guerra, farò ciò che l'esercito mi comanda.”

“Non lasciare che il mio amico Scott venga a sapere che sei un soldato. Non ti libereresti mai di lui. Vorrebbe così tanto diventare militare.”

“Perché non si arruola, allora?” Derek infilò una nuova sedia sotto il bancone e tornò a prenderne un'altra.

“Soffre di una brutta asma, ma vuole provare dopo che si diplomerà.” Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli e Derek annuì. “Voglio dire, abbiamo entrambi diciassette anni e potremmo già arruolarci. Lui avrebbe voluto arruolarsi non appena compiuti i diciassette, ma sua madre non glielo avrebbe permesso. Io voglio solo finire il mio ultimo anno e sperare che per quando avrò compiuto i 21 non ci sarà più una coscrizione. Cioè, mi piacerebbe tanto andarmene da questa città, fare qualcosa di eccitante come viaggiare per il mondo e vedere Parigi o Londra, ma la situazione di guerra in Europa appare così drastica stando agli articoli dei giornali. Non voglio arruolarmi.”

“Non è per chiunque,” Derek constatò.

Stiles posizionò l'ultima sedia ad un tavolo e arretrò per ammirare il loro lavoro. Sollevò la maglietta per asciugarsi il viso sudato, facendo una smorfia perché la maglia era già così madida che non fu di grande aiuto. Sarebbe decisamente andato dritto a casa per una doccia.

“Non troppo male,” Stiles disse. “Grazie per l'aiuto, Derek.”

“Cosa ci farai con queste?” Derek indicò due grosse cataste di vecchie sedie.

“Um…”

“Non ci hai pensato, vero?” Derek sorrise beffardo e afferrò la prima pila. “Dove le vuoi?”

“Whoa!” Stiles gridò, agitando le mani mentre Derek sollevava qualcosa come dieci sedie. “Se ti rompessi qualcosa non sono sicuro che il ristorante sarebbe in grado di risarcirti.”

Derek sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non è pesante. Ora, dove?”

Stiles decise che prendere qualcosa come due sedie sarebbe stato abbastanza ridicolo dato che Derek ne trasportava dieci, quindi fece strada lungo lo stretto corridoio verso la porta sul retro, assicurandosi che niente intralciasse Derek. Una volta che entrambi i gruppi di sedie furono spostati all'esterno, Stiles versò due bicchieri d'acqua. Lui tracannò il suo come fosse stato lui a portare fuori venti sedie.

“Il tuo ordine lo offre la casa,” Stiles disse dopo aver finito l'acqua. Derek stava ancora sorseggiando la propria. “Per avermi aiutato.”

“Non è necessario.”

Stiles annuì. “Oh, si che lo è. Te lo sei meritato, amico.” Derek prese il suo sorso d'acqua finale e poggiò cautamente il bicchiere sul bancone. “Grazie, a proposito, per l'aiuto.”

Derek rispose con un limitato cenno del capo mentre estraeva il proprio portafogli dalla sua tasca posteriore, e, nonostante le proteste di Stiles, lasciò il denaro sul bancone.

“È stato un piacere conoscerti!” Stiles esclamò mentre Derek lasciava la tavola calda. Quando abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi si sgranarono per lo shock alla vista di quanti soldi c'erano sul banco. Derek gli aveva lasciato una mancia almeno cinque volte il costo del pasto.

Se mai fosse tornato avrebbe di certo ricevuto un pasto gratuito.

*

Derek si svegliò alle 5 in punto del mattino. Svolse il suo regime mattutino – duecento piegamenti, duecento flessioni, otto miglia di corsa. Per le sette si era già fatto una doccia, aveva indossato vestiti da civile e sostava fuori dalla tavola calda.

La sala brulicava di gente. E proprio al centro di essa, con un'energia esplosiva, c'era Stiles. Indossava un grembiule bianco sulla sua camicia a quadri (blu invece di rossa come era stata ieri) e portava in giro una caffettiera, riempendo tazze mentre zigzagava in mezzo alla folla. La sua bocca non smetteva mai di muoversi per l'intero arco di tempo nel quale circolava, e Derek si chiese come, ogni volta che finiva una frase, il caffè ancora non si fosse freddato.

Prese in considerazione l'idea di non entrare nel ristorante. E probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto se la tavola calda non fosse stato l'unico posto per mangiare in città. Pensando di stare probabilmente commettendo un errore, Derek aprì la porta e vi entrò. Riuscì a schiacciarsi contro il bancone nello stesso posto a sedere del giorno prima. Stava dando uno sguardo al menù quando Stiles notò che era lì.

“Derek!” Stiles disse allegramente. Posò una tazza davanti a Derek e la riempì di caffè. “Non mi aspettavo di rivederti. Pensavo di averti spaventato ieri con tutto il duro lavoro.” Stiles mostrò un ampio sorriso e, per qualche ragione, Derek restituì il gesto.

“Tu chiami quello duro lavoro?”

Stiles esalò una risata. “Già, quello è duro lavoro. Soprattutto dopo essere rimasto in piedi tutto il giorno.”

Qualcuno chiamò il nome di Stiles e lui sollevò un dito impossibilmente lungo prima di correre dall'altra parte del salone, ritornando velocemente come uno yo-yo. “Scusa. Qualche volta è un po' da matti da queste parti. Cosa posso portarti?”

“Uova, toast e latte.”

Stiles annuì mentre lo annotava sul suo blocchetto per poi tornare al lavoro.

Derek fissò il bancone sbeccato mentre aspettava il cibo. Era stato a Beacon Hills per meno di ventiquattro ore. Il suo sovraintendente lo aveva costretto a prendere congedo, gli aveva detto che era rimasto troppo tempo senza prendersene uno, e di godersi un po' di riposo e relax. Avrebbe potuto andare ovunque, a San Francisco o Hollywood o persino a Yosemite, invece era tornato a casa. Certo, aveva qualche faccenda da sbrigare, ma quelle gli avrebbero impegnato solo un giorno e non doveva occuparsene fino a Lunedì.

Semplicemente non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare.

“Qualcosa di interessante su quel bancone?” La voce di Stiles penetrò nei suoi pensieri mentre un piatto faceva capolino nel suo campo visivo. “Mi piacerebbe sapere se c'è qualcosa di interessante in questo posto. È Noialandia.”

“L'ho sentito,” una donna con i capelli scuri e ricci disse da in fondo al bancone.

Stiles la indicò con un cenno della testa. “Quella è Mrs. McCall, la mamma del mio migliore amico Scott. È la proprietaria di questo locale. Lo dirigeva con il padre di Scott un tempo, ma poi lui è morto e tutti pensavano che avrebbe dovuto vendere, perché è una donna, sai, ma non aveva altra fonte di profitto. Inoltre è l'unica tavola calda in città.” Derek annuì, domandandosi perché Stiles gli stesse raccontando tutto questo. “Lavoro qui da prima che potessi vedere oltre il bancone, e probabilmente ci lavorerò fino alla mia morte, a meno che non decida di diventare un ufficiale come mio padre. Ma non credo lo vorrei davvero. Non credo sarei un bravo poliziotto.” Derek chinò la testa mentre osservava il modo in cui il ragazzo si agitava e si muoveva in piccoli cenni nervosi. No, sarebbe stato un tremendo poliziotto e un terribile soldato.

Derek non era nemmeno sicuro di come avesse fatto a portare in giro una caffettiera.

Stiles si assentò e Derek cominciò a mangiare la colazione. Qualche minuto dopo Stiles stava aprendo il contenitore del ghiaccio dietro il bancone, proprio davanti alla postazione di Derek. “Cola per colazione? Che è successo al succo d'arancia o al latte? Certe persone.” Lanciò un'occhiata al bicchiere di latte vuoto di Derek. “Te ne porto un altro.” Stiles svolazzò via di nuovo, e Derek sorrise tra sé.

Fu dieci minuti dopo che Stiles tornò con un nuovo bicchiere di latte. Derek aveva mangiato tutte le uova, ma non aveva ancora toccato il toast. “Mi dispiace, uno dei poliziotti di mio padre ha deciso di chiacchierare con me e non accennava a smettere!” Derek ridacchiò per l'ironia della cosa.

La tavola calda era chiassosa e affollata, tutto ciò che Derek generalmente odiava. Ma era rimasto troppo da solo ultimamente. Stare seduto in albergo rendeva la solitudine opprimente, faceva risuonare il silenzio nelle sue orecchie. Le persone urtavano la sua sedia quando gli camminavano dietro, i clienti si alzavano e si sedevano continuamente dalla sedia accanto a lui, colpendogli il gomito o parlandogli cordialmente, ed ogni volta Stiles si avviava verso il contenitore del ghiaccio o verso la finestra della cucina, diceva qualcosa a caso a Derek e gli offriva un sorriso. Era tutto ciò che Derek odiava, ma non c'era altro posto per lui nel quale stare.

Quando Derek provò a pagare la colazione, Stiles rifiutò i soldi, ma quando Stiles sparì per servire un altro cliente, Derek lasciò un gruzzoletto accanto al suo piatto.

*

Derek tornò alla tavola calda più tardi, dopo la folla della cena. Aveva passato l'intera giornata a guidare per la campagna fuori da Beacon Hills. Aveva provato a rilassarsi, a cercare qualcosa per sciogliere quel nodo che gli si era formato in petto nei precedenti sei mesi. Il nodo era ancora lì quando guidò nuovamente verso la città.

Mentre vi camminava accanto, lanciò un'occhiata all'interno alla vetrina e vide la donna dai capelli neri al bancone. Ordinò un hamburger da portar via e lo mangiò nella sua stanza d'albergo.

*

Alle 5:30 del mattino successivo, Derek varcò la porta della tavola calda. Stiles era chinato fiaccamente sul bancone, fissando a vuoto il contenitore di zucchero che avrebbe dovuto riempire. Quando sentì la campanella della porta tintinnare, sollevò lo sguardo.  
“Derek!” Stiles si raddrizzò immediatamente e si sfregò gli occhi. “Come mai così presto? Solo i contadini si svegliano tanto presto, e dubito che tu sappia come mungere una mucca.”

“Soldato,” Derek rispose semplicemente, sedendosi al suo solito posto al bancone.

“Ah, già.” Stiles sbadigliò mentre tirava fuori il suo taccuino. “Cosa prendi stamattina?”

Derek ordinò lo stesso del giorno prima e Stiles fece scivolare l'ordine attraverso la finestra.

“Ancora qui, quindi?” Derek annuì. “Qui per le nostre ammirevoli attrazioni turistiche?” Stiles gli indirizzò un sorriso sghembo.

“Sono di Beacon Hills,” Derek si ritrovò a dire. Guardò sorpreso Stiles, la cui espressione rispecchiava la propria. Non era sicuro del perché glielo avesse detto, non era sua intenzione dire a nessuno chi fosse. “Beh, Beacon County, giusto fuori dal centro.”

“Davvero?” Stiles si riprese dalla sorpresa e batté le mani. “È fantastico! Ma sono abbastanza sicuro che mi ricorderei di te, e conosco praticamente chiunque tra il mio lavoro qui e mio padre.”

“Sono andato via non appena ho compiuto diciotto anni,” Derek spiegò, ancora mezzo sconvolto dal suo improvviso attacco di eccessiva comunicazione verbale.

“Quando è stato?” Stiles chiese. Poggiò il fianco al bancone, ascoltando come se gli importasse davvero.

“1936.”

“Oh, io avevo dodici anni. Probabilmente è per quello che non mi ricordo di te.” Stiles si voltò e afferrò il piatto che apparve alla finestra. Invece di metterlo direttamente giù, lo portò attorno al bancone e lo posò davanti a Derek mentre si lasciava cadere sulla sedia accanto a lui, apparentemente per fargli compagnia. “È allora che ti sei arruolato?”

“Um, nella Guardia Nazionale. Sono stato di stanza al Campo San Luis Obispo.” All'espressione vuota di Stiles, Derek aggiunse, “circa a metà a sud dello stato.” Stiles aprì la bocca e annuì in assenso.

“La tua famiglia è ancora qui?” Le mani di Derek si immobilizzarono attorno al contenitore del sale mentre cercava di decidere come rispondere. Stiles sembrò percepire il suo sconforto perché disse sbrigativamente, “Mi dispiace. Non devi rispondere. Non sono affari miei.”

“No, non importa,” Derek disse lentamente. “Sono morti in un incendio.”

“Sei Derek Hale,” Stiles sussurrò, più che altro a sé stesso, quando mise insieme i pezzi.

Derek gli lanciò uno sguardo severo. “Mio padre è lo sceriffo,” Stiles scrollò le spalle. Derek annuì, e dopo qualche secondo Stiles si alzò goffamente e proseguì con i suoi preparativi mattutini. Derek mangiò le sue uova in silenzio, deluso dall'aver rovinato la conversazione.

*

Stiles non era dietro il bancone a pranzo, quindi Derek andò al supermercato. Più tardi, mentre il sole calava, Derek corse per dieci miglia, quindi quando passò accanto al ristorante erano passate le nove. L'insegna “aperto” era ancora sul vetro e Stiles era dietro il bancone che si muoveva freneticamente.

Derek entrò nella sala e fu travolto dal suono della musica e del cantare stonato di Stiles. Stiles gli rivolse l'attenzione quando sentì la campanella e sorrise e si allungò per spegnere la radio.

“Lo spettacolo è offerto dalla casa,” Stiles scherzò, e gli angoli della bocca di Derek si curvarono verso l'alto.

“Credo che il prezzo sia ancora troppo alto.”

Stiles fece una smorfia in risposta. “È una tua abitudine correre di notte? Hai corso per ore, mi pare.”

“Di solito corro la mattina,” Derek spiegò mentre occupava il suo solito sgabello, “ma qualche volta mi piace correre al tramonto.” Improvvisamente notò quanto era sudato, i suoi capelli umidi e la maglia completamente fradicia. Sarebbe davvero dovuto tornare all'hotel prima, ma si era preoccupato esclusivamente di dirigersi al ristorante immediatamente dopo la sua corsa.

“Ci sono posti migliori per correre che attraverso la città. Ma probabilmente lo sai già, dato che sei di qui.” Stiles agitò una mano in aria lievemente imbarazzato.

“Potresti mostrarmeli,” Derek suggerì. “È passato molto tempo. Sono cambiate tante cose.”

“Non è cambiato niente,” Stiles rise amaramente. “Questo posto non cambierà mai. Nel 2000 avrò quasi ottant'anni e lavorerò ancora a questo ristorante, e Beacon Hills avrà lo stesso esatto aspetto.”

“Perché non te ne vai?”

Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Perché dovrei andarmene? Mio padre è qui, Scott e sua madre sono qui, e loro sono tutto ciò che ho. Ho un lavoro decente e potrei anche ottenere qualche altro lavoro in città se volessi.” Stiles fece di nuovo spallucce.

“Sembra a posto, credo.”

“Sembra sicuro,” Stiles disse. “Avrò un lavoro decente, forse sposerò una ragazza carina di cui alla fine mi innamorerò, avremo qualche bambino, vivrò una vita moderatamente felice. Cosa potrei chiedere di più?”

Derek piegò la testa di lato, studiando Stiles. “Sei troppo giovane per essere così cinico.”

“Non sono cinico, Derek. Sono realista.”

Qualcosa in Derek si struggeva per Stiles. Derek aveva smesso di sperare dopo l'incendio, aveva dedicato la sua vita all'esercito, qualcosa nella quale fosse bravo che potesse dargli uno scopo. Ma Stiles non aveva ragione di sentirsi in quel modo.

Derek ordinò la cena e Stiles cominciò a pulire. Derek lo osservò, osservò l'energia accumulata che riverberava lungo gli arti di Stiles, la semplice grazia con cui qualche volta si muoveva, la lunga linea della sua schiena e delle gambe. Quando Stiles poggiò il piatto sul bancone tra di loro, notò quanto eleganti fossero le sue dita, e quando sollevò lo sguardo, si perse nel colore degli occhi di Stiles, nella morbida curva delle sue labbra.

Derek mangiava mentre Stiles gli raccontava della gente di Beacon Hills. Derek era consapevole di essere interessato agli uomini, lo era sempre stato. Non gli importava ciò che la società diceva; era la persona che era. Certo, aveva provato a farlo con una donna, con Kate, ma era stato un disastro e aveva confermato ciò che Derek aveva sempre saputo. Ma non aveva mai pensato di farci qualcosa, di impegnarsi con un uomo. Era sposato all'arma, avrebbe avuto una lunga carriera e si sarebbe ritirato come generale. O cosa più probabile, sarebbe caduto sul campo di battaglia.

Eppure c'era qualcosa in Stiles. Qualcosa che Derek non riusciva ad inquadrare con precisione, ma in poche brevi giornate si era fatto strada oltre lo scudo di Derek, infiltrandosi attraverso le crepe. Derek era arrivato a Beacon Hills per provare ad allentare il nodo nel suo petto, e in qualche modo, ogni volta che Derek era con lui, Stiles riusciva nell'intento. L'inutile parlantina e l'ampio sorriso di Stiles facevano sembrare il vuoto non più troppo vuoto.

“Derek?”

Derek fu scaraventato giù dai propri pensieri e si rivolse a Stiles, fissandolo con aria d'attesa. “Eh?”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ho detto che c'è questa fiera di paese domani e ho chiesto se ti piacerebbe andare.”

Derek non esitò. “Mi piacerebbe molto.”

*

“Allison mi deve incontrare qui,” Scott disse, aggiustandosi la camicia per la cinquantamillesima volta da quando avevano lasciato casa di Stiles. La strada fino al luogo della fiera era breve, e Scott si era agitato nervosamente per tutto il tragitto. “Credo di piacerle. Le piaccio? A me lei piace tanto.”

“Lo so,” Stiles grugnì. Sapeva che Scott ne era innamorato sin da quando lei si era trasferita in città l'anno prima. “Credo che anche tu piaccia a lei.”

“Forse la scorterò a casa. Dovrei accompagnarla a casa?”

“Non lo so, Scott. Forse? Vedi come va e basta.”

Quando arrivarono alla festa, era pieno di gente proveniente da tutta la contea. Appena all'interno della fiera, Scott si appoggiò ad un edificio per aspettare Allison, e Stiles rimase con lui, calciando la polvere con i piedi.

“Stiles?”

Stiles guardò in direzione della voce, il viso che si aprì in un sorriso quando vide Derek camminare con esitazione verso di lui. Indossava una semplice maglia di cotone blu marina e dei jeans. Stiles lo aveva visto solo da seduto e mentre osservava Derek avvicinarsi, notò la sua solida massa corporea, la vita sottile in contrasto con le spalle larghe, la pacata sicurezza nella sua camminata.

“Derek!” Stiles si voltò da Scott, che lo stava guardando incuriosito. “Scott, questo è Derek. Lui è quello che mi ha aiutato con le sedie l'altro giorno.”

“Oh!” Scott porse la mano e strinse cordialmente quella di Derek. “Piacere di conoscerti.”

“Altrettanto.” Derek affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e si guardò attorno. “Non vado ad una fiera da quando ero bambino.”

“Sono sicuro che sia eccitante ora proprio come al tempo,” Stiles scherzò.

Allison li trovò proprio in quel momento, e dopo un giro di introduzioni, Scott si allontanò con lei mano nella mano, lasciando Stiles e Derek da soli.

“Beh, cosa vuoi fare per primo?” Stiles chiese, camminando lentamente lungo il viale della fiera.

“Tu cosa fai di solito?”

“Mangio troppo, faccio il pagliaccio con Scott, faccio giri sulle giostre fino a vomitare.” Stiles si scrollò nelle spalle. “Non sono sicuro che alcuna di queste cose possa risultare accattivante.”

“Forse prima il cibo?” Derek suggerì, e Stiles fece strada. “Quindi, perché non sei qui con una ragazza come Scott?”

Stiles sospirò. “Beh, quello richiederebbe una ragazza in primis.” Lanciò uno sguardo a Derek con la coda dell'occhio, alto, ben piazzato, mento perfettamente scolpito, muscoli. Era un ragazzo tipicamente americano. “Un problema con il quale sono certo tu non debba fare i conti.”

“Non esserne così sicuro.”

Stiles spalancò la bocca in onesta incredulità. “Non devi essere modesto. Non ferisce i miei sentimenti. Ho accettato di non essere quel genere di ragazzo che molte ragazze trovano attraente.”

“Non svalutarti in questo modo,” Derek disse seriamente, la sua voce calma e profonda. Le parole fecero fremere qualcosa in Stiles, e la cosa lo mise a disagio. Se lo scrollò di dosso.

In coda allo stand del cibo, Stiles avvistò Lydia dall'altra parte della fila dei tavolini da picnic. Salutò goffamente con la mano, e lei sorrise e salutò a sua volta. Derek spostò lo sguardo tra loro due.

“Lei è carina. Perché non glielo chiedi?”

Stiles indicò Jackson, il quale si era appena unito a lei. “Ecco perché. Jackson. È tipo il ragazzo più ricco della città. Sarà nell'Ivy League dopo il liceo, Harvard o Yale. Sono innamorato di Lydia dalla terza elementare, ma lei ha occhi solo per Jackson.” Stiles sospirò e ordinò il loro cibo al banco. Stiles provò a pagare, ma Derek lo batté sul colpo. “Derek, ho un lavoro, sai. E ultimamente mi è andata abbastanza bene con le mance grazie ad un certo soldato di passaggio.”

Stiles avrebbe potuto giurare che le guance di Derek si fossero tinte leggermente di rosa.

“Risparmia il tuo denaro,” Derek disse. “Io ne ho tanto. Consideralo un ringraziamento per essere così ospitale con uno straniero.”

Stiles prese il suo cibo e si diresse verso un tavolo da picnic. “Mia madre era sempre solita dire che non aveva mai incontrato uno straniero. Papà dice che sono proprio come lei.”

“Devo dire che concordo,” Derek disse, muovendo le gambe sulla panca. “A meno che io non sia una circostanza speciale.” Questa volta fu il turno di Stiles di arrossire. Derek lo guardò in modo strano prima di afferrare una patatina dal cestino di carta. “A tua madre fa piacere che tu abbia preso da lei?”

Stiles fissò in basso il suo hamburger. “Lei, um, è morta quando ero bambino.”

“Mi dispiace, Stiles.”

Stiles sorrise a Derek. Non capitava spesso di incontrare persone che non provassero pietà per lui; Scott era l'unico che capiva. Ma anche Derek capiva, probabilmente più di Stiles. Stiles aveva ancora suo padre.

*

“Facciamo un giro sulla ruota panoramica!” Stiles disse, afferrando il braccio di Derek e trascinandolo per mettersi in fila. “Non hai paura dell'altezza, vero?” Derek scosse la testa e Stiles saltellò per l'eccitazione. Quando salirono sulla loro cabina e si sollevarono in aria, Stiles si sporse di lato per guardare giù. “È tutto così fantastico!”

“Ti diverti con poco, eh?”

Stiles si voltò verso di lui e mise il muso. “Amo la ruota panoramica. Ero solito salirci ogni anno con mia madre. Non ci salivo da quando lei è morta.”

“Perché quest'anno?” Derek chiese. La giostra strideva e scattava mentre ruotava per portarli sempre più in alto.

Stiles fece spallucce. “Ho solo pensato che fosse divertente. Tu sulla ruota panoramica è abbastanza comico. Inoltre, i miei amici ci salgono sempre con i loro ragazzi o ragazze. È una cosa così da coppiette.”

Derek innalzò le sopracciglia. “Non ci sei mai salito con una ragazza?”

“Per favore. Come se una ragazza potesse mai permettermi di portarla fuori.”

“Quelle ragazze sono stupide,” Derek disse pacatamente. Stiles guardò verso di lui proprio mentre la ruota panoramica cominciava a girare, portandoli in aria in un giro largo.

“Vuoi sentire qualcosa di stupido?”

“Sono sicuro che non sia stupido.”

“Lo è,” Stiles disse, facendo un momento di pausa mentre lui e Derek raggiungevano la cima. Poteva vedere l'intera città. Allungò il braccio e colpì Derek sul petto e lasciò lì la mano mentre indicava. “Guarda! Mia madre diceva sempre che poteva vedere la nostra casa da qui.” Trattenne il fiato mentre la ruota riprendeva a girare sulla cima. “Non credo che potesse vederla davvero.” Stiles si voltò da Derek e sorrise, poi si accorse che la sua mano era ancora poggiata al petto di Derek. “Oops! Scusa.” Abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

“Cosa mi stavi dicendo?” Derek domandò.

“Oh!” Stiles agitò la sua mano qua e là. “Non è niente di importante. È solo che tu sei il primo amico che ho dopo Scott.”

“Davvero?” Derek chiese.

Stiles arrossì e si scrutò la mano. “Mi fa sembrare così triste. È solo che, tutti mi sopportano a scuola, ma dicono tutti, 'Quello Stilinski è strano.' Hanno ragione. Non mi sono mai sentito di appartenere qui. Ho sempre sentito che ci fosse qualcosa di più là fuori per me. Ti senti mai così?”

“Costantemente,” Derek rispose.

*

Fecero il giro sulla ruota panoramica due volte, e Derek giocò ad alcuni dei giochi della fiera, abbattendo tutte le bottiglie di latte quattro volte di fila, accrescendo l'umiliazione del giostraio.

“Bel lavoro!” Stiles esclamò dando dei colpetti sulla spalla di Derek. “Quel tipo non era contento che avessi vinto al suo gioco. Non voleva davvero dartelo.” Stiles indicò l'orsacchiotto ridicolamente grande che Derek stringeva. Derek lo diede ad una bambina che passò vicino.

Successivamente giocò al gioco delle conchiglie, e Stiles rise di lui quando perse due volte di fila. Derek gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e Stiles rise ancora più forte. “Non sai perdere!” Stiles esclamò, gettando il braccio attorno alle spalle di Derek. “Non essere così arrabbiato! È solo un gioco.” Il giostraio porse a Derek il suo premio, un piccolo lupo di pezza. Derek mugugnò e si allontanò, il braccio di Stiles che cadeva dalle sue spalle e giù lungo la schiena.

“Tieni,” Derek disse passando il lupo a Stiles mentre si allontanavano dallo stand.

“Non lo voglio,” Stiles disse, provando a renderlo a Derek, ma Derek non lo avrebbe preso. “Andiamo, che ci dovrei fare con un lupo di pezza?”

Derek si scrollò nelle spalle mentre rideva. “Mettilo al ristorante.” Stiles borbottò mentre si infilava il piccolo essere nella tasca.

Fecero il giro della fiera due volte prima di decidere di andarsene. Mentre uscivano, Stiles disse, “Beh, è stato divertente. Spero non ti sia annoiato troppo.”

“Dove sei diretto?” Derek chiese.

Stiles puntò il pollice oltre la spalla. “Casa, che sta per di là. È una passeggiata veloce.” Ma mentre Stiles sostava davanti a Derek, non gli piacque per niente ciò che quello implicava. Non voleva tornare a casa, voleva stare con Derek, parlargli, conoscerlo. Non era esattamente sicuro del perché.

“Non hai una macchina?”

“Tu ce l'hai?”

“Sì.”

“Questo... non mi sorprende affatto.” Stiles sorrise.

“Vuoi un passaggio a casa?”

“Nah,” Stiles disse, scuotendo la testa. Non voleva essere di troppo, e qualcosa nella vicinanza di Derek sapeva di pericoloso.

“Okay.” Derek si scrollò nelle spalle e fece per andarsene. “Ci vediamo.”

La mente di Stiles gli stava urlando, gridando di voltarsi e camminare verso casa e lasciare che le cose stessero così. Ma c'era un'altra parte di sé, una parte di sé che era stufa della piccola Beacon Hills e di quella accomodante e solita banale vita. Derek era diverso, Derek era interessante, Derek era... Stiles non capiva davvero cosa Derek fosse, e ciò lo terrorizzava.

“Derek, aspetta,” Derek si voltò di scatto, occhi luminosi. La notte era illuminata dalle intense luci della fiera, urla e risate risuonavano da oltre i cancelli, l'odore di grasso e bestiame era pesante nell'aria. C'erano persone che girovagavano attorno a loro, ma Stiles non notò nessuno di essi. “Ho cambiato idea.”

Il volto di Derek si aprì in un enorme sorriso e qualcosa in Stiles si smosse.

Già, non era per niente prudente.

*

“Vuoi entrare?” Stiles chiese dopo che Derek fermò la macchina davanti alla casa. Derek esitò, per poi seguire Stiles all'interno. Stiles si fermò proprio all'interno della porta e si guardò attorno a disagio. “Non è molto, ma ci piace.” Era una piccola casa che suo padre aveva comprato dopo che la madre di Stiles era morta. Era in un quartiere carino, a due vie di distanza da Scott, e una veloce passeggiata dal ristorante.

“È carino.” Derek camminò attorno al salone, si fermò davanti ad una foto sulla mensola del camino. “È tua madre?”

Stiles lo raggiunse, standogli vicino così da poter anche lui guardare la foto, dal momento che il corpo di Derek occupava tanto spazio. “Già. Appena dopo che si erano sposati.”

“È bellissima.”

Stiles allungò la mano e toccò affettuosamente la cornice. “Già, lo era.”

“Le assomigli tantissimo. Hai i suoi occhi.”

Il commento colse Stiles di sorpresa. Guardò verso Derek, il quale non stava guardando la foto. Stava scrutando Stiles, da troppo vicino, invadendo il suo spazio personale.

Stiles fece un passo indietro e inspirò. Il suo battito stava accelerando, si sentiva sconvolto e non era sicuro del perché. Fissava Derek, confuso e spaventato. Tutto ciò non aveva alcun senso. Ciò che stava provando, il modo in cui si sentiva nei confronti di Derek, non aveva alcun senso. E non era giusto.

“È meglio che vada,” Derek disse finalmente. Il silenzio si era fatto imbarazzante, e per quanto Derek fosse già arrivato alla porta, Stiles non pensava che quello fosse il linguaggio del corpo di qualcuno che voleva andarsene.

“Mio padre non sarà a casa per ore,” Stiles disse d'impulso. Derek gelò, la sua schiena rigida e il suo corpo completamente immobile. Stiles sentì il proprio viso farsi rosso cremisi mentre il panico gli ribolliva in gola. Cosa aveva fatto? E se Derek lo avesse colpito fino a farlo svenire? E se Derek lo avesse detto a tutti? Stiles non aveva esplicitato niente a voce alta, ma era abbastanza certo che l'implicazione si percepisse forte e chiara appena sotto il significato superficiale delle sue parole.

Finalmente, Derek si voltò per guardarlo in faccia, il viso cautamente inespressivo.

“Voglio dire,” Stiles balbettò, cercando di tirarsi fuori da questa fossa. “Se vuoi, um, bere qualcosa o mangiare del gelato. Davvero, non so perché l'ho detto.”

Derek attraversò la stanza in tre veloci falcate, e Stiles si schiacciò contro il camino, facendosi piccolo. “Per favore non farmi del male,” Stiles supplicò. “Mi dispiace. Io-”

“Stiles,” Derek disse in tono perentorio. Stiles guardò Derek timorosamente, aspettando l'arrivo del colpo. Derek mosse il braccio e Stiles sussultò. Ma il pugno di Derek superò la sua testa, il palmo piatto contro il muro accanto alla testa di Stiles. Stiles osservò l'impressionante rotondità del suo bicipite e provò a non pensare a quanta resistenza e forza quello avrebbe conferito al pugno. A bassa voce lui chiese, “Perché sembri così spaventato?”

Quella non era la domanda che Stiles si aspettava. Fissò Derek, provò a decifrarne l'espressione, ma l'uomo lo stava semplicemente osservando. Sostava estremamente vicino, di nuovo nello spazio personale di Stiles, e se Stiles si fosse concentrato intensamente sarebbe riuscito a sentire l'odore del sapone di Derek, ad udire i suoi flebili respiri.

“Per favore non colpirmi.”

“Perché dovrei colpirti?” Derek piazzò l'altra mano sul muro accanto alla testa di Stiles.

“Non lo so,” Stiles disse, il suo viso che si faceva in qualche modo ancor più rosso.

“Stiles,” Derek disse, avvicinandosi ulteriormente, a soli millimetri dal suo volto. “Va bene se ti bacio?” gli occhi di Stiles si sgranarono per lo shock, ma il suo corpo fremette in eccitazione. Aprì la bocca, il suo respiro che vi usciva in brevi, deboli ansiti. “Se dirai di no, me ne andrò, e non mi vedrai mai più.”

“No!” Stiles gridò. La delusione era palese sul volto di Derek, il quale lasciò cadere le mani e si voltò via. Qualcosa in Stiles dolse, e lui afferrò velocemente il polso di Derek. Derek guardò in basso verso la mano di Stiles sul proprio polso, poi su verso il suo viso. “Voglio dire, per favore non andare. Non voglio che te ne vada.”

Derek attirò Stiles a sé, i corpi incollati, e lo guardò in faccia. “Sei sicuro?” Derek chiese. “Voglio che tu ci rifletta seriamente. Perché -”

“Derek,” Stiles lo interruppe. Derek innalzò le sopracciglia. “Baciami e basta.”

Era tutto ciò di cui Derek aveva bisogno. Afferrò la nuca di Stiles e premette le loro bocche gentilmente l'una contro l'altra. Baciare Derek non fu per niente come Stiles aveva immaginato baciare sarebbe stato. Beh, aveva immaginato solo di baciare Lydia, e l'aveva immaginato dolce e al profumo di rose. Non Derek. Derek era gentile sulla sua bocca, sfiorando appena le labbra di Stiles con le sue e non osando niente di più. Le sue labbra erano calde e screpolate, e la sua barba era ruvida contro il suo viso, le mani di Derek erano callose e ruvide sul suo collo e sulla sua guancia. Un vago accenno di profumo di muschio aderiva alla sua pelle.

Quando Derek si allontanò, Stiles lo fissò senza parole. Aveva appena baciato qualcuno. Un'altra persona qualcuno. Un ragazzo qualcuno. Quello avrebbe dovuto disturbarlo più di quanto non facesse. Stiles aveva sempre avuto la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che gli mancasse, qualcosa di più grande che lo stesse aspettando, ma aveva immaginato non lo avrebbe mai trovato. Ora Derek stava lì di fronte a lui, attendendo pazientemente mentre lo fissava con un tenero sguardo in quei suoi occhi stupendi che facevano sentire deboli le ginocchia di Stiles. Non era possibile che qualcosa di così bello fosse sbagliato. “Non era come avevo immaginato il mio primo bacio,” Stiles disse, in cerca d'aria.

“Come lo avevi immaginato?” Derek chiese, facendo scorrere le sue nocche lungo la guancia di Stiles.

“Nemmeno minimamente così bello.”

Derek si sporse in avanti e fece scorrere il naso contro la tempia di Stiles. “Non sapevo che fosse il tuo primo bacio. Scusa.” Premette le sue labbra tiepide contro la pelle di Stiles, e Stiles volle sentirle sulla sua bocca più di quanto avesse mai desiderato qualcosa nella sua vita.

“Non scusarti,” Stiles disse, voltando la faccia, i suoi occhi che si chiudevano alla sensazione delle labbra e della barba di Derek che gli carezzavano la fronte. “Sono felice che lo sia stato.”

Derek sorrise, e Stiles avvolse le sue braccia attorno alla schiena di Derek per impedire a sé stesso di cadere quando Derek lo baciò di nuovo.

*

Derek provò a dirsi che era una cattiva idea. Anche mentre le sue labbra erano premute contro quelle di Stiles, le braccia di Stiles attorno alla sua vita a tenerlo stretto, cercò di convincersi che tutto questo sarebbe si sarebbe concluso in un disastro. Che Stiles avesse solo diciassette anni, non sapesse ciò che voleva dalla vita, che Derek fosse solo una curiosità del momento. Qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto vergognare una volta intrapresa qualsiasi vita matrimoniale anni più tardi. A Derek non piaceva l'amaro che gli lasciava in bocca il pensiero di Stiles sposato, tra le braccia – e le lenzuola – di qualcun'altra. Derek era cosciente che fossero pensieri pericolosi, pensieri che non si sarebbe mai permesso di concedersi. Ma man mano che le labbra di Stiles acquisivano sicurezza, le sue dita che si arricciavano e si distendevano giù lungo la schiena di Derek, a lui non importava.

“Divano?” Stiles chiese quando si separarono. I suoi occhi erano così accesi, le sue guance così rosee, in agitazione ed eccitazione. Derek annuì, e loro si allontanarono, ma mantennero le mani l'uno addosso all'altro mentre si muovevano attraverso la stanza. Tuttavia Stiles camminò via, Derek deluso dal distacco, e si diresse verso la finestra e chiuse le tende. “Non si sa mai,” Stiles spiegò mentre tirava l'ultima bianca tenda di lino davanti alla finestra.

“No, è saggio,” Derek disse, sedendosi sul divano mentre ammirava Stiles attraversare la stanza. Stiles camminava con un imbarazzo ingiustificato. Era magro, certo, e smunto, ma Derek era abbastanza certo che non si accorgesse nemmeno di quanto fosse desiderabile. “Pensi che qualcuno abbia visto all'interno prima? Avrei dovuto essere più cauto.”

Stiles posò una mano confortante sulla gamba di Derek mentre si lasciava cadere accanto a lui sul divano. “Non eravamo visibili dalla finestra.” Stiles esitò prima di far scorrere timidamente la propria mano lungo la coscia di Derek e poi lungo la sua spalla e il suo bicipite.

“Sei nervoso?” Derek chiese teneramente, la sua mano che scorreva su lungo il braccio di Stiles.

“Un po'.”

“Non esserlo,” Derek disse. “Nemmeno io l'avevo fatto, baciare un uomo, cioè, prima di stanotte.”

“Davvero?” Il modo in cui Stiles lo pronunciò risuonò come un sospiro di sollievo.

Derek rise. “Ero impegnato con una donna prima, poco dopo essermi arruolato nell'esercito.”

“Davvero?” Stiles piegò la gamba sotto di sé e si accomodò per ascoltare. Derek gli prese la mano e intrecciò le loro dita, e Stiles abbassò lo sguardo verso di esse con un timido sorriso sulle labbra. “Che è successo?”

Derek fissò il muro in lontananza mentre raccontava. “Ho provato ad amarla, anche se ero interessato solo agli uomini. È stato un paio d'anni dopo la morte della mia famiglia, e io volevo... volevo solo una vita normale. Pensavo che sposarmi, avere figli e arruolarmi nell'esercito me lo avrebbe permesso. Lei non era esattamente sana. Odiava che fossi nell'esercito, che non facessi più soldi, e in seguito ad alcune brutte liti mi ha lasciato.” Stiles gli strinse la mano e Derek gli rivolse lo sguardo. “Non posso dire di essere stato molto triste, però. Non sembrava giusto sposare una donna, mentirle, per il resto della mia vita.” Derek allungò la mano e fece scorrere le proprie dita lungo il collo di Stiles. “Non l'avevo mai detto a nessuno prima d'ora.”

“Perché a me?” Stiles chiese.

Derek studiò Stiles, il quale appariva così vulnerabile lì seduto accanto a lui. “Non lo so,” ammise. “Mi sei piaciuto dal momento in cui mi hai rivolto la parola.” Si allungò e afferrò la maglia di Stiles, attirandolo più vicino. Stiles gli salì in grembo, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al collo mentre lo baciava.

Incoraggiato dai gesti di Stiles, Derek fece scorrere la sua lingua sulle labbra di Stiles, e questo aprì la bocca con un “ah!” di sorpresa. Derek sorrise contro le sue labbra mentre faceva scivolare la sua lingua nella calda bocca di Stiles, e Derek non frenò il gemito che gli sfuggì quando finalmente incontrò la sua lingua. Era morbida e tiepida, e Derek poteva sentire l'esitazione di Stiles mentre cercava di capire cosa fare. Derek provò ad incoraggiarlo, mostrargli che fare, e Stiles imparò in fretta, arrivando presto a prendere il controllo della bocca di Derek.

Dopo essersi baciati per un po', senza che nessuno di loro si fosse mosso dal proprio posto, Derek fece scivolare le dita sotto la maglia di Stiles e le fece scorrere su per la sua calda schiena. Stiles si ritrasse, i suoi occhi leggermente appannati, le sue labbra tumide dal bacio. Derek voleva baciarle ancora e ancora.

“Ti dà fastidio?” Derek chiese, fermando le mani mentre la fronte gli si corrugava per la preoccupazione. “Posso smettere.”

“No,” Stiles disse, scuotendo la testa. “Va bene. Più che bene. Il meglio del meglio.” Stiles giocherellò con l'orlo della maglia di Derek. “Posso?”

“Prego,” Derek disse con voce roca. Stiles fece scorrere le sue mani sotto la maglietta di Derek, e Derek ammirò le emozioni e i pensieri attraversare il viso di Stiles mentre le sue lunghe dita esploravano la pelle di Derek. “Sei così bello,” Derek disse.

Stiles si bloccò. “Non devi dirlo,” Stiles disse, intimidito e chiaramente a disagio con il complimento.

“Lo penso davvero.” Derek cullò le guance di Stiles tra le mani e Stiles si lasciò andare al tocco. “Sei stupendo.”

“Anche io penso che tu sia stupendo,” Stiles affermò, mentre le guance gli si arrossavano. Derek si sporse in avanti, annullando velocemente lo spazio tra le loro bocche.

Dopo un'ora passata a baciarsi e toccarsi, Derek riluttantemente disse, “Dovrei andare.”

“Perché?” Stiles si lamentò, baciando il collo di Derek.

“Perché tuo padre sarà a casa presto. E se restassi ancora, i vicini sparlerebbero, e potrebbero non credere al fatto che tu stessi semplicemente intrattenendo un amico.” Derek piegò la testa così da poter catturare la bocca di Stiles in un altro bacio. Passarono altri cinque minuti prima che Derek riuscisse finalmente a farli alzare entrambi in piedi. A quel punto, le mani di Stiles erano sotto la maglietta di Derek, incollate al suo petto. Derek non aveva ancora spostato le sue mani da dove erano nascoste sui fianchi di Stiles.

“Non voglio lasciarti,” Derek disse mentre si spostava verso la finestra. Baciò Stiles ancora una volta, la lingua che facilmente scivolava oltre le turgide labbra di Stiles e dentro la sua bocca. La lingua di Stiles incontrò la sua entusiasticamente, e Derek sentì la testa girargli.

“Non voglio che te ne vada.”

Derek baciò la guancia di Stiles e premette un bacio sul punto del suo battito. “Grazie, per stanotte.”

“Dovrei essere io a ringraziarti,” Stiles rise.

Derek sfiorò la guancia rosea di Stiles col dorso delle sue dita. “Buona notte.”

“Buona notte.” Stiles avvolse le sue braccia attorno al collo di Derek, attirandolo estremamente vicino e baciandolo un'ultima volta.

Ci volle tutta la forza di volontà di Derek per staccarsi fisicamente da Stiles e allontanarsi dalla casa. Quando salì in macchina rischiò un'occhiata verso l'abitazione e vide Stiles che sbirciava da dietro le tende.

*

Derek non riuscì a dormire. Si voltò e rivoltò nel letto. Il suo corpo era in uno stato mai attraversato prima. Certo, era stato eccitato, aveva avuto erezioni in passato, ma questo era diverso. Anche quando aveva fatto sesso con Kate, gli ci era voluto del tempo prima di eccitarsi. Lei si era presa gioco di lui per questo, aveva detto che era un puritano che voleva aspettare al matrimonio, aveva detto che non era un uomo, aveva detto che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Lui non le aveva mai detto quale fosse il vero problema. Lo aveva plagiato anche con quel poco che  _sapeva_ , chissà quale genere di trauma emotivo sarebbe stata capace di procurargli sapendo che lui era attratto dagli uomini.

Eppure eccolo, ore dopo aver lasciato Stiles, eccitato e agitato come mai lo era stato prima d'allora. Nessuna persona gli aveva mai fatto quest'effetto. Non aveva mai sognato gli sarebbe successo. Aveva fatto sesso e non era stato niente che valesse la pena raccontare, ma dopo stanotte, era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe cambiato idea.

Derek si toccò, duro al solo pensare a Stiles, il suo pugno che immaginava Stiles in ogni situazione più inappropriata possibile mentre la sua erezione cresceva più di quanto non avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. Non osava pensare a come sarebbe stato venire assieme a Stiles.

Un paio di ore dopo, Derek fissò il soffitto, ancora perfettamente sveglio. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Stiles non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Non ora. Né mai.

Derek sapeva che non sarebbe potuto stare con Stiles. Quel genere di relazioni non funzionavano. E con il paese sul punto di entrare in guerra... Ma quando lui ascoltava Stiles, quando lui lo fissava avvolgendolo con le sue braccia, c'era speranza. Speranza che Derek non aveva avuto prima.

Nessuno aveva mai fatto vacillare le ginocchia di Derek nel modo in cui Stiles aveva fatto stanotte.

E ciò lo spaventava a morte.

*

Derek valutò l'idea di lasciare la città. Avrebbe potuto farci di nuovo un salto lunedì e nessuno avrebbe saputo che era stato lì. Fece la sua corsa mattutina, evitando di proposito la periferia, e si procurò gli ingredienti per la colazione e il pranzo al supermercato. Li consumò da solo nella sua stanza d'albergo, ma la solitudine era palpabile. Era peggio di prima. Prima, Derek non aveva avuto nessuno. Si era rassegnato alla sua condizione di vita. Ma ora.

Ora c'era Stiles.

Quando sapeva che l'afflusso per la cena si sarebbe interrotto, Derek si ritrovò a sostare nell'ombra dall'altra parte della strada davanti alla tavola calda. Poteva chiaramente vedere Stiles attraverso la vetrata, l'interno del locale ben illuminato in contrasto con il buio notturno.

Stiles appariva diverso. Le sue spalle erano ricurve, il suo viso serrato e privo della sua usuale allegria. Quando parlò ad un cliente seduto al bancone, sorrise, ma Derek riuscì a vedere anche da quella distanza come il sorriso non raggiungesse i suoi occhi.

Stiles si era chiaramente pentito. Forse avrebbe dovuto andarsene, dopotutto. Lasciare Stiles alla sua serena vita a Beacon Hills invece di restare nei paraggi per rovinarla.

Derek tornò a prestare attenzione nel momento in cui qualcuno entrò nel locale. La testa di Stiles scattò immediatamente verso il cliente, ma quando lo squadrò il disappunto si fece ovvio.

Stiles non si era pentito di ciò che era successo. Stiles aveva paura che Derek si fosse pentito.

Meno di un minuto dopo, Derek stava aprendo la porta d'ingresso ed entrando nell'afoso locale. Stiles lanciò svogliatamente un'occhiata oltre la propria spalla mentre prendeva l'ordine dell'uomo, ma quando si accorse di Derek il suo intero volto si illuminò. Derek sorrise e occupò il suo solito posto.

“Ehi!” Stiles disse allegramente quando trovò finalmente il tempo di avvicinarsi. “Ho pensato che non ti avrei più rivisto. Ho pensato potessi aver trovato un miglior hamburger altrove.” Lui sorrise, ma Derek poteva intravedere l'incertezza dietro quell'espressione.

“Migliore di quello di Scott? Mai!” Derek sorrise, sentendosi meglio di quanto non si fosse sentito tutto il giorno.

“Un hamburger e una Coca-Cola?” Stiles chiese, Derek annuì. Dopo che Stiles ripeté l'ordine a voce alta alla finestra, scivolò nuovamente davanti a Derek. “Che hai fatto oggi?”

“Dovevo sbrigare delle commissioni,” Derek mentì. Stiles annuì, gli credette. Lui schioccò improvvisamente le dita e si voltò di scatto per aprire lo sportello del banco-frigo. Tirò fuori la cola di Derek e la poggiò davanti a lui. In seguito, Scott spinse un piatto attraverso la finestra e Stiles lo prese, diretto verso un altro cliente.

Quando Stiles ritornò, Derek disse sottovoce, “Stavo per non tornare.”

L'espressione di Stiles crollò. “Oh.”

“Non è come pensi.”

“Allora per favore, illuminami.” Stiles incrociò le braccia e, per la prima volta da quando Derek lo aveva conosciuto, gli apparve giovane e arrabbiato e ferito.

Derek si guardò attorno attentamente, sebbene sapesse che nessuno fosse abbastanza vicino da sentire. “Ho pensato potessi essertene pentito.” Stiles guardò Derek come se fosse stupido. “E avevo paura.”

Stiles sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Allora sei stupido.” Entrambe le sopracciglia di Derek scattarono verso l'alto. “La prima cosa che hai detto? No. Impossibile. Tipo, la cosa meno probabile che possa mai succedere. La seconda cosa?” Stiles fece una pausa. “Provo lo stesso, ma non mi interessa.”

“Davvero?”

Un altro piatto apparve alla finestra e Stiles scattò per prenderlo prima di poggiarlo davanti a Derek.  
“Davvero.”

*

Stiles non sapeva davvero ciò che stava facendo. Stiles non sapeva mai ciò che faceva, ma ora  _davvero_  non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo. Aveva passato metà della notte eccitato a pensare a Derek per poi scoprirsi spaventato e nervoso. Ma poi aveva capito che non si sarebbe mai sentito nel modo in cui si sentiva quando stava con Derek, con o senza baci. Derek gli aveva fatto provare qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima, e quello era abbastanza per Stiles.

Quando Derek non si era fatto vivo per colazione e poi per pranzo, Stiles aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, in realtà. Derek era un soldato di passaggio in città; non è che avessero questo grande futuro assieme. Ma sperava davvero di avere la possibilità di vederlo almeno un'altra volta.

Poi finalmente si presentò alla tavola calda e Stiles capì che si era perdutamente innamorato del ragazzo soldato. E gli stava bene.

*

Derek passò il suo tempo libero di Sabato alla tavola calda con Stiles. Non che a Stiles dispiacesse, certo. Gli piaceva la compagna. La tavola calda era trafficata e faceva caldo; faceva ancora un caldo tanto opprimente. Una delle ventole aveva cominciato a fare un odioso suono stridente mentre girava, poi era morta.

“E ora fa tre volte più caldo,” Stiles si era lamentato, sfilandosi la camicia madida e sventolandosi con un menù.

Derek, seduto al suo solito posto, aveva roteato gli occhi e risposto, “No, è la stessa temperatura.”

“Fa ridicolamente caldo. Mi sto sciogliendo.  _Sciogliendo_ , Derek, tipo la Strega Cattiva dell'Ovest ne _Il Mago di Oz_. Hai visto quel film? È fantastico. È quasi tutto a colori!”

Derek aveva aggiustato la ventola per lui, dietro nell'ufficio di Mrs McCall, e a Stiles era mancato così tanto che aveva continuato a correre avanti e indietro per controllare i progressi della ventola. Alla sesta volta che Stiles si era affacciato alla porta, Derek si era alzato e lo aveva baciato, per poi dirgli di non tornare fino a quando non avesse finito. Stiles era rimasto lontano per un impressionante lasso di dieci minuti prima di dover rivedere Derek.

Dopo il turno di Stiles, andarono al cinema in centro a vedere maratone di film. Si sedettero in fondo e condivisero i popcorn e presero in giro le trame ridicole, e si fecero persino zittire da diverse persone. Il padre di Stiles era a lavoro quella sera, quindi Derek tornò a casa con lui.

Erano sdraiati di fianco sul divano di Stiles, le braccia dell'uno avvolte attorno all'altro, quando Derek chiese, “Lavori lunedì?”

Stiles si sollevò sul gomito e abbassò lo sguardo sul volto di Derek con interesse. “Sì, ma potrei probabilmente chiedere a Mrs McCall un giorno libero. Perché?”

“C'è qualcosa che devo fare, e mi piacerebbe che venissi con me.”

“Mi piacerebbe molto,” Stiles rispose, e Derek apparve così lieto che Stiles dovette inchinarsi e baciarlo prima di dire qualcosa di stupido.

*

Lunedì mattina, Derek passò a prendere Stiles alle 9.30. Gli aveva detto di vestirsi elegante, così Stiles aveva indossato l'unico completo che possedeva. Era nero e caldo e non traspirava, ma sarebbe dovuto andare.

Quando vide Derek avvicinarsi lungo il viale, non si era aspettato di vederlo apparire come in realtà era. Derek indossava la sua uniforme verde, perfettamente su misura e attillata. Stiles rimase praticamente a bocca aperta a quella vista.

“Sei... stupendo,” Stiles disse, resistendo all'istinto di annullare le distanze tra loro e baciarlo. “Non mi aspettavo questo aspetto da...”

“Soldato?” Derek fece un mezzo sorriso e Stiles annuì.

Derek non gli avrebbe detto dove erano diretti, e Stiles non chiese. Immaginò che Derek avesse le sue ragioni, e lui era contento che gli avesse anche solo chiesto di accompagnarlo.

Stiles si sorprese quando Derek svoltò con la macchina nel parcheggio del cimitero della contea. Derek uscì dall'auto senza dire una parola e mise su il cappello della sua uniforme, e Stiles lo seguì oltre le schiere di lapidi. La schiena di Derek era dritta, le sue spalle dolorosamente rigide, mentre marciava in avanti.

Si fermarono accanto ad una lunga fila di lapidi. Un uomo in una uniforme simile, ma con più medaglie e gradi di quella di Derek, li attendeva tenendo qualcosa in mano.

“Caporale Hale?” Derek salutò il suo superiore, e l'ufficiale restituì il saluto. “Per conto dell'Esercito degli Stati Uniti, vi porgo le nostre sentite condoglianze.” Derek annuì, poi prese una bandiera americana piegata a triangolo che l'ufficiale gli offrì. Dopo un altro salutò, l'uomo si allontanò.

Stiles era così preso ad osservare lo scambio che non aveva guardato la lapide davanti alla quale sostavano. Si lasciò uscire un leggero ansito quando vide l'epigrafe.

_Laura Hale, 1916-1941_

“Hanno installato la lapide di mia sorella oggi,” Derek spiegò, la sua voce sottile e roca. “Questo è il motivo per cui sono tornato a Beacon Hills. Per seppellire mia sorella insieme al resto della mia famiglia.” A cominciare da dietro la lastra di Laura, c'era una fila di lapidi. Dodici per essere precisi. La maggior parte delle quali con il nome Hale.

“Sono morti tutti nell'incendio,” Derek spiegò. “Eccetto mio zio Peter. Lui è morto qualche anno dopo, in una casa di cura. È sopravvissuto all'incendio, ma lo ha portato alla pazzia.”

Stiles voleva dire qualcosa, voleva allungare la mano e confortarlo, ma non sapeva che fare, quindi rimase semplicemente lì in piedi.

“Mi sono arruolato nell'esercito per Laura. Mi diceva sempre che pensava sarei stato un bravo soldato. Lei desiderava così tanto entrare nelle forze armate, pensava fosse molto ingiusto che le donne potessero votare ma non servire il loro paese, e poi è cominciata la guerra. È andata oltreoceano l'anno scorso, in veste di infermiera militare. Sei mesi fa,” la voce di Derek si spezzò e lui si interruppe.

A Stiles non importò chi lo avrebbe visto; allungò il bracciò e prese la mano di Derek. Derek intrecciò le loro dita e Stiles gli strizzò la mano. “Sei mesi fa una bomba ha colpito un ospedale in Inghilterra. Non sono riusciti ad identificare i corpi da quanto erano bruciati.”

“Derek, mi dispiace così tanto,” Stiles sussurrò, il suo petto che si costringeva alla realizzazione che la lapide non era che una lastra commemorativa. Derek non avrebbe mai potuto seppellire a dovere sua sorella.

Rimasero così a lungo, tanto che quando furono nuovamente in macchina, la giacca, la camicia e i pantaloni di Stiles erano impregnati di sudore. Derek non aggiunse una parola mentre rimasero lì; fissò la lapide e basta.

In macchina, Derek si sedette nel sedile dell'autista, fissando il volante, prima di dire, “Grazie per essere venuto con me.”

“Di niente.”

“Non volevo seppellire mia sorella da solo.”

Guidarono di nuovo verso la città, verso l'hotel di Derek. Derek non lo aveva mai invitato lì prima di allora, e Stiles guardò attorno alla piccola stanza, prendendo nota del piccolo borsone militare, degli articoli da toletta sistemati con precisione sul lavello, del letto appena fatto.

Indifferente alla presenza di Stiles, Derek si spogliò dell'uniforme e l'appese attentamente mentre restava in biancheria. Raggiunse il suo borsone e ne tirò fuori un paio pulito per poi scomparire in bagno.

Incerto sul da farsi, Stiles si tolse il suo completo sudato. Era seduto in mutande, a disagio, sul bordo del letto quando Derek uscì dal bagno. Senza una parola, Derek salì sul letto distendendosi a pancia in giù. Stiles lo osservò e quando Derek si fu sistemato, guardò Stiles da dietro le scure ciglia. I suoi occhi erano colmi di tristezza e dolore taciuti, e Stiles si accomodò accanto a lui, la sua testa su un cuscino.

Derek gli si attaccò immediatamente, le braccia che circondavano la sottile figura di Stiles, il suo viso premuto contro la pelle di Stiles. Lui avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo di Derek e fece scorrere le sue dita in modo rassicurante lungo la sua schiena, le sue spalle e su e giù lungo le braccia. Le spalle di Derek tremarono e Stiles non disse niente mentre Derek gli singhiozzava silenziosamente sul petto.

*

Stiles si svegliò disorientato. Sbatté le palpebre intontito e si sedette, guardandosi attorno nella stanza semi buia, incerto sul dove si trovasse. La luce entrava rada da attorno alle scure tende che coprivano la finestra, e lui cominciò a mettere meglio a fuoco la camera d'albergo. Sentì un corpo muoversi accanto a lui e udì un borbottio basso. Alla sua sinistra, Derek era disteso a pancia in giù, la testa affondata nel cuscino. Stiles fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma Derek si irrigidì e si sollevò sui gomiti, apparendo disorientato proprio come si era sentito Stiles.

“Che ora è?” Derek chiese, lasciandosi cadere nuovamente a letto.

Stiles tastò alla cieca sul comodino, finalmente pescando l'orologio di Derek. “Le cinque.” Stiles si sfregò il viso con una mano mentre poggiava l'orologio di Derek di nuovo sul comodino. Erano tornati alla stanza d'hotel dopo mezzogiorno, ed erano rimasti sdraiati a letto per un po' in seguito, e Stiles non si era accorto di essersi addormentato fino al suo risveglio.

Derek allungò un braccio e lo posò sullo stomaco di Stiles, le dita che carezzavano delicatamente la nuda pelle di Stiles. Il tocco provocò dei brividi che gli corsero su per la schiena, e lui chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione delle punte di quelle dita callose sul suo addome.

Fino a quando il suo stomaco non brontolò. Il suono risuonò chiaro nella stanza silenziosa, e Derek aprì un occhio, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Ho fatto solo colazione. Sto morendo di fame.”

Derek rotolò sul fianco e sbadigliò. Stiles era incantato dal suo aspetto, viso assonnato, capelli disordinatamente incollati alla testa, lenzuola arrotolate intorno alla vita lasciando in mostra il suo torso nudo. Stiles guardò altrove per l'imbarazzo, nel tentativo di non fissare.

“Che c'è?” Stiles fissò volutamente il soffitto. “Ehi,” Derek fece scivolare la sua mano sul petto scoperto di Stiles prima di posare il palmo sulla sua guancia e attirare gentilmente di lato il suo viso così che potesse guardarlo. “Dimmi a cosa stai pensando.”

Lo sguardo di Stiles migrò in basso verso il petto scolpito di Derek, e Derek si lasciò sfuggire un flebile “oh.”

“Non ho mai...” Stiles fece ondeggiare la mano in direzione del petto di Derek. “A parte Scott, ma quella è un'altra storia. Ci è capitato di nuotare assieme nel lago o che, ma non ho mai davvero  _guardato_  e ora suona abbastanza strano perché  _voglio_  guardare, cioè, ho posato le mie mani sul tuo petto prima d'ora, ma tu indossavi la tua maglietta, e dio, indossavi i tuoi  _pantaloni_ , e ora nessuno di noi indossa i pantaloni, e io sono in mutande, e -”

“Stiles!” Derek lo interruppe gentilmente. Stiles smise di parlare, quasi senza fiato. Derek si era sollevato sui gomiti e guardava in basso verso Stiles con un'espressione vagamente addolorata sul volto. “Mi dispiace. Non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere. Non ti avrei mai dovuto portare qui, metterti in questa situazione -”

“Derek,” Stiles provò a sedersi.

“Stiles, per favore, fammi finire.” Stiles ricadde all'indietro contro la spalliera e fece finta di sigillarsi le labbra, e Derek sorrise tristemente. “Ci conosciamo da meno di una settimana. È estremamente inappropriato per noi giacere sul letto in biancheria intima, soprattutto visto che tu hai diciassette anni -”

“Derek!” Stiles gridò. “Non mi importa. Non mi importa che ti conosca da meno di una settimana o che tu sia più grande di me e che io abbia solo diciassette anni o che tu sia un ragazzo. Mi piaci. Mi piace il modo in cui mi fai sentire e il modo in cui mi sento quando sei vicino.”

Derek sospirò mentre si tirava a sedere. Per la frustrazione si fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli, e Stiles voleva avvolgerlo con le proprie braccia e tenerlo stretto. “Provo lo stesso.”

Stiles attese, ma Derek continuò a fissare le lenzuola. “Allora qual è il problema?”

Derek alzò lo sguardo e Stiles rimase sconvolto da quanto apparisse triste. “Parto per l'addestramento a Fort Ord domani.”

“Oh.” Stiles si sentì come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito in pieno stomaco, ma provò a non darlo a vedere. “Beh, immaginavo avresti dovuto fare ritorno prima o poi.”

“Resta con me stanotte,” Derek disse con voce pacata. Stiles non poté credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. “Voglio ascoltare la radio con te e parlarti e, se me lo permetterai, tenerti stretto e baciarti per le poche ore che ci restano.”

“Sì,” Stiles disse, la voce pesante nella sua gola. “Sì, a tutto ciò che hai detto.”

*

Mentre Stiles tornava in città per assicurarsi che il padre stesse bene e per prendere la cena, Derek fece le valige. Non c'era molto da mettere via. Tutti i vestiti che aveva indossato li aveva comprati nel tragitto verso Beacon Hills, i suoi effetti personali non erano molti oltre alla tenuta militare e all'uniforme. Non aveva oggetti personali, e la mattina successiva avrebbe riposto con cura la bandiera di Laura nella cassa deposito in banca sulla via verso la stazione. Dopo aver controllato e ricontrollato la propria borsa, si avviò per una corsa serale. L'aria era ancora afosa e calda anche dopo le sei, ma sapeva che l'addestramento a Fort Ord sarebbe stato peggio di questo, e non poteva permettersi di stare fuori allenamento.

Il suo corpo era sopraffatto dalle emozioni. Andare a vedere la tomba di Laura quella mattina aveva in qualche modo reso la situazione finalmente più definitiva di quanto ancora non gli fosse sembrata. Non avrebbe mai più visto sua sorella. Mentre correva, si domandava come sarebbe riuscito a sopportare tutto quello senza Stiles. Stiles era stato premuroso e non aveva insistito, aveva semplicemente lasciato che Derek facesse ciò di cui aveva bisogno, anche quando questo aveva significato piangere. All'inizio, Derek si era sentito imbarazzato per aver mostrato tanta debolezza davanti ad un'altra persona, ma quando Stiles si era stretto a lui, lui vi si era aggrappato ancor più forte. Ad un certo punto, Derek era abbastanza sicuro di aver sentito Stiles tirare su col naso sopra di lui. Kate non avrebbe fatto niente di ciò per lui. Kate lo avrebbe fatto sentire debole; Stiles era forte per Derek quando lui non poteva esserlo.

Dopo dieci miglia, ritornò alla stanza d'albergo, un po' sorpreso che Stiles non fosse ancora tornato. Fece una doccia veloce e quando uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano avvolto attorno alla vita, trovò Stiles seduto sul letto.

“Ciao,” Stiles disse con un tenue sorriso.

“Ciao.” Derek prese la sua biancheria intima e la sua canottiera. “Lasciami solo-”

“Non devi metterti una maglietta,” Stiles affermò d'impulso, le sue guance che si arrossavano furiosamente. “Cioè, a meno che non sia tu a volerlo.”

Derek rise, sentì il proprio viso arrossarsi. “Okay.” Lasciò la canottiera sopra il borsone e rientrò in bagno. “Anche se penso che non sia giusto che tu sia l'unico a beneficiarne,” scherzò mentre finiva di passarsi l'asciugamano tra i capelli e indossava la biancheria.

Di ritorno nella stanza, Stiles si era spogliato per restare in mutande. Derek notò che erano diverse da quelle di prima, il che doveva significare che era tornato a casa, si era cambiato e aveva probabilmente fatto una doccia. Stiles rimase in piedi vicino al letto in imbarazzo, le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi. “Ho pensato che, dal momento che saresti stato senza maglia, avrei potuto farlo anche io.”

Derek gli andò incontro e fece scivolare con facilità il proprio braccio attorno alla sottile vita di Stiles. “Credo che sia un'ottima idea.” Derek lo baciò delicatamente. “Ora, dov'è la cena? Sto morendo di fame.”

Consumarono la cena distesi sul letto, di fianco, sorretti sul gomito. “Domani ho il turno di pranzo e cena,” Stiles spiegò, “Il che significa che non dovrò attaccare fino a tardi.”

“Cos'hai detto a tuo padre? Non voglio venire arrestato per rapimento e sodomia.”

Stiles fece roteare gli occhi. “Gli ho detto che sarei rimasto da Scott fino a tardi. Tra il fare il pagliaccio con Scott e il lavorare fino a tardi, rientro a casa a tutte le ore immaginabili. Non riesce davvero a starmi dietro.”

Derek lo guardò seriamente. “Dici davvero?”

“Positivo.” Stiles fece un sorriso nervoso e imbarazzato. “Sono tuo tutta la notte.”

Derek provò a focalizzarsi su quello e non su quanto difficile sarebbe stato partire appena il sole sarebbe sorto.

*

Il corpo di Stiles era caldo sotto il suo, e sensibile. Un fluttuare di dita lungo la pancia di Stiles lo faceva ridere, uno sfregare di barba sulla guancia di Stiles lo faceva sospirare, un bacio sulla bocca di Stiles lo faceva sorridere, uno sfiorare di labbra sul collo di Stiles lo faceva annaspare, e un morso sulla spalla di Stiles lo faceva ansimare. Derek disegnò il corpo di Stiles con la sua bocca, baciando da neo a neo come se stesse connettendo i puntini, tracciando linee astratte sulla sua pelle chiara. Le mani di Stiles non lasciavano mai il corpo di Derek, tra i suoi capelli, sulle sue spalle, afferrandogli le braccia, scivolando su per il petto o aggrappandosi alla sua schiena. Derek amava ascoltare il suo contino fiume di versi e commenti incoerenti.

“La tua barba fa quasi il solletico... o aspetta, no ora le tue dita fanno il solletico, smettila Derek, per favore, non ce la faccio... non avevo mai pensato che l'interno del mio gomito potesse essere così sensibile... o la mia ascella, è così strano, Derek, non posso credere che il tuo naso sia lì, no, non mi dà fastidio in realtà, è solo stano... non riesco a credere di non essere l'unico ad aver desiderato di leccare il capezzolo di qualcuno, è così piacevole, posso farlo anche io a te?”

Derek rise e rotolò sulla schiena, trascinando Stiles con sé. “Puoi fare quello che vuoi,” disse contro la sua bocca, e Stiles sorrise prima di puntare dritto al capezzolo di Derek. Stiles lo fissò per un minuto e Derek lo osservò divertito mentre lui lo studiava, inclinando la testa da una parte all'altra, prima di passare la lingua sulla piccola estremità. Derek non trattenne il sospiro di piacere che uscì dalla sue labbra e Stiles lo leccò ancora, più prontamente. Derek avvolse la testa di Stiles con la propria mano, le dita che si intrecciavano ai suoi capelli, mentre Stiles leccava attentamente il suo capezzolo, dando piccoli morsi provocanti. Derek si era già mezzo eccitato al baciare il corpo di Stiles, ma con Stiles che ora lo seduceva e lo toccava, il suo membro si era indurito significativamente.

Si disse di respirare. L'ultima cosa che voleva era spaventare Stiles e non gli interessava ciò che avrebbero fatto finché Stiles fosse stato con lui.

Stiles lo baciò ovunque – viso, collo, petto e spalle e torso, e poi schiena. Stiles si distese sulla schiena di Derek, passando le punte dei piedi sulla curva del polpaccio di Derek mentre il suo dito tracciava distrattamente il tatuaggio tra le sue scapole.

“Cosa significa?” Stiles chiese prima di piazzarvi un bacio al centro.

“È un triskelion. È un simbolo di famiglia.”

“È stupendo.” Stiles tracciò l'orlo delle curve con la lingua prima di trascinarla su lungo la nuca di Derek. Diede dei leggeri morsi lungo i tendini del collo e Derek gemette piano nel cuscino. Sentì l'erezione di Stiles premere in modo allettante contro il proprio sedere e provò a non concentrarsi sulla piccola, probabilmente inconscia, spinta con cui Stiles gli si era sfregato contro.

Stiles si fece strada di nuovo verso il tatuaggio di Derek leccando, baciando e mordendo. Stava baciando il contorno quando improvvisamente produsse un suono gutturale strozzato e rotolò velocemente via dalla schiena di Derek. Derek si tirò a sedere precipitosamente, subito preoccupato. Stiles era ricurvo su sé stesso, la schiena rivolta a Derek.

“Cosa? Stiles, che c'è che non va?” Posò una mano sulla spalla di Stiles, ma lui si divincolò.

“Mi dispiace,” Stiles disse pietosamente. “Mi dispiace tanto.”

“Per cosa?”

Stiles finalmente sbirciò oltre la propria spalla, il viso rosso come un pomodoro. “Io, um...” Stiles roteò la mano, ma dato che il suo corpo era ancora girato rispetto a Derek lui non riusciva a capire cosa stesse cercando di comunicare. Tuttavia quando prese nota di dove la mano di Stiles stesse indicando, capì.

“Oh!” Derek soppresse un sorriso.

Stiles si voltò di nuovo, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino. “È così umiliante.”

“Perché?” Derek si avvinghiò alla schiena di Stiles, lasciando dei baci lungo tutto il suo braccio, la sua spalla, il collo e la guancia. “È già successo, no? Quando ti svegli o quando l'hai fatto da solo?”

Stiles spostò il suo corpo abbastanza da poter guardare Derek con un'espressione incuriosita. “Vuoi dire che non sono l'unico a farlo?”

“Cosa? Toccarti?” Stiles annuì e Derek rise. “Dio, no. Tutti i ragazzi che conosco lo fanno. Sono nell'esercito da un po' ed è difficile nascondere questo genere di cose.”

“Pensavo fosse sbagliato, che fossi strano, ma lo faccio spesso, qualche volta più di una volta al giorno, e-”

“No, Stiles,” Derek disse, interrompendolo con un bacio. “Non c'è niente che non vada in te.”

Stiles sorrise sollevato. “Mi dispiace. Spero di non aver reso la cosa strana o di averti turbato- oh!” Stiles smise di parlare quando Derek sfregò il bacino, e il suo membro dolorosamente duro, contro il sedere di Stiles.

“Non mi hai turbato per niente,” Derek gli sussurrò all'orecchio. “Vorrei solo che me lo avessi detto così da poterti aiutare.”

“Oh!” Stiles esclamò per la sorpresa, mentre Derek si sfregava in lenti affondi contro di lui. “Vuoi... toccarmi?”

Derek ringhiò contro il collo di Stiles, baciando e sfregando il naso lì sulla sua morbida pelle. “È tutta la notte che ti tocco,” Derek disse con una spinta un po' più enfatica del suo bacino. “Cosa ti fa credere che non voglia toccare anche il tuo membro?”

“Oh,” Stiles disse di nuovo, stavolta col fiato corto. Derek sbirciò oltre la spalla di Stiles e vide che era di nuovo quasi eretto.

“Stiles,” Derek disse, toccandolo attraverso le sue mutande umide. “Credo che ti piaccia l'idea? O è la sensazione di me contro di te?”

“Entrambe!” Stiles esclamò, e Derek rise sommessamente sul suo collo. “Io... Non so cosa mi stia succedendo. Non sono mai stato così eccitato prima d'ora.”

“Lo prenderò come un complimento.” Derek li mosse entrambi fino a quando Stiles non fu sotto di sé, le lenzuola posate leggiadramente sulle loro gambe. Sfregò il bacino contro Stiles, ammirò con fascinazione mentre gli occhi di Stiles si chiudevano di scatto. Derek mosse nuovamente il bacino e Stiles afferrò istintivamente il sedere di Derek, affossando le dita nella sua carne e facendolo quasi venire. “Ho una confessione,” Derek disse, prendendo una pausa mentre cercava di rilassarsi. Stiles era duro sotto di lui, ma voleva che durasse, voleva renderlo piacevole per Stiles. “Nemmeno io sono mai stato così eccitato prima d'ora.”

“Davvero?” Gli occhi di Stiles erano sbarrati e pieni di interesse e desiderio e qualcos'altro su cui Derek non osò riflettere. “Hai fatto sesso prima? Quando stavi con quella ragazza?”

“Si,” Derek rispose. “E con un'altra donna senza importanza con cui uno degli ufficiali mi aveva combinato un appuntamento.”

“È stato così? O migliore?”

Derek si inchinò e baciò Stiles appassionatamente, la sua lingua che cercava di scoprire ogni angolo segreto nella bocca di Stiles. “Non è stato niente di tutto questo,” Derek disse con una spinta del bacino. “Nessuno ha mai avuto su di me l'effetto che hai tu, Stiles.” Derek lo baciò di nuovo. Afferrò il polso di Stiles, bloccandogli il braccio sopra la testa e intrecciando le loro dita. Stiles gli strinse la mano mentre si sfregavano l'uno contro l'altro, fronti premute l'una sull'altra mentre ansimavano l'uno sulla bocca dell'altro.

Tutto si dissolse attorno a Derek mentre il piacere lo sopraffaceva, pronunciò il nome di Stiles in un gemito mentre veniva, afferrando la mano di Stiles mentre il suo bacino sfregava velocemente contro di lui. Quando Derek aprì finalmente gli occhi, stordito e soddisfatto come mai si era sentito prima, trovò Stiles che lo scrutava con stupore. Derek lo baciò e si riposizionò in modo da poter far scivolare la propria mano all'interno dell'elastico dell'intimo di Stiles.

Stiles produsse un suono gutturale quando Derek avvolse le proprie dita attorno al suo membro, e Derek fissò meravigliato il rossore che si diffondeva sulle guance di Stiles e giù lungo il suo collo e il petto. Stiles aveva attirato il proprio labbro tra i denti e lo mordeva mentre il suo bacino si inarcava sotto la presa di Derek. Derek non riusciva a credere di stare toccando il pene di un altro uomo, e cosa più importante, il pene di Stiles. Provò a memorizzare la sensazione di esso nella sua mano – quanto fosse caldo, la lunghezza e lo spessore, la cresta attorno al glande. Derek sfregò Stiles un'altra manciata di volte e Stiles si inarcò, gemendo sonoramente mentre veniva caldo e umido sulla mano di Derek. Derek rischiò di venire di nuovo, completamente immerso in Stiles.

Stiles ricadde sul letto, il suo respiro pesante.

“Io,” Stiles cominciò. “Non ho idea di cosa sia appena successo.” I suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto e Derek pensò che fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, tutto occhi vispi e guance rosee e labbra carnose, il suo membro che ancora si ammorbidiva nel pugno di Derek. “È stato... Sto delirando.”

Derek sorrise.

*

Stiles non si era mai sentito così prima d'ora, non aveva mai immaginato possibile sentirsi così felici e vivi. Nessuno gli aveva mai parlato dell'esistenza di qualcosa del genere – totale e assoluta beatitudine. Perché questa era l'unica parola che gli veniva in mente per descrivere quanto bene si sentisse. Certo, sapeva che suo padre avesse amato sua madre e che Scott fosse innamorato di Allison, ma nessuno gli aveva mai parlato di questa sensazione. La sensazione di giacere tra le braccia di qualcuno ed essere contento al solo sentirlo respirare sotto il tuo orecchio. La gioia che deriva dall'udire un'altra persona ridere, osservando il modo in cui il gesto ne rendeva evidenti le rughe attorno agli occhi. E quando suo padre gli aveva parlato degli uccelli e delle api, non aveva mai accennato a quanto fosse capace di toglierti il fiato, a come ti facesse fare versi che non sapevi potessero fuoriuscire dalla tua bocca, a come ti facesse tremare sul finale.

Stiles rise improvvisamente e le sopracciglia di Derek si congiunsero in modo interrogativo da dove si stava sporgendo sopra di lui, guardandolo mentre tracciava i lineamenti del viso di Stiles con la punta delle sue dita.

“Che c'è di così divertente?”

“Stavo giusto pensando,” Stiles disse tra le risate, “a come qualche settimana fa Scott mi abbia raccontato di aver baciato Allison mentre passeggiavano nel bosco. Mi ha riferito che lei gli ha permesso di usare la lingua e di toccarle il ginocchio.” Stiles esplose in un'ondata di fresche risate e Derek lo fissò divertito. “Ero così geloso, e Scott ne ha parlato come fosse stata la cosa più erotica del mondo.” Stiles fece scorrere una mano sul petto di Derek. “Credo di averlo battuto.”

Derek sorrise. “Forse.”

“Voglio dire, non riesco ad immaginarmi lui, né chiunque altro, fare il sesso che abbiamo fatto noi.” Stiles lasciò le proprie dita ciondolare sui capezzoli di Derek mentre ricordava la sensazione di essi sotto la sua lingua.

Derek si abbassò e disse sulla bocca di Stiles, “Quello che abbiamo fatto era solo un'anteprima. Ci sono così tante altre cose che possiamo fare.” Lui baciò Stiles, ma Stiles era distratto. Allontanò Derek.

“Whoa. Cosa?”

Derek premette un bacio sulle sue labbra mentre trascinava le dita lungo i suoi fianchi. “Sii creativo, Stiles. Forse un giorno potremmo farle tutte, noi due insieme.” Derek allora lo baciò appassionatamente e la mente di Stiles prese a galoppare attraverso ogni sorta di scenario che non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi potesse realizzarsi. Le immagini erano troppo eccitanti e troppo scandalose per poterci anche solo sperare.

“Ma,” Derek disse quando lo allontanò. “Anche Scott e Allison possono fare del sesso fantastico. Sei convinto che questo sia più eccitante perché è proibito e segreto.” Stiles annuì. “Non è quello che lo rende fantastico. Ciò che lo rende fantastico sono le due persone che lo fanno. E qualche volta, ciò che è proibito e segreto finisce nel peggiore dei modi.” A Stiles non piacque il modo in cui ciò fece aggrottare la fronte di Derek e fece scorrere la mano sulle sue sopracciglia increspate nel tentativo di distenderle. Dopodiché, Stiles spostò la mano sulla guancia di Derek, assaporando il modo in cui la sua barba fregava contro il proprio palmo. Derek si chinò e coprì la bocca di Stiles, baciandolo intensamente. Quando si separarono, Stiles era nuovamente senza fiato.

“Perché non ci sei andato piano con me?” Stiles chiese. Le sue mani poggiate sulle spalle di Derek e sul suo petto. Non riusciva a staccare le mani dal corpo di Derek, non voleva sprecare nemmeno un momento senza toccarlo.

“E fare cosa? Portarti a fare una passeggiata e provare a rubarti un tocco al ginocchio?” Derek sorrise beffardo mentre faceva scorrere la mano sotto le lenzuola e faceva il solletico al ginocchio di Stiles. Stiles guaì in una risata quando le dita di Derek vi scivolavano sopra in tocchi piumati. Derek rise mentre inchiodava Stiles al letto e Stiles provò a divincolarsi mentre Derek continuava a fargli il solletico.

Alla fine, Derek lo lasciò andare e Stiles si sedette, cercando di riprendere fiato. “Cretino,” Stiles disse. “Io ero serio.”

“Non ne ho visto il motivo,” Derek ammise. “Ero in città solo per una settimana e le possibilità che tu fossi interessato erano così basse. Ma poi ho scoperto che lo eri,” Derek si scrollò nelle spalle. “Perché aspettare?”

“Non eri preoccupato per la mia virtù?” Stiles lo istigò.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Credo tu l'abbia gettata dalla finestra nel momento in cui mi hai baciato.”

“Mi sta bene,” Stiles disse, accomodandosi sul grembo di Derek e avvolgendogli le braccia al collo.

*

Stiles osservava dal bordo del letto mentre Derek si vestiva. Non avevano dormito per niente, erano rimasti svegli tutta la notte a parlare e baciarsi. Ora, Derek indossava la sua tenuta militare e si stava attualmente allacciando gli stivali.

“Quanto tempo durerà l'addestramento?” Stiles chiese.

“Un paio di mesi.” Derek concluse un nodo e si spostò all'altro.

“Cosa farai?”

Derek fece spallucce. “Esercitazioni di artiglieria, simulazioni base di guerra, roba del genere.” Concluse il suo nodo e si tirò su. Derek appariva diverso. Forse era la differente postura con cui si erigeva, l'uniforme pulita e inamidata, i capelli bassi o il suo viso perfettamente rasato.

“Già mi manchi,” Derek disse, attirando Stiles tra le sue braccia e baciandolo. Quando si separarono, Derek fissò Stiles per qualche minuto, cercando di racimolare il coraggio per dire qualcosa, così Stiles aspettò pazientemente. “Mi scriverai?”

Stiles roteò gli occhi. “Certo, brutto idiota. Se partissi senza lasciarmi il tuo indirizzo, dovrei prenderti a calci, anche se probabilmente avresti tutte le capacità di uccidermi a mani nude.”

Si baciarono per un altro po', fino a quando Derek non dovette andarsene. “Sii prudente,” Stiles disse, incapace di lasciar ancora andare la maglietta di Derek.

Derek non disse nulla. Semplicemente avvolse la guancia di Stiles con la mano e lo guardò come se volesse memorizzarne il volto. Non aveva mai guardato Stiles in quel modo prima, e ciò rendeva la sua partenza ancora più dolorosa.

“Ti scriverò,” Stiles disse. “Ogni giorno. Anche se non avrò niente da dirti. Mi conosci, riesco sempre a trovare qualcosa da dire. È di te che mi dovrò preoccupare. Devi trovare qualcosa di cui scrivermi, anche se riguarda solo quanto fa schifo il cibo.” Stiles rise, sebbene fosse forzato.

“Prometto che ti scriverò.” Derek lo baciò un'ultima volta. Stiles lo strinse forte, braccia che avvolgevano petto e schiena, aggrappandosi forte al suo tiepido corpo. Provò a dirsi che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe visto Derek, che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che lo avrebbe baciato, che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe sentito le sue labbra e la sua lingua sulle proprie.

Quando si separarono, Derek fece un passo indietro e sollevò il suo borsone. Stiles fece strada fuori dalla stanza d'albergo, guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno vedesse il figlio dello sceriffo sbucare dalla camera di un soldato allo sbando. Rimasero a qualche decimetro di distanza, fissandosi semplicemente negli occhi, nessuno dei due pronto a muoversi.

Stiles fece la prima mossa. Salutò Derek con la mano e disse oltre il magone nella sua gola, “Addio, ragazzo soldato.”

“Addio, Stiles.”

Con ciò, Derek sollevò di peso sulla sua spalla il borsone e si avviò alla propria macchina, e Stiles accelerò nella direzione opposta.

*

Stiles servì le folle di pranzo e cena in uno stato di trans. Sentiva un vuoto nel petto, il corpo come piombo. Era tornato a casa vagamente assonnato, ma era troppo turbato, la sua mente che ancora turbinava al pensiero della notte passata, che ancora turbinava al pensiero di Derek, per riuscire a dormire. Dopo aver incasinato qualche ordine, Scott lo prese da parte.

“Che c'è che non va? Non sei te stesso e hai un aspetto orribile.”

“Niente. Sto bene.” Stiles sorrise, ma l'azione gli fece dolere il viso.

Ad un certo punto dopo le nove di sera, Stiles stava dando la schiena alla porta quando la campanella tintinnò. La speranza gli invase il petto mentre lui si voltava, ma il cuore gli si spezzò un po' di più al vedere uno straniero che varcava la soglia al posto di Derek. Stiles lanciò uno sguardo alla sedia vuota, morendo dentro.

Non fu fino a quel momento che realizzò come Derek se ne fosse davvero andato.

 


	2. Lettere: Giugno - Ottobre 1941

_16 Giugno 1941  
Fort Ord_

_S—,_

_Hai iniziato a mancarmi l'istante in cui ti sei allontanato da me. Spero che la giornata trascorsa sia stata più semplice per te di quanto lo sia stata per me._

_Non sarei mai dovuto tornare alla tavola calda dopo quel primo pranzo. Do la colpa all'hamburger di Scott. Ma sono felice di averti incontrato. E sono felice di avere qualcuno a cui scrivere. L'addestramento non sembrerà così solitario mentre aspetterò le tue lettere._

_Sono arrivato a Fort Ord ieri. Mi sono sistemato e ho ricevuto il mio programma. Allenarsi sarà estremamente difficile, ma ho accettato la sfida. Il Colonnello ha detto che prevedono che gli Stati Uniti entreranno in guerra entro il prossimo anno, il che significa che dovremo prepararci in caso dovessimo espatriare._

_Mi dispiace essere così breve. Mi attendono al poligono di tiro, sicché devo andare._

_Spero tu stia bene,_

_Derek_    
*

**25 Giugno 1941**

**Derek,**

**Ho realizzato che non saresti tornato quando non ti sei presentato**   **per una cena**   **tarda,**   **tutto sudato dopo una delle tue**   **corse ridicolamente lunghe**   **. La tua sedia vuota mi rendeva così triste che l'ho spostata. Ho deciso che se tu non avresti potuto sederti lì, nessuno avrebbe potuto.**

**Mi manchi. E anche io sono felice di averti incontrato. Avresti dovuto vedere il balletto che ho fatto quando ho aperto la cassetta delle lettere e visto una lettera da parte tua così presto. Mio padre mi ha chiesto a chi stessi scrivendo. Gli ho raccontato di te (beh, in parte). Gli ho detto che eri un soldato che ho incontrato alla tavola calda con cui ho stretto amicizia. Quando gli ho detto chi eri, ha detto che si ricordava della tua famiglia (cacchio... spero di non rattristarti o innervosirti nominandoli). Ha detto che è gentile da parte mia scriverti per corrispondenza.**

**Il locale è più caldo del solito. La ventola ha di nuovo smesso di funzionare, e stavolta non c'era nessuno ad aggiustarla. Ho ripreso a sciogliermi (sì, la pelle mi si stava letteralmente sciogliendo addosso – non ridere! È vero!)**

**Non so cosa tu mi possa riferire sull'addestramento, ma mi piacerebbe molto sentire qualcosa.**

**Sii prudente,  
** S  
  
*

_15 Luglio1941_

_S—_

_Non posso scendere nei particolari, ma sappi che l'addestramento sta andando bene. Ho imparato ad usare tre nuovi tipi di fucile sul campo di battaglia questa settimana. È da aggiungere ai modi che ho per ucciderti?_

_La scorsa notte abbiamo festeggiato la Giornata dell'Indipendenza alla base. Qualcuno dei ragazzi ha fatto il barbecue ed è stato fantastico. Mi sarebbe piaciuto tu avessi  potuto mangiarne un po'. Non so – ti piace il barbecue? Stando qui seduto, mi rendo conto di non sapere molto di te. È come se fossimo due estranei che si scambiano lettere._

_Forse questo è tutto ciò che siamo._

_Longfellow scriveva:_

Navi che passano nella notte, e nell'incrociarsi comunicano l'un l'altra, Solo un segnale alla vista e una voce distante nell'oscurità; Così sull'oceano della vita, noi ci incrociamo e parliamo l'un l'altro, Solo uno sguardo e una voce, e poi di nuovo oscurità e silenzio.

_Forse siamo stati degli sciocchi, Stiles. Forse ci stiamo aggrappando a nient'altro che a qualche ora di piacere._

_Derek_    
*

**20 Luglio 1941**

**Derek,**

**Mi dispiace aver ritardato così tanto nella mia lettera di risposta. Ad essere sincero, non sapevo come rispondere. Ho letto e riletto la tua lettera una dozzina di volte e ogni volta mi feriva un po' di più.**

**Credo che saremmo navi nella notte solo se ci permettessimo di esserlo.**

**E io non sono una dannata nave, sono un estraneo che tiene troppo a te e vuole conoscerti. Ho potuto scoprire abbastanza durante il nostro breve tempo assieme tanto da voler scoprire di più.**

**Come hai anche solo potuto spedirmi l'ultima lettera che mi hai inviato? Eri ubriaco? Perché questa è l'unica spiegazione logica.**

**S  
**  
*

_29 Luglio 1941_

_S—_

_Mi uccide che ti abbia ferito, per quanto la mia lettera dicesse la verità. Non ero ubriaco, ma ho riso quando l'ho letto. Potevo udirti dirlo, potevo vedere il tuo volto. Mi ha fatto sentire la tua mancanza ancora di più._

_Ho paura di affezionarmi a te. Un giorno ti stancherai della tua infatuazione per un soldato allo sbando che hai incontrato in un giorno d'estate, e mi dimenticherai con qualcun altro che meriti in tutto e per tutto qualcuno tanto meraviglioso quanto te. E io mi ritroverò al punto di partenza. Non è giusto da parte mia sperare che tu aspetti il mio ritorno a Beacon Hills, quandunque ciò avvenisse._

_La mia vita è un libro aperto per te. Ti dirò qualsiasi cosa tu desideri, per quanto non possa scendere nei particolari di ciò che sto facendo. E sappi che anche io voglio sapere tutto di te, dal tuo primo ricordo al tuo gusto di gelato preferito alle tue più profonde paure._

_Come sta andando il lavoro? Come stanno Scott e Allison? Cosa hai fatto il 4 Luglio? Raccontami della tua vita, Stiles. Dal momento che apparentemente non mi libererò di te molto presto._

_Derek_  
  
*

**6 Agosto 1941**

**Derek,**

**Credo tu stia ampiamente sottovalutando quanto io sia già affezionato a te. Dici che hai paura di affezionarti; io sono terrorizzato perché sono già affezionato. Cosa succederebbe se tu incontrassi un'infermiera (o qualcun altro) e te ne innamorassi? Potresti anche essere tu a dimenticarmi, Derek. Il che è più probabile del contrario.**

**Hai detto di esser riuscito a visualizzare il mio viso? Le tue ultime righe ti fanno eco più di qualsiasi cosa che abbia letto finora. Quello è il mio Derek. Potevo immaginare il sorriso beffardo sulle tue labbra. Sei già perfettamente rasato? Non dirmelo – fingerò che tu non lo sia e che la tua barba si stia sfregando sulla mia guancia o che la stia percependo ruvida sotto le mie mani.**

**Il mio primo ricordo è di mio padre che mi porta sulle spalle all'interno di un grande magazzino. Dice di ricordarsi ancora quel giorno, ma credo solo che voglia ricordarlo. Ricordo anche di quando avevo quella stessa età e mia madre che mi stringeva la mano mentre passeggiavamo per la città. Posso ancora vederla chiaramente, sebbene molti dei ricordi che ho di lei siano offuscati.**

**Il mio gusto di gelato preferito è la fragola (Mrs. McCall fa il miglior gelato fatto in casa! Mi piacerebbe che tu potessi provarlo un giorno). Mi piace il barbecue, a proposito. Anche noi abbiamo fatto le costolette il 4 luglio.**

**Risparmio le mie più profonde paure per una prossima lettera. Credo dovremmo conservare qualche altra rivelazione importante per più in là. Concordi?**

**Il lavoro sta andando bene. Mrs McCall ha comprato una nuova ventola, quindi è stato sopportabile, ma giusto quello. Il caldo di luglio è stato torrido. Scott e Allison sono inseparabili. Si sono innamorati, e se continua così, Scott dovrà probabilmente chiederle di sposarlo dopo il diploma.**

**E a proposito di ciò, inizierò il mio ultimo anno tra un mese. Queste lettere ci impiegano troppo a giungere a destinazione. Sono passati due mesi da quando ci siamo visti. Forse comincerò a scriverti una lettera ogni giorno.**

**A parte aver mangiato, ho accompagnato Scott e Allison a vedere i fuochi d'artificio della città il quattro. C'erano Lydia e Jackson. Solo che non ho guardato loro con gli stessi occhi. Credo di averla superata (credo che tu abbia**   **qualcosa**   **a che fare con questo). I fuochi sono stati davvero spettacolari quest'anno. Allison e Scott si sono tenuti per mano e si sono coccolati mentre li guardavano, e questo mi ha fatto sentire la tua mancanza. Avrei voluto che li avessimo potuti ammirare assieme. Me li sarei goduti molto di più se le tue braccia mi avessero avvolto.**

 **Mi manchi.  
** S  
  
*

_15 Agosto 1941_

_S—_

_Non puoi dire di conoscere il caldo fino a quando non sei stato qui. Le ultime settimane sono state difficili, e non riesco a dirti quanto meglio mi sia sentito dopo aver letto la tua lettera._

_Il tuo Derek? Credo mi piaccia il modo in cui suona. E ti dirò sempre che non sono perfettamente rasato se perpetua quell'immagine di me nella tua mente. Mi piacerebbe riuscire a trovare qualcosa da scrivere in risposta, ma temo che tutto ciò che mi viene in mente non passerebbe al controllo dei censori. Tuttavia, questo dovrebbe suggerirti qualche idea. Se così non fosse, ti lascerò una lista la prossima volta che ci vedremo._

_Il mio primo ricordo è di mia madre che cucina. E di me che corro attorno alla tenuta con mio padre. Vengo da una grande famiglia, due fratelli più grandi, due più piccoli, e mio zio, sua moglie, i loro tre bambini e l'altra mia zia, tutti sotto lo stesso tetto. Ti saresti trovato benissimo, probabilmente meglio di me. Anche i ricordi che io ho di loro sono un po' offuscati. È come se dovessimo perderli due volte – una nella realtà e una nella memoria._

_Mi piace il gelato alla fragola, ma amo il cioccolato. Amo qualsiasi cosa al cioccolato._

_E non riesco a credere che siano già passati oltre due mesi. Non passa giorno senza che io ti pensi. Spero che sia lo stesso per te. Mi piacerebbe leggere una lettera da parte tua ogni giorno, e qualcosa mi fa credere che non esauriresti mai gli argomenti di cui parlare. Sono estasiato al sentire la tua rivelazione su Lydia e Jackson. Una persona in meno con la quale competere per il tuo affetto._

_Avrei preferito non mi avessi mai parlato dei fuochi e del tenerti stretto. È tutto ciò a cui sono stato capace di pensare da quando è arrivata la tua lettera. L'ho immaginato così tante volte che mi sembra quasi sia successo realmente._

_Derek_  
  
*

**22 Agosto 1941**

**Derek,**

**Vorrei poterti essere d'aiuto durante le tue settimane difficili. Spero che questa lettera ti trovi in uno spirito migliore, e in caso contrario, spero che ti metta in uno spirito migliore.**

**Dovrai decisamente portarmi una lista la prossima volta. Mi hai detto di essere creativo una volta, e forse non sarò troppo imbarazzato per dirti alcune delle cose “creative” che mi sono venute in mente. Ma mi piacerebbe comunque la tua lista. Forse dovremmo scambiarcele.**

**Quello è un sacco di gente. Come si sopravvive con così tante persone in una sola casa? Siamo io e mio padre da quando io abbia memoria. E qualche volta sembra persino troppo! Mi piacerebbe saper rispondere con qualcosa di appropriato a ciò – a tutto quello che hai detto. Sono bravo con le parole, ma non quando sono importanti o dovrebbero significare qualcosa. Spero un giorno di scoprire tutto sulla tua famiglia.**

**Ogniqualvolta mi siedo a scrivere queste lettere, realizzo quanto la mia vita sia realmente noiosa. Potrei dirti di come Scott e io abbiamo camminato lungo le rotaie della ferrovia e di come mi sia gravemente scottato – dovresti vederlo! Il mio collo e le mie braccia hanno le bolle! Mrs McCall ha dovuto usare metà della sua pianta di aloe per alleviarlo. Sembro un'aragosta. O una fragola. È terribile, sono felice che tu non debba vedermi così. Potrei anche raccontarti della rapina accaduta al ferramenta, e di come mio padre abbia condotto una ricerca del tizio in aperta campagna. Lo hanno trovato, grazie al cielo.**

**Possiamo fingere che i fuochi siano accaduti. Non ne parlerò se tu non ne parlerai.**

**Da quando hai detto che ami il cioccolato, ho chiesto a Lydia di darmi la ricetta del suo fudge. Ho incluso una confezione di fudge, in tutta speranza trasportato bene. Se così non fosse, chiedo perdono. Volevo sorprenderti con un regalo. Spero ti piaccia, ma in caso contrario fammelo sapere così che non te ne invii altro. (Lydia è molto gentile, a proposito. Mi ha aiutato a prepararlo e ho capito che andiamo piuttosto d'accordo – beh, se battibecchi e discussioni possono considerarsi andare d'accordo, e per me possono).**

**Mantieniti fresco e abbi cura di te.  
** S  
  
*

_3 Settembre 1941_

_S—_

_Il fudge era fantastico. Come sapevi che lo avrei amato così tanto? Per favore mandane ogni volta che vuoi. Ne ho offerto un po' ad uno dei ragazzi, ma volevo riprendermelo non appena gliene ho dato un pezzo. Non volevo condividerlo con nessuno, quindi ho mangiato il resto da solo. Sto cercando di razionarlo così che mi duri più a lungo._

_Il mio umore è molto migliorato, grazie. Il fudge ha aiutato tantissimo, però._

_Ho cominciato a fare la mia lista non appena ho letto la tua lettera. Ho buttato giù più di cinquanta cose ancor prima di accorgermene, e quando l'ho riletta, mi è sembrato potesse essere parte di quelle storie sconce che ho letto in qualcuna delle riviste economiche dei ragazzi. La cosa stimola il tuo interesse?_

_Amo sentire della tua vita, anche le parti noiose. Mi dispiace ti sia ustionato – mi sarebbe piaciuto essere lì per baciarlo fino a farlo passare o per passare l'aloe sul tuo collo e sulle tue braccia. Per favore, sii prudente, non voglio che ti faccia male. Tuttavia mi piace l'idea di te come una fragola. Ho riso a lungo per quello e ogni volta che rileggo la tua lettera mi fa sorridere._

_Sono contento che tuo padre abbia preso il ladro e che lui stia bene._

_Spero che un giorno potremo rendere il “ricordo” dei fuochi d'artificio una realtà._

_Non ti ho offerto niente in questa lettera. Giocavo a baseball un tempo. Volevo giocare da professionista fino all'incendio. Poi non sembrava importare più. Ero anche parecchio bravo._

_Grazie ancora per il fudge._

_Derek_  
  
*

**15 Settembre 1941**

**Sì! Il fudge è stato un successo! Lydia ed io pensavamo fosse saporito, ma non ero certo ti sarebbe piaciuto. Ti sorprenderò di nuovo presto.**

**Sono arrossito quando hai scritto quel paragrafo nella tua ultima lettera. La mia lista non era nemmeno lontanamente così lunga, e credo tu sia stato esposto a cose che io non immaginerei mai. È triste che io non veda l'ora che me le mostri?**

**La scottatura è guarita. Ho cominciato la scuola. In realtà sono contento. È una distrazione dal servire ai tavoli e dall'aspettare la tua prossima lettera. Mi aiuta a passare il tempo. Inoltre, credo di essermi fatto qualche amico! Lydia mi parla anche a scuola ora, e vale lo stesso per il suo amico Danny. Jackson non si prende più gioco di me ogni volta che mi vede e questo è un passo avanti.**

**Baseball? Amo il baseball. Mio padre ed io ascoltiamo le partite alla radio ogni volta che possiamo. La nostra squadra preferita sono i New York Giants. Non sono mai stato bravo a giocarci – richiede troppo controllo e pazienza, e non ho molto di nessuno dei due, in caso non l'avessi notato! Mi sarebbe piaciuto avessi giocato da professionista, ma poi non ti avrei mai incontrato e quella sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore che sarebbe mai potuta accadermi.**

**Te l'ho detto che gioco a lacrosse? Per la mia scuola. Hanno formato una squadra qualche anno fa. In realtà Jackson si era dato un sacco da fare per formarla perché qualcuno dei suoi amici delle scuole private giocano per le loro pompose scuola alla moda. Scott ed io sediamo in panchina, ma spero di riuscire a giocare quest'anno!**

**Fino ad ora sto andando bene a scuola. Mi piacciono molto storia e matematica, sebbene abbia qualche problema a focalizzarmi su qualsiasi cosa troppo a lungo. Mi impegno davvero tanto, ma il mio cervello salta da una parte all'altra quando cerco di concentrarmi. Mi sono ritrovato a pensare a te mentre stavamo leggendo Chaucer l'altro giorno. Non che Chaucer mi ricordi di te, ma ero così annoiato che la mia mente ha preso a vagare e tu sei stata la prima cosa alla quale ho pensato.**

**S**  
*

_28 Settembre 1941_

_S—_

_Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti arrossire. Amo il modo in cui appari quando arrossisci, con un rossore sulla tua pelle. Mi ricorda la nostra ultima notte assieme perché eri arrossato allora. Il ricordo mi toglie ancora il fiato._

_Voglio mostrarti tutto ciò che mi permetterai. Ho il presentimento che anche tu mi insegnerai tanto. Anche se è solo come giocare a lacrosse. Mi piacerebbe poter assistere ad una delle vostre partite e vederti giocare. E magari un giorno potremmo andare ad una partita di baseball assieme. Ma non una dei Giants. Come fanno a piacerti? Io sono un fan dei White Sox._

_Forse se ti alleni e ti impegni tanto potrai giocare una partita quest'anno._

_Sono contento che la scuola stia andando bene. Ero scioccato quando hai detto che non riesci a concentrarti... Non ci avevo assolutamente mai fatto caso! Chaucer non è male, ma non sono un grande fan. Mi piacciono cose un po' più moderne. Ma mi piace qualsiasi cosa ti faccia pensare a me._

_Derek_  
  
*

**7 Ottobre 1941**

**NON TI PIACCIONO I GIANTS? Non sono sicuro di poter continuare questa corrispondenza.**

**Beh, almeno non hai detto gli Yankees. Se avessi detto gli Yankees, avrei dovuto troncare subito la cosa.**

**Ti rendi conto che sembri mio fratello maggiore quando dici “ti allenti e ti impegni.” Quello potrà andare per te, perché tu sei tu. Ovviamente. Ma non funziona con me.**

**Spero di riuscire a farti arrossire un giorno.**

**S**

 


	3. Ottobre 1941

Stiles chiuse il ristorante per la notte e si avviò lungo le buie strade della città. L'aria di metà ottobre era fresca, raffreddandosi improvvisamente. Stiles prevedeva un rigido inverno.

Affondò ulteriormente le mani nelle tasche della sua sottile giacca – troppo sottile per essere indossata in quel momento, ad essere sinceri – e rallentò il passo quando sentì qualcosa alla sua destra nell'ombra. Si guardò attorno, ma le strade erano deserte la notte.

“Chi è?” Stiles chiese mentre si fermava. Scrutò nell'oscurità, strizzando gli occhi per cercare di individuate la sorgente del suono. Conoscendo la sua fortuna, era probabilmente un cane randagio o un procione. “C'è nessuno?”

Un suono di sorpresa gli scappò dalle labbra quando vide la sorgente del rumore quasi materializzarsi dall'ombra. Si sfregò gli occhi, oltremodo convinto che stesse allucinando.

“Derek?”

“Ehi, Stiles.”

“Derek?” Stiles disse di nuovo, ancora incredulo che Derek fosse in piedi di fronte a lui. “Che diavolo ci fai appostato nell'ombra?”

La bocca di Derek si ridusse ad una linea sottile e Stiles sentì un'ondata d'affetto all'espressione familiare. “Non ero sicuro di come avresti reagito, quindi non volevo presentarmi al locale.”

“Sei davvero tu?” Stiles fece un passo avanti verso di lui incerto. “Non sto sognando?”

“A meno che non stia sognando anche io.”

“Quello sarebbe strano,” Stiles disse. “Condividere i sogni. Ma se dovessimo condividere i sogni, credo sarebbe qualcosa di molto diverso da questo.”

“Dio, mi è mancato il suono dei tuoi vaneggi,” Derek disse tanto piano che Stiles quasi non lo captò. “Ti sei lasciato crescere i capelli.”

Stiles tirò in modo assente i proprio ciuffi più lunghi. “Già.”

“Li adoro.”

“Sto usando tutta la forza che è in me in questo momento per non saltarti addosso e gettarti le braccia al collo,” Stiles disse. Ora che la sorpresa iniziale era svanita, Stiles si sentì attratto da Derek come un magnete, un pizzicore sotto la sua pelle che pareva come se diecimila formiche stessero cercando di uscire dai suoi pori. Ma stavano sostando al centro del paese e non importava che nessuno fosse nei paraggi; non potevano rischiare.

“È difficile anche per me.”

“Ho appena finito di lavorare,” Stiles disse stupidamente.

“Lo so. Ti ho osservato per l'ultimo paio d'ore.”

La bocca di Stiles cadde aperta, poi il suo viso si aggrottò in un'espressione di rabbia. “Ore?” gridò. “Sei stato qui un paio d' _ore_ e non mi hai informato? Abbiamo sprecato tutto quel tempo.”

“Abbiamo un sacco di tempo. Sono qui per una settimana.”

“Una settimana?” Stiles si drizzò. Sorrise attorno alle parole. “Lasciami andare a casa e rinfrescarmi e posso incontrarti da qualche parte.”

Derek scosse la testa. “No, vai a casa, dormi un po', ci incontreremo domani dopo scuola.”

“Oh, no.” Stiles gli si avvicinò, le mani che gli bruciavano dal desiderio di toccarlo. Non poteva vedere Derek molto bene nell'oscurità, ma poteva notare che i suoi capelli fossero un po' più corti, il suo viso coperto solo da una barbetta fine. Non esisteva che lui aspettasse fino a domani per toccarlo. Lo spazio tra di loro era così tangibile che faceva quasi male. “Tu non puoi presentarti qui e farmi aspettare quasi un'intera giornata per vederti dopo quattro mesi.”

“Stiles…”

“Una settimana, Derek. È tutto ciò che abbiamo. La passerò con te.”

Derek scosse la testa, sorridendo mestamente mentre calciava una pietra vagante con la punta dello stivale. “Non puoi mollare tutto solo per stare con me. Hai la scuola e il lavoro e una reputazione -”

“Derek,” Stiles lo interruppe. Incrociò le braccia e lo guardò torvo. “Perché sei qui? Perché mi hai sorpreso facendoti vivo? E ora cerchi di convincermi a non passare del tempo con te? Hai sbattuto la testa durante l'addestramento? Perché ti stai comportando come un cretino.” Fissò Derek in modo duro, senza vacillare quando Derek ricambiò lo sguardo. E lo sguardo di Derek era decisamente più convincente del suo, per lo più per via del suo perfetto gioco di sopracciglia.

“Perché stai facendo il difficile?” Derek chiese, ma Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che ci fosse del tenero affetto dietro l'irritazione.

“Che c'è? Vuoi che faccia semplicemente qualsiasi cosa tu mi ordini? È così che vogliamo viverla?” Stiles si scrollò nelle spalle e ficcò le mani nelle tasche. “Bene. Ci vediamo in giro, Derek.” Si voltò e cominciò a camminare. “Fammi sapere quando pensi ad un altro ordine da farmi eseguire.”

“Stiles,” Derek ringhiò. Stiles si fermò sui suoi passi, un lento sorriso che gli si distendeva sul viso. Il suono della bassa e grave voce di Derek gli provocò una scossa di desiderio che gli attraversò il corpo, e non era certo di cosa suggerisse di lui il fatto che il brontolio di Derek in un vicolo buio lo eccitasse.

Stiles roteò su sé stesso, lanciando a Derek un'esagerata espressione incuriosita. “Si, Derek?”

“Va bene, hai vinto.” Stiles non mancò il sorriso che Derek stava cercando di reprimere.

“Non essere così fiero di te. Lo capisci che la mia vittoria implica che vinco io e non tu, giusto?

“Oh, sono abbastanza sicuro di stare vincendo anche io.”

“Cavolo, questo svaluta la mia superiorità?”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Forse. Ma mi farò perdonare.”

“Promesso?” Stiles chiese, le sue guance che si riscaldavano.

“Assolutamente.”

“Magari cominciando a lavorare a quella lista?” Stiles lo punzecchiò. A quanto pareva, se lo sguardo di totale sconcerto sul suo viso era di alcuna indicazione, Derek non si era aspettato una tale uscita. Stiles si sentì decisamente compiaciuto per aver causato quella reazione.

“Non puoi dire cose del genere in quel modo.” La voce di Derek era roca e bassa, e Stiles sentì il suo intero corpo pulsare per la repressa eccitazione di ciò che sarebbe successo. Era come un sogno, Derek che sostava proprio davanti a lui. Derek sospirò. “Va bene. Non posso comunque negartelo. Lo sai.”

Stiles sorrise. “Lo so.”

*

Derek soggiornava in un hotel fuori città, lontano da sguardi indiscreti. Aveva detto sarebbe stato più facile mantenere il segreto evitando che Stiles venisse scoperto ad intrufolarsi e a sgattaiolare via da una stanza d'albergo in centro.

Stiles camminò fino a casa, riempì una borsa leggera e lasciò al padre una nota la quale diceva che sarebbe rimasto da Scott. Suo padre non avrebbe controllato – non controllava mai – quindi sarebbe stato tranquillo. Aveva anche in programma di saltare la scuola l'indomani, e avrebbe potuto facilmente fingere un raffreddore se avessero detto qualcosa.

Derek sostò alla fine della strada, su uno di quei viali pieni di negozi chiusi per la notte. Derek pensò ci fossero meno probabilità di essere visti.

Stiles era nervoso nel viaggio in macchina verso l'hotel. Erano passati quattro mesi dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Derek e ora che gli era seduto accanto, non era sicuro di cosa dire. Poggiando un gomito al bordo del finestrino, posò il mento sulla mano e sospirò.

“Sei troppo silenzioso,” Derek disse. “Che c'è che non va?”

Stiles guardò verso di lui, il suo profilo a mala pena visibile nella luce proveniente dal cruscotto e dai fanali. “A te sembra strano tutto questo?”

La presa di Derek si strinse momentaneamente sul volante. “Un po', già.”

“Che significa?”

Derek fece spallucce. “Non lo so.”

“Non pensi di aver avuto ragione, vero?” Stiles chiese, voce bassa mentre fissava la strada davanti a loro. “Riguardo le navi nella notte?”

La domanda pendeva pesante nell'aria tra di loro mentre restavano in silenzio. Derek svoltò nel parcheggio di un motel poco illuminato e infilò la macchina in retromarcia per posteggiare. Stiles afferrò la sua piccola borsa e seguì Derek dentro la stanza. Mentre Derek chiudeva la porta dietro di lui, Stiles poggiò la borsa lungo il muro e fece scorrere una mano timorosa sulla superficie del letto.

“Pensavo che tu non fossi una dannata nave.” La voce di Derek provenne proprio da dietro di lui, e Stiles fece un leggero salto. Si raddrizzò e si girò completamente per guardarlo in faccia. “Sei stato molto intransigente su quel punto, se non erro.”

“È solo che sento come se la testa stesse girando velocemente,” Stiles ammise. “Mi sono svegliato questa mattina sperando di non avere compiti per casa e di avere la giornata libera domani. Ho pensato che forse avrei finito per ricevere una lettera da parte tua quando sarei tornato a casa. E poi tu ti sei fatto vivo. Di persona. Sei qui, Derek. E io...” Stiles si interruppe, scuotendo la testa. “Non so cosa provo.”

“Posso andarmene, se è questo che vuoi,” Derek disse, il suo viso che non lasciava trapelare niente.

“Non voglio questo,” Stiles disse. “Ho solo... ho solo paura che se ti toccassi non mi fermerei più.”

Derek cullò entrambe le guance di Stiles tra le mani prima di protendersi e baciarlo. Fu leggero ed esitante, un bacio di ricongiungimento. Stavano familiarizzando nuovamente con la forma e i contorni delle labbra dell'altro, riscoprendo i flebili suoni che producevano ad ogni tocco. Stiles era perso nel calore e nel sapore della bocca di Derek, il suo corpo che tremava per l'incontenibile emozione di riavere Derek con sé. Si baciarono per un tempo che parve ore, troppo presi e nervosi per fare dell'altro.

Ma presto, Stiles non riuscì a contenersi. Fece scivolare le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Derek, attirandolo vicino. Aveva bisogno di sentire il corpo di Derek a contatto col proprio, forti muscoli e pelle calda che si diffondeva sotto il suo tocco. Derek lasciò le proprie mani viaggiare sul viso di Stiles, come ad assicurarsi che Stiles fosse reale, e poi sul suo collo e sulle spalle.

Quando finalmente si allontanarono, Derek continuò a carezzare la guancia di Stiles col proprio pollice e a guardarlo intensamente.

“Ti senti un po' più sicuro?” Derek chiese.

“A malapena,” Stiles disse. “Mi sento come se stessi fluttuando in aria.”

Derek li spostò verso il letto, il retro delle gambe di Stiles toccò il bordo prima che lui si lasciasse cadere all'indietro con un leggero rimbalzo. Stiles scivolò all'indietro mentre Derek si inginocchiava sul letto, calando il proprio corpo sul quello di Stiles mentre affondava la testa per lasciare dei baci sul braccio di Stiles, sulla sua fronte, alla base del collo.

“Non so cosa dire,” Stiles parlò senza motivo mentre Derek si sedeva sulle sue cosce e sollevava la maglia sopra la propria testa, lanciandola sul pavimento dietro di sé. Stiles si fece inebriare dalla vista di Derek a torso nudo sopra di sé, e allungò le mani per passarle sui muscoli definiti. “Sembri anche più in forma. Come è anche solo possibile?”

“Allenamento,” Derek disse con un sorriso mentre spingeva le proprie mani sotto la maglietta di Stiles. “Leviamo questa maglia, che dici?”

“Io non ho, sfortunatamente, fatto allenamento. Quindi temo che la visuale non sarà minimamente così sexy.”

“Ma taci,” Derek disse mentre Stiles si sollevava di modo da sfilarsi la maglietta. Si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul letto mentre Derek gettava la maglietta di lato senza pensarci. “Stai benissimo.” Derek si chinò e leccò una linea dalla cintura dei jeans di Stiles, su per il centro del suo petto fino all'incavo del collo. Ad ogni centimetro che la punta della lingua di Derek percorreva, la pelle di Stiles formicolava ed esplodeva in brividi. “Hai un sapore fantastico, sei fantastico.”

Tutto il corpo di Stiles si accalorò al complimento e mormorò con contentezza mentre Derek gli leccava e mordicchiava il collo.

“Credo dovrei stare attento,” Derek disse mentre si faceva strada con le labbra lungo la spalla di Stiles. “Non posso lasciarti segni visibili.”

“Oh, per favore non farlo. Anche se fosse, è inverno, potrei cavarmela con le sciarpe.” Stiles sorrise mentre faceva scorrere le sue mani senza fretta su e giù lungo la schiena di Derek, assaporando la sensazione dei muscoli che si contraevano sotto i suoi palmi mentre Derek si muoveva.

Derek morse forte proprio sotto la clavicola di Stiles, sotto a dove il colletto della sua maglietta sarebbe arrivato. Stiles si inarcò verso di lui, le sue unghie che affondavano nella carne della schiena di Derek mentre Derek mordeva e succhiava un livido sulla sua pelle. Faceva male, ma allo stesso tempo era piacevole quando i denti di Derek bistrattavano la sua pelle, seguiti dall'umida e calda lingua che vi passava sopra dandogli sollievo. Sentì l'eccitazione crescere e sollevò il bacino contro Derek.

“Non durerà a lungo,” Stiles disse, captando con lo sguardo le labbra di Derek sulla propria pelle prima che la sua lingua rosea vi scivolasse sopra. “Per niente.”

“Lasciati andare e basta,” Derek disse, infilando una mano sotto Stiles e facendoli rotolare sulla sua schiena. Stiles guardò giù verso Derek, il quale lo ammirava dal basso con occhi colmi di desiderio, e Stiles si morse nervosamente il labbro. “Non pensare, Stiles,” Derek disse, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “Segui l'istinto.”

Stiles annuì e baciò Derek, infilando la lingua nella bocca di Derek e alternando il mordergli leggermente lingua e labbra al muovere la propria lingua contro la sua. Provò a non pensare al fatto di stare sopra di lui, di avere il controllo della situazione senza che Derek lo stesse guidando. Derek gli aveva detto di lasciarsi andare, quindi Stiles dimenticò ogni dubbio e fece semplicemente ciò che si sentiva. Fece scorrere le mani lungo le braccia nude di Derek mentre si sfregava enfaticamente contro di lui. Il suo membro pulsava e ogni accenno di frizione gli pareva fantastico. Sentì l'erezione di Derek contro la sua e aprì ancor più le gambe e puntò le proprie ginocchia sul letto così da poter accelerare il movimento del bacino. Derek gemette nella sua bocca, e le mani di Stiles provarono a toccare quanto più della sua pelle fosse possibile.

Quando Stiles venne, gemette sulla spalla di Derek, la sua fronte premuta con forza contro il suo collo. Era così concentrato sul proprio orgasmo che mancò il fatto che Derek fosse venuto quasi contemporaneamente a lui.

“Oddio,” Stiles disse, baciando su per il lato del collo di Derek e poi trascinando la propria lingua contro la corta ispida barba. Non esattamente fitta come l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, ma Stiles sperava che per la fine della settimana sarebbe ricresciuta come prima. Ma l'ispida peluria a contatto con la sua lingua gli provocò dei brividi lungo la schiena mentre leccava da sotto il mento di Derek fino alle sue labbra dischiuse. Stava ancora sfregando svogliatamente il proprio bacino contro Derek, ignorando l'appiccicoso disastro nelle sue mutande in favore dell'appagante piacere di strusciarsi contro Derek. “È tanto meglio quando succede con te.”

Derek gli diede un bacio passionale e Stiles ricambiò con entusiasmo. La pressione delle dita di Derek sul suo collo era rassicurante in un modo che non aveva mai pensato gli avrebbe dato godimento, e lo rendeva calmo come non lo era stato da mesi.

“Ho pensato a te ogni giorno quando mi toccavo,” Derek disse sulla sua bocca, e Stiles produsse un lamento gutturale all'immagine. “Ho capito,” Derek cominciò sul collo di Stiles mentre lasciava piccoli baci, “che non ho passato abbastanza tempo a scoprire il tuo corpo.” Leccò l'incavo della gola di Stiles e Stiles tremò. Derek lo fece di nuovo. “Voglio imparare ogni parte di esso così da non dimenticarlo mai più.”

“Passiamo la prossima settimana nudi assieme,” Stiles disse, prese entrambi i lati della testa di Derek tra i propri palmi e inclinandola così da poter vedere il suo volto. “Non riesco ad immaginare nient'altro che preferirei fare.”

Derek rise mentre si sollevava a baciare Stiles. “Dovremo andarcene prima o poi.”

“Nope.”

“Tuo padre verrà a cercarti. Penseranno che sei stato rapito e sfonderanno la porta. Immagina lo scandalo quando troveranno il figlio dello sceriffo nudo tra le lenzuola con un soldato.”

“Con uno stupendo soldato,” Stiles corresse. Tracciò il contorno del sorriso di Derek con il dito, le punte dei piedi che si agganciavano al risvolto dei pantaloni di Derek mentre le trascinava contro la ruvida peluria sul polpaccio di lui. “Forse possiamo evitare lo scandalo. Vorrei tenerti tutto per me.” Derek aprì la bocca e tirò fuori la propria lingua tra le sue labbra per attirarvi all'interno una delle dita di Stiles. Stiles lasciò che i propri occhi si chiudessero.

“Sei sicuro vada bene saltare la scuola domani?” Derek chiese qualche minuto dopo. Stiles stava passando le proprie dita fra i morbidi capelli di Derek, le unghie che gli graffiavano leggermente la cute.

“Sì. Non sono mancato un giorno, e nessuno dirà niente se non sono presente. Fingerò di essermi ammalato.”

“E se tuo padre lo scoprisse?”

Stiles si scrollò nelle spalle. “Gli dirò che ero malato. Se non mi crede, mi inventerò qualcosa.” In quel momento Stiles sbadigliò, ampiamente e sonoramente.

“Sonno?” le mani di Derek segnavano cerchi rassicuranti sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, e Stiles annuì e poggiò la propria testa sulla spalla di Derek.

“Si. Sono in piedi dalle sei.”

“Mi sono svegliato alle cinque.”

“Devi sempre surclassarmi.”

“Già.”

“Non voglio andare a dormire. Non voglio sprecare un solo istante con te, anche se so che dormirei accanto a te. Devi tenermi sveglio. Non posso dormire fino a che non partirai.”

“Che ne dici se,” Derek disse, le dita che massaggiavano la carne dei fianchi di Stiles, “ci liberiamo di questi pantaloni e della biancheria sporca e ci facciamo un pisolino. È solo mezzanotte e abbiamo tutta la notte e tutto domani.”

Stiles sollevò la testa e guardò giù verso Derek assonnato. “Okay.”

Si pulirono e si cambiarono velocemente, Stiles che rubava occhiate del perfetto sedere di Derek quando lui si liberò della propria biancheria. Derek lo intravide con la coda dell'occhio e Stiles arrossì e guardò via.

“Non devi sentirti in imbarazzo,” Derek disse mentre cercava la sua borsa. “Puoi guardarmi quanto vuoi.”

“Lo so.” Ma Stiles non si sentiva comunque a proprio agio a fissare apertamente un altro uomo, all'idea che Derek sapesse che voleva fissarlo.

“Perché devo ammettere,” Derek disse, tenendo in mano un paio di mutande pulite, “che io non sono affatto imbarazzato di stare a guardarti.”

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo al suo inguine scoperto, sentendosi decisamente inadeguato accanto a Derek. Le sue mani corsero a coprirlo automaticamente. Ancora nudo, Derek si fece strada verso Stiles e spostò le sue mani.

“Non avere mai vergogna del tuo corpo,” Derek disse dolcemente. Trascinò le proprie labbra contro la tempia di Stiles. “Non c'è niente di sbagliato in esso.”

“Ma a confronto col tuo-”

“Smettila,” Derek si scostò e guardò Stiles con sguardo serio. “Non farlo. Tutto di te mi fa impazzire, Stiles.”

Stiles sentì le proprie guance arrossire e sorrise. “Okay.”

Qualche minuto dopo, erano di nuovo sul letto. Derek era sdraiato sulla schiena con le sue braccia attorno a Stiles, e Stiles aveva la sua testa poggiata al petto di Derek.

“Non riesco a credere di potermi addormentare con te,” Stiles disse.

Derek strinse le sue braccia attorno a Stiles. “Lo so. Sei così caloroso e solido. Sei perfetto tra le mie braccia.”

“Mmmhmm,” Stiles rispose, ormai cadendo nel sonno.

*

Più tardi quella sera Stiles passeggiò fino a casa. Era esausto, ma beatamente stordito. Avevano dormito fino alle quattro circa, poi si erano svegliati e baciati e toccati l'un l'altro fino a dopo che il sole era sorto. Stiles non era mai venuto così tante volte in un così breve lasso di tempo nella sua vita (cinque volte da quando Derek era tornato! Stiles pensò che probabilmente non avrebbe mai battuto quel record) e non era mai sazio della sensazione della mano di Derek attorno a lui, o della propria mano attorno a Derek.

Era stato nervoso all'inizio, quando Derek si era tolto la biancheria ed era rimasto completamente nudo davanti a lui. Stiles non aveva mai davvero guardato un uomo prima, non così da vicino come aveva guardato Derek. Aveva studiato ogni millimetro del suo membro, ed era rimasto così affascinato dal prepuzio di Derek che Derek era venuto semplicemente al tocco esploratore di Stiles e al suo giocherellarci. Stiles era stato colto di sorpresa e Derek aveva riso per circa cinque minuti perché la faccia di Stiles era tra le gambe di Derek e lui era venuto accidentalmente sul suo viso. Stiles era rimasto schifato all'inizio, ma poi aveva riso mentre si era ripulito con una maglietta dismessa. Derek ne aveva leccato via un tanto, poi Stiles ne aveva preso il resto con le sue dita e lo aveva assaggiato. Per curiosità, ovviamente. “Non smetterai mai di sorprendermi,” Derek aveva detto quando Stiles ne aveva leccato un altro po' dall'angolo della sua bocca, e poi aveva proseguito spingendolo indietro contro il letto e sfregandosi contro di lui fino all'orgasmo numero 3.

L'abitazione era vuota. Il padre aveva il turno di sera e sarebbe stato a casa presto. Stiles andò in camera e si cambiò velocemente in vestiti puliti, sebbene non avesse indossato quelli attuali abbastanza a lungo da sporcarli.

Osservò la propria immagine allo specchio. Sembrava felice. I suoi occhi erano vispi, le sue guance colorite, le labbra gonfie dai baci. Sparsi lungo la sua pelle sotto la sua maglia c'erano segni lasciati da Derek, il quale aveva metodicamente succhiato sulla sua pelle. Anche Derek ne aveva qualcuno abbinato su di sé.

Stiles non poteva credere che questa fosse la sua vita. Anche se avesse potuto dirlo a qualcuno, nessuno al mondo avrebbe creduto quando Derek fosse fantastico.

Di sotto, Stiles accese la radio mentre cucinava la cena. Il pollo era quasi pronto quando sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi.

“Quella di oggi è stata la giornata più lunga di tutte,” lo sceriffo disse quando entrò in cucina. “C'è stata una sparatoria a due contee di distanza e siamo dovuti andare come rinforzi.”

“Oh no!” Stiles disse, versando i piselli nei loro piatti. “Spero che nessuno sia stato ferito.”

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa e prese posto. “No, grazie al Cielo.” Finalmente guardò verso Stiles e lo fissò con aria pensierosa.

“Che c'è?” Stiles chiese, improvvisamente a disagio. Stava dando a vedere qualcosa? Derek aveva lasciato qualche succhiotto sul suo collo o dell'irritazione da barba sulla sua bocca? Suo padre poteva intuire che suo figlio avesse saltato la scuola per fare del sesso illecito con un soldato?

“Sembri... diverso.”

“Come?” Stiles si lasciò cadere nella sua sedia e cominciò a tagliare il pollo, cercando di comportarsi normalmente.

“Solo... più felice, credo. Mi sei sembrato abbastanza giù ultimamente. È tutto okay?”

Stiles si scrollò nelle spalle mentre masticava il cibo. Non si era accorto di aver palesato così tanto le proprie emozioni, ma si trattava di suo padre. Non solo lo conosceva da tutta la vita, ma era anche professionalmente allenato ad intuire le cose.

“Sono stato solo molto occupato,” Stiles mentì. “Ero oberato, credo. La scuola quest'anno è molto più impegnativa e ho lavorato un sacco alla locanda.” Stiles infilzò qualcuno dei piselli prima di dire, “in realtà oggi sono rimasto a casa invece di andare a scuola.”

“Davvero?” lo sceriffo chiese sorpreso.

“Si. Non mi sentivo al mio meglio, ma penso che un giorno di riposo mi abbia davvero giovato.” Stiles sorrise. Immaginò che dire a suo padre metà della verità avrebbe reso le cose più semplici. O almeno sperava. Odiava mentirgli, ma qui c'era Derek in gioco.

“Qualunque sia il motivo, sono contento di vederti sorridere di nuovo, figliolo.”

Stiles sorrise, pensando a Derek mentre prendeva un altro boccone.

*

Derek considerò di non tornare a Beacon Hills. La sua amicizia con Stiles (Derek la chiamava così nonostante sapesse che era ormai ben più di questo) era complicata. E pericolosa, per entrambi. Sarebbe stato meglio se avesse lasciato Fort Ord e fosse salito su un treno lontano da Beacon Hills.

Ma Derek non poteva farlo. Si disse che non poteva ferire Stiles in quel modo, ma Derek sapeva che in fondo la ragione era ben più egoistica. Derek si era già innamorato di Stiles, e si era innamorato perdutamente. Conosceva Stiles da quanto? Meno di una settimana, più i mesi di sporadica corrispondenza? Era da pazzi.

A Derek non importava.

Per la prima volta dopo l'incendio, aveva una ragione per essere felice. Per la prima volta dalla scomparsa di Laura, aveva qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui. E per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva qualcuno che conoscesse la sua vera essenza e lo desiderasse comunque.

Era egoista, ma Derek sapeva che le probabilità di essere mandato in Europa a morire erano alte. Accadeva a migliaia di soldati ogni giorno. Era accaduto a Laura. Perché lui sarebbe dovuto essere un'eccezione?

E forse quella era una ragione abbastanza importante per non andare dietro a Stiles. Non poteva immaginare cosa sarebbe successo a Stiles se lui fosse morto, come il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato. Ma Stiles era giovane e l'avrebbe superata. Avrebbe trovato qualcuno di cui innamorarsi che fosse degno del suo amore.

Era questo che Derek si diceva per giustificare l'atto più egoistico che sapeva avrebbe mai commesso nella sua intera vita.

*

La stanza d'hotel era troppo silenziosa senza Stiles lì a riempirla con la sua chiacchiera. Di solito, persone come Stiles irritavano Derek. C'erano ragazzi nell'esercito che semplicemente non riuscivano a chiudere le loro fottutissime bocche e parlavano tutto il giorno e tutta la notte. Derek arrivava solitamente a desiderare di ficcar loro il proprio coltellino svizzero negli occhi. Ma Stiles era diverso. Certo, non aveva interesse nelle persone di Beacon Hills o la storia della circoncisione maschile (di cui Stiles gli aveva esposto dettagliatamente i particolari dopo la sua osservazione sperimentale e l'incidente di Derek – Derek ancora rideva al ricordo di Stiles con gli occhi sbarrati e schifato dallo sperma che gli colava dalle guance e dal mento. Era stato comico, ma forse anche la cosa più sexy che Derek avesse mai visto). Era interessato a Stiles, anche quando torturava Derek parlando giusto per il gusto di farlo.

Dopo che Stiles se ne andò, Derek andò alla tavola calda vicino all'autostrada per cena, e tornò all'hotel per addormentarsi. Una notte di sonno con Stiles e il letto gli sembrava vuoto.

Il giorno dopo, sapeva che Stiles fosse a scuola, quindi Derek si avventurò in città. Aveva deciso la notte prima mentre faticava ad addormentarsi che le cose sarebbero potute essere più semplici per Stiles se Derek avesse reso noto il suo ritorno in città, inoltre avrebbe potuto aggirarsi per la tavola calda mentre Stiles lavorava. Non poteva di certo nascondere Stiles in una stanza d'albergo per una settimana – una cosa simile avrebbe davvero creato uno scandalo.

Derek andò prima al locale. Mangiare lì quando Stiles non lavorava avrebbe dato meno nell'occhio rispetto a quando Derek passava tutto il tempo lì durante il turno di Stiles (che era esattamente ciò che prevedeva di fare).

Mrs. McCall era al bancone e gli sorrise gioiosamente quando lui entrò.

“Derek Hale, giusto?” Lo indicò. “L'amico di Stiles, il soldato.”

Derek sorrise e si indirizzò verso il suo solito posto. Quando non vide la sedia lì, si ricordò che Stiles gli aveva detto di averla spostata, così si sedette in una vuota lì accanto al bancone.

“Si, madam.”

“Mio figlio non smette di parlare di te. Crede che tu sia la cosa più grandiosa e una specie di eroe perché sei un soldato.” Lei sorrise, prese una tazza e la brocca del caffè.

“Non sono un eroe, signora.”

“Oh, finiscila con la storia della signora. Chiamami Melissa.” Lei versò il caffè e poi prese il suo ordine.

Era gentile, anche lei una chiacchierona come Stiles, ma mentre Derek la osservava interagire con gli altri clienti, decise che era una necessità occupazionale. Rimase per un po', godendosi la compagnia e non avendo altro luogo in cui andare. Parlarono di baseball, la situazione della guerra, poi lei gli raccontò storie di Stiles e Scott che crescevano.

Dopo aver lasciato la locanda, girovagò per la città, ammirando quanto era cambiata da quando se n'era andato.

“E buongiorno!” la donna alla pasticceria disse quando lui entrò. “Abbiamo un turista qui. Benvenuto!”

“Salve,” Derek disse, guardando la sua selezione di dolci. “Non sono un turista. Sono di ritorno. La mia famiglia abitava qui un tempo.” Dopo averle detto il suo nome, lei annuì e gli disse che aveva conosciuto i suoi genitori. Grazie al cielo, lasciò in pace Derek mentre lui provava a decidere cosa comprare.

Voleva prendere qualcosa per Stiles, ma non sapeva cosa gli piacesse. Stiles gli aveva fatto del fudge, quindi magari piaceva anche a lui? O della torta? O crostata?

“Figliolo, sembri crucciato,” la donna disse gentilmente. “Lo vuoi comprare per qualcuno?”

“Già,” Derek disse, dando un'occhiata ai differenti gusti di biscotti. “Ma non so cosa piace alla persona in questione.” Cercò di ignorare quanto il pensiero lo rendesse triste.

“Fidati di me, nessuna ragazza farebbe attenzione al dolce che le porti. Non avrebbe occhi che per te.” Derek sollevò lo sguardo verso la donna, la quale gli stava sorridendo con aria d'intesa.

“Non è, um, -”

La donna si raddrizzò con una mano sul fianco. “Mi stai dicendo che non hai una innamorata? Un giovanotto affascinante come te?”

“No?” Derek chiese, imbarazzato. “È per un amico.”

“Beh, ti troverò una fanciulla in breve tempo. Abbiamo un sacco di giovani tanto belle qui in giro.” La donna tolse il coperchio da un piatto da torta e tagliò alcuni campioni da assaggio da alcune torte.

“Sono qui solo per una settimana,” Derek spiegò mentre la donna gli passava i piccoli quadratini di torte diverse. Ne infilò uno in bocca e annuì in approvazione. Era deliziosa.

“Perché?”

“Sono qui in licenza. Devo fare ritorno alla base tra una settimana.”

“Un soldato?” La donna sorrise ancora di più. “Tesoro, devi trovarti una innamorata prima di avventurarti in quella guerra disumana. Hai bisogno di una donna che ti scriva lettere, hai bisogno di qualcuno da cui ritornare. Non vuoi andare laggiù senza tutto questo per cui combattere.”

Derek annuì. “Prendo due pezzi di quella alla carota, un pezzo di quella al cioccolato e una dozzina di quei biscotti al limone.”

La donna si mise ad impacchettare il suo ordine mentre lui pensava a quello che lei aveva detto. Avrebbe dovuto raccontarlo a Stiles, dirgli che lui era il suo “innamorato”. Il pensiero fece ridere Derek.

“Ecco a te, caro.” La donna gli passò la busta, e quando Derek tirò fuori il suo portafogli, lei sollevò la mano. “Offerto dalla casa, caro. Per il tuo coraggioso servizio.”

“Non posso.”

“Sciocchezze. Stai solo attento e rendi orgogliosa Beacon Hills, capito?” Derek annuì e si diresse verso la porta. “Oh, e Derek?” Derek si fermò e guardò indietro oltre la propria spalla. “Se ti serve qualcuno a cui scrivere, ho una nipote. Pensaci.”

Derek sorrise e lasciò la pasticceria.

Vagò per la città ancora per un po', poi percorse in macchina qualche strada familiare ma non riuscì a convincersi a guidare verso la proprietà Hale. Quando tornò alla tavola calda per un pranzo tardo, Melissa arricciò le labbra.

“Derek, so che hai di meglio da fare che stare seduto al mio locale. Non dovresti essere in licenza?”

“Mi piace il tuo locale,” Derek disse con un sorriso mentre occupava una sedia al bancone. “Ha il servizio più accogliente.”

“Da te, lo prendo solo come un mezzo complimento.” Rise lei.

Dopo che lei prese il suo ordine, qualcuno dietro di lui disse, “Derek? Derek Hale?” Derek si voltò e si trovò faccia a faccia con un uomo in uniforme da sceriffo. “Sono lo sceriffo Stilinski, il padre di Stiles.”

Derek si alzò immediatamente e porse la mano. “È un piacere conoscerla, signore.”

“Altrettanto.” Lo sceriffo sorrise calorosamente mentre stringeva la mano di Derek, e Derek poté vedere la somiglianza. Stiles appariva esattamente come la madre, ricordava i suoi occhi dalla foto sulla mensola del camino, ma lo sceriffo aveva lo stesso luccichio gentile e allegro negli occhi, lo stesso sorriso. “Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?”

“Affatto,” Derek disse. Era leggermente nervoso, ma se lo sceriffo avesse sospettato qualcosa, Derek era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbe già stato in manette, e non a parlargli seduto ad un tavolo di ristorante.

“Quindi, tu sei il soldato al quale mio figlio continua a scrivere quelle lettere,” lo sceriffo cominciò, e Derek si irrigidì. Bevette un sorso della sua cola e cercò di comportarsi naturalmente. “È bello poter dare un volto al nome.”

“Stiles è stato molto gentile.”

“È Stiles,” lo sceriffo disse affettuosamente. “È come sua madre, non incontra mai uno straniero. Lasciami indovinare, sei entrato per mangiare e un momento dopo ti aveva raccontato tutta la storia della sua vita, o la storia di Beacon Hills, o forse la storia della giraffa.”

Derek rise. “Qualcosa del genere.”

“Spero che non ti abbia importunato. Non ha, beh, molti amici. A parte Scott, il figlio di Melissa. Parla con tutti, però, come se fossero suoi amici, e a qualcuno questo non piace. Lui lo fa in buona fede, però.”

Qualcosa in ciò che lo sceriffo disse rattristò Derek. Provò a non immaginarsi Stiles nel tentativo di essere gentile e amichevole con persone che non lo apprezzassero per la persona meravigliosa che era. Stiles meritava più di quello. “Non mi ha importunato, signore,” Derek disse. “In realtà, Stiles ha reso il mio ritorno molto più semplice.”

Lo sceriffo sospirò mentre Melissa poggiava i loro piatti davanti a loro. Si allungò verso il sale e coprì le sue patatine prima di passare il vasetto a Derek. “Stiles mi ha raccontato. Riguardo tua sorella. Mi dispiace.”

“Grazie,” Derek disse a bassa voce.

“So che probabilmente non vuoi parlare di loro, ma conoscevo la tua famiglia. I tuoi genitori, nonni, zie e zii. Erano brave persone.”

“Grazie,” ripeté Derek, fissando il proprio panino. “È passato un po' dall'ultima volta che ne ho parlato con qualcuno.”

“Lo so, mi dispiace.”

“In realtà, signore,” Derek si voltò per mostrargli un modesto sorriso. “Fa piacere. Parlare di loro.”

“So cosa provi.”

Derek annuì e mangiarono in confortante silenzio.

*

Derek attese fino a che l'afflusso per la cena si acquietò per tornare per cena. Non appena aprì la porta, Stiles si accorse di lui e sorrise. Consegnò i piatti e riempì i bicchieri mentre Derek afferrava una sedia e la piazzava nel suo posto. Quando Stiles ebbe finalmente la possibilità di avvicinarglisi, fece fatica a contenere il suo ridicolo sorriso.

“Ehi!” Stiles disse, prendendo in mano il blocchetto e dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui talloni.

“Come stai?”

“Bene. Come è andata a scuola?”

“Una tortura. Non riuscivo a concentrarmi su niente, eccetto su come sprecare un'intera giornata.”

Stiles fece il muso e Derek rise flebilmente.

“Sopravvivrai.”

“Sei nel tuo posto.”

“Lo so,” Derek rispose. “Ho dovuto rubare una sedia.”

“Non importa. Lo permetterò per questa volta.” Stiles stava sorridendo talmente tanto che Derek temette che la faccia potesse spaccarglisi in due.

Derek abbassò la voce. “Potresti voler abbassare l'intensità di una tacca.” Stiles apparve imbarazzato e nervoso allo stesso tempo. “Va bene, solo... non così palese.”

Stiles annuì, la sua faccia seria. Era così tenero, come se si stesse sforzando davvero tanto a non sorridere. “Va bene.” Derek ordinò, e Stiles sussurrò, “È solo che mi sei mancato davvero.”

“Mi sei mancato anche tu.”

Stiles sorrise, poi se ne accorse e forzò la bocca ad una linea rigida. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma rise comunque.

“Derek!” Scott si fiondò nel salone, sorridendo. “Non sapevo fossi tornato in città!” Scott diede una pacca al braccio di Stiles. “Perché non me lo hai detto?”

“Um, l'ho scoperto qualche minuto fa?” Stiles disse, e Derek rimase impressionato dalla sua abilità nel mentire. Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che stesse fingendo. Per qualche ragione, questo fu un peso in meno sulle spalle di Derek.

“Come mai sei tornato?” Scott chiese.

“In licenza.”

“Stiles ha detto che eri a Fort Ord. Era figo? Scommetto che lo era.”

“Scott, davvero? L'uomo è appena arrivato. Lasciagli mangiare il suo hamburger prima di subissarlo con un centinaio di domande sull'esercito.” Scott sorrise timidamente. “E poi, chi cucinerà il suo hamburger se stai qui fuori a parlargli?”

“Oh già! Diamine!” Lui corse di nuovo in cucina e Stiles roteò gli occhi.

“Scusa per quello,” Stiles disse, poggiando i gomiti sul bancone. Derek indietreggiò tanto da non essere l'uno dello spazio personale dell'altro. “Scott riesce ad essere un po' eccessivamente entusiasta.”

“Ma va?” Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non riesco a capacitarmi del perché siate amici voi due.”

“Davvero? Perché -” Stiles si bloccò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Stai dicendo che sono eccessivamente entusiasta?”

“Decisamente.”

“Non mi pare ti abbia dato molto fastidio ieri notte,” Stiles sussurrò prima di raddrizzarsi e andare a controllare gli altri suoi tavoli, lasciando Derek a fissare il bancone sotto shock.

Scott finì per parlare a Derek mentre lui mangiava, e Derek poté intuire che Stiles fosse geloso che Scott avesse tutta l'attenzione e il tempo di Derek. Derek pensò che Scott fosse un ragazzo gentile.

Quando Scott finalmente tornò in cucina a pulire, Derek chiese, “Cosa causa la sua ossessione per l'esercito? Perché vorrebbe arruolarsi così tanto?”

Stiles lanciò un'occhiata verso la finestra della cucina prima di dire, “Suo padre è stato un grande eroe nella Prima Guerra Mondiale. C'erano solo tre uomini di Beacon Hills che hanno combattuto in quella guerra. Il padre di Scott era uno di loro, il padre di Jackson, e beh...”

“Mio padre,” Derek concluse, e Stiles annuì.

“Che è successo al padre di Scott?”

“Si è ammalato quando Scott aveva dieci anni, credo? È ossessionato dagli eroi di guerra come suo padre da allora.”

Stiles sparì e pulì gli ultimi tavoli restanti quando i clienti se ne andarono. Derek tirò fuori il portafogli e lasciò delle banconote sotto il piatto. Salutò Stiles con la mano mentre andava via e Stiles lo guardò come se stesse partendo per sempre. Derek sorrise, poi salutò Scott prima di lasciare il locale.

Derek stava aspettando all'interno della sua macchina nel piccolo vicolo dietro il ristorante quando Stiles fece il girò del locale circa un'ora dopo. Stiles aprì la porta del passeggerò e salì.

“Sei un idiota.”

“Perché?” Derek sorrise e accese l'auto, immettendosi attentamente nella strada deserta. Guidò fino al confine della città, verso la riserva.

“Pensavo mi avessi lasciato così. A malapena con un saluto.”

“Smettila di lamentarti. Ti ho lasciato le istruzioni sul fazzoletto.”

“Non c'entra. Per un minuto ti ho odiato davvero. Potrei ancora odiarti.”

Derek percorse strade familiari fino al punto panoramico. Spense la macchina e guardò Stiles, il quale stava ammirando la vista attraverso il parabrezza. “È stupendo.”

“Mi fa piacere che ti piaccia.” Derek allungò una mano e sfregò le dita sulla nuca di Stiles. Sentì Stiles fremere sotto le punte delle sue dita chiudendo gli occhi. “Ho una sorpresa.” Gli occhi di Stiles si aprirono di scatto e si voltò eccitato.

“Ooh!” con le mani fece cenno di sputare il rospo e Derek si allungò dietro il sedile e prese con cautela il contenitore. Stiles lo osservò incuriosito mentre Derek lo poggiava sul suo grembo. Quando Stiles aprì il coperchio, la sua faccia si illuminò in un sorriso. “Torta! E biscotti! Come facevi a saperlo?”

Derek ammirò mentre Stiles afferrava la torta alla carota e ne prendeva un grosso morso. Stiles mormorò contento, i suoi occhi che si chiudevano mentre masticava.

A Stiles piaceva la torta alle carote, Derek tenne a mente. Buono a sapersi.

*

Sfortunatamente, avevano avuto solo mezz'ora da passare assieme prima che Derek dovette riportare Stiles in città. Avevano passato la maggior parte di quella mezz'ora a parlare, Stiles raccontando a Derek della scuola mentre mangiava la torta. Finì il pezzo di quella alla carota prima di passare a quella al cioccolato e poi mandar giù i biscotti. A quanto pareva, a Stiles piacevano i dolci in generale.

Stiles aveva spezzato parte della torta al cioccolato e l'aveva spappolata in faccia a Derek nel tentativo di impedirgli di prenderla, giacché insisteva di voler essere lui ad imboccare Derek. Dopo aver guardato torvo Stiles, Derek aprì la bocca e lasciò che Stiles vi infilasse il pezzo di torta. Poi, osservò Stiles mentre si leccava la guarnitura di cioccolato dalle lunghe dita, la lingua che sgusciava fuori involontariamente mentre lui la trascinava su e giù sulle sue dita. Il cervello di Derek andò in ogni direzione possibile che non avrebbe dovuto prendere, e lui dovette sforzarsi di guardare altrove.

“Quali sono i tuoi piani per Sabato?” Derek chiese a Stiles quando si fermò ad uno stop su una strada deserta vicino a casa di Stiles.

“Devo lavorare. Perché?”

“Vorrei portarti in un posto, ma se devi lavorare -”

“Salterò il lavoro se devo,” Stiles esclamò. “Sì. La risposta è sì. Voglio andare ovunque con te.”

Derek ridacchiò. “Okay. Ma non puoi sgattaiolare via. Devi dire a tuo padre che verrai con me da qualche parte. Chiedigli il permesso. Altrimenti non se ne fa nulla.”

Stiles si lamentò, ma quando Derek fissò il proprio sguardo severo su di lui, acconsentì riluttante.

Il mattino successivo, Derek andò al locale e si sedette sulla sua solita sedia. “Derek, davvero. Ti serve fare qualcosa di meglio con il tuo tempo.” Melissa sorrise gentilmente mentre gli versava una tazza di caffè.”

Si sedette soddisfatto al bancone per un po', incontrò l'altro cuoco che lavorava lì quando Scott non c'era e chiacchierò con Melissa. Quando l'afflusso per la colazione si ridusse, Melissa si fermò davanti a lui con la mano sul fianco.

“Se hai intenzione di restare seduto lì, ti metterò a lavoro.”

Derek annuì e si alzò. “Sicuro, qualsiasi cosa ti serva, Melissa.”

Melissa scosse la testa e lo guardò incredula. “Davvero? Doveva essere una tattica per farti uscire ad esplorare la città, fare qualcosa di utile con il tuo congedo.”

“Non mi dispiace. Amo essere d'aiuto.”

Lei chinò la testa di lato. “Posso farti una domanda?”

“Certo.”

“Perché sei tornato qui in licenza? È ovvio che non hai intenzione di goderti i panorami.”

Derek fece un bel respiro e la guardò onestamente. “Non avevo nessun altro posto dove andare.” Il che era la verità. Ora c'era solo il fattore aggiuntivo di Stiles.

“Ora ce l'hai,” Melissa disse. “Hai delle persone qui che si preoccupano per te.” Derek realizzò che aveva ragione, e non si trattava solo di Stiles. Aveva fatto amicizia con Melissa e Scott oltre a Stiles. Aveva degli amici.

Era un concetto strano.

Melissa gli assegnò mansioni generalmente da tuttofare, compiti che Stiles e Scott erano troppo impegnati per svolgere regolarmente. “È faticoso,” ammise lei mentre spostava dei mobili vecchi e altri oggetti pesanti fuori dal magazzino fino alla spazzatura. “Mio marito era solito fare tutto, ma io riesco a malapena ad assicurarmi che tutto venga svolto.”

“Mi pare tu stia facendo un lavoro fantastico,” Derek disse. “Il locale è uno dei più accoglienti che abbia mai frequentato.”

“Non è semplice,” disse lei. “Scott e Stiles aiutano tanto, ma presto loro andranno avanti con la loro vita ed io dovrò assumere nuove persone. Il pensiero mi rende triste.” Derek le sorrise prima che tornassero dentro.

Lo mandò al negozio di ferramenta, gli fece cambiare le lampadine e portare giù l'insegna che pendeva sul marciapiede all'esterno. “Sai pitturare?” lei chiese.

E fu così che Stiles entrò di ritorno da scuola e trovò Derek appostato alla parete in fondo, inginocchiato su una cerata mentre ridipingeva l'insegna.

“Che diamine stai facendo?” Stiles chiese. Derek sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, la sua vista leggermente offuscata per il continuo fissare il legno da qualche ora. Indossava la sua canottiera bianca, le sue braccia, mani e maglia coperte di tintura. Il modo in cui gli occhi di Stiles si soffermarono sulle sue braccia, nonché sul suo sedere a dirla tutta, non passò inosservato agli occhi di Derek.

“Ritinteggiando l'insegna.”

“Quello lo vedo. Perché?

“Melissa me lo ha chiesto.”

“Oh,  _Melissa_ ,” Stiles disse.

“Già,” Melissa disse quando entrò dal retro. “Era così patetico lì fermo tutto il giorno che l'ho messo a lavoro.”

Stiles rise di lui. “Idiota,” disse lui, ma si lasciò cadere sul pavimento accanto a Derek. Si poggiò al muro, i piedi piantati al pavimento affianco alla cerata. “Ho qualche minuto prima del mio turno. Devo assistere a questa cosa.”

Derek sollevò il pennello e molto delicatamente passò le setole sul braccio scoperto di Stiles. Stiles lo fissò allibito e Derek ridacchiò prima di tornare all'insegna. Stava per poggiare il pennello sul legno quando sentì qualcosa schizzarlo sul lato del volto. Sollevò la testa con uno sguardo torvo. Stiles stava cercando di nascondere una risata dietro la mano. “Davvero maturo.”

“Hai cominciato tu.” Derek si concentrò nuovamente sull'insegna, ma Stiles si allungò e passò il pollice sulla guancia di Derek. “Avevi un po' di tinta,” Stiles disse, la sua voce bassa. Il suono si fece strada scivolando caldo lungo la colonna di Derek, depositandosi da qualche parte nel suo profondo. “Ne hai ancora un po', proprio qui.” Stiles fece scorrere le sue dita sul collo di Derek, e Derek lasciò cadere le proprie palpebre.

“Stiles,” Derek disse, ma il tono di avvertimento nella sua voce risuonò più come una supplica.

“Vorrei cospargerci tutta la tua pelle,” Stiles sussurrò, passando il pollice giusto sotto il labbro di Derek, “e vedere dove le mie dita sono passate.”

“Ehi, Stiles – um, che stai facendo?” Scott chiese quando irruppe nel salone. Derek si tirò su improvvisamente mentre Stiles saltò all'indietro, rovesciando il piccolo barattolo di tinta.

“Merda!” Derek borbottò, afferrando l'insegna e saltando in piedi così da scansare la macchia di tinta blue che si espandeva.

“Derek sta riparando l'insegna per tua madre e se l'è accidentalmente schizzata ovunque. Stavo aiutando a levarla prima che si asciugasse.” Stiles si allontanò da Derek e Scott guardò tra loro confuso.

Il giorno successivo, Derek continuò ad occuparsi di piccole cose in giro per il locale per Melissa. Aveva lasciato l'insegna ad asciugare durante la notte, così da poterla riappendere all'esterno. Tre donne lo salutarono mentre passava.

Quando Stiles entrò, Derek aveva appena cominciato ad assemblare un tavolo che rimpiazzasse quello vecchio traballante dietro il bancone che serviva per le tazze da caffè e i bicchieri per l'acqua.

“Pensavo fossi un soldato, non un carpentiere,” Stiles disse mentre lanciava la sua cartella di scuola dietro il bancone. Derek lo ignorò mentre allineava un chiodo e vi martellava sopra. “Stai spaventando i clienti.”

“Smettila di importunarlo,” Melissa disse mentre entrava dal retro. “In questi pochi giorni lui ha fatto più di quanto tu e Scott non abbiate mai fatto.”

“Questa è un'offesa, Mrs. McCall. Davvero. Dopo tutte quelle ore che impiego qui?”

“Vieni pagato.” Lei indicò Derek. “Lui lo sta facendo gratis.”

“Leccaculo,” Stiles disse. “Forza, passami il martello. Ti aiuto.”

“No,” Derek sbottò, allungandosi per prendere un altro chiodo.

“So martellare cose.”

“No.”

“Non hai una grande stima di me, vero?”

“Non direi.” Derek sollevò lo sguardo con un ghigno.

“Ma dai, Derek. Lasciami aiutare.”

Derek sospirò in esasperazione. “Va bene. Vieni a reggere la tavola – così. Non spostarla o incasinerò tutto il tavolo.”

“Può contare su di me, capitano.”

“Non sono un capitano,” Derek mormorò con due chiodi tenuti tra le labbra. Stiles era inchinato sul tavolo, così vicino che Derek poteva odorare il sapone e il sudore sulla sua pelle. A parte il loro tempo alla tavola calda, non erano riusciti a vedersi, quindi erano trascorsi due giorni da quando Derek aveva baciato Stiles, da quando lo aveva toccato (a parte il disastroso incidente con la vernice del giorno prima), e Derek poteva sentire la propria pelle cantare con Stiles così vicino.

“Va bene. Soldato semplice, allora.”

“Nemmeno un soldato semplice.”

“Cosa sei allora?”

“Stiles!”

“Scusa, sto zitto.”

Stiles tenne i due pezzi di legno vicini mentre Derek vi martellava i chiodi, anche se era difficile con il caldo fiato di Stiles che gli aleggiava sul collo ad ogni respiro. Quando Derek finì con l'ultimo chiodo, Stiles disse, “Vorrei poter leccare il sudore sul tuo collo.”

Derek voltò il capo di scatto, con occhi sgranati. Stiles stava sorridendo, ma poi si allontanò come se non avesse detto niente. Quando lanciò un'occhiata verso Stiles, pensò di aver visto un movimento alla finestra della cucina.

“Sai,” Melissa disse mentre entrava nel salone quando Derek stava finendo il tavolo. “Ho visto il modo in cui le donne ti guardano. Sei affascinante, un grande collaboratore. Se ti fermi in questo posto abbastanza a lungo, ti troverai una moglie in breve tempo. Ti conviene tenere gli occhi aperti.” Diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla di Derek mentre spariva di nuovo nel retro.

“Devo preoccuparmi?” Stiles chiese a bassa voce.

“Forse,” Derek lo istigò. “Su una cosa ha ragione.”

“Che sarebbe?”

“Ha detto che restando in questo posto abbastanza a lungo avrei trovato qualcuno. Mi ci è voluta mezza giornata.” Stiles arrossì e si tenne occupato con l'argenteria.

Più tardi, Derek rese noto di essere preoccupato che Scott si stesse insospettendo. Stiles chinò la testa di lato, verso la ora vuota finestra della cucina. “Scott? Nah. Non sospetta niente.”

“Eppure,” Derek disse, girando in modo assente la bottiglia di Coca-cola sul bancone. “Forse dovremmo essere più attenti. Nell'eventualità.”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Va bene. Nessun problema.”

“Bene.”

“A proposito. Mio padre ha detto che posso venire Sabato. E Mrs. McCall mi ha dato il giorno libero.”

“Davvero?” Derek sentì un'esplosione di gioia, ma poi guardò Stiles in modo sospettoso. “Cosa hai detto loro?”

“Che tu dovevi spostare della roba della tua famiglia da qualche parte vicino alla costa e non avevi nessuno che ti aiutasse, quindi hai chiesto a me di aiutarti. Mio padre era un po' esitante all'inizio, ma alla fine ha concordato.” Stiles sorrise, ovviamente soddisfatto di sé stesso.

Derek annuì, cercando di convincersi che fosse una buona idea.

*

Stiles non vedeva l'ora che fosse Sabato. Un'intera, ininterrotta giornata con Derek. Era probabilmente la cosa più perfetta che potesse mai succedergli. Soprattutto dal momento che si erano visti a malapena nel corso dei tre giorni precedenti. Beh, da soli. Derek aveva passato le sue serate libere alla tavola calda. Essenzialmente, avevano trascorso assieme solo la prima notte. E Stiles aveva bisogno di passare del tempo da solo con lui, subito.

“Ehi,” Scott disse mentre uscivano da scuola venerdì pomeriggio. E Stiles era al settimo cielo. Non doveva lavorare i venerdì pomeriggio per via delle cene Stiles-Papà, e il giorno successivo sarebbe partito con Derek di primo mattino. Derek non voleva dirgli dove sarebbero andati, ma a Stiles non interessava.

“Ehi.” Stiles sorrise.

“Mamma dice che hai chiesto il giorno di domani libero.”

“Si.”

“Dice che devi andare da qualche parte con Derek?”

“Già. Deve spostare della roba dal vecchio appartamento di Laura. Non ne ha avuto il tempo da quando è successo tutto e gli serviva il mio aiuto.” Stiles si scrollò nelle spalle. Si sentiva un po' uno stronzo ad usare Laura come scusa, ma era stata la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente. E aveva dovuto inventarsi una giustificazione plausibile perché il padre lo lasciasse andare con Derek per un giorno.

“Non ha dei compagni d'armi che lo possono aiutare?”

Stiles si scrollò nelle spalle. “Non parla molto di altri ragazzi nell'esercito.”

“La cosa non ti sembra un po' strana?”

Stiles si irritò. “Che vuoi dire?”

“Non lo so. Voglio dire, mi piace Derek, ma il tipo sembra un po' strano. Mamma dice che passa tutto il suo tempo libero al ristorante di giorno ed è lì la maggior parte del tempo quando stiamo lavorando. Chi fa una cosa del genere? Non ha amici, eccetto te.”

“C'è qualcosa che non va in me?” Stiles chiese.

“No,” Scott disse, sospirando. “È solo strano, tutto qui.”

“Derek è gentile. Ha perso tutta la sua famiglia e non ha nessuno. Immagina non avere me, tua madre, o persino mio padre.”

Scott fece spallucce. “Immagino sia difficile.”

Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Non avrebbe decisamente permesso alle paturnie di Scott di scuoterlo dal suo umore perfetto.

*

“Pa', sono a casa!” Stiles gridò quando entrò a casa. Andò in camera, gettò lo zaino sul pavimento mentre si sfilava le scarpe, poi si affrettò in cucina. Scivolò fino a bloccarsi appena superato l'uscio.

Seduto al tavolo con suo padre c'era Derek. Il suo cuore prese a martellargli immediatamente e lui fu abbastanza certo di stare per avere un attacco di panico. La mente gli fu attraversata da ogni genere di possibilità – come quella che uno dei poliziotti di suo padre lo avesse seguito e sapesse che era sgattaiolato con Derek, e che loro due sarebbero stati arrestati e lui sarebbe stato disconosciuto e -

Derek gli lanciò  _un'occhiata_. Quell'occhiata diceva,  _Calmati, cazzo, prima che tuo padre lo scopra._

“E-Ehi, papà... che ci fa Derek qui? Non sapevo nemmeno che vi conosceste, voglio dire, è una piccola cittadina e credevo lo sceriffo potesse imbattersi in qualcuno eventualmente, ma non è che tu conoscessi il suo aspetto o -”

“L'ho incontrato alla tavola calda,” suo padre disse, divertito. Derek era dietro di lui, che scuoteva la testa con una mano aperta sul viso. “Abbiamo pranzato assieme.”

“Oh,” Stiles disse, completamente attonito. Guardò Derek apertamente. “Avete pranzato assieme.” Avrebbe davvero voluto dare Derek uno schiaffo e chiedergli perché non gli avesse riferito di aver pranzato  _con suo padre_. “Che ci fa qui ora?”

Lo sceriffo sbuffò e si voltò da Derek. “Mi scuso per la maleducazione di Stiles. Dice qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la testa.”

“È un dono,” Stiles disse.

“È irritante,” suo padre rispose. Derek sorrise. “Pensavo di grigliare delle bistecche stanotte.” Si voltò verso Derek. “Stiles controlla tutto ciò che mangio molto attentamente.” Lo sceriffo si alzò. “Scusami, Derek. Vado a cambiarmi l'uniforme.”

Quando lo sceriffo lasciò la stanza, Stiles si lanciò e si lasciò cadere sul posto che suo padre aveva lasciato vuoto. “Che diavolo ci fai qui?” gli sussurrò con una certa perentorietà.

“Cosa avrei dovuto dire? Mi ha solo invitato a cena,” Derek rispose a bassa voce. “Mi ha visto in città e non ho potuto dire no perché sarebbe sembrato sospetto.”

“Io sono morto. Tu sei morto. Siamo morti, morti come un opossum sul ciglio della strada che arrostisce al sole.”

“Non se ti calmi, diamine!” Derek gli lanciò uno sguardo severo, ma poi la sua espressione si ammorbidì quando si allungò e strizzò leggermente la mano di Stiles. “Andrà bene. Comportati normalmente e basta. Non pensare a me come a niente di diverso da un amico.”

“Giusto,” Stiles disse facendo un respiro profondo. “Posso farlo.”

Stiles condusse Derek nel salotto mentre aspettavano suo padre. Stiles si sedette sul lato opposto del divano rispetto a Derek e quando gettò uno sguardo allo spazio tra di loro, il suo cervello saltò immediatamente alle volte in cui avevano limonato su quell'esatto divano.

“Stiles, smettila di pensarci,” Derek sussurrò, e Stiles fissò lo sguardo immediatamente pensando a qualcosa di molto più monotono, come calzini sporchi o la cena.

Lo sceriffo trascorse le successive due ore a parlare con Derek. Discussero dell'esercito, della famiglia di Derek, di Stiles bambino, Beacon Hills – semplici chiacchierate e argomenti familiari. Più parlavano, più Stiles si tranquillizzava. Era fantastico quanto facilmente Derek e suo padre interagissero. Rendeva Stiles felice e triste allo stesso tempo – due delle persone più importanti della sua vita andavano d'accordo, eppure loro non avrebbe mai potuto dire a suo padre di Derek, invitare Derek per i pranzi del Ringraziamento o di Natale, trattarlo come uno di famiglia.

“Che c'è, figliolo?” lo sceriffo gli chiese d'un tratto. Stiles non aveva realizzato di essere uscito dalla conversazione fino a che suo padre non gli parlò.

“Eh? Oh niente.” Stiles fece spallucce. Sia suo padre che Derek lo stavano osservando attentamente, con diverse gradazioni di preoccupazione sui loro volti.

“Sembri triste.” Lo sceriffo gli mostrò un sorriso simpatetico prima di voltarsi da Derek. “Stiles è un po' giù ultimamente. Non vuole dirmi il perché, dice che me lo sto sognando, ma conosco mio figlio ed è giù da un paio di mesi ormai.”

Stiles sentì le guance accaldarglisi. Sapeva che i termini di tempo e la coincidente natura dell'umore di Stiles non sarebbero passati inosservati a Derek. E come previsto, Derek si voltò da Stiles con uno sguardo pensieroso.

“Papà,” Stiles si lamentò. “Smettila di mettermi in imbarazzo.”

“Va bene.” Suo padre sollevò i palmi aperti in segno di resa. “Vado a mettere quelle bistecche sulla griglia ora.” Si alzò e Derek lo seguì.

“C'è qualcosa che posso fare, signore?”

“Sei bravo con la griglia?”

“Non proprio.”

Lo sceriffo rise. “Nemmeno Stiles. Lui cucina, ma sono io il signore della griglia in famiglia.”

Derek seguì lo sceriffo nel porticato sul retro, dove suo padre continuò a divagare con Derek mentre cucinava le bistecche. Stiles preparò l'insalata in cucina, sentendosi improvvisamente melanconico. Tutta questa storia era stupida perché Stiles non era mai stato tanto ingenuo da pensare di poter avere qualcosa con Derek, anche se – sì, era stato tanto ingenuo. Aveva fantasticato immaginando che Derek sarebbe tornato a casa dall'esercito e che avrebbero comprato una piccola casa lontano da chiunque e avrebbero vissuto il loro finale felice.

Nelle sue fantasie non aveva mai fatto i conti con la realtà. Non aveva mai fatto i conti con cose come il fatto che suo padre non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere e che loro non avrebbero mai potuto sposarsi o camminare per strada tenendosi per mano. Non era giusto.

“È pronta quell'insalata, Stiles?” suo padre gridò mentre rientravano in casa. Lo sceriffo poggiò le bistecche sul tavolo e mostrò a Derek dove erano i piatti così che potesse apparecchiare la tavola. Stiles afferrò l'insalatiera e le patate arrosto che aveva messo nel forno e portò tutto in tavola.

Quando si furono seduti attorno al tavolo, Derek lo osservò attentamente e lo interrogò silenziosamente inarcando un sopracciglio, ma Stiles gli mostrò un finto sorriso. Derek non parve totalmente convinto, ma dopo aver mostrato Stiles un tenue sorriso di incoraggiamento, spostò la propria attenzione sul cibo. Qualche momento dopo, Stiles sentì il piede di Derek premere contro il suo e fermarsi lì. Stiles sorrise verso il suo piatto, il calore e la sensazione di Derek contro di lui era confortante.

“Quindi Derek,” lo sceriffo cominciò mentre tagliava la propria bistecca, “Stiles mi dice che gli hai chiesto una mano domani?”

 _Ah_ , Stiles pensò.  _Quindi è questo il motivo per cui papà ha invitato Derek._

Derek si pulì il muso con il tovagliolo. “Sì, signore.”

“Dove sta l'appartamento di tua sorella?”

Derek lanciò una vaga occhiata a Stiles e Stiles sperò che Derek avesse ideato una storia di copertura che combaciasse con quanto lui aveva raccontato a suo padre.

“Sulla costa,” Derek rispose.

“Perché ti serve l'aiuto di Stiles per pulire esattamente? Non hai dei compagni di branda che possano aiutarti?” Stiles notò che suo padre non sembrava sospettoso – conosceva il suo sguardo da poliziotto e non c'era – pareva realmente curioso. E stava facendo il suo dovere di padre validando la storia di Stiles, era sicuro.

“Nessun altro in congedo,” Derek disse. “Stiles è l'unica persona che mi sia venuta in mente che potesse aiutare.”

“Beh,” disse lo sceriffo, tagliando la sua bistecca, “Non so quanto Stiles possa essere d'aiuto, dato che il lavoro fisico non è il suo forte.”

“Grazie papà, davvero,” Stiles rispose innalzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non dargli retta, Derek. Farò la mia parte.”

“Buona fortuna, Derek.” Lo sceriffo si concentrò sulla sua bistecca, e Derek sorrise.

*

Derek e Stiles stavano lavando i piatti mentre suo padre puliva la griglia quando sentirono bussare alla porta.

“Pensi di poter gestire la cosa mentre vado alla porta?” Stiles scherzò.

“Credo di averla sotto controllo,” Derek disse sarcasticamente, sorridendo mentre colpiva leggermente la gamba di Stiles con il ginocchio. Stiles lo trovò adorabile e ciò rese difficile non poter baciare Derek. Per tutta la sera aveva provato a pensare a Derek come un amico, non il suo... qualsiasi cosa fosse. Ragazzo? Amante? Innamorato? Buonissimo amico? Ma da quando avevano iniziato a lavare i piatti assieme, sostando così vicini l'uno all'altro, scontrandosi accidentalmente (e di proposito)... Stiles aveva davvero sentito il bisogno di baciare Derek. Preferibilmente più prima che poi.

Stiles fece scorrere leggiadramente una mano giù lungo il braccio di Derek, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con un sorriso mentre Derek gli schizzava bolle di sapone, prima di andare ad aprire la porta. Fu sorpreso di trovarvi Scott.

“Ehi, amico!” Stiles disse. “Che ci fai qui?”

“Um, ho bisogno di parlarti.” Lanciò un'occhiata oltre la sua spalla alla macchina nera parcheggiata lungo la strada. “Tuo padre ha ospiti?”

“Sì, c'è Derek.”

“Derek? Derek è qui?” Scott esclamò con occhi sbarrati.

“Sì. A quanto pare si sono incontrati alla tavola calda e papà voleva invitarlo perché lo sto aiutando con quella storia di famiglia domani.” Stiles scosse le spalle. Scott afferrò la mano di Stiles e lo trascinò in giardino, su un lato del porticato. “Scott, che stai facendo?”

“Cosa c'è tra te e Derek?” Scott sussurrò.

Stiles sentì il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene. Per un momento, non poté semplicemente far altro che fissare Scott. Il panico cominciò a covarglisi nel petto, ma si concentrò sul proprio respiro mentre fissava l'ovvio sconcerto e la disapprovazione sul volto di Scott. Alla fine, recuperò la facoltà di parola e disse, “Io– Io non so di cosa stia parlando.”

Scott sbuffò irritato. “Stiles, vi ho visti al ristorante. Ho visto il modo in cui lui ti guarda. Lo aiuterai a pulire l'appartamento di sua sorella morta. È strano. Non c'è alcuna ragione per cui dovrebbe stare nei paraggi del locale tutto il tempo, ma lo fa. È lì da quando esci da scuola fino a quando vai via. Mia madre ha persino iniziato a parlarci perché è sempre lì.”

Stiles provò a sdrammatizzare scuotendo la testa con fare incredulo. “Stai ingigantendo le cose. È solo un soldato solo e un ragazzo gentile. Siamo amici.”

“Siete più che amici, vero?” Scott sussurrò. “Il giorno della vernice. Quello non era normale. Voi due nascondete qualcosa.”

Stiles sentì il proprio mondo crollargli addosso. Non sapeva che fare, così rimase lì a fissare Scott nel terrore assoluto. Più restava lì senza negarlo, più l'espressione di Scott appariva scioccata.

“Ho ragione,” Scott sussurrò. “Voi due... Stiles, sai quanto ciò sia sbagliato? È un  _uomo_.”

“Lo so bene,” Stiles sbottò. “Ma non mi importa.”

Scott fece un passo indietro. “Questo non è da te, Stiles. Perché vuoi gettar via la tua vita per un qualche soldato di passaggio?”

“Perché non credo di stare buttando via la mia vita.” Stiles gli diede le spalle e imperversò nuovamente dentro casa, mentre Scott lo chiamava. Stiles si sbatté la porta alle spalle, e Derek e suo padre, che erano ora seduti in salotto, si voltarono entrambi verso di lui per la sorpresa. Non appena lo videro, la preoccupazione corrugò entrambe le loro fronti.

Stiles non sapeva che fare. Era sull'orlo di un attacco di panico e non poteva dire a suo padre perché. Non poteva parlarne a nessuno in questo momento.

“Um, ho solo litigato con Scott,” disse, contenendo a malapena le proprie emozioni. “Io... Io vado in camera mia. Mi dispiace. Ci vediamo domani, Derek.”

Derek lo fissò mentre si voltava e correva su per le scale verso camera sua. Sbatté la porta e si lanciò sul letto. Tutto il suo corpo tremava. Cosa avrebbe fatto? Scott era il suo migliore amico, ma era stato prima che si accorgesse che Stiles aveva iniziato una relazione con un uomo.

Dio, quanto erano stati stupidi? Pensare di essere discreti e invece agendo avventatamente. A Stiles non era importato, aveva voluto solo stare con Derek – al diavolo le conseguenze. Ed eccole qui le conseguenze. E non si trattava nemmeno solo della sua vita; c'era in ballo anche la vita di Derek e la sua carriera. Stiles non voleva pensare a tutte le cose terribili che sarebbero potute succedere se le persone lo avessero scoperto, specialmente dato che suo padre era un dannatissimo  _sceriffo_.

Stiles sentì il motore di un'auto accendersi all'esterno e poi un colpo sulla porta. “Stiles?” la voce di suo padre risuonò quando aprì la porta della stanza di Stiles. “Stai bene?”

“A posto.”

“Che è successo con Scott?”

“Discussione.”

“Ne vuoi parlare?”

“No.”

Sentì suo padre sospirare profondamente e poi la porta si chiuse dietro di lui. Stiles rimase disteso sul letto per un'altra ventina di minuti prima di scendere le scale. Suo padre era in salotto, che ascoltava la radio. Sollevò lo sguardo quando Stiles entrò nella stanza.

“Vado da Scott. Ho bisogno di parlargli.”

“Sei sicuro?” Suo padre lo guardò preoccupato, e Stiles annuì.

“Non riesco a dormire così. È il mio migliore amico.” Stiles si voltò per andare. “Non aspettarmi alzato.”

Ma Stiles non stava andando da Scott. Stiles stava andando all'hotel di Derek.

Perché Derek avrebbe saputo che fare.

*

L'hotel di Derek era a poco più di tre miglia fuori dalla città, quindi a Stiles ci vollero circa quarantacinque minuti per arrivarci a piedi. Ma non gli interessava. Era una sera fresca, ma non troppo fredda, e la camminata gli dava il tempo di riflettere.

Ora era terrorizzato sotto tutti i punti di vista. Scott era il suo migliore amico (o almeno lo era stato), e Stiles sperava che non lo dicesse a nessuno. Che importava in ogni caso? Derek sarebbe partito tra meno di una settimana, e poi sarebbe probabilmente andato in Europa e non si sarebbero visti mai più. Derek avrebbe incontrato qualcuno, un affascinante uomo francese per esempio, si sarebbe innamorato e avrebbe vissuto felice. O forse Derek sarebbe morto.

Quel pensiero offuscò interamente la mente di Stiles. Lui diede la colpa all'aria fredda quando si asciugò gli occhi. Non avrebbe potuto immaginare una vita senza Derek, con Derek morto. Mentre ci rifletteva, una nuova ondata di panico lo sopraffece per una ragione completamente differente.

Nel momento in cui Stiles bussò alla porta della stanza d'albergo di Derek, era uno straccio. Derek aprì la porta e Stiles si tuffò immediatamente tra le sue braccia. Derek non aveva nemmeno ancora chiuso la porta.

“Stiles, che succede?”

Stiles non riuscì a rispondere. Affondò solo il viso nel collo di Derek, aggrappandoglisi, il suo corpo solido e accogliente sotto i suoi palmi.

“Stiles, stai tremando.” Derek fece scorrere una mano sui suoi capelli mentre Stiles stringeva la presa sulla maglietta di Derek, ignorando le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. Derek lo strinse forte a sé, le sue braccia un confortante scudo da qualsiasi agente esterno. Forse se Stiles fosse rimasto lì tra le braccia di Derek, concentrandosi solo sul battito regolare del suo cuore, il mondo sarebbe svanito. Sarebbero stati solo loro due e nient'altro.

Un battito risuonò alla porta, facendo sobbalzare Stiles. Derek lo guardò duramente e il respiro di Stiles cominciò a fuoriuscire in piccoli ansiti. “Ehi,” Derek disse, cullando il viso di Stiles tra le mani e forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi mentre un altro battito proveniva dalla porta. “È tutto a posto. Respira.” Derek lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca per poi dirigersi alla porta mentre Stiles spariva in bagno. Chiuse la porta e ascoltò.

“So che è qui.” Aspetta, Stiles pensò. Conosceva quella voce. “Dov'è Stiles?”

Stiles uscì dal bagno per trovare Scott fermo sull'uscio, Derek che lo fissava sospettosamente.

“Che ci fai qui?” Stiles chiese iroso dopo che Derek ebbe chiuso la porta. “Mi hai seguito?”

“Cosa ci fai tu qui?” Scott chiese.

“Te l'ho chiesto prima io.”

“Sì beh, tu risponderai per primo.”

“Che succede?” La voce imponente di Derek li interruppe mentre lui si avvicinava a Stiles.

“Scott ha capito,” Stiles disse. Questa non era la sua vita. Lui non era qui in piedi a sostenere questa conversazione.

“Questo lo avevo afferrato,” Derek rispose.

“Ehi, sei stato tu a domandare,” Stiles sbottò.

“Vi lascio parlare,” Derek disse, guardando tra loro. “Tornerò fra qualche minuto.” Allungò la mano e strinse quella di Stiles prima di attraversare la soglia. Stiles non mancò il duro sguardo che scambiò con Scott mentre passava.

Quando Derek ebbe chiuso lo porta, Scott chiese, “La sua stanza d'albergo, Stiles? Davvero?”

“Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa ci fai qui?” Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò duramente.

“Ti ho seguito.”

“Mi stavi spiando dai cespugli?” Stiles esclamò.

“No!” Scott lo schernì. “Stavo camminando per la città perché ero turbato e ti ho visto. Ho immaginato stessi per incontrare Derek, così ti ho seguito.”

“Ora hai le prove. Corri a sbandierarlo ai quattro venti.”

“Credi davvero farei una cosa simile?” Scott chiese, visibilmente ferito.

“Non lo so, Scott. Mi sembra di non sapere granché in questo momento.”

“Come credi che mi senta io, Stiles?” Scott chiese. “Ho appena scoperto che il mio migliore amico di una vita è attratto dagli uomini.”

“Non uomini,” Stiles lo corresse. “Solo Derek.”

“Perché, Stiles? Perché vorresti farti questo? Non è che possiate vivere un vita vera assieme.”

“E perché no?” Stiles chiese. “Non sono affari di nessuno.”

“Che mi dici di tuo padre?”

Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Non mi interessa.”

“Io proprio non capisco.” Scott si lasciò cadere sul bordo del letto. “Non lo conosci nemmeno. È passato solo qualche giorno.”

“Fai più quattro mesi.”

Scott strabuzzò impossibilmente gli occhi. “Quattro mesi?” Rimase a bocca aperta davanti a Stiles. “Questa storia è cominciata la prima volta che è stato qui?”

“Ci siamo scritti delle lettere.”

“Come lo nascondi a tuo padre?”

“Lo sa. Riguardo le lettere, per lo meno.”

Scott scosse la testa e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Stiles, dove vuoi arrivare? Perché? Continuo a chiedermelo, ma perché dovresti volere questo per te stesso?”

Stiles provò a sedersi accanto a Scott. “Hai presente quello che provi per Allison? Il modo in cui lei ruba tutta l'aria quando siete nella stessa stanza e tu non puoi immaginare la tua vita senza di lei?” Scott annuì. “Questo è ciò che io provo per Derek.”

“Quindi, lo ami?”

“No. Ma potrei un giorno.”

“Ma avete passato assieme solo qualche giorno e vi siete scritti lettere. Non pensi di stare magari saltando a conclusioni affrettate?”

Stiles squadrò Scott. “Volevi sposare Allison dopo averla incontrata.” Scott sorrise timidamente. “Senti, non mi aspetto che tu capisca. Ma non mi sono mai sentito così. Mi fa sentire... vivo. Come se forse la vita valesse la pena essere vissuta, dopotutto. Non mi sono mai sentito adeguato, né ho mai avuto la sensazione che un giorno avrei trovato qualcuno. Non sono mai riuscito a vedermi in una situazione come quella tra te e Allison, ma poi ho incontrato lui. Lui è...” Stiles scosse la testa. “Non riesco nemmeno a descriverlo. E ti voglio bene Scott, sei come un fratello per me. Ma capirei se non volessi essermi più amico.”

Scott non disse niente e Stiles si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato il cuore. Era Scott. Erano cresciuti insieme, avevano fatto praticamente tutto ciò che due fratelli potessero fare. Non riusciva ad immaginare la sua vita senza di lui. Ma se avesse dovuto scegliere, pensò che sarebbe stato più facile vivere senza Scott piuttosto che senza Derek. E tale realizzazione lo terrorizzò.

La porta si aprì in quel momento, e Derek vi scivolò dentro, spostando lo sguardo tra di loro. I suoi occhi corsero a Stiles e la sua bocca si distese in una linea rigida. Si diresse verso Stiles, ma Scott si alzò, intralciando il suo percorso.

“Non capisco perché voi due vogliate andare avanti con questa storia,” Scott disse. “Non so perché vogliate fare questo a voi stessi.” Derek guardò rigidamente Scott e Stiles ne era spaventato. Dannazione, non avrebbe mai voluto essere dalla parte sbagliata di quello sguardo.

“Non importa che tu lo capisca o meno,” Derek rispose, voce inspiegabilmente regolare. Stiles notò, tuttavia, i pugni di Derek stretti ai lati.

“Derek,” Stiles disse. Derek e Scott si voltarono entrambi a guardarlo. Stiles scosse la testa, e Derek tirò un sospiro irritato ma aggirò Scott e si fermò accanto a Stiles. Posò una mano protettiva sulla spalla di Stiles e guardò duramente Scott.

“Stiles,” Scott lo pregò. “Non vuoi davvero questa cosa. Non so cosa farei se ti succedesse qualcosa.”

Stiles sentì la presa di Derek irrigidirsi sulla sua spalla e si sentì dilaniato, una parte dedita a Derek, una a Scott.

“Stai scegliendo lui?” Scott chiese, indicando Derek con mano tremante. “Stai scegliendo un soldato vagabondo che probabilmente morirà, piuttosto che la tua famiglia?”

Derek fece un passo in avanti, ma Stiles balzò davanti a lui, facendoli barcollare entrambi.

“Derek,” Stiles gridò. “Non posso sopportare anche questo,” sussurrò. Derek espirò pesantemente dal naso e camminò dall'altra parte della stanza.

“Scott, non cambierò idea,” Stiles disse, in una postura rigida davanti a Scott.

“Ti ritroverai col cuore spezzato,” Scott disse. “In un modo o nell'altro. Non aspettarti che io sia lì quando succederà.” Scott si fiondò fuori dalla stanza e sbatté la porta.

Stiles fissò la porta chiusa, cercando di capire cosa avesse appena fatto. Non era nemmeno sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Forse Scott aveva ragione. Stava davvero buttando via una vita di amicizia per niente?

Ma poi la mano di Derek si posò sulla sua spalla e Stiles vi si crogiolò. Derek non disse una parola mentre cingeva la vita di Stiles con il suo braccio, non disse niente quando Stiles affondò il viso sul suo collo.

*

Derek faticò ad addormentarsi. Continuava a girarsi e rigirarsi, pensando allo sguardo sul volto di Stiles quando aveva aperto la porta, a quanto avrebbe voluto dare un pugno a Scott, all'incurvarsi delle spalle di Stiles mentre restava in silenzio durante l'intero viaggio verso casa, a quanto si fosse sentito in dovere di proteggerlo e fare qualsiasi cosa pur di cancellare quell'espressione dal suo viso.

Dire che era stata una notte stressante era un eufemismo. Quando lo sceriffo gli aveva rallentato accanto sulla sua volante, mentre lui camminava verso la pasticceria, Derek non si era aspettato un invito a cena. Non ne era stato esattamente sorpreso dato che l'uomo era non solo lo sceriffo, ma anche il padre di Stiles. Si interessava al figlio, questo era chiaro. Derek era onestamente sorpreso del fatto che stesse anche solo lasciando andare Stiles con lui.

Derek sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare i bagagli e lasciare la città. Era pericoloso, ed entrambe le loro vite erano a rischio. Ma Derek si disse che sarebbe andata bene, che in qualche modo l'avrebbero fatta funzionare. Derek era innamorato di lui, e dannazione, qualcosa doveva andare bene per una volta nella sua vita.

*

Stiles stava saltellando sul sedile affianco a lui. Teneva in mano la tazza di caffè e il muffin che Derek gli aveva comprato in pasticceria prima di passare a prenderlo. Derek non si era aspettato di trovarlo così di buon umore dopo quello che era successo la notte precedente ed era abbastanza certo che stesse fingendo. Stiles diede un morso, poi un lungo sorso di caffè.

“Non posso credere che stiamo andando da qualche parte, assieme,” Stiles disse eccitato. “In una macchina. Un viaggio in macchina. Non sono mai stato da nessuna parte in macchina, eccetto per le poche volte che ho guidato per la città. Diamine, non sono mai stato fuori da Beacon Hills.” Stiles sorrise.

“Davvero? Mai?”

Stiles scosse la testa e prese un altro sorso di caffè. “Nope. Il posto più lontano in cui io sia stato sono le periferie di Beacon County con mio padre per una chiamata. Nessuna ragione di andare altrove. Non ho familiari da nessuna parte e non è che andiamo in vacanza.”

“Io non sono mai stato fuori dalla California,” Derek disse.

“Sono contento che faremo questa cosa,” Stiles disse. “Sono contento che tu sia la persona con la quale vedrò il mondo.” Stiles si allungò e gli prese la mano.

“Difficilmente sarà il mondo,” Derek lo derise, ma nel suo petto v'era comunque un certo tepore.

“Dove stiamo andando?” Stiles chiese mentre intrecciava le loro dita assieme.

“È una sorpresa.” Derek rispose.

“Non è giusto. Dovrei semplicemente fidarmi di te?”

“Eh sì.”

“Bene, perché è così. Mi fido, voglio dire.” Stiles si chinò sul bracciolo e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Derek.

“Abbiamo bisogno di parlare di ieri notte,” Derek disse qualche minuto dopo. Sentì Stiles irrigidirglisi accanto.

“Dobbiamo proprio?”

“Non credi che dovremmo?”

Stiles sospirò e ritirò la mano da quella di Derek. Si incurvò contro la porta, braccia incrociate sul petto. “Penso di sì.”

“Cosa?” Derek chiese. “Che c'è che non va?” Stiles era silenzioso, e per quanto Derek desiderasse qualche volta che Stiles non parlasse così tanto, trovava i suoi silenzi snervanti. “Stiles, parlami.”

“E se Scott avesse ragione?” Stiles cominciò a bassa voce. “E se ci stessimo illudendo, Derek? Che genere di vita potremmo mai avere? Guardaci ora, sgattaiolando via, mentendo a mio padre, sperando di poter rubare qualche minuto qua e là.

“Non andrà sempre così.”

“Che ne sai?” Derek osò un'occhiata verso Stiles, e Stiles parve giovane e triste così ricurvo sul sedile.

Derek scosse la testa per sgomberarla. “Presto ti diplomerai al liceo, compirai diciott'anni, sarai un adulto e non dovrai preoccuparti per tuo padre. Io non starò nell'esercito per sempre, e se tutto va bene la guerra sarà finita in un anno, forse due al massimo. Pensaci. Tra un anno potremmo stare insieme.”

“È questo ciò che vuoi?” Stiles chiese. Derek improvvisamente ebbe paura di stare saltando a conclusioni affrettate, supponendo che Stiles avrebbe voluto questo. Stiles aggiunse, “Perché io non vorrei niente più che comprare una piccola casa con te e trascorrere i miei giorni tra le tue braccia. Ma non riesco ad immaginare che tu voglia trascorrere i tuoi giorni con me.”

“Non l'hai ancora capito?” Derek chiese. “Quello che provo per te?” Derek allungò una mano, gli occhi ancora sulla strada, cercando il braccio di Stiles alla cieca. Quando lo trovò, slegò le braccia di Stiles e gli prese la mano. “Non ero così felice da tanto tempo.”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

“Mi dispiace che Scott lo abbia scoperto,” Stiles disse, coprendo il dorso della mano di Derek con l'altra sua mano. Le dita di Stiles disegnarono in modo assente dei ghirigori sulla sua pelle.

“Non importa. Non credo farà la spia a riguardo.”

“Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?”

“Perché ti vuole bene.”

“Siamo così palesi?” Stiles chiese. “Pensavo ci stessimo controllando.”

Derek sospirò. “Non credo stessimo agendo in modo del tutto discreto. Ma non credo sia nemmeno così palese come temi. Scott ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro.”

“Forse dovremmo essere più cauti.”

“Forse.” Derek gli strizzò la mano. “Ma non dobbiamo preoccuparcene oggi.”

*

Derek guidò verso la costa, rifiutandosi di dire a Stiles dove stessero andando a prescindere da quante volte lui glielo chiedesse. Finalmente, svoltò su un lungo sentiero polveroso che si apriva su un'ampia e deserta spiaggia. Derek parcheggiò l'auto e guardò Stiles nervoso.

“Beh, eccoci qui. Spero vada bene.”

“Stai scherzando?” Stiles uscì dall'auto, inciampando quando poggiò il piede a terra. Ciò non lo rallentò dal correre verso l'acqua. “Tutto questo è fantastico.”

Stiles corse verso l'acqua, calciando via le scarpe e tirando via i calzini lungo il tragitto. Derek rise guardando Stiles schizzare nell'acqua, i jeans arrotolati fino alle ginocchia. Derek stese una coperta sulla sabbia e poi si unì a Stiles in mare. Vi si addentrò fino a che l'acqua non raggiunse metà polpaccio.

“Non sono mai stato nell'oceano prima d'ora!” Stiles esclamò. Stava ridendo, il suo viso aperto e felice sotto il sole. L'aria autunnale era fresca, ma il sole riscaldava la loro pelle. Derek osservò Stiles correre da una parte all'altra per la gioia e si sentì pervadere da un sentimento sempre più forte mentre lo ammirava. Voleva mostrare tutto a Stiles, essere con lui quando avrebbe scoperto tutto oltre i ristretti confini di Beacon Hills.

Quando Stiles si fu stancato di giocare nell'acqua, tornarono alla coperta e vi si lasciarono cadere sopra. “È incredibile,” Stiles disse, sedendosi con le gambe distese. “Buona idea la coperta.”

Derek piegò una gamba attorno a Stiles, inforcando i suoi fianchi. Fece scivolare le sue braccia attorno al collo di Stiles. “Oh? Qualche piano per la coperta?”

“Questa è una valida anticipazione.” Stiles sorrise e Derek si chinò e lo baciò. Stiles gli afferrò il sedere mentre gli esplorava la bocca con la lingua, e Derek si accomodò sul grembo di Stiles. Si baciarono così per qualche minuto, le mani di Stiles che si avventuravano sotto l'orlo della maglietta di Derek. I suoi palmi erano freddi a contatto con la sua pelle calda, e le punte delle sue dita che graffiavano leggermente la pelle di Derek gli provocarono un brivido che gli percorse l'intera schiena.

“Siamo soli?” Stiles chiese, staccandosi e guardandosi attorno.

“La spiaggia è abbastanza isolata,” Derek spiegò, “soprattutto a metà Ottobre.”

“Buono a sapersi.” Stiles afferrò il davanti della maglia di Derek e si distese sulla schiena, attirando Derek sopra di sé. Gemette quando Derek riposizionò le gambe e i loro bacini si ritrovarono a premere l'uno contro l'altro. Stiles puntò ai bottoni di Derek, ma Derek lo fermò.

“Che c'è?” Stiles chiese, labbra arrossate e gonfie dal bacio. Derek gemette mentre Stiles si leccava inconsciamente le labbra, e dovette baciarlo di nuovo. Quando Stiles puntò nuovamente alla sua lampo, Derek gli afferrò entrambe le mani e le inchiodò alla coperta. “Ooh, vogliamo giocare a questo gioco?” Stiles disse scaltramente.

“No. Dobbiamo parlare.”

“Di cosa?” Stiles pressò il bacino contro quello di Derek, causando frizione tra le loro erezioni a tal punto che gli occhi di Derek si chiusero di scatto. Quindi Stiles lo fece di nuovo. “Non credo di voler parlare.”

“Beh, è un peccato,” Derek si spostò sulle proprie ginocchia, e Stiles provò a sfregare i propri fianchi contro Derek ma non riuscì a sollevarli abbastanza in alto. “Per favore, Stiles? Vorrei nuotare con te dopo, e poi c'è un altro posto dove voglio portarti.”

“Che ne dici se,” Stiles cominciò, un ginocchio che si sollevava a massaggiare lentamente il cavallo di Derek. Derek non poté evitarlo quando involontariamente prese ad assecondare il tocco di Stiles. “Ci liberiamo di queste erezioni e poi parliamo.”

“Promesso?” Derek chiese ansimante, ora muovendosi senza pudore contro il ginocchio di Stiles.

“Promesso.”

Derek lasciò andare le mani di Stiles e tutto si trasformò in un turbinio di mani e bocche mentre si liberavano dei vestiti e cominciavano a sfregarsi l'uno sull'altro. Quando furono completamente nudi, Derek portò la mano tra di loro e afferrò i loro membri. Stiles venne quasi immediatamente, Derek poco dopo.

In seguito, rimasero distesi su un fianco a fissarsi. Derek intrecciò le dita tra i capelli di Stiles, memorizzando il modo in cui le sue ciglia aleggiavano sulle sue guance, il modo in cui le sue labbra si schiudevano quando respirava.

“Sei certo che siamo al sicuro qui?” Stiles chiese d'un tratto.

Derek annuì. “Venivo qui tutto il tempo quando ero piccolo. Possediamo il terreno connesso a questa precisa spiaggia.”

Stiles lo guardò con occhi sgranati. “Quanto sei ricco?”

“La mia famiglia era benestante.”

“Allora perché diamine sei nell'esercito? Potresti semplicemente fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”

“Ogni singola guerra da quella Francese e Indiana è stata combattuta da un Hale,” Derek spiegò. “È per questo che Laura voleva così disperatamente entrare nelle forze armate.”

“Impressionante,” Stiles disse. “Quindi, vuoi parlare?”

“Non stai bene,” Derek disse.

“Sto bene. In realtà,” Stiles disse, lasciando cadere un braccio sulla vita di Derek e sfregandogli leggermente il sedere, “Sto più che bene.”

“Sono serio, Stiles. Eri uno straccio quando ti ho lasciato la scorsa notte.”

Stiles si allontanò e rotolò via da Derek per mettersi seduto. “Sto bene. Non voglio parlarne.” Stiles si alzò dalla coperta e si inginocchiò per recuperare la propria biancheria.

“Cazzate,” Derek gridò, sollevandosi sui gomiti. Stiles si fermò, e Derek impresse nella mente la morbida curva del suo sedere, quanto la sua pelle fosse chiara sotto la scura peluria sul retro delle sue cosce. “Conosco meglio di chiunque altro l'aspetto di chi cerca di nascondere i propri sentimenti.”

Stiles si voltò di scatto. “Ho pianto per ben dieci minuti ieri notte, non è abbastanza? L'ultima volta che ho pianto è stato al funerale di mia madre. Cosa vuoi che dica? Niente di ciò che dico potrà comunque migliorare la situazione. Niente di ciò che dico riparerà la mia amicizia con Scott. Niente di ciò che dico farà capire agli altri ciò che abbiamo noi due. Quindi che cazzo vuoi che dica?”

“Non mi importa,” Derek esclamò, sollevandosi a sedere. “Ma non fingere di stare bene quando non è così. So quanto sia stata dura ieri notte.”

“Vuoi che ti dica che sono fottutamente terrorizzato?” Stiles chiese, sollevando la voce.

“Se è la verità.”

“Allora sono fottutamente terrorizzato!” Stiles gridò. Derek gli si avvicinò, ma Stiles fece un passo indietro. “No. Sono terrorizzato, Derek. Non so che fare. E non so come tu possa anche solo sedere lì ed essere in pace con tutto questo. Non ti preoccupa proprio?”

Derek saltò davvero in piedi stavolta. Fissò Stiles, non capendo come potesse non averne la minima idea.

“Stiles, non capisci? Sono sempre fottutamente terrorizzato. Sono stato terrorizzato sin dal momento in cui la mia famiglia è bruciata a morte in un incendio!”

“Allora perché diavolo vuoi che io lo ammetta se tu non hai intenzione di fare lo stesso?”

“Perché non voglio che tu finisca come me!”

In quel momento, Stiles sorprese Derek gettandoglisi addosso e baciandolo impetuosamente. Il bacio fu perlopiù denti, brusco e brutale mentre attaccavano l'uno la bocca dell'altro. Stiles saltò su, avvolgendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Derek, e Derek si voltò, lo trasportò e lo posò di nuovo sulla coperta. Stiles era di nuovo eccitato, e stava mordendo il collo di Derek, le unghie che graffiavano la schiena di Derek. Il pensiero dei segni che Stiles avrebbe lasciato fecero scattare il membro di Derek, e Stiles cominciò a sfregarsi contro Derek con le gambe ancora attorno alla sua vita.

“Noi,” Derek disse, ansimando contro il collo di Stiles, “dovremmo parlare.”

“Abbiamo parlato,” Stiles disse prima di mordere la spalla di Derek. Derek gemette e strizzò il capezzolo di Stiles tra la punta delle dita.

“Non sono soddisfatto,” Derek disse mentre allungava la mano tra di loro e vi afferrava i testicoli di Stiles. “Distrarmi con il sesso non funzionerà.”

Stiles lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro sul terreno e guardò in alto verso Derek. “Ti ho detto che sono spaventato. Che altro vuoi?”

“Voglio che tu stia bene,” Derek disse. Stiles fece gli occhi bianchi quando lui gli massaggiò i testicoli e trascinò il dito lungo la pelle appena dietro di essi. “Voglio che tu stia bene quando me ne andrò.”

“Starò bene, Derek,” Stiles disse, inarcando la schiena e premendo i loro corpi ancora più vicini l'uno all'altro. “Non c'è molto che possiamo farci, no?” Stiles afferrò le spalle di Derek mentre si chinava in avanti per leccare la base della sua gola, poi lungo il suo mento barbuto e dietro l'orecchio.

“Cazzo, Stiles,” Derek gemette, perdendosi velocemente nella sensazione della bocca di Stiles. Odiava quanto Stiles risuonasse arrendevole, quando fosse disilluso ed esausto sebbene in questo momento stessero assieme, toccando più pelle possibile. Non pensava fosse possibile eccitarsi così velocemente, ma il modo in cui Stiles gli mordicchiava l'orecchio e il collo, e il modo in cui le sue mani gli afferravano e graffiavano il sedere riuscivano a disfare Derek tanto celermente. Poi Stiles fece scivolare con esitazione un dito tra le sue natiche e Derek mormorò mentre sfregava il bacino ancora più veloce. Seguendo l'esempio di Stiles, allungò ancor più la mano dietro i testicoli di lui, premendo lungo la morbida pelle dietro di loro e poi voltò la testa per baciare fermamente Stiles sulla bocca mentre il suo dito danzava sull'ano di Stiles.

Stiles lanciò un grido inaspettato quando venne tra di loro, il bacino che si strusciava freneticamente contro Derek. Derek allungò la mano tra di loro, diede al suo membro qualche strattone e venne pochi istanti dopo.

Collassò di peso sopra Stiles. Le braccia di Stiles lo avvolsero immediatamente e corsero lungo la sua schiena sudata.

“Bella chiacchierata,” Stiles scherzò tra i capelli di Derek.

Derek sollevò la testa e Stiles gli stava sorridendo. “Non sei divertente,” Derek brontolò. “Sono serio. Sono preoccupato per te.”

Stiles si allungò e cullò la guancia di Derek in una mano. “Senti, Derek. So che ti importa di me e sei preoccupato. Ma davvero non voglio parlarne. Voglio solo trascorrere questa giornata con te e parlarti e fare l'amore con te. Non mi importa di nessun altro. Siamo solo tu ed io.”

Derek annuì, il pollice di Stiles che gli carezzava lo zigomo. “Solo tu ed io.”

*

“Dai!” Derek gridò quando più tardi si voltava e sorrideva a Stiles prima di prendere a correre verso l'oceano.

Aveva un non so che di agrodolce l'idea di correre verso l'acqua. L'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto era stato con i suoi fratelli. Poteva ancora sentire la risata di Laura, poteva vedere i propri fratelli spingersi l'un l'altro, sentire Cora gridare alle loro spalle di non lasciarla indietro. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva percepirli in questo luogo.

Ma ora era qui con Stiles, condividendo questo posto con qualcun altro che amava. Creando nuovi ricordi e nuovi fantasmi.

Quando si immerse nell'acqua, sentì le onde bagnargli il corpo nudo, fredde a contatto con la sua pelle baciata dal sole. Si voltò e vide Stiles che camminava verso di lui. “Sii più entusiasta!”

“Niente mi entusiasma di più che nuotare nell'oceano ghiacciato. Nudo,” Stiles esclamò.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Che c'è, non hai mai fatto il bagno nudo prima?”

Stiles entrò nell'acqua, la corrente che gli bagnava i piedi, e si fermò lì. “Sì, ma decisamente non vedevo Scott nella stessa luce in cui vedo te.”

Derek sorrise. “Questa è una buona cosa.” Derek si immerse sott'acqua e poi riemerse scrollando la testa.

“E se qualcuno ci vedesse?” Stiles gridò.

“Ti preoccupi che qualcuno ci possa vedere ora? Non prima, quando stavamo scopando?” Derek gli chiese con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. “Entra!”

“Stai battendo i denti!” Stiles gridò. “È gelida!”

“Fifone.”

“Stai zitto. Non voglio prendermi una polmonite.”

Derek calciò i piedi fuori dall'acqua e nuotò sul dorso. “Non prenderai una polmonite.”

“Lo dici tu.” Quando Derek sollevò la testa, vide Stiles entrare in acqua. “Sei un esempio pessimo, Derek Hale.”

“Lo so.”

Derek nuotò verso di lui mentre Stiles si immergeva in acqua.

“MA CHE CAZZO, È FOTTUTAMENTE FREDDA!” Stiles gridò mentre si addentrava nell'oceano. Derek gli nuotò incontro e avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo di Stiles.

“Allora dobbiamo riscaldarti un po'.”

“Era questo il tuo piano?” Stiles chiese. Derek fece spallucce, un sorrisetto sul viso. “Tutto ciò che dovevi fare era chiedere. Mi sarei spogliato senza tutta la storia dell'acqua ghiacciata. Ora le mie palle si sono avvizzite. Addio ad ogni divertimento futuro con il piccolo Stiles.”

Derek lo baciò per zittirlo. Passarono qualche minuto a baciarsi prima che Derek cominciasse a nuotare nuovamente qua e là. Stiles rimase nello stesso posto, restando a galla.

“Ero solito venire qui con la mia famiglia,” Derek spiegò mentre fluttuava sulla schiena. Il corpo si stava adattando all'acqua fredda e considerato il tiepido sole del pomeriggio, era decisamente a suo agio. “I miei fratelli ed io nuotavamo qui fuori per ore.”

“Com'erano?” Stiles chiese.

“Chiassosi,” Derek disse, sorridendo mentre fissava il cielo. “I miei fratelli erano soliti fare a gara e cercare di affogarsi l'un l'altro, a Laura piaceva stendersi al sole sulla spiaggia, e ricordo di aver insegnato qui a Cora come nuotare.” Sorrise al ricordo, sebbene fosse accompagnato da un fastidioso dolore al petto.

“Sembra meraviglioso,” Stiles disse.

Derek galleggiò verso Stiles e si raddrizzò così da poterlo avvolgere con le sue braccia da dietro. Poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Stiles mentre guardavano lontano verso le onde dell'oceano. “Mi mancano,” Derek disse sottovoce, “è come se ovunque guardassi ritrovassi un qualche ricordo di loro. Ma è una fitta dolce. Non voglio dimenticarli, dimenticare che sono stati qui.”

Stiles girò la testa e baciò lievemente Derek sulla guancia. Rimasero così per un po', restando a galla mentre si tenevano stretti l'uno all'altro.

*

Più tardi, Derek portò Stiles nel piccolo paesino vicino per pranzo. Prima che si avviassero nuovamente verso Beacon Hills, si fermarono ad un piccolo emporio. “Abbiamo bisogno di snack,” Stiles disse mentre entrava nel negozio. Il mercato era quasi vuoto, solo qualche tizio a parte loro.

“Abbiamo appena pranzato,” Derek disse mentre seguiva Stiles verso la corsia di alimentari. Rimase più vicino a Stiles di quanto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto, ma nessuno stava facendo attenzione a loro.

“Abbiamo bisogno di cibo per il viaggio.” Stiles si riempì le braccia di cibo.

C'era un gruppo di ragazzi alla cassa che li guardava in modo sospetto. A Derek non piacque il modo in cui fissavano Stiles, ma dopotutto Stiles stava vaneggiando riguardo la storia del barbecue e dell'intagliatura del legno, quindi magari era a causa di quello. Derek aveva notato già a Beacon Hills che un sacco di persone guardavano Stiles in modo strano quando lui partiva per la tangente.

Derek si affrettò a pagare e condusse Stiles fuori dalla porta. Stava mettendo le buste dietro il sedile quando Stiles esclamò, “Ho dimenticato la cola!”

“Puoi sopravvivere anche senza,” Derek disse. Voleva davvero mettersi in viaggio e basta.

“No che non posso. Farò in fretta.”

“Stiles!”

“Derek! Perché d'un tratto sei così frettoloso?” Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e corse indietro verso il negozio. Derek rimase fuori dall'auto, aspettando in ansia il ritorno di Stiles. Mentre attendeva, i tre uomini uscirono e camminarono verso l'unica altra macchina nel parcheggio. Adocchiarono Derek cautamente mentre camminavano, e Derek sperò davvero che Stiles si spicciasse.

“Ehi, George,” uno degli uomini disse. Derek sentì i capelli rizzarglisi sulla nuca. “Quello non è il frocio che abbiamo visto prima? Quello che nuotava nudo sulla spiaggia?”

“Dov'è la sua piccola fatina?” George rispose. “Quello che nuotava con lui?”

Derek li squadrò, incerto sul da farsi. E dove diamine era Stiles? Derek si preparò al peggio; non avrebbe attaccato briga, ma era pronto a difendersi.

Stiles venne fuori in quel momento, sorseggiando dalla sua bottiglia di Coca-cola. “Va bene, Sparky, andiamo – Ehi, che succede?” Stiles chiese quando notò i due tizi che fissavano Derek.

“Guarda, è il ragazzo fatina.” L'altro tizio sbucò dietro Stiles, e Stiles sussultò, facendo cadere la bottiglia di cola.

“Non toccarlo!” Derek scattò. L'uomo rise quando Stiles attraversò di corsa il parcheggio verso Derek.

“Non vuoi che tocchi il tuo piccolo ragazzo?” l'uomo, George, sogghignò. “Voi due non siete altro che un abominio. La vista di voi due mi fa ribrezzo.”

“Stiles, sali in macchina,” Derek ordinò, e Stiles obbedì velocemente.

“Dovreste morire entrambi!” urlò l'altro. “Liberare il mondo dalla vostra feccia!”

Derek entrò in macchina mentre loro gli gridavano contro e si allontanò frettolosamente.

“Che diavolo era quello?” Stiles gridò.

“Cazzo,” Derek borbottò mentre controllava lo specchietto retrovisore, ma non vide nessuno che li seguiva. “Stai bene?” Derek chiese mentre si immettevano nella via principale.

“Sto bene,” Stiles disse. Dopo qualche minuto, Derek gli lanciò un'occhiata. Le sue ginocchia erano piegate al petto, il mento poggiato su di esse, le braccia avvolte attorno alle tibie. Aveva lo sguardo perso verso la strada davanti a loro.

“Stiles -”

“Scott aveva ragione,” Stiles disse.

Derek si preparò al peggio.  _Ci siamo_ , si disse, le mani afferrarono stretto il volante.  _Sapevo che era troppo bello per essere vero._

“Come potremmo avere una relazione? Eravamo sulla tua proprietà, una spiaggia privata, nel mezzo del nulla. Non siamo al sicuro da nessuna parte.” Stiles parve così arreso, così triste. Derek voleva baciarlo fino a quando ogni traccia di dolore nella sua voce fosse svanita-

Derek si passò una mano sul viso per la frustrazione. “Non lo so.”

“Siamo stati fortunati. Avrebbero potuto ucciderci.” Stiles giocherellò con l'orlo dei suoi jeans in modo assente, le sue lunghe dita che si muovevano per conto proprio.

“Cosa vuoi fare?” Derek chiese, arreso.

“Credo che forse questa sia una cattiva idea. Noi. Che cerchiamo di prenderci in giro. Non vale la pena di tutto questo, non vale la pena di rischiare le nostre vite.” Stiles rivolse il proprio corpo dall'altra parte rispetto a Derek e fissò silenziosamente fuori dal finestrino del passeggero.

Derek ebbe la sensazione che le ultime scintille di speranza si fossero spente.

*

Il silenzio in macchina era assordante. Stiles era poggiato allo sportello e fissava fuori nel cielo del tardo pomeriggio. Mentre guidavano, il sole cominciò a tramontare, il cielo una brillante gamma di viola e rosa e arancioni.

Per un momento pensò di voltarsi e dire a Derek di ammirare. Ma no, non poteva farlo. Non più. Stiles non voleva allontanare Derek, ma era per il meglio. Prima Scott e poi quei tizi. Cosa sarebbe successo dopo? Stiles era terrorizzato che sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa di molto peggio.

Più si avvicinavano a Beacon Hills, peggio si sentiva. C'era un dolore mai provato prima che gli si stava annidando nel petto. Era diverso dal costante peso che aveva sentito dopo la morte della madre. Questo era un vuoto che gli occupava tutto il petto, consumava ogni spazio all'interno del suo corpo fino a che poteva sentirlo riversarsi fuori dalla punta delle dita, minacciando di dilaniarlo.

Stiles sapeva che avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare Derek e superare la cosa. Alla fine lui avrebbe conosciuto qualcuno, Stiles sarebbe tornato a Beacon Hills, si sarebbe diplomato, avrebbe trovato un lavoro, incontrato una donna, si sarebbe sposato e avrebbe avuto dei figli. Avrebbe vissuto la sua vita. Al sicuro, protetto.

Non era quello ciò che voleva? Non era quello il motivo per cui stava seduto lì in silenzio, scappando da Derek? Così che potessero essere al sicuro e protetti? Avrebbe avuto una vita decente, provò a pensare a cosa sarebbe stato sposare qualcun altro. Pensò di baciare qualcun altro, fare sesso con altri. E poi pensò all'ipotesi di non vedere mai più Derek.

Stiles non riusciva a descrivere il dolore che provò.

Cosa stava facendo? Com'era possibile che la sua vita fosse diventata questo? La sua vita era sempre stata noiosa, di nessun valore. Fino a quando Derek non vi era entrato in punta di piedi e l'aveva messa sottosopra.

Derek non era una certezza, c'erano troppi “E se” che accompagnavano lo stare con lui. Ma più Stiles prendeva in considerazione l'idea di lasciarlo, meno il resto della sua vita valeva la pena di essere vissuta ai suoi occhi.

E fu così che Stiles giunse alla realizzazione alla quale sarebbe dovuto arrivare tempo fa.

“Derek non portarmi a casa,” Stiles disse mentre Derek guidava verso a città. “Vai al tuo hotel. Dobbiamo parlare.”

Derek non rispose, ma girò l'auto e guidò verso l'hotel. Stiles seguì silenziosamente Derek dentro la stanza d'albergo, superandolo quando Derek chiuse e sigillò la porta. Quando Stiles sentì la catena che veniva inserita, si voltò per affrontare Derek.

“Mi dispiace,” Stiles blaterò. Derek si addentrò nella stanza e osservò Stiles con lo sguardo colmo di qualcosa che Stiles sperò fosse speranza. “Questi sono stati i quattro mesi più duri della mia vita. Ma sono stati anche i migliori. Sono ancora terrorizzato, e diamine, dopo stanotte, sono più terrorizzato che mai. Ma più sedevo accanto a te senza parlarti, più capivo quanto mi stessi comportando da idiota. Se ti lascio, vincono loro. E dannazione, non li lascerò vincere. Non riusciranno a dividerci.”

Derek si avvicinò, guardando Stiles da vicino. “Sei sicuro? Perché Stiles, sarò sincero. Non posso andare avanti e indietro con te. Voglio stare con te, o voglio cominciare a dimenticarti.”

“Sono seccato con me stesso.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ho sprecato così tanto tempo ad essere arrabbiato per questa cosa, tempo che avrei potuto passare con te.”

Derek tagliò la distanza tra di loro, allungando una mano e intrecciando le loro dita. “Non importa,” Derek disse sottovoce. “Non è così semplice.”

“Tu lo fai sembrare così semplice.”

“Sono solo più bravo a fingere e a nascondere i miei sentimenti.” Derek si sporse in avanti e baciò Stiles sulla tempia, poi trascinò le proprie labbra lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli.

“Forse dovrei essere così,” Stiles disse pensierosamente. “Forse allora tutto questo potrebbe evitarsi.”

“Non è colpa tua,” Derek sussurrò sulla fronte di Stiles, le sue labbra che si facevano strada sul suo viso. “E non cambiare mai. Sei perfetto così come sei.”

“Ora stai mentendo,” Stiles disse, ridendo leggermente. “Non c'è una singola cosa perfetta in me. Sono un disastro. Un totale disastro.”

Derek si allontanò e guardò Stiles negli occhi, il suo sguardo così intenso che a Stiles parve di sciogliervisi dentro. “Tutto di te, ogni cosa imperfetta che fai, ogni tua peculiarità ti rende la persona che sei. E personalmente, la trovo bellissima.”

Stiles lasciò cadere lo sguardo, nascondendo il rossore e il sorriso ridicolo che gli si stava diffondendo sul viso. Ma a quanto pareva, Derek non se la stava bevendo perché inclinò la testa di Stiles verso l'alto con la punta delle dita, forzandolo a guardare nuovamente in quegli occhi cangianti. Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che tutto ciò per cui valesse la pena vivere fosse contenuto negli occhi di Derek, e si ritrovò a cascarci dentro ancora e ancora.

“Ti amo,” Stiles disse istintivamente. Fissò Derek sorpreso delle proprie parole. Dall'espressione sul viso di Derek, anche lui era egualmente sorpreso. Stiles lo aveva capito durante la corsa in macchina, ma non aveva pianificato di dirlo a Derek, non aveva deciso di ammetterlo. Diamine, non sapeva nemmeno se Derek provasse lo stesso sentimento. Le parole gli erano semplicemente uscite di bocca per volontà propria, spinte dai travolgenti sentimenti che sentiva diffonderglisi in tutto il corpo.

“Davvero?” La voce di Derek era calma, come se non fosse sicuro di poter credere a ciò che stava sentendo. Stiles non aveva mai pensato a Derek come niente di diverso da un soldato forte e stoico, ma improvvisamente, vedendolo in quella tenue luce proveniente dalla lampada dell'hotel, Derek si era spogliato di tutto quello. Stiles lo vide per la prima volta come qualcosa di differente, come un uomo, vulnerabile e teso e nudo.

“Davvero,” Stiles rispose con voce bassa. “Ti amo.”

Derek prese il viso di Stiles tra i palmi e lo baciò. Le labbra di Derek erano morbide, ma la sua bocca era insistente mentre baciava Stiles, e Stiles sapeva che questo era il momento, questo era il momento in cui ammetteva a sé stesso che non sarebbe mai stato capace di vivere senza Derek Hale.

Stiles afferrò le spalle di Derek e lo attirò verso il letto, le loro bocche che cercavano di comunicare tutte le cose che le parole non era riuscite a fare. Stiles lasciò che le proprie mani vagassero verso il viso di Derek, toccandogli le guance e le orecchie e i capelli, prima di farle scivolare sulle sue spalle e giù lungo la schiena. Stiles non aveva mai pensato che baciare potesse essere così, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di fare, qualcosa che gli togliesse il respiro e allo stesso tempo lo facesse sentire come se stesse respirando per la prima volta.

Stiles non sapeva quanto tempo trascorsero così sdraiati, con Derek sopra di lui, baciandosi e basta. Quando Derek si allontanò, le sue labbra turgide e il suo sguardo intenso, il sole era calato completamente all'esterno.

“Devo portarti a casa,” Derek disse, cullando tra le mani il viso di Stiles.

“Non ti lascio,” Stiles disse. “Mio padre non sa per che ora dovrei essere a casa. È ancora presto.”

Derek arricciò le labbra e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non costrinse Stiles ad andarsene. “Devo andare in bagno,” Derek disse, baciando Stiles un'ultima volta prima di alzarsi e camminare verso la stanza da bagno. Stiles rimase disteso lì sulla schiena, mordendosi il labbro mentre fissava il soffitto. Si sentiva come stesse per esplodere. Aveva preso la sua decisione, in qualche momento tra la corsa in macchina verso casa e l'ora passata a fare niente che non fosse baciare Derek, Stiles aveva deciso che Derek era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Avrebbe fatto i conti con le conseguenze negative più tardi, ma ora non avrebbe sprecato un secondo di più a preoccuparsi di tutto. Si sarebbe concentrato esclusivamente su Derek.

Stiles si tolse la maglia e sollevò il bacino per sfilarsi i pantaloni mentre aspettava Derek. Si sollevò a sedere quando sentì Derek che apriva la porta del bagno.

“Ah, ho capito,” Derek disse quando vide Stiles disteso sul letto in mutande. “Cominciamo senza di me.”

“Non ci sarebbe gusto,” Stiles rispose mentre Derek si accovacciava sul letto davanti a lui. Si sollevò sulle ginocchia e gettò le braccia al collo di Derek. “Ho giusto velocizzato le cose.”

“Negandomi il piacere di rimuovere i tuoi vestiti,” Derek disse scuotendo la testa. “Così crudele nei miei confronti.”

“Lo so. Sono così crudele,” Stile sorrise mentre si piegava in avanti e baciava Derek. Si baciarono per qualche momento poi Derek si tirò su. Si sfilò la maglia e la lanciò sulla testa di Stiles. Stiles squittì, poi sollevò lo sguardo verso dove Derek lo stava aspettando. Era assolutamente bellissimo nella tenue luce. Non riusciva a credere che Derek fosse reale, o che fosse suo.

“Quindi,” Derek chiese mentre spingeva il bottone dei propri pantaloni oltre l'asola, “che ne pensi di guardarmi mentre mi spoglio?” Un sopracciglio si sollevò in domanda, e Stiles non trattenne un gemito.

“Sì, per favore.”

Derek abbassò la cerniera molto lentamente, e Stiles lo fissò incantato. Dopodiché, Derek agganciò il pollice sotto l'elastico e spinse i pantaloni sotto il bacino, restando solo in mutande. Stiles fissò le lisce piane del suo corpo, la curva della sua coscia, la V dei suoi fianchi. Si leccò le labbra. Derek sorrise mentre molto lentamente si sfilava le mutande, il suo membro mezzo eretto che rimbalzava leggermente una volta libero. Persino dopo aver trascorso metà della giornata con Derek nudo, Stiles ancora non si era abituato alla vista del suo corpo.

“Dio, sei bellissimo,” Stiles si trovò a dire. Derek apparve quasi intimidito mentre si inginocchiava lentamente sul letto e cominciava a baciare e leccare la pancia di Stiles. Stiles si tirò sui gomiti così da poter guardare. Derek lo stava solo stuzzicando, leccando lungo l'elastico delle mutande, ma poi Derek si sollevò su mani e ginocchia e rimase lì semplicemente ricurvo sopra il corpo di Stiles.

“Ti amo, Stiles,” Derek disse, la sua voce bassa e grave. Stiles deglutì e fissò negli occhi di Derek, trovandovi nessuna esitazione o menzogna o ansia. Derek lo amava.

Derek lo amava. Il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso smagliante. “Eppure,” Derek disse, sfregando la propria guancia sul petto di Stiles, “Non sono ancora sicuro che tu mi ami. È troppo incredibile.”

“Credici,” Stiles disse, sollevando la mano e carezzando con le dita i capelli scuri di Derek. Derek lo fissò negli occhi per un momento prima di trascinare lo sguardo giù verso le sue labbra, poi più in basso, a collo e spalle. Derek tracciò con le proprie dita i segni che aveva lasciato sulla pelle di Stiles prima, il viola che orma svaniva. Derek li baciò uno ad uno, poi coprì quello appena sotto la clavicola di Stiles con la sua bocca. Leccò e succhiò prima di mordere la pelle. Stiles si inarcò verso la sua bocca, le sue dita che sparivano tra i capelli di Derek. Poi fece scorrere la lingua lungo la pancia di Stiles e tracciò il contorno del suo ombelico. Gli occhi di Stiles si chiusero quando Derek leccò lungo il bacino, volutamente trascurando il suo membro.

“Per favore Derek,” Stiles disse mentre Derek leccava la scura peluria sopra il suo inguine, “toccami. Sto impazzendo.”

“Sii paziente,” Derek disse, risalendo per premere uno dei capezzoli di Stiles con la lingua. Stiles gemette rumorosamente mentre si contorceva. “Goditelo. Non ti piace sentire la mia bocca sul tuo corpo?”

“Certo,” Stiles disse, “ma il mio membro sta per esplodere. Tipo, letteralmente esplodere su tutto. Così, poof, e non ci sarà più.”

Derek roteò lo sguardo. “Dobbiamo lavorare sul tuo livello di resistenza.”

“Mi dispiace, oh possente soldato del controllo. Non sono sicuro che nemmeno tu riusciresti ad evitare di supplicare.”

Derek sorrise beffardo, un sopracciglio inarcato. “Vuoi scommettere?”

Stiles sorrise. “Oh, anche sì.” Stiles balzò in avanti e si aggrovigliò con Derek fino a quando Derek non rotolò sulla schiena. O, più appropriatamente, Derek si lasciò rigirare sulla schiena, perché Stiles sapeva chi era il più forte in questa relazione. Non gli importava affatto.

“Quindi, vendetta,” Stiles disse, sfregando i palmi l'uno contro l'altro mentre si lasciava inebriare dalla vista di Derek nudo ed eretto e disteso per lui. “Da dove comincio?”

Stiles si chinò e seguì l'esempio di Derek di baciare i segni che aveva lasciato qualche giorno fa, e poi mordere e leccarne uno nuovo vicino ad uno precedente. Gli piaceva il modo in cui Derek si contorceva sotto di lui quando gli mordeva la pelle. Se i suoi gemiti erano di qualche indizio, a Derek sembrava piacere, quindi Stiles morse ancora più forte, il che fece inarcare e gemere Derek. Stiles si spostò al capezzolo di Derek e ne morse la punta già irrigidita. Le mani di Derek erano tra i suoi capelli, aggrappandovisi fermamente.

“Stiles,” Derek ansimò mentre Stiles passava all'altro capezzolo.

Stiles sollevò la testa. “Cos'era quello?”

“Il tuo nome, non io che supplicavo,” Derek disse con un sorrisetto. “Non sono così impressionabile.”

Stiles sorrise e baciò lungo il petto e il torso di Derek, seguendo tutte le linee dei muscoli con la sua lingua e con i denti. Derek faceva dei versi così belli sotto di lui, e Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato un amante rumoroso visto quanto era silenzioso solitamente. Stiles decise che un giorno devastare completamente Derek, facendolo gridare con abbandono, sarebbe stata la sua missione.

Ma ora, aveva una missione differente.

Stiles leccò lungo il bacino di Derek, bypassando il suo membro, e passò alle sue cosce. Sollevò una delle gambe di Derek e vi lasciò piccoli morsi sulla tenera carne dell'interno coscia, poi leccò la pelle appena arrossata, ammirando il contrasto sulla sua lingua tra la morbidezza della pelle e la ruvidezza della peluria. Poi Stiles chinò la testa di lato per poter passare la lingua sotto il ginocchio di Derek. Con quel gesto, Derek fece scattare il bacino in aria, quindi Stiles lo fece di nuovo.

“Ti stai divertendo lì?” Stiles chiese quando Derek si contorse sul letto.

“Immensamente.”

“Ti stai godendo la mia bocca?”

“Potrei farlo tutto il giorno.”

“Oh davvero.” Stiles mollò il ginocchio di Derek e picchiettò il lato della sua coscia. “Voltati. Su mani e ginocchia.” Derek lo guardò con sospetto. “Credi che ti lasci distendere sulla pancia così che tu possa sfregarti sul materasso? Non barerai in questo gioco, Derek Hale.”

Derek rise mentre cominciava a voltarsi, ma si allungò per attirare Stiles in un bacio. “Io voglio che vinca tu,” Derek mormorò contro la sua bocca.

“Oh, lo so che lo vuoi.”

“Ma non ti lascerò vincere così facilmente.”

“No, non lo farai. Perché noi non giochiamo così.” Stiles sorrise. “Ti porterò a supplicarmi di toccarti, Derek.”

“Lo spero.” Derek lo baciò di nuovo, poi si posizionò su mani e ginocchia. Stiles sentì il proprio membro rizzarsi alla vista. Non aveva mai visto Derek così – nessuno di loro si era mai esposto così – e Stiles dovette necessariamente fissare Derek reggersi su mani e ginocchia, completamente in vista. Stiles fissò la tesa linea della sua schiena, poi il suo sedere, due natiche perfette e la rada peluria scura nella fessura tra di esse, e due pieni, rosei testicoli che pendevano tra le sue gambe. Stiles deglutì con difficoltà.

Non aveva mai pensato a certe  _cose_. Cose come sesso con un uomo e la logistica che questo avrebbe comportato. Ma a fissare Derek in questo modo, un assaggio di ciò che l'imminente futuro gli avrebbe potuto riserbare se si fosse inchinato e avesse separato quelle due natiche scolpite, la mente di Stiles quasi andò in corto circuito.

Derek lanciò un'occhiata oltre la propria spalla preoccupato. “Stai bene?”

“Um, sì.” Stiles annuì e cercò di riprendere il controllo del proprio battito. Se fosse venuto prima di Derek, sarebbe stato abbastanza imbarazzante. Inoltre, Stiles si stava ancora abituando a tutto questo – a stare con un uomo, fare sesso. Era tanta roba con la quale fare i conti. E il sesso, beh  _quel genere di sesso_ , era leggermente troppo per lui in questo momento.

Ma ciò non significava che fosse immune all'immagine di Derek davanti a sé. Stiles si inchinò premendo la superficie della propria lingua su una delle natiche di Derek. Derek fece un incomprensibile suono gutturale, e Stiles poté sentire il tremito sotto la sua lingua. Leccò fino la curva del suo fondo schiena, poi fece la stessa cosa sull'altra natica. Quando ebbe finito, morse la morbida pelle.

“Cazzo, Stiles,” Derek disse, la testa poggiata alle braccia mentre spingeva indietro verso il viso di Stiles. Stiles leccò il segno rosso, poi si fece strada lungo la colonna di Derek. Seminò dei bacetti sulle spalle di Derek per poi baciargli il collo, prima di mordicchiargli l'orecchio. Quando si allontanò, le braccia di Derek stavano tremando.

Stiles passò le dita tra i capelli umidi di Derek. “Come stai?”

Derek si voltò per guardarlo. Gli occhi erano appesantiti, la bocca schiusa mentre cercava di controllare il proprio respiro. “Tu... solo... Stiles.” Derek cambiò posizione fino a sedersi e avvolse un braccio attorno al collo di Stiles, attirandolo in un bacio irruento. Il bacio fu quasi tutto lingua, Derek che pareva stesse cercando di scivolare all'interno della bocca di Stiles. Stiles ricambiò il bacio con fervore, muovendosi in avanti per incontrare Derek fino a quando non furono quasi l'uno in grembo all'altro.

Stiles interruppe il bacio e si concentrò di nuovo sul collo di Derek, leccando e graffiandone la carne con i denti. “Dovremmo stipulare una tregua?” Stiles mormorò prima di cominciare a succhiare leggermente sul pomo d'Adamo di Derek.

“Forse,” Derek disse con voce rauca, “perché ho una tale voglia di toccarti che riesco a malapena a sopportarlo.”

“Quindi forse vinco io,” Stiles disse prima di mordere gentilmente il mento di Derek.

Derek piegò la testa per mostrare un broncio a Stiles.”Vinciamo entrambi.”

Stiles scosse la testa mentre scivolava sul grembo di Derek. “Vinco io,” mormorò sulla sua bocca. Derek lo afferrò attorno alla vita e li spostò velocemente così che Stiles risultasse a pancia in su. Poi, Derek baciò giù lungo tutto il petto di Stiles, finalmente agganciando i propri pollici alle mutande di Stiles. Gli rivolse lo sguardo attraverso le sue ciglia scure.

“Vinciamo entrambi,” disse, prima di rimuovere l'intimo di Stiles. Stiles quasi gridò di sollievo quando il suo sesso fu libero, ed esso si contrasse in previsione mentre Derek scendeva sempre più giù con i suoi baci. Poi la mente di Stiles si mise in pari con gli eventi e oh.  _Oh._

Derek si mosse tra le cosce di Stiles e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui interrogativamente. Stiles deglutì, cercando di non venire al solo pensiero. Annuì.

Poi il suo mondo si fece bianco.

Derek fece scivolare le labbra sul glande di Stiles, e i fianchi di Stiles scattarono in avanti involontariamente, spingendolo ulteriormente nella bocca di Derek.

“Oddio,” Stiles ansimò, stringendo la coperta tra i pugni mentre cercava di controllare il bacino. Derek mosse la testa una manciata di volte in modo sperimentale, cercando di capire esattamente cosa fare, ma a Stiles non importava. Le sue labbra premevano attorno al suo membro, la lingua di Derek era liscia e calda sulla superficie inferiore del suo pene per poi muoversi e scivolare attorno al glande.

“Oddio,” ripeté. “Cazzo, la tua bocca, Derek.”

Stiles piegò una delle ginocchia, affossando il tallone nel letto per sorreggersi mentre faceva scorrere la mano tra i capelli di Derek. Le ciocche erano morbide sotto le dita che lui continuava a flettere e distendere.

La bocca di Derek diventava sempre più sicura e Stiles era troppo occupato a concentrarsi sulla sensazione e sugli umidi versi vagamente osceni per notare ciò che Derek stava facendo con l'altra sua mano. Ma poi sentì un dito umettato scorrere dietro i suoi testicoli per poi passare attorno al suo ano. Ancora una volta, si spinse nella bocca di Derek involontariamente. “Merda, scusa,” Stiles mormorò, aprendo gli occhi e abbassando lo sguardo verso Derek. Appariva così bello tra le sue gambe, occhi chiusi e scure ciglia aleggianti sotto i suoi occhi, guance infossate dal modo in cui le labbra scorrevano sul pene di Stiles.

Ma a quel punto Stiles smise di pensare definitivamente. Derek spinse la punta del suo dito dentro di lui, oltre lo stretto anello di muscoli, e Stiles gridò. Ci era vicino, così vicino, quando Derek spinse ancor più a fondo il dito umettato, su fino alla prima nocca, poi alla seconda.

“Sono vicino,” Stiles riuscì a proferire tra i suoi deliri insensati, ma Derek non allontanò la sua bocca. Si limitò a sfilare il dito per poi rinfilarlo, stabilendo un ritmo contrastante coordinato alla sua bocca. Non ci volle molto perché Stiles gettasse la testa all'indietro e stringesse la presa sui capelli di Derek mentre una luce bianca esplodeva dietro le sue palpebre. Non si accorse nemmeno di stare spingendo nella bocca di Derek fino a quando non cominciò a tornare alla realtà e a notare che il proprio bacino si stava muovendo di propria iniziativa. Lasciò cadere la mano dai capelli di Derek e crollò in un ammasso inerte sul letto. “Mi dispiace,” borbottò ad occhi chiusi. “Mi dispiace tanto.”

“Per cosa?” Derek chiese, allungandosi al fianco di Stiles. Il suo corpo era una tiepida costante sulla sua pelle, a contatto tra loro quasi da testa ai piedi. Le mani di Derek erano intente ad intrecciarsi con i suoi capelli, e Stiles si sciolse nel tocco e sospirò beatamente.

“Per essere venuto e per gli spintoni e per la cosa con i capelli.” Stiles si sentì arrossire, ma poi le dita di Derek fluttuarono sulle sue guance rosee.

“Credimi, non hai  _niente_  di cui scusarti.” Derek si abbassò e lo baciò voracemente, e Stiles poté sentire il gusto dei residui di sé, amaro sulla lingua di Derek. Qualche momento dopo, quando il suo cervello riprese a funzionare, Stiles notò che Derek si stava sfregando contro il suo bacino. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e allontanò Derek.

“Non credere di poter vincere usando il mio bacino per procurarti un orgasmo. Lo considero comunque come se ti stessi toccando io.” Stiles sorrise pigramente, e Derek rise. Stiles si mise a sedere mentre Derek rotolava sul dorso. La sua mente fluttuava, il suo corpo era ridotto a massa gelatinosa, ma voleva toccare Derek, prenderlo nella propria bocca e assaggiarlo. Stiles non aveva davvero idea di cosa stesse facendo, quindi seguì l'esempio di Derek posizionandosi prima di tutto tra le sue gambe sulla sua pancia.

“Non devi,” Derek disse, sorretto sui propri gomiti sopra di lui.

“Lo so.” Stiles sorrise prima di prendere un profondo e rilassante respiro e poi facendo scivolare le proprie labbra sulla punta del membro di Derek. Derek gemette rumorosamente, cosa che, se Stiles doveva essere sincero, valeva qualsiasi cosa. Il pene di Derek faceva un effetto strano nella sua bocca e aveva un sapore insolito, non cattivo, solo insolito. Mosse la testa un po' più in basso e la mano di Derek gli si posò sulla spalla.

"Stai attento ai denti,” disse, e Stiles si ritrasse immediatamente, imbarazzato.

“Cacchio, scusa.”

Derek allungò la mano e posò il palmo sulla guancia di Stiles. “Va tutto bene. Per favore non ti fermare. Era fantastico.”

“Solo, niente denti.”

“Niente denti,” Derek disse con un sorriso. Stiles riposizionò le proprie labbra sul membro di Derek, osservando attentamente come la testa di Derek cascava all'indietro, mettendo in mostra la lunga linea del suo collo. Faceva dei leggeri rumori, piccoli gemiti e ansiti, mentre Stiles muoveva la propria testa su e giù.

Stiles non riusciva a prendere Derek molto a fondo, ma la cosa non sembrava importare. Derek si stava contorcendo, il suo bacino che si incurvava verso l'alto in piccoli scatti. Stiles avvolse la mano alla base per tenere fermo il pene di Derek e a Derek parve piacere, quindi Stiles tenne il pugno stretto attorno al membro mentre ne succhiava la parte superiore.

“Stiles,” Derek agognò, dita affossate nella pelle della sua spalla. “Così vicino.”

Stiles si ritrasse solo per un momento. “Vieni nella mia bocca, Derek. Voglio assaporarti come tu hai fatto con me.”

“Oddio, Stiles,” Derek disse mentre Stiles riportava alla propria bocca sul suo membro e cominciava a muoversi e a succhiare con maggior intento. Le dita di Derek si arricciarono quasi dolorosamente nella sua spalla quando Derek si irrigidì, gemendo sommessamente mentre inarcava la schiena e veniva. Il suo sperma era amaro e salato, e Stiles provò a deglutirlo, ma ebbe qualche difficoltà e la maggior parte di esso finì per fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra riversandosi su Derek. Ingoiò quanto poté, poi si sollevò, guardandosi attorno e afferrando la maglietta di Derek. Si asciugò la bocca e la mano, poi lentamente pulì Derek.

Quando ebbe finito, Stiles si sdraiò accanto a Derek, accalcandosi a lui quanto più potesse e si resse sulla propria mano. Derek aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e appariva in pace lì sdraiato, il viso rilassato nella tenue luce. Qualche minuto dopo, Derek aprì gli occhi e sorrise beatamente.

“Andava bene?” Stiles chiese.

“Hai davvero bisogno di chiederlo?” Derek si allungò dietro Stiles e cominciò ad accarezzagli la schiena in modo rilassante. “È stato fantastico.”

“No, tu sei stato fantastico,” Stiles disse. “Io... io non riesco a credere che tu...” Non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo. “Mi dispiace che io non ci sia riuscito.”

“Era okay?” Derek chiese. “Avrei dovuto ricordarmi di chiedere. Mi sono lasciato trasportare.”

“No, è stato magnifico. Sorprendente, questo è sicuro.” Stiles sorrise. “Non avevo pensato a quello.”

“Mettilo sulla lista,” Derek disse con un sorriso.

“Dobbiamo ancora fare quella lista.”

“Già.”

Stiles lanciò un'occhiata accanto a loro verso dove vide un piccolo barattolo di lubrificante. Allungò la mano oltre Derek e sollevò il vasetto. “Dove l'hai preso questo?”

Derek parve imbarazzato. “L'ho comprato, nell'eventualità. Volevo essere pronto a tutto. L'ho portato dal bagno.”

“Hmm.” Stiles aprì il vasetto e affondò le dita nella sostanza. “Posso usarlo su di te più tardi?”

“Non sei mai soddisfatto?” Derek chiese, divertito.

“Sì,” Stiles disse. “Non preoccuparti delle tue abilità. Ma io penso sempre due passi avanti. Dopo, farò a te ciò che tu hai fatto a me.”

“Mi piace come suona.” Derek chiuse gli occhi e attirò Stiles giù verso di sé. “Dai, sdraiati con me. Voglio giacere con te fino a quando non dovrò riportarti a casa.”

Stiles non dovette farselo ripetere due volte. Posò il coperchio nuovamente sul vasetto e lo mise da parte prima di accoccolarsi a Derek. Derek cominciò a fare scorrere le proprie dita tra i capelli di Stiles e con l'altra mano intrecciò le loro dita.

“Credo di aver vinto,” Stiles sussurrò, cominciando a sentire la stanchezza.

“No, non hai vinto.”

“Io credo di sì,” Stiles disse con un sorriso.

“Abbiamo vinto entrambi,” Derek disse.

“Non posso contestarlo.” Sentì Derek baciarlo sulla testa. “Ma sono comunque convinto di aver vinto io.”

*

La notte successiva, Derek passò a prendere Stiles dopo il suo turno e lo portò al terreno degli Hale. Aveva voluto mostrarglielo già il giorno prima, ma con la loro lite, non era stato possibile. Prima di tutto, Derek mostrò a Stiles i ruderi della vecchia casa. Derek non vi si era avvicinato da anni, e per quanto dolore gli provocasse stare lì, Derek sapeva che era un bene per lui affrontare la cosa. Stiles gli strinse la mano mentre fissavano quell'involucro incenerito al chiarore di luna.

Successivamente, guidarono fino al punto panoramico al quale erano stati quella stessa settimana e si baciarono nella macchina per un po'. “Mi mancherai,” Stiles disse sotto voce quando finalmente si allontanò. Premette un bacio sul collo di Derek. “Mi sembra che nell'esatto istante in cui mi abituo alla tua presenza nella mia vita, tu sia costretto a ripartire. Sono innamorato di te, eppure mi sembra di conoscerti appena.

“È a questo che servono le lettere,” Derek disse, facendo scorrere la propria mano tra i capelli di Stiles. “Ci sono alcune cose che devo dirti,” Derek cominciò. “Parto domani mattina.”

L'espressione di Stiles crollò. “La mattina?” Derek riusciva a vedere la mente di Stiles che elaborava la notizia. “È già passata una settimana? Mi sembra che tu sia appena arrivato.”

“Partirò presto domani.”

Stiles sospirò, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Derek si allungò e coprì il suo avambraccio con la propria mano. “Dove andrai? Di nuovo a Fort Ord?”

“New York.”

“New York?” Stiles sbottò. “Ma è dall'altra parte del continente! Per quanto tempo?”

Derek sospirò e guardò Stiles in modo triste. Odiava il modo in cui la stessa tristezza fosse riflessa nei suoi bellissimi occhi. “Non lo so. Sono di stanza a New York fino a che non decidono di spostare le truppe verso l'Europa. Probabilmente nel primo periodo dell'anno prossimo.”

Stiles annuì e si voltò, fissando fuori dal finestrino del passeggero. Derek lo sentì silenziosamente tirar su col naso. “Europa,” Stiles disse alla fine, con voce quieta e mesta. “Andrai in guerra.” Per Derek, nessuna parola parve appropriata. Tutto suonava superficiale nella sua mente, così fece scivolare la mano su lungo il bicipite di Stiles, sulla curva della sua spalla, e poggiò il suo palmo sul collo di Stiles. “Sapevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, ma ciò non lo rende minimamente più semplice. Quindi non sai quando ci rivedremo.” Stiles finalmente allontanò lo sguardo dalla schiera di alberi. I suoi occhi erano umidi. “Ci stiamo lasciando? Siamo anche solo assieme? Derek, non lo so nemmeno.”

Derek si fece più in là sul sedile e attirò Stiles tra le proprie braccia. Baciò i capelli di Stiles mentre lo stringeva forte. Questo, questo sentiva che fosse giusto. Stiles tra le proprie braccia, il suo alito caldo sul proprio collo. Non riusciva a credere di avere solo qualche altro frettoloso momento di questo a disposizione, e poi sarebbero potuti trascorrere anni prima di stringerlo di nuovo a sé. Ammesso avesse fatto ritorno dall'Europa.

“Sono tuo,” Derek sussurrò tra i suoi capelli. “Ovunque io sia su questa terra, New York, Europa, Beacon Hills – Io sarò sempre tuo.”

Stiles alzò il capo e baciò Derek dolcemente, appena una delicata pressione di labbra. Derek memorizzò la sensazione delle piene e screpolate labbra di Stiles contro le sue, sperò di poterlo portare con sé attraverso i mari.

Quando Stiles si allontanò, aveva sul viso uno sguardo di determinazione. “Stai andando via.” Si interruppe, gli occhi che mappavano ogni centimetro del volto di Derek. Sollevò la sua mano e vi cullò la guancia di Derek, il suo pollice che correva sopra la barba leggera. “Conterò i giorni, allora.”

Derek afferrò la nuca di Stiles e fece scontrare le loro bocche con disperazione, niente a che vedere con le dolci, esitanti pressioni di prima. Quando si separarono, erano senza fiato.

“C'è dell'altro,” Derek disse. “Ti lascio la macchina. Non ho dove tenerla.” Derek voleva dire di non avere nessun altro al mondo oltre Stiles, ma non lo fece.

“Derek, io...” Stiles fece una pausa, fissandolo e basta. “Okay. La terrò per te fino a quando non tornerai.”

Derek baciò di nuovo Stiles, sperando infatti di tornare un giorno.

*

Derek lasciò Stiles mezz'ora più tardi. Stiles salì lentamente le scale, le spalle spioventi e i piedi che si trascinavano. Derek attese, rifiutandosi di lasciare uscire Stiles dalla sua vista. Quando Stiles giunse in cima alle scale, si voltò. Si fissarono l'un l'altro per qualche lungo istante, poi Stiles sollevò la mano per salutarlo.

E Il cuore di Derek si spezzò.

*

Alle quattro del mattino, Derek raccolse le proprie cose e fece il check out al motel. Il suo treno sarebbe partito alle 6:30, quindi lasciò la macchina nel vialetto di Stiles e le chiavi nella cassetta delle lettere, poi percorse a piedi la breve distanza fino alla stazione dei treni. La stazione era vuota salvo per i pochi impiegati. Si sedette sulla piattaforma, fissando dritto davanti a sé mentre aspettava.

Appena dopo le sei, Derek udì dei passi e si voltò. Stiles camminò verso di lui, con un aspetto devastato in vestiti sgualciti e con i capelli disordinati; sembrava avesse preso tanto sonno quanto Derek.

Derek balzò in piedi per la sorpresa. “Stiles, che ci fai qui?”

“Sono contento che il tuo treno non sia ancora partito,” disse in esasperazione mentre gettava le braccia al collo di Derek in un abbraccio veloce. “Pensavo di averti mancato.”

“Non dovresti essere qui,” Derek disse quando Stiles si lasciò cadere sulla panca. Si abbassò accanto a lui.

“Credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciato partire senza salutarti? Ma per favore.” Stiles gli mostrò un sorriso assonnato. Parlarono di cose di poco conto, come il tempo e i compiti di Stiles per la settimana, mentre l'orologio ticchettava sempre più vicino all'orario di partenza.

Cinque minuti prima dell'orario previsto per l'arrivo del treno, Stiles tirò fuori una busta dalla sua tasca e la porse a Derek. Derek la rivoltò tra le sue mani, fissandola.

“Non aprirla fino a quando non sarai sul treno.”

Derek annuì e la strinse forte nella mano. Poi, il cuore improvvisamente gli cadde ai piedi. L'inconfondibile rumore del treno che avanzava sulle rotaie rimbombò per la stazione. Stiles aveva uno sguardo di paura e dolore sul viso e Derek avrebbe voluto poter allungare la mano e toccarlo.

Invece si fissarono l'un l'altro e non dissero una parola mentre il treno si immetteva nella stazione e rallentava fino a fermarsi. Stiles accompagnò Derek alle portine del treno.

“Non sono bravo a dire addio,” Stiles disse, gli occhi di nuovo lucidi.

“Allora non farlo.”

Stiles sorrise. “Sii prudente.”

“Anche tu.” Derek si guardò attorno, allungò la mano e strizzò il braccio di Stiles, le dita che si soffermavano. Stiles gli carezzò leggermente la mano e si allontanò.

La campana d'allarme risuonò sul treno, e Derek mandò giù il magone che aveva in gola. Per mera forza di volontà, si scollò dal punto dove sostava e si avviò verso il treno.

“Derek!” Stiles esclamò mentre Derek saliva sul treno. Derek si voltò sulla porta. “Ti aspetterò. Ti aspetterò per sempre.”

Derek mimò un  _ti amo_ con le labbra e Stiles sorrise tra le lacrime e lo mimò in risposta mentre Derek chiudeva la porta. Camminò lungo il corridoio vuoto fino al primo finestrino e vi infilò la testa. Stiles sostava ancora sulla piattaforma, con un aspetto piccolo e solo.

Quando il treno prese a muoversi, il petto di Derek dolette per il modo frenetico in cui il suo cuore batteva. Ad ogni giro di ruota, Stiles si fece sempre più piccolo fino a quando non fu solo una piccola figura sulla piattaforma vuota. Lanciò la mano in aria in un saluto, e poi svanì.

Derek si lasciò cadere sul sedile, registrando a malapena il momento in cui il controllore gli chiese il biglietto. Non seppe quanto a lungo era rimasto lì seduto in trans, il peso dell'assenza di Stiles e la crescente distanza che gli pesavano addosso.

Alla fine, si ricordò della busta che Stiles gli aveva dato. Con dita tremanti, Derek aprì il risvolto. La prima cosa all'interno era una foto. La foto era strappata a metà e mostrava Stiles, con un braccio attorno a qualcuno oltre il bordo dell'immagine (Scott, Derek immaginò), posando all'interno della tavola calda. Il viso era un po' offuscato, ma poteva facilmente dire che Stiles fosse sorridente e sembrasse felice. Derek fece scorrere il pollice sul viso di Stiles e sorrise tra sé. Il secondo oggetto nella busta era un a piccola striscia di carta con le parole  _Ti amo_  scritte sopra, seguite dalle iniziali. D.H. ed S.S. in un cuore.

Derek rise mentre le sue emozioni minacciavano di fuoriuscire incontenibili e fissò la foto fino a che non poté vederla sotto le palpebre una volta chiusi gli occhi.

Il treno era rumoroso mentre le ruote giravano sotto di lui, portandolo sempre più vicino al suo destino e sempre più lontano da Stiles.

 


	4. Lettere: Ottobre - Dicembre 1941

_16 Ottobre 1941  
Camp Upton_

_S –_

_Sono arrivato sano e salvo a New York. Non ero mai stato a New York prima d'ora. Laura era passata di qui prima di partire per l'Europa. Mi aveva scritto di quanto amasse la città, di volermi portare a Times Square quando sarebbe tornata. Sono attualmente di stanza a Long Island. Ho visto l'Oceano Atlantico per la prima volta ieri. Sembra quasi lo stesso, se non per il fatto che le onde non sono così ampie. Ci sono alcune spiagge molto carine qui vicino e sono uscito la notte scorsa con qualche altro soldato. Mi ha fatto sentire la tua mancanza, però._

_Tutto mi fa sentire la tua mancanza._

_Sono molto vicino alla città, ma non ho avuto l'occasione di andarci ancora. Si dice saremmo in grado di andarci tra qualche settimana. Ti riferirò tutto quando ci andrò._

_Sono felice che mi abbia fatto aprire la busta quando ero sul treno. Se fossi stato davanti a me, non sarei mai stato capace di separarmi da te. Ho guardato la foto così tante volte da quando ho lasciato Beacon Hills. L'ho ritagliata così da poter infilare questa e la striscia di carta nel mio taschino. In questo modo sarai sempre con me. Avrei dovuto pensare di lasciarti qualcosa. Proverò a mandarti qualcosa presto._

_Questa lettera sembra tanto formale e mi scuso. Sembrerebbe sbagliato se ti dicessi che il mio cuore ha continuato a spezzarsi da quando ti ho lasciato? Vorrei solo vedere il tuo sorriso, sentire la tua risata. Vorrei svegliarmi con te stretto al mio fianco._

_Ho amato stare con te ancora una volta. Non baratterei quei giorni che abbiamo trascorso assieme per nulla al mondo – eccetto forse per la possibilità di esserti di nuovo accanto._

_Raccontami della scuola. Spero che tu stia andando bene e che Scott non ti stia creando troppi problemi._

_Mi manchi.  
Derek_

*

**23 Ottobre 1941**

**Derek,**

**Sono abbastanza giù da quando te ne sei andato. Tutto è così... deprimente. Continuo a pensare che potrebbero passare anni prima di rivederti e... non importa. Non continuerò. Non voglio turbare anche te.**

**New York! Sembra magnifico. Non vedo l'ora che mi racconti tutto a riguardo. Vivrò indirettamente attraverso di te. Dovresti andare a Times Square se ne hai l'occasione, per Laura.**

**Mi manchi più di quanto immagini. Mio padre continua a chiedermi cosa ci sia che non vada, io gli ho detto di avere un raffreddore del quale proprio non riesco a liberarmi. Il tuo cuore si sta spezzando – il mio pure. Ma se entrambi i nostri cuori continuano a spezzarsi, allora cosa ci rimarrà da donare all'altro? Dovremmo davvero fare qualcosa a riguardo. Sono lieto che ti sia piaciuta la foto. Era la più recente che avevo, non potevo rischiare che tu mi dimenticassi.**

**Ancora una volta, non so cosa dire. Perché queste lettere sono così difficili? Quando sei davanti a me, mi sembra non riuscire a tacere. Rido ancora se penso a tutte le volte alla tavola calda in cui mi hai detto di prendere fiato mentre parlavo, e a come ti burlavi di me per aver paura del silenzio. Dovevo parlarci sopra – sei troppo silenzioso! (Anche se non vorrei cambiarti in niente). Mi piace quando parli, però. Amo la tua voce.**

**Mrs. McCall sente la tua mancanza. Dice che avrebbe voluto fossi rimasto nei paraggi per aiutarla al ristorante. Ora si aspetta che io e Scott svolgiamo tutte queste mansioni in giro per il ristorante come facevi tu. Do a te la colpa del fatto che l'altro giorno fossi su una scala, con Scott che la teneva così che io non cadessi, per cambiare le lampadine del salone. Sono quasi caduto solo tre volte! È decisamente un buon record per me.**

**Scott e io stiamo bene. Ho fatto vela a scuola il giorno che sei partito (Non avrei potuto affrontare quel posto. Tutt'ora talvolta è ancora difficile affrontare qualsiasi cosa). Scott è passato ad assicurarsi che stessi bene. Gli ho detto che pensavo mi odiasse e non mi volesse più vedere, ma lui mi ha detto che ero il suo migliore amico e che mi voleva bene. Mi ha detto che ancora non capiva, ma che ci avrebbe provato. È l'unica cosa che mi ha dato la forza di superare queste settimane passate, il supporto di Scott.**

**La scuola è noiosa. Mi sembra di non riuscire ad interessarmici. Però il lacrosse comincerà presto. Ho cominciato ad allenarmi con Scott, nell'eventualità.**

**Spero tu stia bene.  
S  
**  
*

_2 Novembre 1941  
Camp Upton_

_S –_

_La tua lettera mi ha rattristato. Non sopporto il pensiero che tu sia turbato, anche se è la verità. Non so che fare. Forse diventerà più facile. Mi ripeto che diventerà più facile ogni giorno, ma non succede. Mi distraggo con varie cose – addestramento, preparazioni al trasferimento. Ma la notte, resto disteso nella mia branda e penso a te. I ragazzi in caserma stanno attraversando situazioni simili, il che aiuta. Solo sappi che penso a te ad ogni occasione._

_Non riesco a credere che tu abbia anche solo pensato io potessi dimenticarti. Ho riflettuto tanto (abbiamo un sacco di tempo libero qui), e ho capito che il nostro amore è incompleto. Ti amo, ma non è un tutt'uno, ho solo piccoli pezzetti di te, e ogni pezzetto che possiedo lo amo più della vita stessa. Non ho tutti i tasselli di ciò che ti rende la persona che sei, ma attendo con impazienza che gli altri frammenti di te completino il quadro. Ad ogni brandello che scopro, il nostro amore si fa più forte. Spero tu possa continuare a regalarmi dei pezzi attraverso le nostre lettere._

_Non so se lo sai, Stiles, ma la mia vita è cambiata nel momento in cui sono entrato in quella tavola calda._

_Ti amo, e non ne ho mai avuto l'intenzione. Non avevo nemmeno l'intenzione di parlarti quel giorno al ristorante. Ma c'era qualcosa in te, e dopo averti parlato una volta, non sono riuscito a starti lontano._

_Credo forse che trascorrere quel sabato con te possa essere stato il più grande errore della mia vita. Ma non nel modo in cui tu lo starai senza dubbio interpretando (perché tu ancora non comprendi le tue qualità)._

_Forse non avrei dovuto scriverti lettere così tardi – divento stucchevole. Per favore, perdonami._

_Non riesco a dire quanto io sia felice che tu abbia fatto pace con Scott. Mi piace molto, e non sai quanto mi tranquillizzi sapere che tu hai lui. Sono così lieto che tu abbia Melissa, Scott e tuo padre vicino. So che si prenderanno sempre cura di te._

_Per favore sii prudente sulla scala! Non voglio aprire una lettera dove mi riveli di essere ingessato per esserti rotto qualcosa! Dì a Melissa che la saluto. Anche lei mi manca. Mi mancano tutti a Beacon Hills. Sono stato lì solo per una settimana, ma ha cominciato a sapere di casa per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo._

_Cosa hai fatto per Halloween? Spero abbia fatto qualcosa di divertente, qualcosa che ti abbia fatto sorridere._

_Ti prego, Stiles, sii felice. Non rimuginare sul fatto che siamo lontani. In tutta speranza saremo di nuovo assieme abbastanza presto. Fino ad allora, diverti. Per me?_

_Ti amo.  
Derek_

_*_

_4 Novembre 1941_

_Sono a Time Square (è proprio come si vede nella foto sul fronte della cartolina!), a scrivere questa sulla schiena di un compagno. Capisco perché Laura amasse questo posto – è chiassoso e pieno di vita come era lei. Se chiudo gli occhi, posso sentirla ridere accanto a me, dirmi “Sciogliti, Derek! È New York! Divertiti!” Mi manca così tanto._  
  
*

**14 Novembre 1941**

**La tua lettera mi ha reso estremamente felice e triste allo stesso tempo (Lo so, mi dispiace! Ci sto provando, lo prometto). E ho ricevuto la tua cartolina un giorno più tardi! Sono così contento che ci sia andato. Credo che anche Laura sarebbe stata contenta. Spero solo che non ti sia divertito troppo a New York, se capisci ciò che intendo.**

**Derek, quella notte è stata la notte più bella della mia vita.**

**Non sono sicuro di cosa questo dica di me, ma spero non intacchi l'opinione che hai di me. Non avrei mai sognato di trovare qualcuno come te. Non vedo l'ora di scoprire ogni pezzo mancante di te. Voglio conoscere ogni granello di te e passerò il resto della mia vita a cercare di impararli se posso.**

**Per Halloween, Scott ed io siamo andati in municipio dove c'erano dei festeggiamenti. C'erano anche Lydia e Jackson, e noi quattro ci siamo seduti vicini. Lydia ed io abbiamo acchiappato le mele. Ovviamente, lei è riuscita perfettamente al primo colpo perché Lydia è la ragazza più intelligente che abbia mai conosciuto. Non c'è niente che lei non sappia fare. Io, d'altro canto, non ho mai realmente acchiappato una mela.**

**Lydia alla fine ha dovuto allungare il braccio e passarmela. Jackson si è preso gioco di me per questo per il resto della sera, ma non mi importava. C'erano anche mio padre e Mrs. McCall, e abbiamo mangiato smores e poi abbiamo tutti passeggiato verso il teatro. Hanno proiettato** _**Dracula** _ **e** _**Frankestein** _ **uno dopo l'altro. Devo ammetterlo, un po' mi sono spaventato. Credo che Scott ed io fossimo più spaventati di Lydia.**

**Cosa farai per il Ringraziamento? Noi pranziamo sempre con Scott e sua madre, e quest'anno lo faremo a casa nostra. Papà cucina il tacchino, io preparo alcuni piatti, e Mrs. McCall porta qualsiasi cosa valga la pena mangiare. Non festeggiamo il “Franksgiving"[1]. Tutti a Beacon Hills hanno continuato con il quarto giovedì nell'ultimo paio d'anni e non il terzo. Quanto è stupido spostare il Ringraziamento?**

**Ti amo,  
S**  
*

_24 Novembre 1941  
Camp Upton_

_S –_

_Tu non hai ancora festeggiato il Ringraziamento. Noi lo abbiamo fatto il 20. Sono andato con qualche compagno a New York per vedere la Macy's parade. Stiles, avrei tanto voluto che tu fossi stato lì. Lo avresti amato. Ho pensato a te per tutto il tempo, ogni volta che vedevo qualcosa pensavo tra me, “Stiles avrebbe amato quello... e quello...” C'erano così tante persone! Troppe persone per i miei gusti (sai come sono). Eravamo in fondo, quindi abbiamo avuto difficoltà a vedere i carri allegorici. Uno dei ragazzi con cui ero ha preso a parlare con la famiglia accanto a noi, e io ho finito per sollevare un bambino sulle mie spalle così che potesse vedere. Era così eccitato da tutto ciò che passava, soprattutto quando è arrivato Babbo Natale._

_I palloncini erano enormi. Non riuscivo a credere a quanto fossero larghi. Ce n'era uno dalla forma di pesce che aveva pinne che si muovevano con il vento. Sembrava stesse nuotando nell'aria! Vorrei l'avessi potuto vedere._

_Quando siamo tornati alla base, abbiamo fatto un pranzo completo. Io in realtà non festeggio il Ringraziamento. Faccio sempre il pranzo di base, ma è una festa così triste. Mi manca troppo la mia famiglia. Eravamo soliti fare enormi pranzi di Ringraziamento. Mia madre, mia nonna e le zie erano solite passare due giorni a cucinare. Non riesco nemmeno a cominciare a descrivere gli odori o il sapore del cibo. Avremmo avuto più di venti persone accalcate attorno al tavolo, e successivamente ci sedevamo attorno alla radio mentre mangiavamo il dolce._

_Il tuo Halloween sembra fantastico. Avrei voluto poter essere lì con te, a ridere mentre acchiappavi le mele e poi a stringerti la mano mentre guardavamo film di terrore al buio. Non ho visto nessuno di quei film. Non vado al cinema. Un sacco di ragazzi alla base ci vanno, ma non mi unisco a loro. Perlopiù ozio e leggo. Ho letto diversi libri da quando sono arrivato qui._

_Stiles, come potrebbe ciò che hai detto intaccare la mia opinione su di te? È stata la notte più bella anche della mia vita. Non ho mai pensato di poter provare con un'altra persona ciò che ho provato quella notte. Il ricordo di essa mi ha dato la forza di superare alcuni dei giorni peggiori. Non riesco a dirti l'effetto che abbia su di me il fatto che tu abbia provato lo stesso._

_Qui fa freddo. Il vento che arriva dal mare è gelido, e si prevede un inverno rigido. Correre dieci miglia in queste condizioni è molto difficile. Ma il clima freddo mi fa rimpiangere di non essere stretto a te davanti al fuoco sotto una coperta. Ho camminato fino all'oceano l'altra notte e ho pensato al giorno che abbiamo passato alla spiaggia. Quella notte, c'erano così tante stelle e la luna era piena e luminosa nel cielo. Le mie braccia dolevano dalla voglia di circondarti, e ho sentito la tua mancanza così tanto da non riuscire a sopportarla._

_Derek_  
  
*

**5 Dicembre 1941**

**Derek,**

**Non riesco a credere che tu sia stato alla Macy's parade! Sono così geloso. Ho sempre desiderato andarci. Un tempo ascoltavo la parata alla radio con mia madre ogni giorno del Ringraziamento. Ora invece non la ascoltiamo più. Magari un anno potremmo andarci assieme. Credo dovremmo fare una lista di cose da fare dopo la guerra. Fuochi d'artificio, la parata, guardare film spaventosi, stare in spiaggia sotto la luna piena.**

**(Non c'era un'altra lista che avremmo dovuto fare? Credo dovremmo spuntare alcune voci, ma tu hai detto di averne scritte 50... il mio cervello ne elabora solo altre cinque o sei oltre a quelle che abbiamo fatto...)**

**Ho riletto quel preciso paragrafo nella tua ultima lettera ancora e ancora e non riesco a credere che quella notte abbia significato per te quanto ha significato per me. Credo di non essermi mai permesso il lusso di credere che io fossi per te più di una distrazione di convenienza. Credo di stare cominciando a capire che i tuoi sentimenti sono eguali ai miei. È difficile convincersi che qualcosa di tanto stupendo sia vero, che qualcuno tanto stupendo quanto te mi ami.**

**Il Ringraziamento è triste anche per noi. Mia madre ci manca così tanto durante le feste. È il periodo dell'anno peggiore. Lei amava le feste. È più facile con Mrs. McCall e Scott nei paraggi, ma non è comunque la stessa cosa. Era la cuoca più fenomenale. Il suo ripieno era divino. Darei qualsiasi cosa per mangiarlo di nuovo. E faceva la miglior torta di canditi. È una vecchia ricetta di famiglia, tramandata di generazione in generazione. Sto ancora cercando di perfezionarla.**

**Papà ed io abbiamo tagliato il nostro albero di Natale l'altro giorno. Siamo andati nel bosco della riserva e abbiamo trovato l'albero perfetto. È tradizione per noi. Siamo tornati e l'abbiamo decorato mentre sorseggiavamo della cioccolata calda e ascoltavamo l'album di Natale di Glen Miller.**

**Lydia mi ha aiutato a cucinare dei biscotti di Natale per te. Non pensa che sia strano che ti mandi cose come biscotti o fudge nelle lettere. Credo sospetti che siamo più che amici, ma non ha detto niente. Forse sto facendo il paranoico. Ho aggiunto una scatolina con i diversi tipi di biscotti che abbiamo fatto – ci sono quelli alle gocce di cioccolato, al burro di arachidi, al limone, i pan di zenzero, e alla cannella[2]. Ci ho infilato anche una piccola decorazione da appendere al tuo letto per Natale. Spero ti piaccia.**

**Le feste mi fanno sentire così tanto la tua mancanza. Ha cominciato a nevicare qui, solo un po', e mi piacerebbe potessimo camminare mano nella mano. Amerei vedere i fiocchi di neve posarsi sui tuoi capelli scuri. Scommetto che saresti così tenero.**

**Ti amo.  
S**

*****

**7 Dicembre 1941**

**Sono rimasto incollato alla radio tutto il giorno. Quello che è successo... è tremendo. So che stai bene, ma non riesco ad evitare di preoccuparmi di cosa questo significhi per te.**

**Ti amo così tanto. Così, così tanto.  
**  
*

_8 Dicembre 1941  
Camp Upton_

_S –_

_Non ho ricevuto una lettera in risposta, ma sapevo saresti stato in pensiero. Stiamo bene, ovviamente, ma le cose stanno cambiando in fretta. Mi imbarcherò molto prima di quanto originariamente previsto, ora si presume verso la fine di Gennaio. Ma sto bene. Spero lo sia anche tu._

_Ti amo,  
Derek_

_*_

_17 Dicembre 1941  
Camp Upton_

_S –_

_Il tuo pacchetto è stato una sorpresa decisamente inaspettata (e molto gradita in questo periodo estremamente difficile). I biscotti sono magnifici – ne ho mangiati troppi. È solo che continuo a pensare che li abbia fatti tu, che tu li abbia toccati, e mi fa sorridere. Non ne ho offerto a nessuno. Ho imparato la mia lezione con il fudge. Sono contento che Lydia e tu stiate facendo cose assieme. Non vedo l'ora di conoscerla un giorno._

_La decorazione che mi hai fatto è appesa al mio letto. Non ho un albero (ce ne sono alcuni sparsi per la base), ma una decorazione da parte tua è meglio di un intero albero._

_Ora ci sono due liste che dobbiamo fare. Mi piace l'idea di entrambe. Ci dà un motivo per guardare avanti. Spunteremo tutto da quelle liste, lo prometto._

_Sei un idiota se non ti rendi conto di come io sia ridicolamente innamorato di te. Non dubitare mai dei miei sentimenti. Mai._

_Amo sentire delle tue tradizioni di Natale. Natale, come anche il Ringraziamento, non è stato lo stesso dopo l'incendio. Questo è il primo anno che ho la speranza di poter passare ancora dei bei Natali in futuro. Ho in testa l'immagine di te e me che mettiamo su un albero, che ci scambiamo regali, e persino che cuciniamo assieme. È sciocco e romantico, no?_

_Ho qualche giorno di permesso per Capodanno. So che è una pia illusione e una cosa improbabile, ma non sarebbe stupendo se potessi baciarti la notte di Capodanno alla mezzanotte? Riesci ad immaginarci assieme alla vigilia del Capodanno a Times Square? Scommetto che ci sarebbero i fuochi d'artificio. Darei qualsiasi cosa per vederti un'ultima volta prima di partire per l'Europa. (Aggiungo le informazioni dell'hotel, nell'eventualità. Un uomo può sperare, giusto?)_

_Auguro a te e tuo padre un meraviglioso Natale._

_Con tutto il mio amore,_

_Derek_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Franksgiving: Nel 1939, il presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt anticipò il giorno del Ringraziamento di una settimana, sostenendo che ciò avrebbe giovato la vendita al dettaglio durante uno degli ultimi anni della Grande Depressione. Il nome deriva dalla fusione tra "Franklin" e "Thanksgiving" (appunto, "Ringraziamento").  
> [2] Snickerdoodles: tipo particolare di biscotto fatto con burro o olio, zucchero e farina, poi arrotolati nello zucchero alla cannella.


	5. Capodanno 1941

Stiles si avviò verso la cassetta delle lettere prima del tempo. A giorni avrebbe dovuto arrivargli un'altra lettera da parte di Derek. Aveva ricevuto la lettera che Derek gli aveva inviato dopo Pearl Harbor una settimana fa, ma era comunque rimasto in pensiero per lui, soprattutto ora che sarebbe dovuto salpare così tanto presto. Ma Stiles non si permise di rimuginarci troppo sopra.

Quando aprì lo sportello della cassetta delle lettere, afferrò la risma di buste e sorrise ampiamente quando vide la piccola, ordinata calligrafia di Derek sbucare quasi in fondo. Si affrettò sul porticato e si sedette sul dondolo, incurante del freddo. Strappò la carta e la lesse, sforzandosi di andare piano e non leggere per sommi capi. Non funzionò, ma sapeva che l'avrebbe riletta un centinaio di volte in ogni caso.

Gli occhi di Stiles si soffermarono sull'ultimo paragrafo. Lo rilesse da capo più volte, il cuore che gli martellava in petto.

Avrebbe potuto vedere Derek. Avrebbe potuto vedere Derek un'altra volta prima che salpasse.

Non c'era niente in questo mondo che avrebbe potuto fermarlo dall'andare a New York.

Stiles corse dentro casa, si infilò cappotto, sciarpa e cappello, prima di uscire di nuovo, lettera in tasca. Percorse la lunghezza di due strade fino a che non giunse alla casa di Scott. Non si premurò di bussare, semplicemente entrò, gridando, “Scott!”

“Che c'è?” Scott chiese. Era nel salottino ad ascoltare la radio.

“Ho ricevuto una lettera da Derek.”

“Okay, ne hai ricevuto altre prima d'ora. Non vedo quale sia la novità...” Scott guardò Stiles come fosse pazzo mentre Stiles si lasciava cadere sul divano e si liberava di tutti i suoi strati.

“Sarà in licenza,” Stiles disse, estraendo la lettera dalla tasca. “Verso Capodanno. Vuole che lo incontri a New York.” Stiles sorrise, a malapena capace di contenere l'eccitazione.

“New York?” Scott esclamò. “Ma è dall'altra parte del paese!”

“Ne sono consapevole, Scott,” Stiles disse in difesa. “Devo vederlo.”

“Sei pazzo? Tuo padre non ti lascerà mai andare.”

“Derek salperà per l'Europa tra un mese, e poi non so...” Stiles scosse la testa, arrestando quei pensieri. Fece un respiro profondo. “Ho un'ultima occasione di incontrarlo prima che vada in guerra. Devo farlo.”

“E come prevedi di riuscirci esattamente?”

“Non lo so. Mi inventerò qualcosa.”

Scott sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Bene. Andrò con te a New York. Ma solo perché non voglio che ti succeda niente tra qui e lì, okay?”

Stiles mostrò un ampio sorriso. Scott era seriamente il miglior amico di tutti i tempi.

*

Stiles e suo padre trascorsero un quieto Natale assieme, scambiandosi qualche regalo e mangiando il risultato del tentativo di Stiles di riprodurre la torta di canditi di sua madre. Era venuta quasi perfetta quest'anno, e ne aveva messo da parte alcune fette da portare a Derek.

Due giorni dopo Natale, Stiles aveva le valige pronte. Suo padre era convinto che lui e Scott stessero andando a Yosemite per la settimana per festeggiare il Capodanno. Persino quello aveva richiesto un atto di dissuasione.

“Non voglio che ti allontani,” suo padre aveva detto. “Il paese è sotto attacco!”

“I giapponesi non bombarderanno Yosemite,” Stiles aveva ribattuto.

“Nessuno pensava avrebbero bombardato le Hawaii.”

Stiles aveva usato ogni scusa immaginabile, ogni tattica, e alla fine aveva semplicemente affermato, “Sono un adulto, papà. Se sono grande abbastanza per servire il paese, sono grande abbastanza da passare il Capodanno con Scott da qualche parte!” Suo padre aveva finalmente ceduto. Ma non sarebbe importato. Lui sarebbe salito su quel treno che suo padre gli avesse dato il suo consenso o meno. Solo che preferiva la sua approvazione. Aiutava a controbilanciare le bugie. E questa era la più grande bugia che Stiles avesse mai detto in vita sua.

Aspettò Scott al binario del treno, due biglietti per i vagoni letto nella tasca della sua giacca. Aveva comprato il biglietto di Scott come ringraziamento per aver deciso di andare con lui e per essere praticamente il miglior amico al mondo. Aveva pensato che fosse il minimo, considerato che Scott stava anche mentendo a sua madre e attraversando il paese con lui.

Stiles salutò con la mano quando vide Scott arrivare al binario, e poi si gelò alla vista di Allison accanto a lui. E Lydia.

“Scott?” Stiles chiese, indicando le due.

Lydia si fece strada accanto a lui e passò le sue tre valige al portantino. “Scott ha detto ad Allison che voi due andavate a New York per Capodanno, e lei lo ha detto a me, e io ho deciso che  _non_  sarei rimasta a Beacon Hills – né tanto meno sarei andata alla casa al lago dei genitori di Jackson con lui come mi aveva chiesto – se voi tre foste andati a New York.” Diede un colpetto ai propri capelli con una mano guantata, un cappello che le copriva la testa. “Passerò la vigilia del Capodanno a Times Square.” Girò i tacchi e scivolò dentro al treno.

Stiles si voltò e fulminò Scott con lo sguardo. “Lydia? Tu sai... come... cosa?”

Allison posò una mano sulla manica di Stiles. “Mio padre pensa che io stia partendo con Lydia e Jackson. Lydia ha detto a Jackson che se non avesse assecondato il suo piano, non avrebbero più fatto coppia fissa e gli avrebbe reso la sua spilla.”

“Questa è una pessima idea,” Stiles borbottò mentre saliva a bordo del treno. Lydia aveva preso i biglietti per lei ed Allison, così che fossero nel vagone letto accanto a lui e a Scott. Eppure in qualche modo, Scott ed Allison finirono per condividere una cabina mentre Stiles dovette spartirla con Lydia.

Stiles stava sdraiato sul lettino superiore e fissava il soffitto, mentre Lydia, sotto di lui, si lamentava dello spazio ristretto.

“Tre giorni stipati così,” Lydia sbuffò, e risuonò come se stesse trascinando la valigia in giro sul pavimento. “Avrei dovuto prendere una cabina più grande, ma no, Allison ha detto che saremmo dovuti stare vicini. È l'ultima volta che do retta ad Allison.”

“Non sareste dovute venire,” Stiles disse da sopra. “Sono sicuro che potresti prendere un treno verso casa alla prossima stazione.”

“Stiles, io andrò a New York.” Pestò il piede per la frustrazione e poi aprì la porta. “Vado al vagone ristorante.”

Stiles si girò sul fianco e tirò fuori un paio delle lettere di Derek e le rilesse per la milionesima volta. Le lettere erano morbide lungo le pieghe, la calligrafia di Derek a malapena leggibile in alcuni punti. I bordi erano consumati, e Stiles poteva notare i punti in cui vi aveva versato qualcosa sopra alla tavola calda. Non riusciva a credere che presto avrebbe visto Derek, sperava che le informazioni dell'hotel fosse corrette.

Derek non sapeva nemmeno che sarebbe andato. Stiles era preoccupato del fatto che qualcosa potesse essere cambiato, che il congedo di Derek fosse cambiato. E se avesse trovato qualcun altro con cui trascorrere il Capodanno. E se Stiles avesse trovato Derek con qualcun altro?

No. Una cosa simile non sarebbe mai successa. Nell'ultima lettera di Derek, lui aveva scritto,  _Sei un idiota se non ti rendi conto che io sono ridicolamente innamorato di te. Non dubitare mai dei miei sentimenti._ E cosa stava facendo Stiles? Dubitando dei suoi sentimenti. Ma qualche volta risultava ancora troppo da concepire, e altri due mesi erano passati dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Derek. E dopo che sarebbe salpato per l'Europa... non avrebbe potuto dire quanto ci sarebbe voluto.

Stiles si addormentò con le lettere di Derek strette nella mano, e si svegliò quando udì Lydia rientrare nella stanza. Stiles passeggiò per il treno, parlò con Scott e finì per giocare a carte in uno dei vagoni bar con Scott, Allison e Lydia fino a tardi, quando decisero tutti di ritirarsi.

Stiles osservò la piccola cabina letto, poi Lydia che sedeva rigidamente sul suo letto. “È appropriato? Voglio dire, non sto mettendo in pericolo la tua virtù condividendo il vagone con te?” chiese.

Lydia roteò gli occhi. “Chi vuoi che lo scopra mai? E poi, sono certa che tu non abbia che le più nobili intenzioni nei miei confronti. In caso contrario, non starei dormendo nella stessa stanza con te.”

La corsa in treno trascorse più velocemente di quanto Stiles si aspettasse. Passò molto tempo ad ammirare il mutevole panorama dell'America mentre passavano attraverso montagne e pianure al varcare di un sempre nuovo stato. Stiles non aveva mai pensato sarebbe uscito da Beacon Hills e avrebbe visto cose, ma lo aveva fatto, scoprendo tutto dell'America nel suo viaggio verso New York.

Sorrise tra sé al pensiero che la ragione di tutto quello che gli stava accadendo fosse Derek.

Tutta la sua vita era cambiata per merito di Derek.

Stiles cominciò a rispettare davvero e ad apprezzare Allison e Lydia nel corso di quel viaggio di tre giorni. Per quanto fosse ancora curioso di sapere perché loro non avessero fatto domande riguardo la ragione del viaggio a New York e sperasse che non avrebbero scoperto di Derek, era lieto che fossero venute con loro. Si era divertito a chiacchierare e giocare a carte con loro, e realizzò il terzo giorno che erano sue  _amiche_. Aveva finalmente degli amici.

L'ultima notte, Stiles non riuscì a dormire. Era troppo ansioso al pensiero di vedere Derek. Dopo essersi girato e rigirato per un tempo che gli parve di ore, Lydia finalmente disse, “Stiles, che c'è?””

“Niente.”

“Sei nervoso al pensiero di vedere Derek?” Stiles smise di muoversi e cominciò ad andare nel panico. Lei sapeva, il che significava che Allison sapeva, il che significava che - “Stiles, calmati. Lo so da sempre.”

Stiles fece sbucare la sua testa oltre il bordo del letto e guardò in basso verso Lydia che giaceva sul fianco nel letto sottostante. “Come?”

“Gli hai inviato del fudge, Stiles. Non sono un'idiota.”

Stiles sentì le proprie guance colorarsi e fu grato che lei non potesse vederlo nel buio del vagone. “Non credi sia sbagliato? Non sei rivoltata? Scott lo era.”

“Non mi interessa chi ami o cosa fai con tale persona.”

Tutto il sangue era affluito alla testa di Stiles, così scese dal letto e si sedette ai piedi di quello di Lydia. “Davvero?” Poteva notare il sorriso di lei anche nel buio.

“Perché sei nervoso?”

Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Partirà per l'Europa tra qualche settimana. E se...” Stiles fece un respiro profondo e pronunciò le parole che aveva evitato. “E se morisse?”

“Non puoi pensare in questo modo,” disse lei. “Ti porterà alla pazzia.”

“Lo amo, Lydia.”

“Lo so. L'ho capito quando gli hai fatto i biscotti di Natale.” Diede delle pacche leggere sulla gamba di Stiles. “Non sei stato molto discreto con me. Hai passato mezz'ora a farneticare riguardo il suo viaggio a New York e qualcosa riguardo la sua sorella morta.” Stiles si coprì la faccia e mugugnò tra le mani. “Non ti preoccupare. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me.”

“Sono contento che siamo diventati amici,” le disse. “Un tempo avevo così paura di parlarti, e guardaci ora. Chi l'avrebbe detto?” Stiles si rivolse alla parete confinante con la stanza di Scott e Allison. “Cosa pensi stiano facendo?”

“Niente di troppo osé,” Lydia disse. “Sai che Scott vuole fare della sua prima donna una donna rispettabile, e so che Allison sta aspettando che lei glielo chieda.”

“Tu e Jackson avete-”

“Stiles Stilinski!” Lydia esclamò. “Come osi mettere in discussione la virtù di una signora?”

“Vorrei far notare che siamo in pigiama, nello stesso letto, in un vagone letto, su un treno diretto a New York, dove incontrerò un soldato del quale sono innamorato, il quale è un uomo. Credo che chiederti di te e Jackson nemmeno si avvicini alla cosa più spinta che possa succedere qui.”

Lydia rise sommessamente. “Jackson non godrà di questo ben di dio fino a quando non ci sarà almeno un diamante da due carati sul mio dito e io avrò un ampio e sfarzoso matrimonio. Anche se gli ho lasciato infilare la mano sotto la maglietta per Natale. Ma solo sopra il reggiseno. Niente sotto fino a quando non avrò un anello al dito.” Rise lei. “Tu e Derek avete...”

“Ho gettato il mio senso di decoro dalla finestra nel momento in cui l'ho baciato. A quel punto mi sembrava vagamente inutile aspettare.” Punzecchiò la coperta.

“Spero che le cose funzionino per voi,” Lydia disse. “Spero che voi due siate felici.”

“Grazie. Lo spero anche per te e Jackson.”

A questo punto dell'anno precedente era stato innamorato di Lydia; ora pensava davvero ciò che aveva detto.

*

Stiles controllò il proprio riflesso allo specchio ancora una volta. Indossava una nuova camicia a quadri che suo padre gli aveva comprato per Natale, insieme ai suoi nuovi pantaloni. Avrebbe voluto avere un aspetto migliore, dato che sapeva Derek sarebbe apparso affascinante in ogni caso.

“Stai bene,” Lydia disse apparendo sulla porta del bagno dietro di lui. “A Derek non importerà il tuo aspetto quando ti presenterai.” Lei gli afferrò il braccio e lo trascinò nel vagone dove tutti i loro bagagli erano richiusi e in attesa del facchino. “Andiamo, saremo alla stazione tra qualche minuto.”

Stiles afferrò la propria valigetta e percorse il corridoio per cercare Scott e Allison mentre Lydia cercava qualcuno che si occupasse dei suoi bagagli. Erano seduti nel vagone bar con le loro valige.

“Stiles, sembra che tu stia per vomitare,” Scott disse.

“Credo di stare per vomitare,” rispose lui.

Allison si allungò in avanti e mise una mano confortante sul suo braccio. “Andrà bene. Divertiti, e noi ci vedremo tra un paio di giorni.”

“Siete eccitati all'idea di essere a New York?” Stiles chiese per distrarsi.

Annuirono entrambi. “Andremo a visitare le attrazioni turistiche, e Lydia ci farà andare a Times Square stanotte per la caduta della sfera!” Scott disse entusiasticamente.

“Ti unirai a noi?” Allison chiese.

Stiles si sentì arrossire. “Probabilmente no.”

Allison ridacchiò e Scott apparve leggermente a disagio, ma poi il treno rallentò fino a fermarsi. A Stiles parve che il proprio cuore volesse battergli fuori dal petto. Prese un respiro stabilizzante e afferrò la sua piccola valigetta mentre si avviava verso la porta.

Fuori dalla stazione, abbracciò Scott, Allison e Lydia e chiamò un taxi. Diede all'autista l'indirizzo dell'hotel e si mise comodo sul sedile posteriore.

La città era enorme. Immensa. La cosa più vasta, più travolgente che Stiles avesse mai visto. Gli edifici erano così alti attorno a lui che non riusciva a vederne le cime senza dover inclinare il collo fuori dal finestrino del taxi. C'erano più persone in un angolo della strada che nell'intera città di Beacon Hills.

“È sempre così?” Stiles chiese all'autista mentre avanzavano a passo d'uomo nel traffico.

“Oggi è peggio,” rispose quello, “perché tutti stanno andando a Times Square. Ci andrete?”

“No,” Stiles disse.

“Vuole dire che sarà a New York la vigilia di Capodanno e non vedrà la sfera calare? Cosa c'è di tanto importante da perderselo?”

Stiles sorrise tra sé. “Incontrerò una persona.”

“Ah, incontrare la propria bella. Ragione valida.” Il traffico riprese a muoversi e Stiles si guardò attorno meravigliato dalla quantità di macchine imbottigliate nelle strade. Non aveva mai visto così tante auto nella sua vita. “È un grande evento quest'anno, la caduta della sfera. Dato che il paese è in guerra, un sacco di persone hanno bisogno di qualcosa per cui festeggiare, sa.”

Gli ci volle un'ora per raggiungere l'hotel di Derek. Sulla via dalla stazione dei treni, passarono vicino a Times Square, e anche a qualche quartiere di distanza, le persone erano ammassate in fitti gruppi. L'hotel di Derek era ad una distanza tale da Times Square che meno persone affollavano le strade. Ciononostante, anche in un piccolo quartiere cadente pieno di hotel, le persone erano raccolte lungo le strade, cantando, ballando e facendo musica. Dall'altro lato della strada rispetto all'albergo di Derek c'era un blocco di ristoranti, ed erano tutti pieni, i patii e i marciapiedi gremiti di persone già in atto di celebrare. Ed era solo il pomeriggio.

Stiles pagò l'autista e rimase a fissare nervosamente l'hotel. Ogni paura e dubbio gli lampeggiava nella mente, ma poi udì l'autista dietro di lui gridargli, “Ehi, signore! Non lasci aspettare la sua ragazza!” Stiles si guardò attorno mentre una coppia salì sul taxi che lui aveva appena liberato e l'autista si allontanò dal ciglio con un gesto della mano.

Stiles entrò nell'hotel, un posto semplice, senza pretese, con quindici piani di piccole stanze che davano su corridoi stretti. Stiles prese l'ascensore fino al dodicesimo piano, lo scricchiolio e il lamento meccanico dell'ascensore che risuonavano forti nello spazio limitato, il suo stomaco che si contorceva al superare di ogni piano.

Spinse lo sportello in metallo quando l'ascensore si fermò, poi aprì la porta. Il corridoio era lungo, tetro e silenzioso, e lui diede uno sguardo ai numeri delle stanze mentre passava. Girato l'angolo alla fine del corridoio, trovò la stanza di Derek. Sollevò una mano per bussare, il cuore che gli martellava in petto. Velocemente, vi picchiettò tre volte con le nocche.

La porta si aprì momenti più tardi, e l'intero corpo di Stiles cominciò a tremare mentre il suo viso si scioglieva in un sorriso. Derek sostava dall'altra parte, scioccato.

“Ciao.”

*

Derek non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Quando aveva scritto quell'ultima lettera, era stato immerso in una fantasia, nella sua stessa vana speranza di poter rivedere Stiles prima di salpare, si era sentito solo e triste e spaventato per tutto ciò che stava succedendo.

Non aveva mai realmente creduto che si sarebbe realizzato.

“Posso entrare?” Stiles chiese incerto, e il suono della sua voce riazionò il suo cervello. Derek si spostò di lato così che Stiles entrò nella stanza. Lui afferrò immediatamente la valigetta di Stiles e chiuse la porta. Non appena la serratura scattò, Stiles fece scorrere le sue mani attorno alla vita di Derek e affondò il proprio viso nel suo collo. Derek lasciò cadere la valigia sul pavimento ormai dimenticata e avvolse Stiles in uno stretto abbraccio.

“Sei qui,” Derek mormorò tra i capelli di Stiles. Lui semplicemente chiuse gli occhi e inalò appena il suo viso si strofinò sui morbidi ciuffi.

“Certo che sono qui,” Stiles disse, allontanandosi. Prese il viso di Derek tra le proprie mani e lo guardò. “Niente mi avrebbe tenuto lontano da te.”

Senza allentare la presa attorno a Stiles, Derek camminò all'indietro verso il letto, senza staccare lo sguardo dal bellissimo viso di Stiles. Che era lì, di fronte a lui. Quando il retro delle proprie gambe si scontrò con il letto, lui cadde all'indietro, attirando Stiles sopra di sé. Stiles rise, e fu il suono più glorioso al mondo. Derek si sporse in avanti e lo baciò, sentendosi nuovamente completo. Percepì le labbra di Stiles dalle suole dei piedi fino al punto più alto del capo, e lo attirò ancora più vicino perché non lo erano ancora abbastanza.

“Mi sei mancato,” Derek esalò sulla bocca di Stiles quando si separarono. “Mi sei mancato più di qualsiasi cosa.”

“Beh, sono qui ora,” Stiles disse, incrociando le braccia sul petto di Derek e posando il proprio mento sulle mani.

“Come sei arrivato qui? Cosa hai detto a tuo padre?” Derek chiese, incapace di smettere di toccare Stiles. Forse se avesse continuato a toccarlo, lui non se ne sarebbe mai andato.

“Pensa che Scott ed io stiamo passando il Capodanno a Yosemite.” Stiles sorrise, ma Derek riuscì a leggervi il senso di colpa in esso nascosto. Allungò una mano e la passò tra i capelli di Stiles.

“Quindi, cosa sta facendo Scott per non farsi vedere da tuo padre?”

Stiles rise. “È a Times Square con Allison e Lydia. Sono venuti con me.”

“Cosa?” Derek esclamò.

“Lydia ha detto che era al corrente del fatto che fossi innamorato di te perché ti ho fatto il fudge e i biscotti.”

Derek mugugnò e si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Beh, almeno non hai viaggiato tre giorni da solo.”

“Quindi,” Stiles disse, sedendosi sul grembo di Derek. “Cosa facciamo? Posso stare qualche giorno e riuscire a tornare a scuola per il prossimo semestre.”

Derek sospirò e si sollevò. Le mani di Stiles si protesero e cominciarono a trafficare con il colletto della sua camicia, le sue dita che si trascinavano sulla pelle di Derek. Derek chiuse gli occhi per un momento quando Stiles gli accarezzò il lato del collo con il pollice.

“Le cose sono cambiate,” Derek disse alla fine, aprendo gli occhi. Stiles lo fissò, l'apprensione palese sul suo volto. “Mi imbarco domani. Devo presentarmi al porto alle 9.”

“Beh,” Stiles disse con un impavido sorriso, per quanto Derek potesse vederne la camuffata tristezza. “Meglio non sprecare altro tempo, allora.”

*

“Dove andrai?” Stiles chiese più tardi, le lenzuola avvolte attorno ai loro corpi. Derek lo strinse tra le sue braccia, il sol calante che illuminava l'interno attraverso la finestra aperta. La fredda aria di un pomeriggio di inverno che stemperava la loro pelle umida e appiccicosa. “Quando salperai. Puoi dirmelo?”

“Francia,” Derek disse, le sue unghie che graffiavano con delicatezza la morbida schiena di Stiles. Provò ad affidare ogni momento alla propria memoria, ogni tocco e suono così da poterlo portare con sé oltreoceano. “Non so esattamente dove, ancora. Potrei anche finire in Italia o in Germania.”

“Ehi, magari avrai l'occasione di vedere Parigi.” Stiles si allontanò e guardò Derek. “Puoi descrivermi la Torre Eiffel.”

“Non credo avrò molto tempo per visite turistiche,” Derek disse.

“Non si sa mai,” Stiles disse con un sorriso. “Cosa farai? Non so nemmeno cosa fai.”

Derek allungò la mano e fece scorrere il dorso delle proprie dita sul lato del viso di Stiles.

“Non sono mai stato in guerra, Stiles. Non sono sicuro esattamente.”

“Dovrai uccidere persone,” Stiles disse sommessamente. “Hai già ucciso qualcuno?” Derek scosse la testa. Stiles posò una mano sul petto nudo di Derek, sopra il suo cuore. “Sarai comunque il mio Derek, non importa quante persone ucciderai.”

Derek lo baciò, poi intrecciò assieme le loro dita. “Ho avuto una promozione. Mi sono dimenticato di dirtelo.”

“Derek!” Stiles gli schiaffeggiò il petto. “Come hai fatto a dimenticarti? Quali altre cose ti stai dimenticando di dirmi?” Sorrise lui felice. “Sono così orgoglioso di te! È fantastico!”

Derek sorrise, malgrado tutto. “Non è niente di speciale, davvero. Sono un sergente ora, il che vuol dire che quando arriverò in Europa mi verrà assegnata una pattuglia e sarò il leader della squadra.”

“Sergente Derek Hale,” Stiles disse. “Suona sexy.”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “No, per niente. Non è per niente così impressionante. È il grado di comando più basso possibile.”

“Non mi importa,” Stiles disse. “Io penso che sia sexy e sono fiero di te. Non mi importa se non diventerai mai un generale. Quanto ci vorrebbe per quello?”

“Vent'anni o più.”

Stiles aggrottò il viso. “Troppo tempo.”

“Quello era il mio obbiettivo,” Derek disse. “Diventare un generale.”

“Ora cosa vuoi?” Stiles chiese.

“Sopravvivere alla guerra e tornare a casa da te,” Derek disse semplicemente. Stiles voltò il viso di lato e Derek allungò una mano per ricondurlo a sé. Gli occhi di Stiles erano umidi. “Perché sei triste?”

Stiles lo guardò e basta, poi scosse la testa. “Non posso. Non posso dirlo.”

Derek attirò Stiles sul suo grembo e intrecciò le proprie dita in basso sulla schiena di Stiles. “Non pensare così.”

“E se...” Stiles disse, il suo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. “E se non ti vedessi mai più dopo domani? Non posso-” Stiles scosse la testa e sollevò lo sguardo verso Derek. “Non lo farò. Non ora. Non sprecherò il nostro tempo assieme. Avrò tempo per pensare a questo più tardi.”

Derek tenne il viso di Stiles tra le mani. “Farò tutto ciò che posso per tornare da te,” Derek disse.

“E io ti starò ancora aspettando,” Stiles disse.

*

“Derek, guarda!” Stiles sostava in piedi davanti alla finestra, il suo corpo nudo immerso nella pallida luce proveniente dagli edifici del circondario. Faceva apparire la sua pelle eterea, qualcosa di irreale. Derek attraversò la stanza, e fece scorrere le sue mani sulla pelle di Stiles e il suo naso lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli. “Ci sono persone che danzano in strada. Qualcuno dei bambini sta preparando dei fuochi d'artificio!”

“Mmmhmm,” Derek mormorò sul collo di Stiles.

“Stai facendo attenzione?” Stiles provò a dare un colpo alla cieca dietro di sé, riuscendo a toccare il braccio di Derek.

“Non direi.” Derek trascinò le proprie labbra leggiadramente sull'orecchio esterno di Stiles, percepì il modo in cui il gesto fece tremare Stiles per merito della sua bocca.

“Come fai a non ammirare tutto questo?” Stiles chiese. Derek riposò le mani sul sottile bacino di Stiles mentre Stiles sproloquiava riguardo le attività in corso nella strada sottostante.

“C'è solo una cosa sulla quale voglio concentrarmi, e sei tu,” Derek disse, incollando Stiles a sé. “È quasi mezzanotte.”

“Hai qualcuno di particolare in mente che vorresti baciare?” Stiles chiese mentre si lasciava andare all'indietro su Derek.

“Non direi. Potrei afferrare la prima persona che vedo.”

“Allora è una cosa positiva che io sia l'unico qui,” Stiles disse con un sorriso. Si voltò e baciò Derek oltre la propria spalla. Dopodiché si lasciò nuovamente distrarre. “Hai sentito?”

Sotto di loro, la folla di persone stava cantando, facendo il conto alla rovescia per la mezzanotte. “Dieci, nove, otto,” la folla gridò, e Stiles cambiò posizione tra le braccia di Derek. “Tre, due, uno! Felice anno nuovo!” Derek si chinò e baciò Stiles appassionatamente, afferrandogli le braccia e la testa.

Quando si allontanarono, Derek sussurrò, “Buon anno nuovo, Stiles.” Stiles gli mostrò un leggero sorriso riservato, poi guardò dietro di sé quando udì un fischio e di seguito un forte boato alle loro spalle.

“Fuochi d'artificio!” Stiles si contorse tra le braccia di Derek, agitandosi in eccitazione mentre guardavano l'esplosione di rosa, verdi e dorati sullo sfondo del cielo notturno. Stiles si accoccolò a lui mentre ammiravano lo spettacolo. “Questi sono i fuochi più belli che abbia mai visto! Tanto più grandi di quelli che fanno a casa.” Derek non stava guardando i fuochi; era incantato dal viso di Stiles. Lui era eccitato e positivamente allegro, con la bocca aperta in un ampio sorriso. I colori danzavano nei suoi occhi, piccole esplosioni di oro e rosso riflesse sul suo castano miele.

“Credo sia un buon segno,” Stiles disse nel bel mezzo dello spettacolo, “stiamo rendendo i fuochi un ricordo.”

“Una voce in meno sulla lista,” Derek disse, lasciando un bacio sulla tempia di Stiles.

Una volta che i fuochi finirono e loro furono nuovamente seduti sul letto, Derek disse, “C'è una altra cosa che mi piacerebbe depennare dalla lista.”

“Quale?”

Derek guardò Stiles nervosamente, non aveva un'idea precisa di come esprimere a parole ciò che desiderava. Alla fine disse, “Voglio fare l'amore con te. Voglio sentire cosa si prova ad essere dentro di te almeno una volta, prima di andare in guerra.

Stiles lo osservò per qualche momento mentre Derek riusciva a malapena a respirare, e disse, “Voglio la stessa cosa.”

Il sollievo inondò Derek e lui non riuscì a contenere la sua gioia, attirando Stiles a sé e baciandolo. Rotolarono sul letto, baciandosi e toccandosi, fino a quando Derek non arrivò ad ansimare e vibrare con urgenza. “Nei sei sicuro?” Derek chiese, fermandosi per recuperare la propria lucidità di pensiero. Era disteso sopra Stiles, e Stiles aveva lo sguardo rivolto in alto verso di lui, con occhi così accesi d'amore e brama e sentimento da far girare la testa di Derek. “Perché è diverso da ciò che abbiamo fatto fin'ora.”

Stiles intrecciò le dita tra i capelli di Derek. “Non sono mai stato più sicuro di nient'altro in tutta la mia vita.”

“Ti amo così tanto,” Derek disse, chinandosi e ricatturando la bocca di Stiles.

Derek afferrò il lubrificante dal comodino e sistemò un cuscino sotto il bacino di Stiles quando Stiles si voltò. Lui si fece strada baciando dalla base del collo di Stiles giù lungo tutta la schiena, finalmente disseminando baci leggeri sulle rotondità del sedere di Stiles.

“La tua barba fa il solletico,” ridacchiò Stiles, sicché Derek girò la faccia e sfregò la barba sulla sua pallida pelle. Derek si prese il proprio tempo per preparare Stiles, prima un dito inserito con cautela, scivolando dentro e fuori affinché il corpo vi si abituasse. “È una strana sensazione,” Stiles disse, con fiato vagamente più corto, “ma davvero piacevole.”

“Com'è dolce averti[1],” Derek disse, gli occhi inchiodati al modo in cui Stiles si rilassava e si contraeva attorno a lui quando aggiunse un altro dito. Tutto questo si percepiva più intimo di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai fatto, più intimo delle poche volte in cui aveva fatto sesso con Kate. Essere dentro Stiles era diverso dall'essere dentro Kate e l'altra donna; sia con l'una che con l'altra era stato qualcosa di sbrigativo che Derek aveva compiuto in maniera meccanica. Ma ora, era come se fosse connesso con Stiles, al punto da poter percepire ogni battito cardiaco, ogni irregolarità nel respiro, ogni flebile verso che fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra. “Fa male?” Derek chiese mentre girava lentamente le sue dita all'interno di Stiles.

“Un po', ma non è insopportabile.”

“Sei pronto?”

Stiles lanciò uno sguardo oltre la spalla, un dolce rossore che gli si diffondeva su guance e petto. “Sì.” Stiles osservò mentre Derek ungeva il proprio membro, poi Derek si calò sulla schiena di Stiles premendo gentilmente sulla sua apertura.

“Ultima occasione per tirarti indietro,” Derek mormorò sulla sua schiena. Il pensiero di fermarsi proprio ora che vi era così vicino lo faceva struggere, ma aveva già ricevuto così tanto da Stiles e doveva assicurarsi che Stiles fosse sicuro.

“Smettila di tentare di farmi cambiare idea.” Stiles protese la mano dietro di sé, facendo scivolare le proprie dita tra i capelli di Derek e attirò il suo viso in avanti. Lo baciò appassionatamente nel momento in cui Derek spinse il proprio bacino in avanti, superando lo stretto anello di muscoli. Stiles si irrigidì e gridò sulla bocca di Derek.

“Stai bene?” Derek si fermò, e Stiles annuì con la testa.

“Bene. Fa solo un po' male. Ma non fermarti, per favore.” Derek lo baciò di nuovo mentre continuava a premere in avanti e si immergeva sempre più affondo in Stiles.

Era la sensazione più travolgente che avesse mai provato.

Le sue braccia vacillarono laddove lui cercava di sorreggersi, e sentì Stiles fremere sotto di sé. “Oh,” fu tutto ciò che Derek riuscì a proferire. Si sentì sommergere dalla presenza di Stiles, giacché lui era ovunque – colmò interamente tutti i sensi di Derek fino a che l'unica cosa che lui potesse odorare, udire, vedere, provare e assaporare fu Stiles. Stiles era così aderente attorno a lui, così caldo e morbido e  _perfetto_.

“Derek?” Stiles chiese. “Stai bene?” La sua mano stava accarezzando delicatamente il braccio tremante di Derek, e Derek premette un bacio sulla sua tempia.

“Sei perfetto,” mormorò mentre vi scivolava fuori e vi spingeva nuovamente all'interno, e il verso che Stiles fece, una leggera esalazione e un lamento, mise nuovo assetto a tutto ciò che componeva il suo essere fino a quando non si sentì un uomo nuovo. Il suo petto minacciò di esplodere e lui volle gridare  _ti amo_ , inciderlo sulla pelle di Stiles con il suo tocco, ma nessuna parola poteva anche solo provare ad esprimere ciò che Derek stava provando.

Caddero in un ritmo sincopato man mano che Derek premeva dentro Stiles, riempendolo ancora e ancora, senza mai volerne uscire e separarsi da lui. Niente lo aveva mai fatto sentire così, niente lo aveva più fatto sentire così a casa da tempo. Si univano assieme in maniera perfetta, il corpo di Stiles che si modellava attorno a quello di Derek come fossero due pezzi di un puzzle destinati a combaciare.

Il letto scricchiolò sotto di loro, e la testata del letto sbatté contro il muro con un sordo, costante tonfo. Derek si concentrò sul respiro di Stiles, sul modo in cui si contraeva e si rilassava attorno a lui, sul modo in cui la sua pelle bruciava sotto il suo tocco.

“Derek,” la voce di Stiles si spezzò e Derek si protese a coprire la mano di Stiles ancorata al letto, intrecciando le proprie dita con quelle di Stiles. “Ti prego,” Stiles supplicò, la sua voce flebile e spezzata, “Ci sono così vicino.”

Derek lo cinse con la sua mano libera e avvolse le proprie dita attorno al membro eretto di Stiles. Stiles si lasciò uscire un forte, strangolato verso, una sorta di lamento-gemito-grido, e si contrasse così tanto attorno a Derek che lui gemette sulla sua nuca. Non riusciva a credere che fosse reale, di essere immerso in Stiles, che Stiles glielo avesse lasciato fare, che avesse voluto provare la sensazione di Derek dentro di sé tanto quanto Derek aveva desiderato essere dentro di lui.

“Derek,” Stiles gemette di nuovo, la sua fronte posata sul suo braccio, l'altra mano fermamente aggrappata a quella di Derek. Il risuonare del suo nome dalle labbra di Stiles mentre Stiles era avvolto attorno a lui fu troppo. Derek affondò il morso sulla pelle della spalla di Stiles mentre afferrava il suo bacino, affondando in lui mentre il suo orgasmo cresceva e lo portava al culmine, e lui si sentì cadere, cadere in Stiles.

Quando Derek riprese coscienza di ciò che gli stava attorno, era collassato sopra Stiles, ancora sommerso in lui, e Stiles era caldo e aderente e Derek non avrebbe voluto essere in nessun altro luogo. Aveva trovato il paradiso, ed era proprio qui.

“Derek? Stai bene?” Stiles chiese, il suo braccio piegato dietro di lui così da poter grattare con le unghie il fianco di Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek disse con voce roca. “È stato... io...”

“Sono così bravo, eh?” Stiles scherzò. “Ti dispiace se concludiamo le cose anche per me?”

Derek trascinò le proprie labbra lungo la nuca di Stiles, stampi di labbra schiuse sulla sua pelle mentre li girava entrambi di lato. Diede una spinta di prova, ma era troppo sensibile per questo, quindi mantenne il proprio sesso sempre più spento dentro Stiles mentre avvolgeva le dita attorno al suo membro e lo portava al culmine. Stiles si contrasse attorno a lui e Derek gemette, brevi esplosioni di piacere che gli percorrevano le terminazioni nervose mentre Stiles ansimava sguaiatamente e veniva sulla sua mano.

In seguito, rimasero così, avviluppati assieme, giacché Derek non avrebbe mai voluto separarsi da Stiles, ma presto la situazione si fece scomoda. Derek si allontanò da Stiles in modo riluttante e si lavarono velocemente in bagno prima di tornare a letto.

“È stato...” Stiles scosse la testa mentre si chinava a baciare Derek. “La cosa più incredibile del mondo.”

“Ti amo così tanto,” Derek disse, facendo scorrere le mani sul corpo di Stiles. Trascinò le dita da neo a neo, unendo i punti sulla pelle di Stiles. Voleva memorizzarne ogni angolo, ogni unicità del corpo di Stiles. “Così fottutamente tanto.”

“Ho qualcosa per te,” Stiles disse improvvisamente mentre si alzava dal letto e si avviava verso la valigetta. Trasportò due oggetti verso il letto. Il primo era una scatolina che premette tra le mani di Derek. “Ho fatto la torta di canditi di mia madre e te ne ho conservato un po'. Ti ho fatto anche altro fudge.” Derek sorrise, poi Stiles nascose qualcosa dietro la schiena e prese la mano di Derek. Piazzò sul suo palmo un piccolo lupo di pezza. Quello che lui aveva vinto per Stiles la prima notte alla fiera. Derek sollevò lo sguardo verso Stiles, colmo di emozione. “Così che tu possa ricordarti di me.”

“No,” Derek disse, restituendolo a Stiles. “L'ho vinto per te. Lo terrai per me fino a che non tornerò. Lascia che ti ricordi di me.”

Stiles strinse forte il piccolo lupo nella mano mentre annuì. “Ti amo,” Stiles disse. “Non so come farò a dirti a addio.”

“Non farlo, non ancora. Abbiamo ancora qualche ora.”

Derek rimase abbracciato a Stiles finché il sole non si levò, finché alla fine non dovette lasciarlo andare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  [1] “You feel good”: è un'espressione idiomatica che indica godimento. Passatemi la traduzione, per quanto distante dalla frase originale, ma non ho trovato niente di più attinente.


	6. 1942 - 1944

24 Gennaio 1942

_S –_

_Sono arrivato sano e salvo e mi sono sistemato. Ho aggiunto alla lettera l'indirizzo dell'Ufficio Postale dell'Esercito al quale puoi inviare le tue lettere. Mi scuso per il ritardo con cui ti scrivo. Mi ci è voluto un po' per raggiungere la base e non posso dirti dove sto esattamente. È bello, però. Non vedo l'ora di raccontarti tutto di questo posto un giorno._

_È passato quasi un mese dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto e posso ancora sentire il tuo tocco come fosse ieri._

_Ho incontrato la mia squadra, oggi. Isaac Lahey, un silenzioso ragazzo del Kansas che è un talento con il fucile, Ethan Jones dal Texas, e Vernon Boyd, un ragazzo di colore dall'Alabama che nessuno ha voluto nella propria squadra, sicché l'ho accolto io. Non mi interessa niente del colore di qualcuno fin tanto che questo mi copre le spalle. Boyd è un ragazzo fantastico da quanto ho visto fin'ora, e preferisco avere lui piuttosto che metà degli altri individui. Il plotone è pieno di uomini da tutto il paese e ne ho conosciuto qualcuno durante il viaggio fin qui. Ma mi conosci, ho passato la maggior parte del tempo a leggere._

_Mi manchi così tanto._

_Derek_

*

**  
10 Febbraio 1942**

**Derek,**

**Ho atteso con ansia di avere tue notizie. Scott continua a prendersi gioco di me riguardo l'accamparmi vicino alla cassetta delle lettere e importunare il postino. Non ho fatto nessuna di queste cose, ma le ho tenute in considerazione. Sono così contento che tu sia arrivato sano e salvo.**

**Ho ripensato a New York ogni giorno da allora. Derek, non posso nemmeno tentare di descrivere ciò che ha significato per me. Semplicemente... Non ho mai provato niente di simile prima. Voglio sentirmi così ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita. Spero che questa guerra finisca presto così che potremo stare insieme.**

**Ricordo a malapena la corsa in treno verso casa. Ero al settimo cielo e potevo ancora sentirti sulla mia pelle ad ogni mio movimento, ma ero anche al culmine del dolore poiché tu stavi partendo. Mi si spezzava il cuore. Lydia è stata super premurosa con me da allora. Credo che viaggiare assieme ci abbia legato; vale lo stesso per Allison. Quindi ora, in aggiunta a Scott, le considero mie amiche.**

**Sono lieto che ti piaccia la tua squadra e sono fiero che tu abbia scelto Boyd come uno dei tuoi uomini. Sei un uomo incredibile. Non vedo l'ora di poterli conoscere attraverso le tue lettere.**

**La scuola sta andando bene. Mi diplomerò a breve e sto cercando di decidere cosa fare dopo. Scott proverà ad arruolarsi nell'esercito. Io stavo valutando di andare al college, ma costa un capitale e non voglio lasciare mio padre. Pensavo di lavorare alla stazione di polizia. Non lo so. Che ne pensi?**

**Abbiamo cominciato il lacrosse a Gennaio. Sono migliorato, ma credo comunque che probabilmente scalderò la panchina per tutta la stagione.**

**Il giorno di San Valentino è tra qualche giorno. Ho compreso nel pacco alcuni biscotti per te (spero si mantengano abbastanza freschi da essere commestibili!) e un libro. Spero ti piaccia. So bene quanto ti piaccia leggere.**

**Ti amo.**

**S**

*

_  
1 Marzo 1942_

_S –_

_Abbiamo camminato per venticinque miglia, ieri. I miei piedi sono indolenziti, ma povero Lahey. I suoi piedi stanno sanguinando ed è in pessime condizioni. Gli ho offerto qualcuno dei biscotti che mi hai fatto. Spero non ti dispiaccia. Credo che lo abbia fatto sentire meglio. Non ha nessuno. I suoi genitori sono morti e suo fratello è ugualmente di stanza oltreoceano. Mi piacerebbe avesse qualcuno a cui scrivere. Se conosci qualche ragazza sola..._

_Anche Boyd e Jones sono bravi ragazzi. Abbiamo dovuto lavorare assieme un paio di volte ormai, e sono contento che siano nella mia squadra. Mi fido di loro._

_Non so cosa dovresti fare della tua vita. Non ho mai fatto veri e propri progetti, il che è il motivo per cui ho finito per arruolarmi nella Guardia Nazionale. Lavorare alla stazione di polizia è un lavoro onesto e rispettabile. Vuoi restare a Beacon Hills? Vuoi trasferirti da qualche parte?_

_Sono lieto che la stagione di lacrosse sia cominciata dandoti qualcosa a cui pensare. Spero avrai l'occasione di giocare. Per favore, fammi sapere se ciò accade!_

_Amo il libro che mi hai spedito. L'ho già letto. L'ho passato ad un altro compagno di plotone. Spero non ti dispiaccia. Anche a lui piace leggere. Giochiamo molto a carte nel nostro tempo libero. Ho imparato qualche nuovo gioco e ho iniziato a conoscere Lahey e Boyd piuttosto bene grazie a questo. Se solo potessi incontrarli. Credo andresti tanto d'accordo con loro._

_La campagna è davvero bella qui. Uno dei pochi lati positivi del camminare per 25 miglia attraverso i boschi è lo scenario. Siamo andati a nuotare qualche notte fa in un fiume qui vicino. C'erano delle ragazze del posto con cui alcuni dei ragazzi sono andati a fare delle passeggiate piuttosto lunghe (se afferri il concetto). Come immagino tu abbia capito, io non ho fatto lo stesso._

_Come stanno i tuoi amici? Raccontami di loro. Mi piacerebbe poterti dire di più di ciò che sto facendo. Sappi solo che per ora sto bene._

_Ti amo.  
Derek_

*

**29 Marzo 1942**

**Derek,**

**Quella è una CAMMINATA ESTREMAMENTE LUNGA. Spero non vi stiano facendo camminare così tanto ogni giorno. E se lo stanno facendo, spero che tu ti stia riposando abbastanza. Ora mi preoccuperò ancora di più.**

**Povero Isaac. Dagli tutti i biscotti di cui ha bisogno. Gli manderò dei biscotti presto. In realtà ho parlato di lui a Scott ed Allison, così hanno deciso di scrivergli delle lettere. Spero che vada bene? Forse avrei dovuto chiedere. Non conosco nessuna ragazza sola, ma conosco Scott ed Allison.**

**Amo giocare a carte. Gioco molto con Scott, papà e Mrs. McCall, e ora anche Allison si unisce a noi talvolta. Scott ha quasi messo da parte abbastanza denaro per comprare un anello per Allison. Vuole chiederle di sposarlo dopo il diploma. Jackson ha già fatto la proposta a Lydia. Ha ricevuto un diamante da due carati, per giunta! È tanto eccitato e ha già cominciato a pianificare il matrimonio. Credo che Scott fosse arrabbiato perché loro si sono fidanzati prima di lui ed Allison.**

**Ho riferito a Scott ed Allison ciò che tu mi hai detto in una delle tue altre lettere, riguardo il cane che tu, Isaac e Boyd avete salvato. Hanno riso all'immagine dei nostri fieri combattenti che lavano un cane randagio! Scommetto che lo avete nutrito, vero? Mi piace il nome che gli avete scelto. Spero che lo teniate con voi e che vi tenga compagnia!**

**Sta cominciando a riscaldare qui. Vorrei avessi potuto vedere tutta la neve quest'inverno.**

**Il mio compleanno è tra una settimana. Sarò finalmente diciottenne! Non ho grandi progetti dal momento che devo andare a scuola. Non devo lavorare e pensavo di invitare Scott, Allison e sua madre per una cena e una torta. La pasticceria fa la migliore red velvet di tutte. Magari te ne spedirò un pezzetto!**

**Non riesco a credere che siano già quasi quattro mesi da quando ci siamo visti. Mi manchi così tanto che qualche volta fa male. Qualche volta fa letteralmente, fisicamente male.**

**Ti amo.**

**S**  
  
*

_15 Aprile 1942_

_S –_

_Perché non mi hai detto che il tuo compleanno era prossimo? Il mio è a novembre. Avrei dovuto dirtelo in una delle lettere che ci siamo scambiati in quel periodo, ma non ci avevo nemmeno pensato fino ad una settimana dopo. Buon compleanno. Vorrei poter essere lì per festeggiarlo con te, ma forse il prossimo anno ti sarò lì accanto._

_Uno dei ragazzi ha visto il tuo cognome su una delle tue lettere. Mi ha chiesto se fossi ebreo, come se fosse una cosa negativa se tu lo fossi stato. Lahey e Boyd mi hanno dovuto trattenere dallo sferrargli un pugno in faccia. Gli ho detto che non era affar suo, perché ho realizzato che non lo sapevo. Credo che abbiamo finito per trascurare la sezione “conosciamoci” delle nostre lettere. Sei ebreo? Non mi importa se lo sei. Ti amerei a prescindere da ciò che sei._

_Come si sente tuo padre? Non ho ricevuto aggiornamenti sulla sua condizione nell'ultimo paio di lettere. Se tutto va bene la febbre dovrebbe passare. Come sta Melissa? Sta ancora frequentando l'uomo di cui mi hai parlato?_

_Siamo in un'area abbastanza isolata ora. Il rumore delle bombe in lontananza è una costante e i fuochi d'artiglieria sono ugualmente frequenti. Lahey è abbastanza terrorizzato la maggior parte del tempo, ma l'ho praticamente preso sotto la mia ala. È un buon soldato, in realtà. È giovane. Ha diciotto anni, quindi ha la tua età. Credo che andreste d'accordo se mai vi incontraste. Ha ricevuto la lettera da Scott ed Allison. Era davvero felice – avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia! Ha già scritto loro in risposta._

_Il cibo è terribile. Abbiamo pasti caldi un paio di volte a settimana, ma per lo più è cibo freddo perché stiamo ancora viaggiando. Sì, sto ancora camminando tanto, qualche volta fino a trenta miglia al giorno, ma generalmente attorno ai dieci. Gli zaini che portiamo pesano molto, ma non mi dà granché fastidio. I miei piedi, tuttavia... Tutti i nostri stivali ci danno sui nervi, e qualche volta devi ignorare il dolore e semplicemente continuare a camminare. Credo che tutti i miei calzini siano bucati._

_Ho aggiunto al pacco un regalo di compleanno per te. Due foto, una è la mia foto militare ufficiale – credo sia abbastanza stupida, non ti pare? L'altra è una foto di me, Lahey, Boyd e Jones che giochiamo a carte. Lahey è quello accanto a me. Falla vedere anche a Scott e Allison. Ho inserito anche una spilla a stella dorata. Un sacco di ragazzi le stanno inviando a casa per farle indossare ai loro cari. Ho pensato ti sarebbe piaciuto averne una._

_Buon compleanno. Immagina che sia con te, con le mie braccia attorno a te, baciandoti fino a non riuscire a respirare._

_Derek_

*

**15 Maggio 1942**

**Derek,**

**Ho letteralmente lanciato un grido assordante e agitato le mani in aria per l'eccitazione quando ho visto le foto e la spilla. La sto indossando ora. Non me la toglierò mai. Ho appeso le foto alla tavola calda. Alcune clienti hanno mariti che combattono oltreoceano, quindi abbiamo appeso anche le loro. Così ora nel ristorante abbiamo una bacheca che onori i nostri uomini al servizio del paese. E tu stai al centro! Scott e Allison erano davvero elettrizzati di vedere una foto di Isaac, così da poter dare un volto all'uomo nelle lettere. Sembra davvero gentile. Ho anche letto qualcuna delle sue lettere. Gli ho persino scritto un messaggio nell'ultima che gli hanno mandato.**

**Appari tanto affascinante nella foto ufficiale. Non mi pare per niente che tu sia sciocco, anche se preferisco l'altra foto dove stai giocando a carte. Qualche volta la tiro giù dalla bacheca e la porto a casa con me. È così imbarazzante, ma mi manchi e vedere il tuo viso la notte mi conforta. Inoltre, credo che tu abbia un aspetto davvero sexy in quella foto, sorridente nella tua divisa quotidiana. Mi manca la tua barba, però, e i tuoi capelli. La rasatura militare è strana su di te. Farò finta che la barba e i capelli siano ancora lì.**

**Non sono ebreo. Sono polacco di terza generazione. I miei nonni sono immigrati quando mio padre era piccolo. Parlavano pochissimo l'Inglese e mio padre parla entrambi con un solo leggerissimo accento polacco a meno che non sia a casa. Mia madre aveva un accento polacco molto marcato – amavo ascoltarla parlare! Mi sarebbe piaciuto tu l'avessi sentita. Io parlo un po' di polacco, ma non molto. I miei nonni sono morti, quindi non lo uso per niente ormai da anni. Se avessi saputo il mio vero nome, avresti certamente saputo che ero polacco. Ma dovrai aspettare a sentirlo di persona da me! Non lo scriverò mai.**

**Hai paura quando sganciano le bombe? È molto forte? Io ho paura per te. Come fai a dormire? Sono lieto che lo scenario sia piacevole. Ma mi preoccupo comunque per te ogni giorno.**

**Ti ho fatto dell'altro fudge (Lydia ti saluta, a proposito), e ho incluso dei calzini, della lozione e del sapone nel tuo pacco (so che non hai chiesto i calzini, ma non potevo sopportare l'idea che camminassi con dei fori nelle calze, con i tuoi piedi sanguinanti. E per favore, non ti vergognare mai di chiedere della lozione o del sapone! Ti invierò tutto ciò che ti serve). Spero che ti arrivi tutto e che ti piaccia. Puoi condividere il fudge con Isaac (e Boyd e Ethan). Credo che Scott e Allison abbiano mandato ad Isaac qualche dolce da poter condividere con te.**

**La nostra squadra è arrivata ai campionati di lacrosse! Il coach mi ha lasciato giocare alla fine! Ho segnato la rete vincente e sono stato il miglior giocatore della partita. Non riuscivo a crederci.**

**Ho finalmente visto quel film che avevi nominato qualche lettera fa. Sono andato al cinema con Scott e Allison. Tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare era che tu avessi visto lo stesso film, che io stessi guardando un filmato che anche tu avevi visto. Mi ha fatto sentire così vicino a te.**

**Mi manchi così tanto, Derek. Ogni giorno si fa sempre più dura. Qualche volta osservo la mappa e penso a quanta distanza ci separa, e questo non fa che peggiorare le cose. Niente sembra importante, e talvolta anche uscire dal letto risulta difficile. Come faremo a sopravvivere a questa guerra?**

**S**

* _  
29 Maggio 1942_

_S –_

_Sono rimasto così sorpreso dal trovare il fudge e i calzini! Non puoi immaginare quanto fossi felice di vedere i calzini. È come se tu avessi saputo esattamente di cosa avevo bisogno. E grazie per la lozione e il sapone. Il fudge è delizioso – ne ho già mangiato troppi pezzi e ne ho offerto a Lahey, Boyd e Jones. Ho mangiato anche un biscotto dal pacco di Lahey. E ho avuto il pacco qualche giorno dopo aver inviato la mia ultima lettera che parlava della tua torta di compleanno. Era un po' stantia, ma ancora buona. Grazie._

_Mi piace l'idea della bacheca alla tavola calda. Ti manderò più foto possibile. Manderò anche una lettera a Melissa così che possa metterla sulla lavagna, del resto ho imparato davvero ad apprezzarla quando ero in licenza. Sono eccitato all'idea che stia frequentando quell'uomo negli ultimi mesi e sembri felice. Sono contento di scoprire sempre più su di te. Polacco, mi piace. Non vedo l'ora di scoprire di più riguardo la tua famiglia. E di imparare il tuo vero nome! Mi farai faticare per arrivarci, già lo so._

_Come sono stati i tuoi voti quest'anno? Ti diplomerai tra una settimana circa e per quando riceverai la tua risposta non sarà più rilevante, ma importa a me. Hai scritto così tanto spesso durante l'ultimo paio di settimane riguardo a come la scuola sia stata difficile dopo Capodanno. Odio pensare di esserne in parte la causa. Sono contento che stia trascorrendo del tempo con Scott, Allison e Lydia. Il ballo a cui sei andato sembrava tanto divertente. Come anche le feste a cui hai partecipato fino al diploma. Concentrati su questo, amor mio, e ricordati che le cose possono solo migliorare._

_Sono così orgoglioso del tuo campionato di lacrosse! E che tu abbia avuto l'occasione di giocare. Ti avevo detto che sarebbe successo. Io credo in te. Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere lì per vederti. Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per poterti vedere giocare._

_Le bombe mi spaventano qualche volta, soprattutto quando sono vicine. Ci sono notti in cui non riesco a dormire per il rumore di artiglieria e delle bombe che cadono. Quelle notti penso a te, ricordo tutti i tuoi nei che ho memorizzato, il tuo profumo, il suono della tua risata. Mi manca così tanto il suono della tua risata, il modo in cui i tuoi occhi semplicemente si illuminano quando pieghi la testa all'indietro. Quando lo fai, il tuo collo è così incantevole che vorrei leccarlo (speriamo che passi il vaglio dei censori!). E il modo in cui le tue ciglia aleggiano attorno ai tuoi occhi... queste sono le cose che mi impediscono di impazzire. Lahey ed io abbiamo i letti l'uno accanto all'altro nell'accampamento. Gli ho detto di te; è l'unico a cui l'ho confidato da quando siamo qui. Credo che lui si sia innamorato sia di Scott che di Allison, haha. Vive per le loro lettere quasi quanto io vivo per le tue. Credo che abbia iniziato a pensare a loro come il fratello e la sorella che non ha mai avuto. Non ha molte notizie da suo fratello, solo poche lettere di tanto in tanto._

_Ce la faremo finché ci aggrapperemo l'uno all'altro. Penso a te ogni momento che posso e ti sogno quando dormo. Sei sempre nei miei pensieri, e so che ogni giorno che passo qui è un giorno più vicino al riaverti tra le mie braccia ancora una volta._

_Ti amo.  
Derek_

*

**  
16 Giugno 1942**

**Derek,**

**Sono ufficialmente diplomato! Non sei fiero? Sono un po' triste che sia finita, ma non proprio? Ha senso? Ora sto solo lavorando alla tavola calda e cercando di capire cosa fare con il resto della mia vita.**

**Scott e Allison sono ufficialmente fidanzati. Si sposeranno in autunno. Scott ha provato ad arruolarsi, ma è stato rifiutato per via della sua asma, mentre Jackson è stato reclutato. Lydia era furibonda, ma a Jackson non è importato. Il suo vero padre era un eroe della prima guerra come quello di Scott (credo di avertene parlato), e vuole rendere suo padre orgoglioso. Si sposeranno la prossima settimana perché lui parte per la preparazione la settimana successiva.**

**Mrs. McCall ha amato la lettera. Era così felice di avere tue notizie! L'ha attaccata alla lavagna accanto ad alcune delle altre lettere e foto che abbiamo. Ti ha scritto in risposta, spero che ti arrivi! Ha scritto anche una lettera ad Isaac, Boyd ed Ethan, e ha inviato a tutti voi un pacco di provviste.**

**È strano che tutti i miei amici si sposino e io qui, ad aspettarti. Non che mi importi, per favore non prenderla male! Mi fa solo sentire solo. La tua lettera mi ha fatto sentire così tanto la tua mancanza. I pensieri che mi hai messo in testa! Non vedo nessuna delle cose che tu hai descritto quando mi guardo allo specchio. Il modo in cui mi descrivi... è come se stessi parlando di un'altra persona. Quando mi sento solo, penso alla sensazione del tuo corpo sul mio, al modo in cui la tua barba prude sotto il mio palmo. E i tuoi occhi. Sono sicuro che sai quanto meravigliosi siano i tuoi occhi. Ma sono altre cose, come il modo in cui ti interessi a ciò che dico. A nessuno importa mai ciò che dico, ma a te sì. E ti importa di ciò che penso e che io sia felice. Suona stupido, ma quelle cose significano così tanto per me.**

**Ho aggiunto una foto di gruppo di noi al diploma. Ho pensato ti sarebbe piaciuta.**

**Mi manchi sempre più ogni giorno.**

**Con tutto il mio amore,  
S**

*

_18 Giugno 1942_

_S –_

_Sembri così felice. È così bello vedere il tuo viso, anche se mi fa sentire ancora di più la tua mancanza, e non credevo fosse possibile. Fai le mie congratulazioni ad Allison e a Scott, come anche a Lydia._

_Ci stiamo muovendo. Sto scrivendo dalla linea di frontiera e non so quando sarò in grado di scrivere di nuovo. Sto bene, stiamo bene, ma le cose si stanno facendo sempre più intense. Non posso darti dettagli, ma se non scrivo per un po' non esserne sorpreso. E se mi succedesse qualcosa, promettimi che vivrai la tua vita a pieno, troverai qualcuno e sarai felice. È tutto ciò che desidero per te, che tu sia felice. Ti sto immaginando qui con me ora, immagino di abbracciarti. Ci ripenserò ogni notte fino a quando non avrai altre notizie di me._

_Ti amo così tanto, ti amo con ogni fibra del mio essere e ti amerò per sempre. Nessuno potrebbe mai amare un'altra persona tanto quanto io amo te._

_Derek_

*

Derek rilesse la lettera con un peso sul cuore. Non avrebbe voluto scrivere quella lettera, ma voleva che Stiles non si preoccupasse in caso non avesse ricevuto niente, voleva che Stiles fosse felice e fosse andato avanti nel caso fosse successo qualcosa. Derek non aveva alcuna speranza di sopravvivere alla guerra. Le aveva avute quando vi era entrato, ma non più. Non quando ogni notte si addormentava al rumore delle bombe, vedeva soldati esplodere in pezzi sul campo di battaglia, sentiva le morti accumularsi con l'andare dei giorni.

“Hale, stai di nuovo scrivendo un'altra lettera? Stiles non si stanca di sentirti raccontare per ore dei libri che leggi e di cibo scadente?” Ethan rise mentre puliva la sua carabina. L'angolo della bocca di Derek si incurvò all'insù, mentre lui piegava attentamente la lettera e la infilava nella busta.

“Già, Serg, scrivi quasi ogni giorno. Di cosa mai potreste parlare? Non è che ci sia poi così tanto da dire ogni giorno,” Boyd disse dal suo letto.

“Niente per te,” Derek rispose, mentre sigillava la busta. Più tardi l'avrebbe lasciata alla tenda dell'ufficiale.

“Comincerai ad usare la Victory Mail?” Isaac chiese. Stava finendo la propria lettera, questa per Melissa. Ethan e Boyd le avevano già scritto prima quella notte, lettere più brevi di quelle di Isaac dato che lui scrivevano sempre lettere lunghe. Boyd aveva famiglia, sorelle e una nonna che gli scriveva spesso, e Ethan aveva un fratello gemello di stanza in Nord Africa. Isaac aveva solo Scott e Allison (e Stiles, che cercava di scrivere qualcosa in quasi ogni lettera che Scott ed Allison mandavano). Suo fratello, Camden, era un Capitano che era stato sulla linea di frontiera per più di un anno. Isaac non riceveva molto da lui.

“Tu?” Derek chiese, indicando il pezzo di carta davanti al ragazzo. “Sai bene che lo spazio per scrivere il tuo messaggio è piccolo. Non saresti mai capace di farci stare niente.” Derek sorrise quando Isaac guardò altrove imbarazzato.

“Non che Stiles possa usarla, invece,” disse Ethan. “Ho visto le sue lettere. Quel ragazzo dovrebbe imparare a frenare la lingua.”

“Ti conviene stare attento,” Boyd disse, ridendo allo sguardo di Derek. “Il Sergente non ci penserà due volte a pestarti per aver parlato male di Stiles.”

Ethan scrollò le spalle. “Che razza di soprannome è Stiles, poi?” chiese per la centesima volta. “È un nome così stupido. Non mi importa se il suo vero nome è un obbrobrio polacco impronunciabile.” Ethan perse presto interesse nel suo familiare burlarsi di Derek per il suo costante scrivere lettere. Derek era abbastanza certo che lo facesse solo perché geloso.

Ethan sapeva che Stiles era un ragazzo, così come Isaac e Boyd. Derek lo aveva detto loro e loro non avevano fatto domande. Con il reggimento aveva mandato avanti la sceneggiata che Stiles fosse una ragazza con uno sfortunato nome polacco. Stiles e Derek mantenevano le loro lettere vaghe e neutrali abbastanza da non essere messi in discussione dai censori. Per quanto l'esercito ne sapesse, Stiles era una dolce piccola cameriera in una tavola calda in quel di Beacon Hills.

Ma la sua squadriglia conosceva un'altra versione. Isaac fu in realtà quello che lo scoprì per primo, ma solo per via di Scott e Allison. Scott faceva alcuni commenti riguardo Stiles che non erano ovvi, ma dopo qualche lettera, Isaac aveva fatto due più due e aveva interpellato Derek a riguardo.

“Non mi interessa che Stiles sia un uomo,” Isaac gli aveva sussurrato una notte di pattuglia. “Sei comunque il mio Sergente e ti affiderei la vita. Mi porterò il tuo segreto nella tomba.” Fu fantastico il sollievo che Derek sentì nell'avere una persona che sapesse la verità riguardo Stiles, con cui potesse parlare onestamente senza fingere che Stiles fosse qualcuno che non era.

Ma poi c'era stato l'incidente con Ethan in una piccola cittadina francese. La squadra si era accampata all'aperto nella campagna francese, per dell'attività di ricognizione di routine, mentre la maggior parte dei soldati si erano spostati verso un bar nella cittadina vicina. Molti dei soldati erano finiti a letto con delle signorine locali, ma Ethan se n'era andato altrove. Boyd era tornato al campo per prendere Derek e condurlo in un fienile. Dove Ethan si stava letteralmente rotolando nel fieno con un altro uomo[1].

Derek era rimasto lì davanti con Isaac e Boyd mentre Ethan supplicava, “Per favore, non segnalarmi. Sarei sicuramente processato alla corte marziale e licenziato dall'arma.” L'uomo francese era corso via, e Derek si era appoggiato ad un vecchio barile mentre Ethan si riallacciava i pantaloni.

“Non ho intenzione di segnalarti,” Derek disse, sfregandosi gli occhi. Vide la paura sul viso di Ethan, vide lo sguardo che Isaac gli stava lanciando, vide l'indifferenza di Boyd. “Sarebbe abbastanza ipocrita da parte mia dal momento che non sei l'unico ad essere attratto dagli uomini.”

“Cosa?” Sia Ethan che Boyd si voltarono verso di lui, e Derek annuì. “Intendi che Stiles...”

“Non una ragazza polacca,” Derek disse. “In realtà, riesce ad essere un po' uno rompiscatole a volte.” Derek si rivolse a Boyd e chiese, “Ti dà fastidio?”

“Sergente, mi hai preso quando nessuno di quegli altri stronzi mi voleva per il colore della mia pelle. Non mi interessa se fotti capre. Ti copro le spalle, anche ad Ethan.”

Derek allungò la mano verso Ethan e lo aiutò a sollevarsi da terra. “Il nostro segreto, noi quattro,” Derek disse, guardando attorno verso i visi dei suoi uomini. “Dovresti essere contento che ti abbiano trovato Lahey e Boyd piuttosto che qualcun altro. Magari stai attento con le altre tue future indiscrezioni.”

“Come fai?” Ethan chiese mentre camminavano verso il campo. Derek sollevò la sua mano destra e mimò il masturbarsi. Boyd e Lahey ridacchiarono. “Vuoi dire -”

“Dove troverebbe il tempo di fottere, Jones?” Boyd chiese. “Tra una lettera da scrivere a Stiles e l'altra, o magari parlando di Stiles, o forse -”

“Ho capito,” Derek tagliò corto.

“Non è così male,” Isaac disse.

“Lecca culo,” borbottò Boyd.

“Non ti senti solo?” Ethan chiese.

“Ogni fottutissima notte, ma il pensiero di toccare chiunque altro, il pensiero che Stiles si senta solo e tocchi chiunque altro?” Derek rabbrividì. “Preferisco solo masturbarmi. Ma,” continuò con una mano sulla spalla di Ethan. “Tu fai pure quello che vuoi. Solo, stai attento, okay?”

Prima di quello, la pattuglia aveva affrontato spari e bombe e innumerevoli miglia di viaggio attraverso la campagna francese, ma quello fu il momento in cui Derek seppe davvero che i componenti della sua squadra avevano cementato la fiducia gli uni negli altri. E sapeva che si sarebbero guardati le spalle a vicenda  _ad ogni costo_.

Derek si alzò, la lettera per Stiles in mano, e uscì dall'accampamento. “Hale, aspetta,” Isaac disse, correndogli dietro. Posò tre lettere nella mano di Derek: una per Scott e Allison, una per Melissa, e una per Camden. “Cos'hai detto a Stiles?”

La bocca di Derek era tesa mentre lanciava un'occhiata verso il campo. “Ho detto di non preoccuparsi se non avessi scritto per un po'.”

“Si preoccuperà comunque,” Isaac disse.

“Lo so.”

“Quanto pensi che staremo sulla linea di frontiera?” Isaac chiese. Derek si voltò da lui. Isaac era cresciuto molto negli ultimi sette mesi, ma avevano visto relativamente poca azione. Qualche imboscata, molti fuochi d'artiglieria e cannoni in lontananza, ma fin'ora erano stati fortunati. Tutto questo sarebbe cambiato presto, tuttavia, e Derek riconobbe la preoccupazione di Isaac.

“Chi lo sa.” Allungò la mano e strizzò gentilmente la spalla di Isaac. “Non ti preoccupare. Riposati.” Isaac sorrise e ritornò mentre Derek andava a depositare le lettere. Fissò l'indirizzo prima di consegnarle affinché passassero per i censori, nella speranza di riuscire a scrivere di nuovo presto.

*

Gli ordini erano di sfondare le linee tedesche, per poi occupare la città al di là, insieme con la foresta e il fiume. La squadra era riuscita a giungere a destinazione, a circa 150 iarde dalla linea di confine tedesca, qualche ora dopo l'imbrunire e passarono il resto della notte a scavare le proprie trincee. Quando il sole sorse, la squadra aveva abbastanza copertura.

Poi cominciò l'attesa.

Boyd ed Ethan erano in una fossa sulla destra e Isaac condivideva la sua con Derek. Isaac imbracciava nervosamente la sua carabina M4, il suo elmetto pesante sulla testa. La M4 di Derek restava poggiata alla parete della fossa.

“Riposati,” Derek disse quando guardò Isaac. Poteva udire vari rumori dalle trincee degli altri gruppi d'attacco che componevano il plotone; alcuni stavano dormendo, alcuni mangiando parte della propria razione C, e altri giocavano a carte. Derek avrebbe solo voluto dormire. “Stanotte sarà dura, quindi riposati un po'.”

Derek poggiò la schiena contro la sudicia parete e chiuse gli occhi. Non pensò alla battaglia imminente, alla minaccia di morte, alla probabilità che avrebbe spezzato vite con i proiettili stoccati nella propria divisa.

Pensò al viso di Stiles baciato dalla luce della luna, invece, pensò al sudore sulla sua pelle nella stanza d'hotel a New York.

Ma nemmeno il pensiero della risata di Stiles poteva tenerlo lontano dall'olezzo di guerra tutt'attorno a lui in quella buca.

*

Il fucile vibrava così forte per i colpi sparati da Derek che le sue mani erano insensibili. Ma le sue dita non lasciarono mai il grilletto. Tentò uno sguardo alla sua destra, dove Lahey si stava ricaricando. Sentì una bomba esplodere sul fronte tedesco e vide Boyd che abbassava la sua M16 con il corrispondente lanciagranate.

“Okay, usciamo,” Derek ordinò mentre faceva strada attraverso i campi fumanti. C'erano buchi quasi ovunque, e loro si mossero cautamente per evitare le mine. Il terreno era sventrato e segnato, disseminato di crateri dalle bombe tedesche. Le orecchie di Derek fischiavano, il suo udito ovattato dagli effetti postumi di tutto il fuoco d'artiglieria, ma anche attraverso la confusione mentale riusciva a sentire i lamenti degli uomini che morivano nei campi attorno a sé. Avevano passato soldati caduti quasi ad ogni passo, e Jones era inciampato su un casco insanguinato e Boyd lo aveva afferrato prima che atterrasse di faccia nel fango.

Le truppe avevano avanzato sulle linee nemiche. Derek non sapeva quanti ne restassero del suo plotone. Aveva visto la testa di Miller esplodere, aveva visto Tucker venire sparato da una scarica di proiettili. E quello era accaduto solo nella prima manciata di minuti della battaglia. Dopodiché, aveva tagliato fuori tutto.

“Oddio,” Lahey disse, e Derek lanciò un'occhiata dietro di sé e seguì il suo sguardo fino all'albero soprastante, dove metà di un soldato era incastrata tra i rami.

“Continua a muoverti,” Derek tuonò.

L'odore della polvere da sparo, il sangue e la carne in putrefazione era prominente nella notte. Gli occhi di Derek si erano abituati all'oscurità e lui aveva guidato la squadra sotto la tenue luce delle stelle e della luna crescente, il campo di battaglia illuminato occasionalmente dalla fiammata arancione di una bomba in lontananza.

“Siamo vicini,” Boyd disse dal retro.

Sorpresero tre soldati tedeschi al confine della città, ma li abbatterono facilmente. Dei colpi stavano venendo sparati nella zona più interna della città, quindi avanzarono lentamente in silenzio lungo le vie. Boyd colse di sorpresa uno che aveva provato ad attaccarli alle spalle, puntandogli un pugnale da stivale al collo, il sangue che schizzava sul già sporco viso di Boyd. Erano tutti coperti di sudore e terra dalla testa ai piedi, i loro volti a malapena riconoscibili sotto strati di lerciume. Derek sapeva di avere sulla propria uniforme e sulla pelle il sangue di almeno tre Nazisti.

Le forze alleate si impossessarono della città e assicurarono il perimetro per l'alba. Gli ufficiali la chiamavano vittoria; Derek era solo sollevato del fatto che tutti e quattro avessero superato la notte.

Derek ebbe un colpo di fortuna e non gli fu assegnato il primo turno di guardia, quindi trovò un fienile vuoto e collassò sul fieno. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu giacere lì mentre la fatica lo sopraffaceva.

“Sergente?” Boyd lo trovò circa dieci minuti dopo. Portava un tozzo di pane, una forma di formaggio e una bottiglia di vino. “Ti stai perdendo i festeggiamenti.”

“Festeggiamenti per cosa?” Derek ringhiò. “La guerra non è finita. Dovremo ripetere la stessa cosa domani notte. Altri uomini moriranno.”

Boyd si sedette piano sul fieno accanto a Derek. “Potresti guardare alle piccole cose,” disse. “Abbiamo sfondato le linee tedesche e conquistato la città. Siamo vivi.” Derek non disse niente. Boyd spezzò un pezzo di pane e lo offrì a Derek. La vista di esso gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca. Erano passate settimane da quando aveva mangiato del pane, e anche il formaggio aveva cominciato a sembrare appetitoso.

Più tardi, dopo aver fatto un bagno veloce nella vasca della casa di una amichevole coppia di anziani, Derek tornò al fienile e tirò fuori la piccola fodera cilindrica. Dentro, vi aveva arrotolato la foto di Stiles dal giorno del diploma e dei piccoli estratti che aveva ritagliato da qualcuna delle sue lettere. Derek aveva bruciato la maggior parte delle lettere di Stiles dato che l'esercito non permetteva ai soldati di tenere pile di lettere in caso di cattura. Ne aveva ancora alcune dalle quali non riusciva a separarsi, aveva ritagliato stralci di lettere che aveva voluto conservare. Aveva lasciato la maggior parte delle sue lettere preferite all'accampamento principale con il resto degli effetti personali e la foto di Stiles alla tavola calda che gli aveva dato prima che partisse. Non poteva sopportare di separarsi da esse nel caso le avesse perse o fossero andare danneggiate.

Srotolò la foto di Stiles e ammirò il suo volto sorridente. Derek si sentì allo stesso tempo confortato e ancor più melanconico. Nel mezzo di questo inferno, era arduo credere che esistesse bontà al mondo, che ci fossero persone come Stiles là fuori.

Qualche volta Derek si chiedeva se quei pochi momenti rubati con Stiles non fossero stati un sogno. C'erano notti in cui Derek non riusciva a credere che niente di tutto quello fosse stato vero.

Quel giorno sarebbe potuto andare peggio, ma era stato già abbastanza brutto. E Derek sapeva che era soltanto uno dei tanti.

“Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?” Lahey si avvicinò incerto, e Derek fece spallucce. Si sedette lungo la lontana parete del granaio e cercò di mettersi comodo mentre Derek srotolava il pezzo di una delle lettere di Stiles.

_Sei un cretino testardo, ma ti amo. Preferirei litigare con te ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita che passare un giorno con un noioso che convenga con qualsiasi cosa io dica. Qualche volta mi chiedo perché mi sono innamorato di te, ma credo che sia un mistero che passerò l'eternità a cercare di svelare._

Derek lesse le parole di Stiles ancora e ancora, immaginando le mani di Stiles sul suo corpo, il fiato di Stiles contro di sé mentre dormiva. Poi con la medesima cautela, arrotolò il foglio e lo reinserì nel tubetto, poi fissoò la foto per qualche altro istante prima di infilarci anche quella. In seguito, mise il tubetto nuovamente dentro la tasca dell'uniforme.

Dopo aver preso un po' di sonno, lui e Lahey avevano controllato e pattugliato il perimetro, suoni di conversazioni in tedesco che giungevano da oltre il loro campo visivo, rendendoli entrambi inquieti.

*

“Va bene, Stilinski, ti assumo,” Finstock disse. “Ma non pensare di diventare un qualche reporter di successo così di punto in bianco. Questa è Beacon Hills, non c'è niente che valga la pena stampare, ma lo facciamo ugualmente.”

Stiles strinse la mano di Finstock e occupò la sua nuova scrivania all'interno della redazione. Nel panorama degli editori Finstock non era il migliore, e non stava scherzando quando gli aveva detto che niente accadeva a Beacon Hills. Ma Stiles pianificava di cambiare le cose. La ragione per la quale aveva pensato di prendere comunque il lavoro era perché il giornale non pubblicava niente che riguardasse la guerra, e ciò era impensabile. La cittadina vicina stampava storie di ciò che accadeva in Europa, ma anche in quel caso il materiale non era buono come quello dei giornali di città come San Francisco.

Stiles era votato a cambiare le cose. Diventare un reporter era il coronamento di tre obiettivi: gli dava una carriera che  _non fosse_  nelle forze dell'ordine, gli dava qualcosa con cui occupare il tempo e lo aiutava tenersi informato sulla guerra e, per inclusione, su Derek.

“L'hai avuto?” Danny chiese quando Stiles occupò la cattedra accanto alla sua. “È fantastico!”

“Grazie,” Stiles disse. Si guardò attorno verso il piccolo collettivo di persone, che parlavano annoiati in piccoli gruppi, e poi si chinò più vicino a Danny e sussurrò, “Dunque, vuoi unirti a me nel colpaccio che andrà a trasformare questo giornale in qualcosa degno di essere letto?”

*

Era la fine di Luglio e Stiles lavorava al giornale da un mese quando ricevette una lettera da Derek datata 8 Luglio. Si sedette nel salottino, eccitato di leggere un'altra lettera. Ma una volta terminata, rimase semplicemente lì seduto e fissò le parole sulla carta.

L'aria della stanza sembrava essere stata risucchiata via, e gli ci vollero cinque minuti buoni per combattere l'attacco di panico. Cedette un paio di volte e lasciò che la devastante paura lo travolgesse mentre faticava a trovare l'aria. Non aveva nemmeno notato di aver iniziato a piangere fino a quando le lacrime non caddero sulla carta.

Stiles lasciò la casa e camminò fino alla periferia della città, alla casa che Scott aveva comprato per sé ed Allison. Era una modesta dimora a due stanze da letto, perfetta per una coppia di sposini e il loro potenziale primogenito. Ma era la classica definizione di rimodernabile, quindi Scott aveva passato la maggior parte dei propri pomeriggi liberi dalla tavola calda a rendere la casa vivibile così che potesse essere pronta per il momento in cui si sarebbero sposati ad Ottobre. Stiles era lieto di aver deciso di prendere in affitto una casa carina a qualche strada di distanza da quella di suo padre, una casa che non aveva affatto avuto bisogno di alcun lavoro, dato che lui non aveva alcun interesse di falegnameria e imbiancatura.

“Scott?” Stiles gridò quando entrò in casa.

“Sono qui,” Scott gridò dalla cucina. Stava installando dei nuovi armadietti che Allison aveva scelto. Al momento era seduto sul pavimento, trapanando buchi nel legno dove gli sportelli degli scomparti si sarebbero eventualmente dovuti agganciare. “Ehi! Come va?” Scott poggiò il trapano e sollevò lo sguardo verso Stiles con un sorriso, il quale crollò immediatamente appena lui vide la sua espressione.

“Che è successo?”

Stiles non riuscì a dire nulla, infilò la lettera nelle mani di Scott. Mentre Scott lesse, Stiles si accasciò a terra e si resse ai vecchi armadietti che Scott non aveva ancora spostato. Posò gli avambracci sulle ginocchia e si fissò le mani. Quando Scott finì, passò la lettera nuovamente a Stiles.

“Pensa che morirà,” Stiles riuscì a proferire.

“Non lo sai questo.”

“Scott, hai anche solo letto la lettera?” Stiles esclamò. “Derek non parla  _mai_  così. Non è mai esattamente allegro, ed è troppo sdolcinato e melanconico per i miei gusti, ma mai... qualsiasi cosa sia questo. Come altro dovrei interpretare, 'Se morissi, vivi la tua vita e sii felice.' Avrebbe anche potuto dire, 'Sto andando a morire, è stato bello conoscerti, peccato questa sia la nostra ultima lettera perché non respirerò più. Sarò un freddo cadavere senza vita-'”

“Stiles!” Scott gridò. Stiles fu scosso dai propri pensieri e lo guardò. “Non puoi fare così.”

“Perché? È vero.”

“No, non lo è. Non ti lascerò convincerti che Derek sia morto per poi crogiolarti nell'autocommiserazione senza ragione. Sta per andare al fronte. Migliaia di soldati lo fanno ogni giorno e sopravvivono.”

“Allora come ti spieghi la lettera?”

Scott si scrollò nelle spalle. “Vuole che tu non ti preoccupi se non hai sue notizie. Vuole assicurarsi che tu non faccia niente di stupido nel caso accadesse il peggio.”

Stiles sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso. “Non posso farcela, Scott. È stato via solo otto mesi, e sono stati gli otto mesi più difficili della mia vita. E dicono non si veda la fine di questa guerra, e se passassero anni, Scott, anni a preoccuparmi e -”

“Stiles,” Scott lo interruppe più gentilmente stavolta. “Ne verrai a capo. Lavorerai, cenerai con me e Allison, passerai del tempo con Lydia a confortarvi l'un l'altra dal momento che state attraversando le stesse cose. Andrai alle partite di baseball con tuo padre e aiuterai mia madre alla tavola calda quando ne avrà bisogno. Continuerai a vivere la tua vita. Perché questo è ciò che Derek vorrebbe per te.”

Stiles annuì. “Solo che non riesco ad immaginare un mondo di cui lui non faccia parte,” disse sottovoce. “Non riesco ad immaginare un mondo in cui Derek Hale non esista.”

“Allora non immaginarlo.”

“Perché sei l'eterno ottimista?”

Scott sorrise, e fece immediatamente sentire meglio Stiles. “Qualcuno deve pur esserlo.”

*

“Stilinski!” La voce di Finstock squillò da suo ufficio. “Mahealani! Portate i vostri culi qui all'istante!”

Stiles e Danny si lanciarono uno sguardo mentre si affrettavano verso l'ufficio di Finnstock. Era dietro la sua scrivania, i suoi occhi sporgenti che quasi gli uscivano dalle orbite. L'edizione del giorno della  _Gazzetta di Beacon Hills_  era accartocciata nel suo pugno.

“Vi dispiacerebbe spiegarmi perché la storia della vendemmia di quest'anno non è in copertina? O addirittura nel giornale?” Finstock lanciò un'occhiataccia ad entrambi.

“Perché faceva schifo,” Stiles disse. “A nessuno interessa la vendemmia.”

“Oh, non interessa, vero?” Finstock chiese.

“Abbiamo pensato che seguire la raccolta di metallo fosse molto più importante,” Danny spiegò. “La comunità deve conoscere l'importanza della raccolta di metallo per lo sforzo bellico, e quando ho interrogato le persone per strada, la maggior parte di loro non ne aveva sentito parlare.”

“Perché le persone non vogliono sapere,” Finstock disse. “Vogliono rimanere felici e al sicuro nelle loro piccole campane di vetro.”

“Non sono al sicuro!” Stiles gridò. “C'è una dannata guerra che va avanti là fuori, e tutti devono capirlo. Beacon Hills sarà anche piccola, ma quel poco che possiamo raccogliere può salvare un intero reggimento di soldati!”

“Stai attento, Stilinski!” Finstock sbatté il giornale sulla scrivania. “Dovrei licenziare entrambi i vostri culi per aver cambiato il mio intero giornale senza il mio permesso.” Stiles si resse e preparò la propria confutazione. “Ma non lo farò.”

“Cosa?” dissero loro all'unisono.

“È il numero più venduto di sempre! Abbiamo avuto più entrate da questo numero che da ogni altro da quando abbiamo assunto Stilinski tre mesi fa!”

“Quindi, cosa sta dicendo, signore?” Danny chiese.

“Che diavolo pensate che stia dicendo?” Finstock agitò la mano da una parte all'altra, indicando la sala stampa. “Andate a scrivere della dannata guerra! Fatemi fare un po' di soldi!”

Stiles e Danny corsero fuori dall'ufficio, sorridendo.

*

Lydia stava frugando in una scatola che Ms. White, la moglie di un ufficiale navale oltreoceano, aveva in mano quando Stiles entrò alla Tana dell'Alce. Tutto era organizzato molto accuratamente. C'era una sezione per le lattine, per le bottiglie, per oli da cucina, e per tessuti di nylon e seta. Aveva sorpassato i mucchi di gomma e quelli di scarti di metallo all'entrata.

Lydia lo salutò con la mano quando lo notò e gli venne incontro, i suoi tacchi che ticchettavano sul pavimento. “Cosa hai portato?” chiese lei, sbirciando nella scatola che Stiles trasportava. “Bene, un po' di tutto. Fai la tua parte, vedo.” Si scosse i capelli quando si raddrizzò, mentre un'altra moglie di militare gli prendeva di mano la scatola per lo smistamento.

“Come te,” Stiles disse, indicando le gambe nude di lei. “Non è leggermente scandaloso?”

“No se consideri che le mie calze saranno usate per una causa migliore.”

“Forse questa è una storia che dovrei scrivere,” Stiles disse. “Donne di Beacon Hills mostrano le loro gambe per lo sforzo bellico.”

“Probabilmente venderesti un sacco.”

“Probabilmente.” Stiles tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo taccuino da reporter e appuntò l'idea. “Com'è oggi il nostro bottino?”

“Questo mese è molto meno cospicuo del mese scorso,” disse lei con un'espressione accigliata. “A ogni mese che lo facciamo, le donazioni diventano sempre meno.”

“Cosa ti aspettavi? Gli oggetti di casa sono le uniche cose che possono essere rifornite.”

“Lo so.” Lei incrociò le braccia. “Avrei solo voluto contribuire di più! Jackson sta facendo la sua parte, io voglio fare la mia.”

“Lydia, stai facendo ben più dell'aiuto richiesto per questa causa.” Le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la attirò in un abbraccio laterale. “Hai notizie di Jackson?

“Ancora negli Stati Uniti.”

“Buono a sapersi.”

“Hai avuto notizie di Derek?” Stiles scosse la testa. “È passato quanto, tre mesi dall'ultima lettera?”

Stiles annuì e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Tra la preoccupazione per Derek e quella di trovare la mia lettera di convocazione nella cassetta delle lettere ogni volta che la apro, sono in un costante stato di panico.”

La lettera di Derek era stata datata a Luglio, e ora era Ottobre, e Stiles non ne aveva più saputo nulla. Provava a non preoccuparsi, ma ogni giorno andava alla cassetta delle lettere con crescente terrore, con la paura di aprirla, perché se avesse rimandato di qualche secondo avrebbe ancora potuto vivere nella speranza che oggi sarebbe stato il giorno.

Ma ogni giorno la cassetta era vuota, e ogni giorno Stiles proseguiva la sua vita come se la parte più importante di essa non mancasse.

*

Scott e Allison si sposarono in una soleggiata e fresca giornata d'Ottobre. Stiles fu il testimone di Scott, Lydia la damigella d'onore, il ricevimento ebbe luogo in una chiesa locale. Fu un matrimonio incantevole, piccolo ma raffinato (secondo Lydia), e persino il padre di Allison non riuscì a restare impassibile davanti alla gioia mostrata dalla coppia.

Ancora nessuna lettera di Derek.

*

Il Ringraziamento giunse e trascorse.

Poi Natale, e Capodanno. Stiles si ubriacò così tanto a Capodanno che perse i sensi per strada e scoprì più tardi che uno dei poliziotti di suo padre lo aveva portato a casa invece di gettarlo nella cella per ubriachi.

Stiles rimase a casa, si passò per malato a lavoro e si ubriacò di nuovo. Ma non c'era abbastanza alcool al mondo per tagliar fuori il rumore dei fuochi d'artificio e la sensazione della barba di Derek contro la sua guancia mentre ignorava i fuochi e si focalizzava su Stiles. La vodka non cancellò la sensazione di Derek che si spingeva dentro di lui, il distendersi dei muscoli e il bruciore e il dolore mentre Derek lo colmava, il senso di completezza mentre Derek faceva l'amore con lui su un letto instabile. Il whisky non eliminò la consapevolezza che un anno era passato dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Derek e non sapeva quanti altri ne sarebbero passati prima di vederlo di nuovo.

Niente poteva far dimenticare a Stiles che non c'era ancora alcuna lettera da parte di Derek ad aspettarlo nella cassetta delle lettere.

*

Per la fine di Gennaio, Stiles smise di sperare in una lettera.

Scott, Lydia e Allison smisero di provare a farlo sentire meglio.

*

La prima settimana di Febbraio, Stiles era seduto sul porticato frontale con una tazza di tè quando vide un corriere di telegramma della Western Union camminare lungo la strada verso la propria casa. Lo fissò mentre si avvicinava e seppe.

Derek era morto. Derek era stato ucciso in battaglia.

La tazza gli scivolò dalle mani e si schiantò sul cemento del porticato mentre Stiles nascondeva la testa tra le proprie gambe e lasciava che l'attacco di panico lo consumasse. Perché niente aveva più importanza. Derek era andato.

Ma l'uomo non lo interruppe. Stiles sollevò la testa e guardò dall'altra parte della strada due case più avanti, dove Maggie Young sorreggeva sua madre con un foglio giallo in mano, l'uomo che si allontanava verso dove era venuto. Le grida isteriche di lei risuonarono per la strada e si posarono pesanti sul petto di Stiles, ma tutto ciò a cui lui riuscì a pensare fu  _Derek è ancora vivo. Derek è ancora vivo._

*

A metà Febbraio, Stiles realizzò che anche se Derek fosse stato ucciso in battaglia, nessuno dell'esercito lo avrebbe contattato. Per quanto ne sapeva l'esercito, Derek non aveva parenti in vita, nessuno che lo piangesse mentre si decomponeva su un qualche campo di battaglia in Francia.

Stiles passò una settimana chiuso in casa, ubriaco.

Scott smise di provare a convincerlo ad uscire dopo il secondo giorno.

*

All'inizio di Marzo, Stiles controllò la posta per la prima volta in una settimana, Era piena di cose di cui a Stiles non interessava nulla: bollette, pubblicità, una lettera sull'ultima raccolta di scarti di metallo che lui e Lydia avevano organizzato, nessuna lettera da Derek.

Stiles stava per lasciar cadere tutto nel cestino quando notò una busta che spuntava fuori dalle altre. La estrasse, scartando il resto della posta su un tavolo senza pensarci. Indirizzata a Stiles, in in una scrittura familiarmente piccola, l'indirizzo del mittente leggeva, “Sgt. Derek Hale.”

Improvvisamente si sentì in preda alle vertigini, ma riuscì ad arrivare al divano, quasi svenendo. Fissò l'involucro con mani tremanti mentre la confusione passava, poi strappò la busta per aprirla e ne tirò fuori la lettera. La spiegò, il sollievo che lo inondava al riconoscimento della calligrafia di Derek. Prese un respiro profondo e cominciò a leggere.

_29 Gennaio 1943_

_S –_

_Mi scuso per il ritardo con cui ti scrivo. Sono stato sul fronte per mesi, costantemente in movimento e in battaglia, senza un modo per comunicare, e dopo ciò sono stato in un ospedale militare, in convalescenza. Questo è ciò che è successo._

*

Per mesi, i giorni di Derek andarono così: spostamento verso le campagne, scavi, riposo. Qualche volta ciò si ripeteva anche due o tre volte al giorno. Una raffica costante di bossoli pesanti volava sulla sua testa da entrambi i lati. Combattevano quasi ogni giorno, in un testa a testa con i tedeschi nell'intento di proseguire verso il fiume. Vicino alla fine del primo mese, occuparono un piccolo villaggio vicino al fiume e rimasero lì per qualche giorno.

Derek dormì per ventiquattro ore di fila fino a che non fu di pattuglia, poi dormì di nuovo. I suoi piedi erano contusi e pieni di bolle, i suoi muscoli dolenti e affaticati. Boyd stava curando un'anca leggermente distorta, Isaac aveva una ferita profonda sul braccio dal frammento di un proiettile vagante, ed Ethan finì con un'infezione intestinale che metà del plotone si era beccato il giorno prima che arrivassero al villaggio.

“Quando arriverò a casa, mangerò così tanti hamburger che non sarò più grado di muovermi per giorni,” disse Isaac mentre erano distesi al suolo e ammiravano le stelle. Stava pizzicando il pane e formaggio che avevano ricevuto da qualcuno dei residenti. Il rumore di artiglieria non cessava in sottofondo, e Derek si chiese di volata se sarebbe mai più stato capace di dormire senza di esso.

“Per favore non parlare di cibo,” Ethan disse. Era in via di guarigione, ma ancora un po' nauseato.

“Voglio il pollo fritto di mia nonna,” Boyd disse. “E una crostata di patate dolci.”

“E tu, Sergente?” chiese Isaac.

“Non importa, finché è qualcosa di caldo.” Derek disse. Isaac continuò a parlare di hamburger e lui pensò alla tavola calda e agli hamburger di Scott. Era stata la prima cosa che aveva ordinato alla tavola calda, per suggerimento di Stiles, nientemeno. Ricordava di aver studiato il menù mentre lo ascoltava parlare e poi fare quel finto saluto militare, dando a Derek il perfetto pretesto per parlare. Quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo al viso di Stiles e al suo ampio sorriso e sguardo vivace, Derek se n'era innamorato istantaneamente. Sua madre era solita dire sempre, “Lo saprai, Derek, quando incontrerai la ragazza giusta. Guarderai nei suoi occhi e lo saprai.” E aveva ragione. Derek guardò Stiles e semplicemente  _lo seppe_.

“Sergente, sei con noi?” Boyd chiese. Derek sbatté le palpebre e guardò attorno alla sua squadra. Gli stavano tutti sorridendo in modo beffardo. “Ancora pensando a Stiles?” Isaac lo guardò e basta.

“Mi troverò un innamorato,” Ethan cominciò, “così da poter dare noia ad Hale per i prossimi sei mesi.” Risero e Derek continuò a fissare il cielo, godendosi il suono di risate per la prima volta dopo giorni.

*

Continuarono ad avanzare verso il fiume, e dopo qualche altro mese passato ad avanzare e retrocedere e combattere quotidianamente, arrivarono al corso d'acqua. Assicurarono l'area e scavarono fossi su una collina appena al di sopra. Derek si stava sistemando con Isaac nella loro trincea quando il comandante del plotone gli fece visita. “Hale, tu e la tua squadra vi avventurerete una volta sceso il buio per perlustrare il fiume. Trovate dei guadi e qualsiasi punto debole.”

“Sissignore.”

Ora dovevano solo aspettare. Derek sentì una brutta sparatoria alla sinistra dove la compagnia B era impegnata. Cercò di non pensare al rumore di spari continui, ma invano.

“Cosa pensi succeda dopo che muori?” Isaac chiese. Aveva sfilato stivali e calzini e si stava massaggiando i piedi dolenti come un dottore dell'esercito aveva raccomandato loro di fare regolarmente.

“Isaac,” Derek disse, usando il suo primo nome per la prima volta dopo mesi, “Non dovresti fare certi ragionamenti. Quel genere di riflessioni ti fa uccidere.”

“Io credo ci sia un qualche genere di vita dopo la morte, che esista o meno un potere superiore. Se questo è tutto ciò che la mia vita può essere, allora deve esserci qualcosa di meglio dopo.”

“Mi piace pensare che la mia famiglia sia da qualche parte felice e riunita,” Derek disse, poggiandosi alla parete sudicia. Si tolse brevemente l'elmetto pesante per grattar via sudore e sporcizia da sotto di esso. Fece scorrere una mano sui suoi capelli rasati, odiando il modo in cui si percepivano al tatto sotto la sua mano. “Mi piacerebbe pensare di poterli rivedere un giorno.”

“La tua famiglia era felice prima dell'incendio?” Derek annuì mentre si riallacciava l'elmetto sotto il mento. “Mio padre era uno spietato figlio di puttana. Mi picchiava a sangue se non facevo qualcosa come si doveva. Pensava che punizioni e disciplina significassero amore. Picchiava anche mia madre. Ricordo che un giorno uscii di casa e trovai le lenzuola stese sul filo macchiate di sangue, e lei mi scortò all'interno, ma io vidi la sua faccia.” Isaac scosse la testa, “Se muoio, voglio qualcosa di meglio di ciò che ho vissuto fin'ora. Spero che mia madre sia in un bellissimo posto.”

“Non perdere la speranza di sopravvivere a questa guerra,” Derek disse.

“Tu hai perso la speranza,” Isaac fece notare.

“No.”

“Hai smesso di scrivere a Stiles.”

“Non significa niente. Non avevo la carta per farlo. E siamo sempre stati in movimento per mesi.”

“Ho visto altri uomini scrivere nelle trincee. Potresti scrivere ogni giorno come al solito.”

Derek non disse niente e il silenzio colmò lo spazio ristretto. Sentirono delle esplosioni di granate, le grida smorzate in lontananza.

“Credo che se ne uscirò vivo,” Isaac disse, “Mi piacerebbe andare a Beacon Hills.”

“Davvero?” Derek chiese, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Voglio incontrare Scott e Allison, e Stiles. Forse andrò lì come prima cosa dopo essere stato congedato definitivamente. Non ho altro posto dove andare. Niente che mi aspetta in Kansas.”

Derek sorrise. “Lo adorerebbero. Tu lo adoreresti.”

Isaac gli sorrise di rimando. “Qualcosa per cui sperare allora?”

“Decisamente.”

*

La squadra di Derek, insieme alle varie altre, scivolò in silenzio giù per la collina verso il fiume. Non aveva captato nessun movimento, ma non avevano completamente neutralizzato la minaccia tedesca in quell'area, e non avevano ancora assicurato il fiume.

Derek fece strada, con Isaac e Ethan che lo affiancavano, e Boyd che chiudeva il gruppo. Erano quasi al confine quando le squadriglie vennero attaccate. Chiare esplosioni di arancio scoppiarono dalle punte dei fucili nemici, e Derek si gettò immediatamente a pancia in giù. Sentì gli spari dai fucili di Ethan e Isaac, sentì il fischio della granata dal fucile di Boyd mentre si elevava sopra le loro teste.

Una bomba atterrò alla sua destra. “Mason?” Derek gridò al leader dell'altra squadra, ma in risposta ricevette solo silenzio. Maledì sé stesso e si spostò in avanti.

Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi mentre Derek sentiva i fischi avvicinarsi e sollevò lo sguardo per poi gridare ai suoi uomini mentre la bomba atterrava alla sua sinistra. L'esplosione fu assordante, e Derek non riuscì più a sentire il suono della propria voce mentre si copriva gli occhi e sentiva lo shrapnel affondargli nella pelle.

L'ultima cosa che gli attraversò la mente fu  _Non voglio morire_. Poi, il nulla.

*

Derek si svegliò gridando, le gambe e la schiena in fiamme. Il dolore era così forte che non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro, non sapeva dove fosse né tanto meno chi fosse. C'era solo  _dolore_.

Il viso di una dolce ragazza bionda gli apparve davanti, le sue labbra rosse come il sangue. “Tenga duro, Sergente Hale.”

Momenti più tardi, l'oscurità lo sopraffece.

*

Stava camminando sulla spiaggia con Stiles, mano nella mano mentre l'oceano bagnava i loro piedi.

“Derek,” Stiles rise, i suoi occhi color miele che scrutavano direttamente nella sua anima. Strizzò la mano di Derek. “Finirò per bruciarmi se stiamo qui ancora a lungo.”

“Non mi importa,” Derek disse, avvolgendo il suo braccio attorno alla vita di Stiles e sollevandolo così da poterlo far roteare. Lo posò a terra così da poter baciare quelle labbra perfette.

“Ti amo,” Stiles disse. Derek sentì un fischio e sollevò lo sguardo confuso mentre la bomba colpiva dietro di loro, il corpo di Stiles che veniva travolto dalle fiamme lì tra le sue braccia.

“Stiles!”

“Sergente Hale!” la voce di una donna irruppe nel suo sogno, e Derek scattò verso di lei nel tentativo di alzarsi dal letto.

“Devo trovare Stiles.”

Due assistenti lo trattennero a letto mentre lui si dimenava tra di loro, ignorando il dolore lungo tutto il corpo. Doveva raggiungere Stiles, perché queste persone non capivano?

“Dottor Deaton!” la donna bionda gridò. “La sua febbre è peggiorata.”

“Si calmi, Derek,” una morbida voce disse mentre un uomo dalla pelle scura guardava in basso verso di lui.

“Dov'è Stiles?”

“Riposati,” disse il dottore.

“Ma Stiles.” Derek continuò a lottare fino a quando l'oscurità tornò ancora una volta.

*

Derek aprì gli occhi e seppe che era morto. Era in paradiso, tutto risplendeva di aloni dorati. Il viso di Isaac gli apparve davanti, circondato da un'aura.

“Sei un angelo,” Derek disse mentre Isaac gli sorrideva serenamente. “Mi dispiace. È tutta colpa mia.”

La donna bionda apparve accanto ad Isaac, insieme a Boyd, tutti loro con delle aureole dorate sopra le loro teste. “Siete tutti angeli,” Derek mormorò, mentre la sua vista si faceva lentamente sfocata. “Mi dispiace tanto.”

*

Derek aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre per difendersi dal sole che entrava dalle finestre. Si guardò attorno, disorientato. Non riconobbe il luogo in cui si trovava, né ricordava come ci fosse arrivato. La stanza era larga e bianca, con letti poggiati ad entrambe le pareti.

Era in un ospedale da campo.

Quando Derek provò a sedersi, tutta la sua schiena e le gambe furono pervasi da un dolore atroce. Quando riuscì a mettersi eretto, si sentì frastornato e la testa gli pulsò.

“Non ti alzare!” gridò una donna, correndo da lui e forzandolo a stendersi di nuovo.

“Non lo sto facendo. La testa mi sta uccidendo. In realtà tutto il corpo mi sta uccidendo.” Derek tenne i suoi occhi chiusi fino a quando le vertigini e l'ondata di nausea non si placarono.

“Il dolore è sopportabile?” la donna chiese. Derek aprì gli occhi e si accorse che si trattava della donna bionda che aveva visto nei suoi sogni. O più accuratamente, nei suoi pochi momenti di lucidità. Era un'infermiera.

“Sì.”

“Sai come ti chiami?” Derek le lanciò un'occhiataccia. Poteva anche essere in un ospedale, ma non era stupido.

“Sergente Hale, secondo battaglione, 291esimo reggimento di fanteria, 3a divisione.” La fissò, la sua bocca una linea rigida. “Perché mai dovrebbe farmi una domanda tanto inutile?”

“Vado a chiamare il dottore,” disse lei prima di allontanarsi.

“La mia squadra è qui?” Derek le chiese.

“Dirò loro che è sveglio.”

Derek provò a capire quanto tempo fosse passato e cosa fosse successo. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere sul campo di battaglia vicino al fiume. Ma non era nemmeno sicuro di come fosse arrivato fin qui.

Qualche momento dopo, l'uomo presente nei suoi sogni entrò. Vestiva un camice da laboratorio e una divisa da medico. Sorrise beatamente quando si fermò al suo capezzale. “Salve, sono il Dottor Deaton. Come si sente oggi, Sergente Hale?”

“Bene.” Derek si sforzò di sedersi e finalmente riuscì a sollevarsi contro i propri cuscini.

“Com'è il dolore alla schiena e alle gambe?”

“Tollerabile,” Derek disse. Faceva male, ma non era eccessivo.

Deaton chinò la testa e lo fissò pensieroso. “Le ferite sono quasi guarite. Siete stato fortunato che i frammenti di proiettile incastonati nella sua schiena e nelle gambe non abbiano causato un danno più ampio.”

“Che è successo, Doc? Da quanto sono qui?”

“Tre mesi.”

“Tre mesi?” Derek si sentì di nuovo in preda alle vertigini, e Dottor Deaton piazzò una mano sulla fronte di Derek, poi fece per controllarlo in toto.

“Non si agiti troppo,” Deaton disse.

“Avete appena detto che sono rimasto privo di sensi per tre mesi, cosa dovrei fare?” Derek brontolò. Il suo cervello era un vorticare di pensieri e immagini e si sentì così confuso e vulnerabile. Odiava quella sensazione più di qualsiasi cosa.

Deaton trascinò uno sgabello accanto al letto e vi si sedette. “Siete stato colpito dal frammento di una bomba. Oltre al sostanziale danno alla schiena e alle gambe, avete sofferto di ferite multiple alla testa e di un breve periodo di amnesia.”

“Scusi?” Derek chiese, sebbene ora il fatto che l'infermiera gli avesse chiesto il nome avesse più senso. “Che significa tutto questo? Sarò congedato?”

“Temo di no. Con il ritorno della memoria e le vostre ferite di proiettile che guariscono così in fretta, dovreste essere fuori di qui molto presto.” Dottor Deaton fece per alzarsi, ma esitò. “È molto curioso, Sergente Hale, che voi abbiate sofferto di amnesia ma abbiate gridato la stessa cosa ogni notte che avete passato qui. Ogni notte per tre mesi, senza mancarlo una volta.”

Derek percepì il terrore accumularsi sul fondo del proprio stomaco. “Cosa dicevo?”

“Gridavate 'Stiles'. Una parola curiosa, una della quale non ero sicuro di che farci fino alla notte in cui avete ripetuto che dovevate trovarlo.” Deaton fissò Derek con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

“Lo metterete a verbale ai miei superiori?” Derek chiese, preparandosi al peggio.

“Non so di cosa stiate parlando, Derek,” Deaton disse mentre si alzava in piedi. “I deliri notturni di un paziente amnesico con febbre alta non possono essere considerati che vaneggiamenti.”

Derek lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro sul cuscino e sospirò sollevato mentre Deaton lo lasciava da solo. La sua testa fluttuava per la quantità di informazioni, cercando di strappare stralci di memorie che sapeva di non avere. Non si accorse di essersi appisolato fino a quando non sentì una mano scuoterlo gentilmente alla veglia.

“Sergente?” Derek sbatté le palpebre e guardò verso Isaac. Stava camminando su delle stampelle.

“Lahey? Stai bene?”

“Ho subito un intervento per rimuovere qualche scheggia. Il dottore dice che sarò di nuovo sul campo in men che non si dica.”

“Dove sono Boyd e Jones?”

Isaac zoppicò fino a che non si sedette sul bordo del letto di Derek. “Boyd sta bene. È di nuovo al campo, anche se lo hanno messo nelle retrovie per ora.”

“E Jones?”

Isaac si passò una mano tra i ricci che erano cresciuti nei mesi precedenti. “Quando la bomba ha colpito, è atterrata proprio accanto a Jones, è stato colto in pieno.”

“Isaac,” Derek disse, la fredda sensazione di terrore che si faceva silenziosamente strada nel suo petto.

“Ethan è morto non appena la bomba è esplosa.”

Gli occhi di Derek erano umidi e lui diede le spalle ad Isaac. Voleva essere lasciato solo; era troppo da processare in un giorno solo. Tre mesi della sua vita perduti, ferite, un membro della squadra ucciso, un ragazzo sotto la sua custodia. Provò a non pensare al fratello di Ethan, a come fossero orfani soli l'uno con l'altro e a come ora Aiden fosse rimasto solo. Isaac rimase seduto in silenzio accanto a lui per qualche minuto prima di mettersi in piedi a fatica e zoppicare verso la porta.

“Nessuno ha scritto a Stiles,” Isaac disse. “Non sapevamo cosa dirgli perché tu non sapevi chi fossi e il dottore diceva di non essere sicuro che ti saresti ripreso. Abbiamo pensato fosse meglio aspettare.” Poi Isaac lasciò Derek da solo.

Derek si voltò su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi, desiderando che tutto sparisse.

*

_Spero che tu non ti sia preoccupato troppo per me. So che sono passati mesi da quando hai avuto mie notizie e spero che ti sia tenuto impegnato con la tua vita. Non sono ancora tornato alla base, quindi non so se avrò delle lettere ad attendermi. Boyd dice che chiederà loro e mi porterà qualsiasi lettera mi spetti._

_Il dottore dice che dovrebbe volerci solo un altro mese o giù di lì prima che Lahey ed io saremo in grado di tornare sul campo. Non mi piace stare qui. Puzza di antisettico e sento i soldati urlare quando vengono portati dentro. È peggio che sul campo di battaglia perché è tanto peggio ascoltare un uomo morire e gridare invocando sua moglie, i suoi bambini, la madre, nella stanza in fondo al corridoio. È così chiassoso e mi tiene sveglio la notte. Inoltre, non c'è nulla che mi distragga dal colpevolizzarmi per la morte di Jones. Penso solo al suo viso la notte e qualche volta è troppo da sopportare. Era così giovane, Stiles. Aveva la tua età. Aveva a mala pena vissuto. Voleva trovare qualcuno di cui innamorarsi quando sarebbe tornato a casa e un lavoro alla fabbrica della Ford nella sua città natale. Non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di scrivere a suo fratello. Deve sapere quanto coraggioso sia stato suo fratello, quando fosse un buon uomo._

_La mia convalescenza non mi offre niente per distrarmi nemmeno dal sentire la tua mancanza. Tutto ciò a cui continuo a pensare è che sono quasi morto. Quando mi sono arruolato, non mi importava di vivere o morire. Dopo la morte di Laura, volevo morire in combattimento come lei. Ma ora... tutto ciò che voglio è tornare a casa da te. Voglio solo vivere e tornare da te. Sono così solo e mi sarebbe piaciuto tu fossi stato qui ad aiutarmi a scacciare il dolore perché so che se tu fossi stato qui, io non avrei sentito alcun dolore. Il tuo viso sarebbe bastato a scacciare qualsiasi grigiore._

_Ti amo così tanto. Non ci sono parole nella lingua Inglese che possano anche solo cominciare a descrivere i miei sentimenti per te. Mi manchi così tanto e maledico ogni giorno questa guerra per tenermi lontano da te. Onestamente, maledico questa dannata guerra e basta. La odio ad ogni respiro._

_Ti amo così tanto,_

_Derek_

Stiles non riuscì ad arrivare fino alla fine della lettera prima che i suoi occhi fossero troppo umidi per vederla. Afferrò la lettera nella mano mentre si rannicchiava sul proprio letto, ripetendo  _Derek è vivo. Derek è vivo._

Era in stato di shock. Non c'era modo per lui di comprendere ciò che Derek stava attraversando, di comprendere la perdita di un membro della squadra, il dolore di venire colpito da delle schegge.

Poteva ancora meno visualizzare l'orrore. Una lettera come questa faceva apparire gli articoli da lui redatti delle semplici storielle per bambini. Questa era la realtà. Per la prima volta, capì perché Finstock non voleva stampare niente che fosse relativo alla guerra. Le persone non avevano bisogno di essere messe davanti a simili orrori.

Ci fu un bussare alla porta principale, ma Stiles lo ignorò. Tuttavia il bussare non si fermò. Martellò nella sua testa fino a quando Stiles non imperversò attraverso la casa e la aprì con forza. Lydia sostava sull'altro lato, apparendo impaziente nel suo cappello e vestito perfettamente stirato. Ma nel momento in cui vide il viso di lui, la sua espressione crollò.

“Oddio, che è successo?” Stiles si fece nuovamente strada verso la sua stanza e lei lo seguì. “È Derek, vero?”

“Ho ricevuto una sua lettera,” Stiles disse con voce sottile per l'emozione.

“È positivo, giusto?” Lydia chiese, sedendosi rigidamente sul bordo del letto di Stiles.

“È stato ferito.” Le passò la lettera e fissò il muro mentre lei leggeva. Quando lei gliela restituì, le lacrime le scivolavano lungo il viso, facendo colare il suo mascara.

“Questo è ciò che sarà anche per Jackson, non è così?” lei chiese. “Trincee e fuochi di artiglieria e morte ovunque.”

“Siamo dei tali stupidi, Lydia,” Stiles disse. “Abbiamo passato gli ultimi sei mesi a pensare di aver fatto la differenza con le nostre incette di scarti di metalli e di gomma e campagne per scrivere lettere ai soldati senza una famiglia. Danny ed io abbiamo provato a fare qualcosa di importante con il giornale. Ma niente di tutto ciò importava. Ciò che abbiamo fatto è così insignificante che fa quasi ridere. Qual è il punto in tutto ciò?”

Lydia mantenne la testa alta, sollevando il mento. “Forse non sarò sulla linea di frontiera, ma so che ciò che abbiamo fatto è importante. Tu e Danny avete reso le persone di Beacon Hills consapevoli di ciò che sta accadendo, e la partecipazione alle raccolte è cresciuta esponenzialmente. Quasi tutti in città hanno contribuito!” Lydia si alzò per piazzarglisi di fronte, puntandogli contro un dito guantato. “Hai letto ciò che ha detto Derek. Non vuole che tu rimanga seduto a piangerti addosso perché lui è stato ferito. Vuole che tu viva la tua vita. Cosa credi che direbbe se sapesse come hai passato gli ultimi mesi?”

“Lydia-”

“Lydia un corno,” disse lei. “Solleverai quel sedere dal letto, ti farai una doccia, indosserai dei vestiti puliti e verrai con me alla Tana dell'Alce così da poter raccogliere olio da cucina e metalli di scarto e tutte le altre cose che le persone hanno da dare ai nostri uomini. Faremo ciò che possiamo perché è tutto ciò che possiamo fare.” Si alzò lanciandogli un'occhiata, incrociò le braccia, senza lasciare spazio ad alcuna contestazione.

*

“Figliolo, stai bene?” lo sceriffo chiese quando Stiles arrivò per il pranzo della domenica. La loro selezione di cibo era limitata per via del razionamento e della scarsità di materie prime, ma Stiles a malapena ne sentiva il sapore in ogni caso.

“Bene.”

Lo sceriffo sospirò. “Non sei te stesso da mesi. Non ti piace vivere da solo? Non ti piace il tuo nuovo lavoro?” Lui allontanò il piatto e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. “Ne sto uscendo pazzo, Stiles. Parlami.”

“Questa guerra è davvero nauseante,” disse, preso dal suo pasto. “Così tante morti, così tante restrizioni, è solo... difficile da gestire.”

“Sei preoccupato di essere chiamato ad arruolarti, non è così?” lo sceriffo disse. Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso suo padre e annuì. Non era una bugia; Stiles era terrorizzato. Già diversi ragazzi della sua classe erano stati richiamati. Il giorno in cui aveva dovuto registrarsi era stato il giorno più spaventoso della sua vita. Ogni volta che apriva la cassetta delle lettere, temeva di trovarvi dentro quella busta ad aspettarlo.

“Non voglio andare in guerra.”

“Renderesti orgoglioso il tuo paese.”

“Papà, sarei il peggior soldato del mondo. Mi immagini in una trincea, o peggio, con un fucile?” Stiles rabbrividì al pensiero, si perse nell'immagine di Derek che faceva proprio quello. Camminando attraverso le campagne francesi con piedi dolenti e sanguinanti, le orecchie sorde per gli spari costanti, coperto di sporcizia e sudiciume. “Non durerei un giorno.”

“Sei sicuro che sia questo?” chiese lo sceriffo, studiando Stiles attentamente. “Sicuro che non ci sia altro?”

“Tipo cosa?” Qualche volta Stiles avrebbe voluto poter raccontare tutto a suo padre, ricevere dei consigli, del conforto, semplicemente dare un taglio a tutte le bugie.

Lo sceriffo lo guardò per qualche grave momento, poi si scrollò nelle spalle. “Mi piacerebbe saperlo. Vorrei soltanto che tu mi parlassi. Sono preoccupato per te.”

“Sto bene, papà,” Stiles disse. “Sto bene.”

*

L'opuscolo arrivò nella posta il giorno seguente. Stiles lo sfogliò a lavoro, mentre lavorava ad un articolo sulla banda della scuola locale.

“Ehi, Danny,” Stiles disse, facendo ruotare la sedia sul pavimento della redazione e scivolando fino a fermarglisi accanto. “Dai un'occhiata a questo.”

Danny lo prese e gli diede uno sguardo veloce. “Un orto della vittoria.” Guardò Stiles con un sorriso incredulo. “Hai anche solo idea di come curare un orto?”

“No, ma guarda.” Stiles voltò fino ad una delle pagine. “Spiegano qual è il modo più semplice per piantare, e persino come predisporre l'orto.”

“Sta tutto a te, Stilinski. Se vuoi farlo, allora fallo.”

Stiles dimenticò tutto della banda scolastica e cominciò a cercare informazioni sugli orti della vittoria. Quando fu il momento di tornare a casa, aveva un articolo da prima pagina e un piano.

Illustrò l'idea a Scott, Allison e Lydia a cena quella sera. “Credo sia un'idea grandiosa,” disse Allison.

“Hai anche solo idea di come curare un orto?” Scott chiese.

“Perché continuate tutti a farmi la stessa domanda?” esclamò Stiles.

Il giorno seguente, Stiles trovò un lotto libero di proprietà di alcune persone che gestivano un negozio di ferramenta, il cui figlio era stato richiamato alla leva qualche mese prima. Gli avevano permesso di usare il terreno e avevano persino fatto una donazione al fondo per l'acquisto di semi e attrezzi.

Alla fine della settimana, Stiles stava piantando semi assieme a Lydia, Scott, Allison, Danny e qualche altro concittadino, e avevano convinto metà della popolazione a piantare orti della vittoria nei propri giardini.

*

**V-Mail  
5 Marzo 1943**

**Derek,**

**Non ho molto spazio per scriverti, ma volevo che questa ti arrivasse velocemente, e dicono che questo sistema ci impieghi circa una settimana. Ho appena ricevuto la tua lettera, che mi hai inviato mesi fa. Ovviamente, la posta comune può andare persa e impiegarci molto di più.**

**Sono impazzito negli scorsi mesi pensando tu fossi morto. Non ho nemmeno parole par la tua lettera. Come si può rispondere a qualcosa del genere? Non si può. Odio pensare che tu stia soffrendo, e sono felice che tu sia salvo e vivo. Ciò ti rende ancor più prezioso di prima, il pensiero di quanto vicino io sia stato a perderti. Non riesco nemmeno a tentare di pensare che l'ultima volta che ti ho stretto sarebbe potuta essere l'ultima. Vorrei che tu fossi a casa. Vorrei poterti stringere a me.**

**Niente di eccitante è successo qui. Sto iniziando un orto della vittoria in città, così che quando ritornerai, io saprò come coltivare verdure! Forse potremmo vivere in una nostra fattoria, in mezzo al paese, e coltivare il nostro stesso cibo. Solo noi due, lontano del resto del mondo.**

**Vorrei poterti stringere per confortarti. Fingi che le mie braccia ti circondino, la tua testa sul mio petto, le mie mani tra i tuoi capelli. Ti amo così tanto.  
S**

*

Derek percorse il corridoio dell'ospedale, il dolore alle sue gambe quasi inesistente. Era pronto per essere dimesso dall'ospedale, di nuovo a combattere, per quanto sapesse ciò che questo avrebbe significato. Stare seduto tutto il giorno in ospedale cominciava a dargli sui nervi.

Isaac e Boyd erano nella sala ricreativa, così Derek vi si diresse, ma si sedette in una sedia vicino alla radio. Questa riportava le notizie, ma in francese, lingua che ancora lui faceva fatica a comprendere, quindi cambiò ad una stazione di musica. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, il viso inclinato verso il sole, quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi.

“Sergente Hale.” Era Erica, l'unica infermiera che si occupasse di lui, e perciò la sua preferita.

“Quante volte ti devo dire di chiamarmi Derek?” disse, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Derek,” ricominciò lei. “Mi concede questo ballo?” Lui aprì gli occhi e la guardò confuso. “Amo questa canzone. Andiamo.” Lei aveva allungato la sua mano, evidentemente in attesa e senza ammettere un no come risposta. “Sarà un buon esercizio per la tua gamba.”

Derek borbottò mentre si alzava in piedi e la attirava verso di sé in modo riluttante. Posò una mano sulla vita di Erica, mentre con l'altra reggeva la mano di lei all'altezza della spalla. Gli altri soldati nella stanza cominciarono a fischiare e lui sollevò lo sguardo per trovare Boyd e Isaac a sorridere sornioni sul loro gioco di carte.

“Sta facendo spettacolo, Infermiera Reyes.”

“Siamo una bella coppia, no, Sergente Hale?”

Derek li condusse in circolo sulla lenta melodia di tromba, e le altre infermiere cominciarono a danzare con altri uomini.

“Sapete che non sono interessato a voi,” Derek disse, “a scanso di equivoci.”

“Non siate così pieno di voi stesso,” Erica lo sbeffeggiò. “Non tutte le donne qui sono cadute preda di quegli occhi e di quella barba incolta.” Lei grattò le unghie tra la barba che gli era cresciuta nei mesi che era stato qui. Gli ricordava Stiles e quella familiare brama che gli si raccoglieva in petto. “Inoltre, so che siete impegnato.”

“Lo sapete?” chiese lui incredulo.

“Chi pensate che si stesse prendendo cura di voi mentre gridavate il suo nome?” lei sussurrò. Derek sentì il proprio viso arrossarsi nell'esatto momento in cui fu pervaso dal terrore. “Non preoccupatevi,” disse lei, strizzandogli la spalla. “Il vostro segreto è al sicuro con me.”

“Perché?”

“Nessun grazie, solo un susseguirsi di domande,” Erica disse scuotendo il capo. “Non mi stupisce che le altre infermiere non vogliano aver niente a che fare con voi.”

“Siete l'unica competente,” Derek disse. “Per giunta, metà di loro flirta con me.”

“Come ho detto, quegli occhi e quella barba incolta.”

“Non avete risposto alla mia domanda.”

“Con voi è sempre una questione di affari,” disse lei con un sorriso. “Mi piacete, Derek. E da ciò che ho sentito da Boyd e Isaac, siete un grande soldato e un grande leader. Inoltre,” i suoi occhi si soffermarono oltre la spalla di Derek e lui si voltò, sorprendendo Boyd ad osservarli prima di distogliere velocemente lo sguardo. “Ci troviamo in situazioni simili, credo.” Derek si voltò nuovamente, e lei gli sorrise mestamente. “Innamorati di uomini di cui non avremmo dovuto, che la società cerca di vietarci di amare. Ho visto così tanta morte e orrore, Derek, che l'amore in qualsiasi forma esso si presenti è bellissimo. È l'unica cosa che mi permette di andare avanti.”

Derek le sorrise e poi si allontanò, baciandole la mano. “Grazie per il ballo, Infermiera Reyes.”

“Quando vuole, Sergente Hale.”

*

Quando Derek fu dimesso dall'ospedale, fu piazzato nelle retrovie con Boyd, in attesa della guarigione di Isaac. Avrebbe dovuto essere dimesso due settimane dopo.

Quando Derek, Isaac e Boyd tornarono finalmente al fronte, un nuovo ragazzo era stato assegnato alla loro squadra per rimpiazzare Ethan.

Soldato semplice di prima classe Jackson Whittemore da Beacon Hills.

*

_10 Aprile 1943_

_S –_

_Sono certo che lo abbia già saputo, ma te lo dirò in ogni caso. Jackson è stato assegnato alla mia squadra. Sì, il Jackson di Lydia. Whittemore è lo stronzo più arrogante che abbia mai comandato. Sono abbastanza sicuro che pensi di dover essere lui ad essere il team leader, non io. Ho dovuto metterlo in riga durante i primi giorni e ciò ha causato tensioni con Boyd e Lahey. Le cose sono cambiate molto tra di noi per via di ciò che è successo a Jones. Siamo estremamente legati. Ma Whittemore sta cominciando a rivedere la propria posizione. A dire il vero, penso che sia solo spaventato._

_Sarò di nuovo al fronte per un po'. Le cose non dovrebbero essere intense come prima, o almeno lo speriamo. La primavera è davvero bella qui e le persone del posto sono molto gentili. Lahey, Boyd ed io stiamo cominciando ad assimilare un po' di francese, così che quando tornerò a casa potrò impressionarti con il mio francese e tu potrai impressionarmi con il tuo polacco._

_Sono contento che il tuo orto della vittoria stia andando bene. Anche qualcuna delle famiglie di altri uomini li ha piantati. Dovrai tenermi aggiornato sugli ortaggi dei quali stai diventando un esperto e del loro sapore. Darei qualsiasi cosa per un pomodoro maturo dal tuo orto._

_Ci sono due cose importanti che ho bisogno di dirti in questa lettera. Primo, dopo essere stato ferito e non aver avuto modo di informarti, ti ho aggiunto ai miei contatti di emergenza sulla mia scheda personale. Avrei dovuto farlo appena salpato non solo perché ti amo, ma perché non ho nessuno a casa. Tu sei tutto ciò che ho. Quindi, in caso di ferita o morte, ti sarà notificato. Secondo, ho incluso gli introiti del mio stipendio. Non ci posso fare niente qui. Spendili come credi._

_So che il tuo compleanno è appena passato. Penso a te ogni secondo del giorno. Ti manderò presto un regalo. Mi dispiace non essermi preparato, ma ho appena perso tre mesi della mia vita. Per quanto questo non sia una scusa valida._

_L'aria di primavera mi fa desiderare di averti qui con me, disteso sotto le stelle del cielo notturno. Qualche volta mi siedo all'aperto la notte e le fisso, fingendo che stiamo guardando le stesse. Ogniqualvolta che vedo la luna, penso a come mi illumina e a come, ore dopo, la stessa luna illuminerà anche te. È quasi come se ti stesse portando una parte di me. Come dice la canzone:_

I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

_Buon compleanno. Ti amo.  
Derek_

*

**  
24 Aprile 1943**

**Derek,**

**Non so a cosa rispondere per primo. Andiamo in ordine, allora. Jackson? Jackson è nella tua squadra? Non riesco a crederci. Lydia non mi ha detto niente, quindi o non lo sa nemmeno lei o ha voluto che lo sapessi da te. Spero che diventi un bravo soldato, soprattutto per il bene di Lydia. È estremamente preoccupata per lui. Siamo diventati molto intimi per via di ciò. Per quanto Scott e Allison possano essere di supporto, non capiscono come Lydia.**

**Vuoi impressionarmi con il tuo francese? Credo che tu l'abbia già fatto in numerose occasioni, Sergente Hale. (E sto ancora aspettando per quella lista, a proposito...)**

**L'orto della vittoria è cresciuto così tanto! A quanto pare, ho un bel pollice verde. Vorrei che potessi vederlo e nutrirtene. Stiamo ancora raccogliendo olio da cucina, scarti di metallo, gomma e altre cose per la causa. Facciamo ciò che possiamo.**

**Non so come rispondere alla notizia di essere il tuo contatto di emergenza, se non che ne sono estasiato. E decisamente scioccato. Spero di non venire mai contattato, ma almeno so che nessuna notizia è una buona notizia da parte tua. Secondo, non posso accettare il denaro. È tuo, non mio. Ho abbastanza del mio denaro (Ho un lavoro, sai. Qualche volta sembra che te ne dimentichi). Lo riporrò in un salvadanaio ad aspettare il tuo ritorno.**

**La primavera è fiorita anche qui. È bellissimo. Penso a te ogni volta che vedo la luna adesso. La guardo e so che anche i tuoi occhi l'hanno vista.**

I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

**Quella sarà la nostra canzone ora. La luna è nostra.**

**È di poco conforto, ma mi piace che possiamo condividere quest'unica cosa. Mi piacerebbe fossimo distesi sotto le stelle. Darei qualsiasi cosa per vederti, per sentire la tua voce, per vedere il tuo sorriso, per toccarti ancora. I giorni sembrano allungarsi mentre aspetto la fine di questa orrenda guerra e il tuo ritorno a casa. Sembra che non finisca mai.**

**Il mio compleanno è stato piacevole. Ho pranzato con papà, Scott, Allison, Lydia e Danny.**

**Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore,  
S**

*

_8 Maggio 1943_

_S –_

_Per favore tieni il denaro per te stesso. A me non serve. O meglio non ancora, investilo in una casa per noi. Potremmo comprare una nuova dimora ovunque tu voglia, in qualsiasi città tu desideri. Non mi importa finché tu sarai lì con me, perché tornerò a casa da te e saremo insieme per sempre._

_Credo di aver imparato qualche nuova cosa per la nostra lista (gli altri ragazzi parlano tanto delle loro varie esperienze amorose con le ragazze locali). Ho immaginato nel dettaglio di farne qualcuna con te._

_La luna è mezza piena stanotte. Mi piace pensare che tu abbia l'altra metà._

_Tutto il mio amore,  
Derek_

 

**22 Maggio 1943**

**Derek,**

**Vuoi comprare una casa? Per noi? Mi hai appena reso la persona più felice dell'intero pianeta. L'idea di condividere una casa con te, di restare con te per sempre, è il pensiero più bello che abbia mai avuto. Voglio stare a Beacon Hills, vicino a mio padre, Mrs. McCall, Scott e Allison e tutti gli altri se possiamo. Perché non costruiamo una casa sulla proprietà degli Hale?**

**Credo di essere in svantaggio perché nella tua mente stai facendo cose a me che io non posso fare a te! Peccato quelle cose non passerebbero il vaglio dei censori. Dovrò aspettare ansiosamente che tu me le mostri.**

**Allison è in dolce attesa! L'hanno appena scoperto. Non riesco a credere che Scott e Allison stiano per avere un bambino nel mezzo di questa guerra. Credo sia qualcosa di positivo che controbilanci tutto ciò che è negativo. Mr. Harris, il mio vecchio insegnante di chimica, è stato chiamato ad arruolarsi la settimana scorsa. L'orto ha già dato due raccolti – abbiamo carote e cetrioli e pomodori! Sono così eccitato.**

**Ti amo,  
S**

*

_4 Giugno 1943_

_S –_

_Se vuoi costruire una casa sulla proprietà degli Hale, lo faremo. Farò qualsiasi cosa tu desideri. Ho incluso un altro stipendio per il fondo della nostra casa. Per quando sarò tornato, forse ne avremo abbastanza per iniziare._

_Dai ad Allison e Scott le mie congratulazioni. E sono eccitato per gli ortaggi. Vorrei essere lì ad assaggiarli._

_Ti amo,  
Derek_

*

Derek finì di indirizzare la lettera a Stiles e la inserì nella busta insieme al denaro. La squadra era nell'accampamento, sulle loro brandine, per recuperare un po' di sonno tanto desiderato. Erano sul campo da qualche giorno e, per quanto fossero giorni semplici stando agli standard di combattimento, Derek era comunque esausto. E così pure Boyd, Isaac e Jackson.

Lasciò la sua lettera e la lettera di Stiles indirizzata a lui sul proprio letto mentre si dirigeva alla latrina. Quando tornò, Jackson aveva le lettere in mano. Jackson sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, la repulsione sul volto. Era al corrente del fatto che Derek scrivesse lettere a Stiles, proprio come lo era del fatto che Isaac scrivesse a Scott e Allison, ma non sapeva di Derek e Stiles. Aveva deciso di non dirlo a Jackson per qualche tempo, fino a quando non si sarebbe dimostrato degno di fiducia.

A quanto pare i piani erano cambiati.

“Stilinski?” Jackson sogghignò, la lettera di Stiles stretta nel pugno. “Questo è il genere di lettere che scrivi a Stilinski? Sei un frocio.”

“Ehi,” Boyd disse, saltando in piedi, seguito da Isaac. “Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca.”

Si infrapposero tra lui e Jackson, e la testa di Derek prese a fluttuare nel tentativo di ideare un modo per stemperare la situazione.

“Boyd,” Derek disse. “Basta così.” Lanciò un'occhiata a Boyd e Isaac, ed entrambi loro fecero un passo indietro ma rimasero vicino a Derek. “Jackson, non cambia niente.”

“Cambia tutto.”

“Resto comunque il tuo superiore,” Derek fece notare. “Siamo comunque una squadra.”

“Già, ma potrei denunciarti ai  _tuoi_  superiori,” disse con un sorriso terrificante che Derek avrebbe voluto cancellargli dalla faccia con un pugno.

“Cosa ne otterresti?” Derek chiese. “Non cambierebbe ciò che Stiles e io abbiamo, porterebbe solo la rottura della squadra, e -”

“Porterebbe un soldato fottutamente grandioso ad affrontare verosimilmente delle accuse,” Isaac irruppe furioso. Si allungò in avanti e strappò le lettere dalle mani di Jackson, facendolo sobbalzare.

“È la cosa giusta da fare,” Jackson disse, passando oltre loro.

“Lydia sa,” Derek gridò verso la schiena in ritirata di Jackson. Lui si fermò, ma non si voltò. “Lei sa e non le interessa.” Jackson imperversò fuori dalla stanza.

*

La mattina successiva, prima che Jackson avesse l'opportunità di parlare agli ufficiali, la squadra fu chiamata sul campo di battaglia. Derek scacciò dalla mente tutto l'accaduto della notte e si focalizzò invece sul tenere in vita la propria squadra.

Passarono una settimana sul campo, facendosi strada nella campagna francese, scavando fossi più volte al giorno man mano che si avvicinavano al confine tedesco. Dopo una settimana seduti a sudare nelle umide trincee, entrarono in un combattimento corpo a corpo con i tedeschi.

I fuochi d'artiglieria volavano tutto attorno a loro, le bombe venivano lanciate da entrambi i fronti del campo di battaglia, e Derek inciampò su dei soldati caduti di entrambe le compagini mentre avanzava. La maggior parte delle volte non riusciva nemmeno a dedurre a quale delle fazioni appartenessero.

Aveva appena sparato un uomo allo stomaco, ora un cumulo sanguinante al suolo, quando scansionò la zona circostante. Jackson era alla sua sinistra, che lottava con un tedesco per il possesso del suo fucile. Partirono degli spari mentre essi strattonavano il fucile avanti e indietro, ma all'insaputa di Jackson, altri due soldati tedeschi stavano per sorprenderlo alle spalle.

“Jackson!” Derek gridò, la sua voce persa nel frastuono della battaglia. Scattò in avanti attraverso il campo, schivando corpi e crateri mentre cercava di giungere a Jackson. Derek sparò qualche colpo, ma era ancora troppo lontano. Vide i due soldati nemici correre verso la schiena di Jackson, pugnali in vista, quando finalmente raggiunse il loro raggio d'azione. Sparò ad entrambi uccidendoli, poi sparò a quello che lottava con Jackson. I tre corpi caddero al suolo lasciando Jackson attonito e terrorizzato. “Stai bene?” Derek gridò quando lo raggiunse.

“Sì,” disse lui tremante. Guardò Derek, e Derek riconobbe quello sguardo. Era lo sguardo di un soldato che aveva appena sfiorato la morte per la prima volta, un soldato che finalmente conosceva personalmente gli orrori del campo di battaglia. “Mi hai salvato la vita.”

“Ne possiamo parlare più tardi,” Derek gridò, “muoviamoci!”

Il plotone sfondò il fronte tedesco, Derek, Jackson, Boyd e Isaac vi entrarono illesi, e Jackson non denunciò Derek. La volta successiva che Derek ricevette una lettera da Stiles, Jackson si interessò alla sua condizione, e Derek capì che quello era il suo modo di scusarsi.

*

“Che fate, Sergente?” Boyd chiese. Derek era seduto su una cassa, modellando un pezzo di moneta in un cerchio.

“Faccio un anello.” Derek puntò il suo coltello verso un gruppo di soldati seduti sull'altro lato della camerata. “Snyder mi ha mostrato come fare. Lui ha creato un bracciale per la moglie.”

“Lo fate per Stiles?”

Derek annuì. “Il suo compleanno era qualche mese fa e voglio spedirgli qualcosa.” Derek infilò la mano nella tasca e ne tirò fuori un altro anello, questo completo. “Ne ho già fatto uno. Sto creando una coppia.”

“È una sorta di anello di fidanzamento?” Boyd chiese, rigirando l'anello argentato nella sua mano.

Derek scrollò le spalle. “Forse. Quel genere di cose non importa poi tanto, no?”

“Io credo che importi molto. Anche se non potrete sposarvi in chiesa, non significa che non possiate impegnarvi.” Derek sorrise quando Boyd gli restituì l'anello. Lo mise attentamente nella sua tasca. “Credete che ad Erica piacerebbe qualcosa? Un bracciale, un anello o una collana?”

“Credo che probabilmente le piacerebbe un sacco.”

Boyd allungò la mano e afferrò una delle monete rimaste e un pezzo di alluminio che era per terra vicino allo stivale di Derek.

*

Il piccolo pacchetto incuriosì Stiles; Derek non gli aveva mai inviato un pacco prima d'ora. Stiles lo aprì energicamente e ne estrasse la lettera piegata. Ma la ignorò per il momento. Sul fondo del pacchetto c'erano una cartolina con il panorama della campagna francese con qualcosa scritto in francese sul lato inferiore. Sul retro, Derek scriveva,  _Vorrei tu fossi qui._  Poi, ne estrasse qualcosa di involto in un fazzoletto bianco. Quando aprì il pezzo di stoffa, il respiro gli si fermò in gola.

Due anelli d'argento giacevano uno sull'altro. Stiles li prese e li osservò da vicino. All'interno della banda, poteva vedere scritte e disegni da qualsiasi metallo quello fosse stato un tempo. L'esterno era liscio, ad eccezione di un piccolo SS inciso su uno, e DH inciso sull'altro.

Stiles aprì velocemente la lettera e lesse.

_Buon tardo compleanno! Mi dispiace mi ci siano voluti diversi mesi per darti questo. Qualcuno dei ragazzi crea dei gioielli per le proprie fidanzate con scarti che giacciono qua e là. Ho rovinato diverso metallo prima di riuscire a realizzare bene questi._

_Uno è per te, l'altro per me. Voglio che tu tenga il mio al sicuro fino a quando non tornerò a riprenderlo. Ho pensato fosse la cosa più giusta._

_Ti amo tantissimo. L'anello è solo un piccolo pegno dei miei sentimenti per te._

_Buon compleanno,_

_Derek_

Stiles fissò la lettera e i due anelli in shock. Li aveva fatti Derek. Derek aveva creato un bellissimo pezzo di gioielleria. Con le sue stesse mani. Durante il proprio tempo libero. Stiles li toccò entrambi con sacralità, meravigliato della maestria che essi avevano dovuto richiedere.

Stiles fece scorrere il pollice attorno i bordi levigati, incapace di credere a quanto abile Derek fosse stato nel trarre qualcosa di così bello da ciò che sembrava essere un mucchio di monete. Alla fine, Stiles prese quello con la sigla SS e lo infilò nell'anulare della propria mano destra. Era un po' largo, ma non sarebbe scivolato oltre la sua nocca senza un aiuto.

La banda d'argento risaltava sulla sua pelle, il colore spento in contrasto con il pallido dito. Un anello di fidanzamento. Più lo osservava più ciò lo eccitava, ma rendeva anche il desiderio nel proprio petto molto più doloroso.

Infilò l'anello di Derek sul proprio dito, ma era decisamente troppo grande. Sorrise pensando alle mani di Derek, le sue dita spesse. Si avvicinò al proprio armadio e cercò un pezzo di cuoio vagante, vi infilò l'anello prima di legarselo al collo. Si guardò allo specchio, guardò l'anello di Derek che giaceva proprio sopra il suo cuore.

Proprio come Derek aveva chiesto, avrebbe tenuto l'anello con sé; l'avrebbe indossato ogni giorno fino a quando Derek non sarebbe tornato a prenderlo.

*

Stiles era immerso nello sporco fino ai gomiti mentre coglieva alcuni degli ortaggi dal giardino. Il sole gli batteva sulla schiena e sul collo, facendolo sudare copiosamente. Lydia era dall'altra parte del giardino, in una semplice blusa e dei pantaloni, i suoi capelli coperti da un fazzoletto rosso, bianco e blu. La faccia imbrattata di terra.

“Credo avremo più di quanto previsto,” Lydia disse, il suo cesto già pieno di radicchio e cavoli. Il cesto di Stiles era quasi pieno quanto quello di Lydia. “Verrai a scuola per l'incontro di Knit for Victory[2], stanotte?”

“Sì. Anche se sai quanto io odi fare a maglia,” Stiles disse. “Sono un danno in quell'attività.”

“Se passassi a seguire il modello metà del tempo che passi a lamentarti, saresti tanto più bravo.”

Quando Lydia e Stiles finirono di raccogliere tutti gli ortaggi che erano pronti, li consegnarono all'avamposto locale della Croce Rossa, alla cui apertura Lydia aveva partecipato attivamente mesi prima.

“Così tanto cibo!” Jennifer Blake, la volontaria della Croce Rossa che era di guardia alla postazione, disse una volta che Stiles e Lydia le ebbero dato il cesto. “Lo doneremo alle famiglie che ne hanno più bisogno, questo pomeriggio.”

“Credo dovremmo espanderci nella contea,” Lydia suggerì. “Un sacco di contadini sono a corto di mano d'opera per via della leva forzata. Stanno passando un periodo difficile anche loro.”

“Manderò qualcuno in ricognizione domani per fare una lista delle famiglie,” Jennifer disse. “Mi sono arrivati dei modelli extra ripassati con cartacarbone così che ne avremo più copie. Ho ricevuto anche un carico di filato dei colori delle divise sia dell'esercito che della marina. Speriamo in una buona affluenza al Knit for Victory di stasera.”

Stiles si presentò alla scuola alle sei in punto. C'era già un grande afflusso. Abbastanza delle ricamatrici esperte avevano memorizzato i modelli, così che potessero lavorare a maglia calzini, maglioni e sciarponi mentre lasciavano usare i modelli ai ricamatori meno esperti. Stiles sperò solo che il filo bastasse.

I ragazzi in età scolare furono divisi in due gruppi per genere, una sfida ragazze versus ragazzi. Ovviamente, Lydia capitanava le ragazze, mentre Stiles era incaricato dei ragazzi.

“Va bene,” Jennifer disse mentre si sedeva nel retro della sala mensa, uncinetti in posizione. “La squadra che produrrà più calzini vincerà un premio. Ma ricordate, i vostri calzini devono essere buoni, calzini di qualità perché andranno ai nostri soldati che lavorano duramente oltreoceano. I calzini sono la cosa più importante che lavoriamo, quindi tenetelo a mente mentre lavorate. Okay?” Tutti annuirono. “Via!”

Stiles prese il filo verde esercito e cominciò a sferrettare. Stiles era un sacco di cose, ed era bravo in un sacco di cose, ma lavorare a maglia non era una di queste. Dovette ricominciare il calzino quattro volte, e alla fine, uno dei ragazzini gli prese ago e filo di mano e iniziò il calzino per lui. Lydia era già a metà del suo primo.

“È un vantaggio ingiusto perché ti è stato insegnato a fare a maglia tutta la tua vita,” Stiles disse.

“Che peccato.” Lydia disse.

Stiles aveva finito un paio di calzini quando Scott e Allison li raggiunsero.

La pancia di Allison era già piena e rotonda, ma lei si muoveva comunque con un'agilità sorprendente per una donna incinta.

“Sembra che saranno le ragazze vincere la gara di cucito,” Scott disse mentre comparava le due pile di calzini.

“Non importa chi vince,” un bambino con i riccioli biondi disse mentre lavorava lentamente ad un calzino. “Mamma ha detto che ogni calzino è un soldato in più che può continuare a camminare. Voglio che i calzini che faccio arrivino a mio papino.”

Stiles sorrise, mentre il suo cuore doleva per quanto bene poteva riconoscere quel sentimento. Per ogni calzino sperava che in qualche modo sarebbe giunto a Derek, sebbene lui avesse inviato frequentemente a Derek dei calzini. Probabilmente troppo frequentemente. Stiles immaginava che se a Derek non fossero più serviti calzini, forse Isaac o Boyd avrebbero potuto usufruirne.

Allison si sedette sulla sedia e cominciò ad aiutare un bambino con i suoi calzini. Lui sedeva sul suo grembo e lei gli mostrava come tenere gli uncini e come fare i punti.

“Hai visto Danny?” Scott chiese. “L'ho visto prima alla tavola calda e ha detto che sarebbe dovuto essere qui.”

“No,” Stiles disse. “Aveva ancora in programma di venire quando abbiamo lasciato il lavoro poche ore fa.”

“Non credi sia successo qualcosa, vero?” Allison chiese. “Non è da lui mancare questi eventi.”

“Forse dovrei assicurarmi che stia bene,” Stiles disse, poggiando i suoi calzettoni a metà. Non che stesse contribuendo molto. Tutti i suoi calzettoni finivano in ogni caso per essere storti con dei fori.

“Se lasci, perdi,” Lydia disse, le sue dita che fluttuavano con grazia mentre brandiva gli uncinetti.

“Lo sostituirò io,” Scott disse, “Lavoro a maglia meglio di Stiles in ogni caso.”

“ _Chiunque_  lavora a maglia meglio di Stiles,” Lydia rispose.

Stiles attraversò la città verso casa di Danny. Usava la macchina di Derek solo quando strettamente necessario, visto che la benzina era razionata e odiava usare la propria tessera annonaria per qualcosa di così futile. Ma il suo lavoro talvolta lo costringeva a viaggiare nella contea o persino fino a San Francisco, così che doveva conservare tutta la benzina per quello. Inoltre, Danny non viveva molto lontano.

Quando si avvicinò alla casa di Danny, lo vide seduto sul dondolo nel porticato anteriore. “Ehi amico, dove sei stato? Ci manchi giù alla scuola.” Danny sollevò lo sguardo, la sua espressione triste. “Danny, che è successo?”

“Sono stato chiamato alle armi.”

“Oh merda.” Stiles si sedette sul dondolo accanto a lui. Danny aveva la sua stessa considerazione nei confronti della guerra: la supportava, supportava i soldati, ma non voleva farne parte. Durante l'ultimo anno di collaborazione con Danny, Stiles aveva scoperto che anche Danny preferiva gli uomini, il che era un'ennesima ragione per cui Danny non voleva arruolarsi.

“Devo presentarmi per l'ispezione tra due giorni.”

Stiles non disse niente, perché sapeva che non c'era niente da dire. Rimase solo seduto accanto a Danny, offrendo un po' di quel conforto silenzioso che sapeva non avrebbe aiutato per niente.

*

Stiles entrò nella tavola calda. Mrs. McCall era dietro il bancone, chiacchierando con suo padre. “Ehi papà, Mrs. McCall.” Agitò in aria una busta. “Ho una lettera da Danny.”

“Cosa dice?” Scott chiese, asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule mentre usciva dalla cucina.

“È alla base e pensa che finirà da qualche parte nel Pacifico,” Stiles disse. Tirò fuori una foto dalla busta. Rappresentava Danny in uniforme. “Ci ha inviato questa per la bacheca.”

“Ha un aspetto così elegante,” Mrs. McCall disse mentre la prendeva e si avviava verso la bacheca. La lavagna copriva ormai quasi l'intera parete in fondo al ristorante. Era pieno di fotografie, cartoline e lettere dai vari soldati di stanza oltreoceano con famiglia a Beacon Hills. La foto ufficiale di Derek e quella di lui, Isaac, Boyd ed Ethan erano ancora al centro. Accanto c'era un'altra foto di lui ed Isaac, l'uno con il braccio gettato sulle spalle dell'altro, in una cittadina francese. Lettere da Derek e Isaac erano appuntate attorno alle foto sulla bacheca, e le foto più recenti in quella sezione erano di Derek, Isaac, Boyd e Jackson a bordo di una Jeep con indosso i loro elmetti.

Mrs. McCall affisse la foto e la lettera vicino alla zona di Derek e Jackson, proprio in mezzo al muro.

*

**2 Ottobre 1943**

**Derek,**

**So che il tuo compleanno è tra un mese, ma spero che tu riceva questo pacco all'incirca vicino al tuo compleanno. Spero di non aver spedito troppa roba. Lydia ed io abbiamo infornato nuovamente del fudge, e stavolta abbiamo provato gusti diversi. Lei ne ha spedito anche a Jackson. E ne abbiamo inviato un po' anche ad Isaac e Boyd – non potevamo escluderli! Ci ha aiutato anche Allison a cucinare. È enorme ora, era ferma su uno sgabello e noi le portavamo tutti gli ingredienti. Spero ti piaccia il fudge.**

**Ho aggiunto al pacco anche foto di tutti qui a casa. C'è l'orto della vittoria, qualcuna dai raduni del Knit for Victory, qualcuna dalle raccolte di scarti e varie altre cose.**

**Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcosa di speciale da inviarti, ma non so cosa ti possa portare dietro al fronte. Inoltre, niente batterebbe il regalo di compleanno che mi hai fatto tu. Ho ancora indosso ogni giorno il tuo anello attorno al collo e la tua spilletta sulla camicia. Almeno parte di te è sempre con me.**

**Pensa a New York. Pensa alla notte che abbiamo passato assieme, e immaginaci di nuovo lì, a festeggiare il tuo compleanno alla stessa maniera. Darei qualsiasi cosa per sentire il tuo tocco ancora una volta. È passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ho sentito la tua voce, che ho sentito il tuo bacio, che ho sentito le tue mani su di me.**

**Buon compleanno,  
S**

*

_6 Novembre 1943_

_S –_

_Ho ricevuto il mio pacco qualche giorno in anticipo. Grazie per tutto. Il fudge è stato una sorpresa inaspettata, una sorpresa di cui avevo bisogno. Si è fatto estremamente freddo qui, e siamo tutti così giù di morale, quindi questo ha reso tutto più sopportabile. La lozione e il sapone erano necessari più di quanto tu possa immaginare (le mie mani sono orribili, screpolate e spaccate. Le odieresti), e ho sempre bisogno di calzettoni. Il mio superiore scherza sul fatto che sarò il soldato con i piedi più curati di questa guerra grazie a te._

_Ho apprezzato soprattutto le fotografie. Amo vedere ciò che stai facendo in Beacon Hills – il tuo orto della vittoria sembra fantastico. Metteremo su una fattoria quanto tornerò a casa, e tutto ciò che dovrai fare sarà toccare gli ortaggi per farli crescere. Vedere il tuo viso mi dà un calore che è impossibile da trovare in questi posti freddi. Mi manchi così tanto. Sembri più maturo (in senso positivo!), e ho paura che quando tornerò a casa non ti riconoscerò più. Come al solito, i tuoi bellissimi occhi brillano in ogni foto. Cosa darei per vederli di persona._

_Ho ripensato a New York proprio come mi hai chiesto. Ho pensato a quella notte così spesso negli scorsi due mesi che sto cominciando a credere di essermi immaginato l'intera esperienza._

_Tutto ciò che mi ha spedito è speciale. Amo qualsiasi cosa arrivi per posta da te. È speciale solo perché l'hai inviata tu._

_Ho una piccola notizia positiva. Sono stato promosso a Sergente Maggiore. La mia squadra è sempre la stessa però, anche se avevo timore cambiasse. Significa solo che comanderò qualche uomo in più e avrò un piccolo aumento di paga e qualche grado in più._

_Ti amo. Grazie di tutto,  
Derek_

*

**1 Dicembre 1943**

**Derek,**

**Allison ha avuto il bambino! Un maschietto che hanno chiamato Seth. Assomiglia tanto a Scott ed è la cosa più adorabile che tu abbia mai visto. Hanno inviato delle foto ad Isaac, quindi so che lo vedrai. Allison sta alla grande, e Scott sia aggira con un enorme sorriso in volto da giorni.**

**Ho ricevuto una lettera da Danny qualche giorno fa. Sta da qualche parte nel Pacifico, ma sta bene. Matt Dahler, una ragazzo con cui mi sono diplomato, è morto in battaglia. Non importa quanto bene li conoscessi, ogni volta che vedo un uomo percorrere la strada verso la casa di qualcuno con un telegramma, scoppio a piangere. Non conoscevo Matt nemmeno tanto bene, e ora se n'è andato.**

**Sono orgoglioso della tua promozione! Te lo meriti! Immagina che ti stia abbracciando e baciando per congratularmi.**

**Papà ed io abbiamo tagliato il nostro albero di Natale dalla proprietà degli Hale, così come Scott e Allison. Spero non sia un problema. Mi fa sentire più vicino a te, anche se papà era leggermente confuso riguardo al perché fossimo sul tuo terreno. Aveva paura stessimo violando il domicilio. Gli ho detto che tu avevi detto che andava bene.**

**Qui sta nevicando. Grossi, grassi fiocchi di neve da prendere sulla lingua (sì, l'ho fatto). Ancora una volta, vorrei stare camminando attraverso la neve insieme a te, mano nella mano. Vorrei che tu mi cingessi con le tue braccia, tenendomi al caldo mentre la neve si scioglie sui nostri cappotti.**

**Se non dovessi ricevere altre lettere da me prima di Natale, allora Buon Natale. Ho messo nel pacco dei biscotti stavolta, e altro sapone e crema, ma niente calzettoni. Credo di avertene inviato abbastanza per ora (non voglio che il tuo superiore si prenda gioco di me!).**

**Tuo per sempre,  
S**

**PS – Non posso credere siano quasi due anni dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto. Qualche volta sembra ieri, qualche volta sembra sia accaduto in un'altra vita.  
**  
*

_7 Febbraio 1944_

_S –_

_Mi scuso per il ritardo nello scrivere. Siamo stati sul fronte. Lahey ed io ce la siamo scampata per un pelo quando un mortaio ha colpito la banchina attorno alla trincea. Quella notte eravamo entrambi terrorizzati. Lahey è diventato come un fratello minore. In realtà mi ricorda uno dei miei fratelli più piccoli, o forse è una pia illusione da parte mia._

_In ogni caso, questa guerra ha creato un legame tra noi che credo pochi capirebbero. Vuole venire a Beacon Hills con me dopo la guerra. Credo voglia trovare una casa e una famiglia, e credo voglia che sia con me, Scott e Allison._

_Vorrei riuscire a spiegare quanto freddo fa nella trincea. C'è la neve ovunque e il mio soprabito si è irrigidito dal freddo quando l'ho steso sulla trincea per provare a contenere un po' di calore. Lahey mi ha offerto di usare il suo cappotto, ma era quasi congelato a quel punto. Quando siamo finalmente tornati all'accampamento, Lahey è dovuto andare in ospedale per curare i geloni. Il mio caso era più lieve, non tanto grave da tenermi fuori dal campo di battaglia. Lahey ha trascorso una settimana in ospedale prima di riuscire a sentirsi i piedi. Sta bene ora._

_Stare in ospedale ci dà l'occasione di rivedere Erica. Mi piacerebbe potessi incontrarla; l'adoreresti._

_Buon San Valentino (questo pacco dovrebbe arrivare intorno a quel periodo). Ho incluso in un pacco un piccolo aeroplano che ho fatto con bossoli avanzati. Non è molto, ma sappi che penso a te ogni giorno, ogni secondo che posso._

_Tutto il mio amore,  
Derek_

*

**4 Marzo 1944**

**Derek,**

**Ho mandato dei calzini ad Isaac così che non soffra di geloni di nuovo. Sono lieto che stia bene. Odio pensare che tu sia al gelo. Mi tiene sveglio la notte. Ho problemi a dormire questi giorni. Penso solo a te e a come questa guerra perseveri, senza mai finire. Ho l'impressione che non finirà mai. Peggiora ogni giorno. Ho cominciato di nuovo ad avere attacchi di panico e Lydia ha preso a restare da me qualche volta per aiutarmi a superarli. Si sente come me giacché le lettere di Jackson suonano tanto come le tue. Siamo così preoccupati per voi due.**

**Ho l'aeroplano sul mio comodino, inseme alle foto più recenti che mi hai inviato. Lo adoro.**

**Abbiamo cominciato a piantare l'orto della vittoria di nuovo. Non sono così entusiasta quest'anno, anche se Jennifer dice che l'interesse della comunità è più alto che mai. Un altro ragazzo della mia classe, Greenberg è stato ucciso in battaglia. È così triste. Dicono non dovremmo raccontare certe cose ai soldati, ma tu sei il mio migliore amico. Voglio condividere ogni cosa con te, anche le mie pene. Proverò ad essere felice per te, però. So che te la stai passando tanto peggio di me. Ma questo è ciò che mi rattrista, perché sei l'uomo migliore che conosca, ti meriti tanto più di questo.**

**Ti amo,  
S**

*

_15 Aprile 1944_

_S –_

_Le cose sono abbastanza tristi qui. Lahey ha ricevuto una lettera l'altro giorno. Suo fratello è stato ucciso in battaglia in Nord Africa. Lui è devastato perché Camden era tutta la famiglia che gli restava. È solo. Ho provato ad aiutarlo, perché so cosa significa essere l'unico membro sopravvissuto della propria famiglia. Gli ho parlato tanto della mia famiglia, tanto di Laura. Ho provato a non pensare troppo a lei. Mi manca così tanto. Il dolore è fresco come il giorno che ho ricevuto la lettera della sua morte._

_Qualche volta mi domando perché io sia ancora vivo quando così tante persone attorno a me muoiono._

_Ti amo,  
Derek_

*

**10 Maggio 1944**

**Derek,**

**Per favore non dirlo mai più. Non mettere mai in dubbio il motivo per cui sei vivo. Il solo leggere quella riga ha provocato in me un attacco di panico, e sì, voglio che tu ne sia al corrente perché voglio che tu non abbia mai più un simile pensiero.**

**Tu sei vivo perché sei destinato a tornare a casa da me. Non posso andare avanti se tu non sei a questo mondo. Ti amo troppo e non ti ho baciato abbastanza e non ho trascorso abbastanza tempo tra le tue braccia fino ad ora per vederti strappato a me così.**

**Non pensarlo mai più.  
S**

*

_21 Giugno 1944_

_S –_

_Questa lettera contiene sia notizie felici che tristi. Sin dallo sbarco in Normandia, le cose si sono evolute positivamente. Le cose stanno migliorando qui, ma è tutto ciò che posso dire. Siamo molto felici e abbiamo speranza per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo._

_Dal momento che sei anche il mio migliore amico, voglio condividere tutto con te, anche le notizie tristi. Un ospedale vicino è stato bombardato la notte scorsa. Erica è stata uccisa nell'esplosione, come anche il mio amico Dottor Deaton. Boyd è fuori di sé dal dolore._

_Non sento più niente, Stiles. Ethan, Erica, Laura, Deaton, per non parlare degli altri uomini che ho conosciuto che sono morti, e il fratello di Lahey... è troppo per un uomo da sopportare. Fa male. Mi dispiace averti fatto arrabbiare tanto domandando perché fossi ancora vivo. Non sai cosa significhi, e spero tu non lo scopra mai._

_Forse la guerra finirà presto. Ho bisogno di te più che mai._

_Derek_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  [1] “Where Ethan was literally rolling in the hay”: l'espressione “roll in the hay” significa in senso letterale “rotolarsi nel fieno”, ma è anche un'espressione idiomatica britannica che indica l'avere un rapporto sessuale anche piacevole ma senza coinvolgimento emotivo.  
> [2] "Knit for Victory": letteralmente "Lavorare a maglia per la vittoria", come si intuisce dalla storia erano dei raduni in cui si facevano dei lavori a maglia da inviare ai soldati al fronte.


	7. Luglio 1944

Dopo il lavoro, Stiles passò all'orto della vittoria per raccogliere qualche ortaggio nascente, poi passò alla tavola calda per salutare Mrs. McCall.

“Ti ho portato degli ortaggi,” Stiles disse, poggiando il cesto sul bancone.

“Carote, fagioli, radicchio, e qualche pomodoro.”

“Stiles, quante volte ti ho detto che non ho bisogno di cibo!” Mrs. McCall disse con una mano sul fianco. Arricciò le labbra. “Dallo alle persone che ne hanno bisogno.”

“Voglio assicurarmi che abbiate abbastanza cibo, e che questo posto ne abbia abbastanza,” disse lui.

Lei allungò la mano e coprì la sua. “Tesoro, sono piena di cibo. Ho il mio orto, e Allison sta sempre portando cibo extra. Le dico di darlo ai suoi genitori perché io sto a posto. Tutti i miei figli si prendono cura di me.” Lei gli sorrise, poi gli baciò la guancia.

“Vedrò se a papà serve qualcosa. Forse conosce persone che hanno bisogno di cibo.” Stiles afferrò di nuovo il cesto e lanciò uno sguardo alla bacheca in continua espansione. “Niente di nuovo?”

“Lettere da Danny e Isaac. Quel povero ragazzo, perdere suo fratello così. Gli ho detto che ha un posto in cui stare qui a Beacon Hills appena concluderà la missione,” Mrs. McCall disse. “Come sta Derek? Non ho sue notizie da un po'.”

“Sta meglio,” Stiles rispose sincero. “Sono preoccupato per lui.”

Mrs. McCall gli afferrò la mano e la strinse. Considerato il modo in cui lei lo guardava, Stiles si chiedeva talvolta se lei sapesse.

Stiles stava attraversando la città più tardi diretto alla stazione dello sceriffo quando si imbatté in Lydia. Lei apparve agitata quando lo approcciò. “Ehi Lydia. Come st- whoa, cosa stai facendo?” Lei gli aveva preso il braccio e lo stava trascinando lungo la strada, verso casa sua.

“Dobbiamo parlare, ora.”

“Um, sarei abbastanza impegnato? Sto portando questo a mio padre alla stazione.”

“Dimenticalo. Lo porterò io più tardi se devo. Andiamo.” Stiles le permise di trascinarlo lungo tutto il tragitto verso casa sua. Non gli lasciò il braccio fino a che non fu sul porticato.

All'interno, lui posò il cesto di verdure sul pavimento vicino alla porta prima di voltarsi e fissare Lydia. Lei si tolse il cappello e i guanti, poggiandoli sul tavolino da caffè.

“Che c'è di tanto importante? Mi stai quasi spaventando.”

“Ho ricevuto una lettera da Jackson.”

“È tutto okay?” Stiles esclamò, ma lei scosse il capo ed estrasse la lettera dalla sua piccola borsetta. Si sedette sul divano e diede dei colpetti al cuscino accanto a lei. Stiles si sedette e lei aprì la lingua della busta, ma non ne tirò fuori la lettera.

“Mi ha lasciato un messaggio segreto,” Lydia disse, indicando la lingua della busta. Stiles lo osservò e vide una scritta, ma non se ne sarebbe accorto se non vi avesse intenzionalmente guardato.

“Come diamine facevi a saperlo?”

Lydia lo squadrò. “Sono un genio. Scoprire un messaggio segreto quando Jackson mi ha lasciato tutto il codice nella lettera non è stato difficile.” Sbuffò lei, e Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “La squadra ha cinque giorni di licenza all'inizio di Luglio. È la prima licenza che hanno avuto praticamente da quando è iniziata la guerra, ma dal momento che la Francia è stata resa sicura, gli è possibile avere un po' di riposo.” Lei sospirò all'espressione di Stiles. “Leggo anche io i giornali, il New York Times e molti di quelli europei, è così che so queste cose.”

“Okay, quindi Jackson sarà in licenza. E Quindi?”

“Non solo Jackson, anche Derek. Quindi, andiamo in Inghilterra.”

Stiles si limitò a fissarla. Era definitivamente impazzita. Non c'era altra spiegazione. “Non andremo in Inghilterra.”

“Sì, invece.”

“Ti rendi conto del fatto che c'è una guerra in corso? So che stiamo vincendo ora e le cose stanno andando meglio, ma non possiamo esattamente prendere una nave o un aereo. Vengono utilizzati solo a scopo militare."

“Stiles,” Lydia lo interruppe. “Con la giusta somma di denaro puoi arrivare ovunque. Ho tutto pianificato. Jackson e Derek saranno in Inghilterra, quindi noi andremo in Inghilterra a trovare Jackson e Derek.”

*

Lydia rimase fedele alla sua promessa. Stiles si ritrovò su un treno diretto a Boston, dove lui e Lydia si sarebbero imbarcati sulla nave privata di un mercante che li avrebbe portati attraverso l'Atlantico. Avevano documenti falsi che attestavano fossero il Signor e la Signora Sam Smith, novelli sposi. Il capitano della nave non fece troppe domande vista la generosa donazione di Lydia.

Sulla nave attraverso l'Atlantico, condividevano una cabina. Stiles passava la maggior parte del suo tempo in stanza a leggere. Lydia si stava preparando per andare a letto il secondo giorno di viaggio quando disse, “Dovresti essere più felice.”

“Questa è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto,” Stiles disse. “Ti rendi conto che potremmo morire. Un U-Boot tedesco potrebbe farci saltare in aria da sott'acqua in qualsiasi momento.”

“Eppure eccoti qui, su una nave, in ogni caso.”

“Immagino non potessi rinunciare all'opportunità di vedere Derek dopo due anni e mezzo. E poi, non ti avrei lasciato andare fino in Inghilterra da sola. Specialmente quando sei tu che paghi.” Stiles le fece un sorriso sghembo, ma sentì comunque lo stomaco contrarsi.

Lydia si infilò nel letto accanto a lui e avvolse le braccia attorno a lui. “Andrà tutto bene,” gli sussurrò tra i capelli. “Per un giorno con loro vale la pena rischiare.”

“A meno che non saltiamo in aria nell'oceano.”

Lei gli schiaffeggiò la guancia e lui se la sfregò dove pungeva.

*

L'istante in cui misero piede sul suolo inglese a Liverpool, Stiles non riusciva a credere di essere in un paese straniero. Non aveva mai pensato che la sua vita potesse essere nient'altro che Beacon Hills, eppure eccolo, fermo al porto con Lydia.

Presero il treno per Londra da Liverpool. Con lo scorrere dei minuti, Stiles veniva colpito dalla realizzazione di stare per rincontrare Derek. Derek sarebbe presto stato di fronte a lui, in carne ed ossa, vivo, caldo e respirante. Stiles avrebbe potuto toccarlo, odorarlo, sentirne la risata, sentirlo sotto di sé.

Ma Stiles si sentiva anche nervoso. E se Derek fosse cambiato? Cosa sarebbe successo se fosse cambiato?

“Sembra che tu stia per vomitare,” Lydia disse a bassa voce. Stiles si voltò da lei. “Smettila di andare in panico.”

“Sono passati due anni e mezzo, Lydia,” Stiles disse. “So che ci diciamo di amarci, ma... e se ciò che abbiamo avuto quell'estate fosse svanito? E se non fosse stato nient'altro che una cotta passeggera?”

Lydia allungò la mano oltre la breve distanza tra di loro sul treno e gli afferrò la sua. “Lui ti ama, e tu ami lui. È tutto ciò che importa.”

Aveva cominciato a piovere quando il treno si immesse nella stazione di King Cross. Loro avevano viaggiato leggeri di proposito, con solo una valigetta ciascuno, e Stiles le trasportò entrambe giù dal treno e fuori dalla stazione mentre cercavano di chiamare un taxi nella pioggia.

Per quando arrivarono all'hotel, Stiles era fradicio, battendo i denti e tremando per la preoccupazione. Jackson li stava aspettando all'entrata dell'albergo, leggendo un libro su una sedia. Quando vide Lydia, il suo viso si illuminò e lasciò cadere il libro sul pavimento. Dopo un veloce bacio di ricongiungimento, Jackson li condusse al piano di sopra verso le loro stanze.

Il battito cardiaco di Stiles gli rimbombava nelle orecchie nel contempo che l'ascensore saliva, portandolo sempre più vicino a Derek. Proprio quando il suo respirò minacciò di andare fuori controllo, Lydia tese la mano e afferrò la sua, calmandolo di nuovo. Stiles li seguì mentre Jackson li conduceva lungo il corridoio, e Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli umidi. Anche i suoi vestiti erano fradici, e realizzò quanto disastroso probabilmente apparisse.

La stanza d'hotel era piccola, solo un letto, un tavolo e un bagno. Ma niente di tutto ciò importò quando Stiles alzò lo sguardo e vide Derek seduto sul letto, con un aspetto teso, iroso e incerto. Derek si alzò e si limitarono a fissarsi l'un l'altro per qualche intenso istante. I capelli di Derek erano diversi, rasati, il suo viso pulito e libero dalla barba. Appariva dieci anni più vecchio.

“Ehi, ragazzo soldato.”

“Ehi.”

Al suono della voce di Derek, Stiles lasciò cadere la valigia per correre attraverso la stanza e saltare tra le braccia di Derek. “O mio dio, sei davvero qui,” Stiles disse, braccia e gambe che avvolgevano la sagoma di Derek, il suo viso affossato nel collo di lui. Ne inspirò il profumo, il calore della pelle di Derek contro la sua faccia umida. Le mani di Derek erano strette saldamente attorno a lui e Stiles realizzò che stava posando dei baci tra i suoi capelli.

Stiles voltò il capo e catturò la bocca di Derek con la propria. Il bacio fu esigente e disperato, dissoluto nella sua urgenza. Stava baciando Derek, Derek era proprio lì, che lo stringeva, il suo corpo saldo contro di lui. Stiles non sapeva per quanto a lungo si baciarono, ma quando finalmente si allontanarono era senza fiato.

“Perché cazzo sei qui?” Derek chiese quando recuperarono il proprio buonsenso. Stiles sciolse la presa su Derek e poggiò nuovamente i piedi sul pavimento. “Sai quanto pericoloso e incredibilmente, fottutamente stupido sia attraversare l'Atlantico?”

“Bel modo pessimo di ringraziarmi,” Stiles rispose irosamente. “Ho rischiato la mia vita per vederti!”

“Non te l'ho chiesto io!” Si rivolsero entrambi verso Jackson e Lydia, che li stavano osservando divertiti. “Whittemore, ti prenderò a calci per questo.”

“Ha minacciato di farlo sin dal momento in cui ha scoperto cosa vi avessi proposto.” Jackson baciò la tempia di Lydia e la strinse più forte.

Stiles si voltò nuovamente verso Derek. “Se avessi saputo che il mio arrivo qui ti avrebbe indisposto tanto, mi sarei risparmiato nove giorni di viaggio!” gridò lui, ferito.

“Oh Stiles,” Derek disse, attirando Stiles tra le sue braccia. “Se ti accadesse qualcosa prima di arrivare a casa sano e salvo, non me lo perdonerei mai.” Stiles si permise di sciogliersi contro il petto di Derek, crogiolandosi nella sensazione delle braccia di Derek attorno a sé, nel suono del battito del suo cuore appena sotto il suo orecchio.

Tutti e quattro si avviarono in città per fare una cena anticipata, poi tornarono con una bottiglia di vino. Jackson versò due bicchieri abbondanti per sé e Lydia, ma Stiles e Derek declinarono. Stiles non voleva che niente gli impedisse di godersi ogni momento che aveva a disposizione con Derek.

“Questa dovrebbe essere una festa!” Jackson gridò, accendendo la radio. La musica fluttuò nella piccola stanza, ottoni e percussioni ad alto volume. Jackson afferrò Lydia e la attirò a sé. Loro cominciarono a danzare, così Stiles prese la mano di Derek. Derek gli lanciò un'occhiata sofferta, ma lasciò che Stiles lo guidasse attorno alla stanza. Ballarono a ritmi veloci, girando intorno e stringendosi felicemente a vicenda. Derek incollò Stiles a sé, il suo braccio basso sulla vita di Stiles, le loro dita intrecciate assieme all'altezza delle spalle, mentre faceva roteare Stiles. Derek girò il viso e fece scorrere il naso sull'attaccatura dei capelli di Stiles, e Stiles sbirciò di sfuggita Lydia e Jackson oltre la spalla di Derek. Jackson teneva stretta Lydia e lei aveva la testa reclinata all'indietro, boccoli rossi che le cascavano sulla schiena mentre rideva.

La canzone cambiò ad una melodia più lenta, delicati piani e trombe che suonavano un sensuale motivo. Derek mantenne Stiles vicino, le braccia strette attorno al suo corpo. Stiles poggiò la testa a quella di Derek e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di Derek contro di sé mentre danzavano.

I quattro risero e parlarono mentre ballavano attorno alla stanza, e in quel momento a Stiles sembrò come se avessero in qualche modo varcato un'altra dimensione dove non c'era guerra o disperazione. Il suo cuore era così felice che temette sarebbe esploso.

Circa un'ora più tardi, quando si stancarono di danzare, Jackson e Lydia incespicarono per il corridoio verso la loro stanza, lasciando Derek e Stiles da soli per la prima volta da quando si erano ritrovati.

“Pensavo non se ne sarebbero mai andati,” Stiles disse, allungando la mano e afferrando quella di Derek.

“Lydia è adorabile,” Derek disse. “È tutto ciò che tu e Jackson avete descritto e anche di più.”

Stiles si allungò e passò una mano sui corti capelli di Derek, sul suo viso liscio.

“È così strano, vederti in questo modo.” Le sue dita carezzarono la guancia e la fronte di Derek. “Sembri così esausto, Derek. E tanto più maturo.”

“Anche tu sembri più maturo,” Derek disse. “Eri un ragazzino quando ti ho lasciato alla stazione dei treni. Ora sei un uomo.”

“È davvero passato così tanto?” Stiles disse quasi tra sé.

“Mi pare di stare sognando,” Derek disse, sporgendosi in avanti e baciando di nuovo Stiles. Derek sollevò Stiles per la vita e lo portò verso il letto, posandolo su di esso. “Dobbiamo partire domani,” Derek disse mentre disfaceva i bottoni della camicia di Stiles. “Voglio passare ogni momento fino ad allora con te.”

“Sarà meglio per te.” Non appena Derek aprì la camicia di Stiles, notò l'anello appeso al filo di cuoio. Derek lo sfiorò con le dita per un momento, poi afferrò la mano di Stiles e la sollevò vicino al proprio volto. “Che ne pensi?” Stiles chiese.

“Ti dona più di quanto avessi pensato,” Derek disse. “Sembra perfetto.”

“È perfetto,” Stiles disse mentre Derek faceva scorrere il pollice sulla banda d'argento. Derek aveva uno sguardo di meraviglia sul proprio viso, come non riuscisse a credere che ciò che stava vedendo fosse vero. Abbassò la bocca e baciò il dito di Stiles. Stiles spostò il colletto della camicia e mostrò la spilla a forma di stella. “La indosso ogni giorno.”

“Ti amo così tanto,” Derek disse, baciando Stiles appassionatamente mentre intrecciava le loro mani. Quando Stiles lo allontanò, si sfilò la collana in pelle dalla testa e disfece il nodo, poi ne tirò via l'anello. Sollevò la mano destra di Derek e gli infilò l'anello al dito.

“Ecco, siamo abbinati. È come dovrebbe essere.” Stiles mise la sua mano accanto a quella di Derek e le ammirò. “Non avresti potuto regalarmi un anello più perfetto.”

“Stiles, non vale niente. È fatto con una moneta francese che ho trovato per terra.”

“Derek, potresti comprarmi l'anello più costoso sulla faccia del pianeta e non avrebbe lo stesso valore. Non ha prezzo. Lo indosserò fino al giorno della mia morte.”

Il viso di Derek si aprì in un ampio sorriso e lui riprese a baciare Stiles con fervore. Dopo aver rimosso la camicia di Derek, Stiles si sollevò a sedere. Fece scorrere le dita sul petto di Derek. “Sei così magro,” disse, le sue dita che toccavano le ossa della cassa toracica di Derek. Stiles si sentì travolgere dall'emozione e sollevò lo sguardo al viso di Derek. “Mi dispiace così tanto tu debba attraversare tutto questo.”

“Stiles, è tutto a posto.” Derek attirò Stiles a sé e lo strinse forte, Stiles si accoccolò sul suo grembo.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Stiles rise. “Dovrei essere io a confortarti, non il contrario,” disse a bassa voce. “Sei tanto più forte di me.”

“Non sono più forte,” Derek disse. “Ho solo imparato a resistere. In caso contrario, si perisce. Lahey era molto simile a te e Scott quando l'ho incontrato la prima volta. Questa guerra lo ha cambiato.”

Stiles si distaccò e si asciugò gli occhi umidi. “È qui anche lui? Ho la possibilità di incontrare lui e Boyd?”

Derek scosse il capo. “Sono andati a Parigi. Non potevo dirtelo nelle lettere, ma Boyd ed Erica erano fidanzati. Dopo la guerra, sarebbero andati a vivere in Francia.” L'espressione di Derek parve afflitta, Stiles allungò la mano e ve la posò sopra. Derek scosse il capo. “Non voglio parlare di queste cose. Voglio solo fare tutte le cose che ho immaginato di fare con te.”

Stiles lo baciò ancora, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle spalle di Derek e sulla sua schiena. Le sue dita vennero a contatto con il tessuto cicatrizzato, lì dove una volta ricordava di aver toccato della pelle liscia.

“Una scheggia,” Derek disse, e Stiles non si era nemmeno accorto di aver smesso di baciarlo. “Dalla bomba che mi ha mandato in ospedale.” Derek diede un colpetto dolce a Stiles, lui si sollevò così che Derek potesse spostarsi da sotto di lui. Si alzò e si sbottonò i pantaloni, e ora che era in piedi, indossando solo la sua biancheria intima, Stiles poteva chiaramente vedere quanto Derek fosse dimagrito. Aveva ancora della muscolatura sottile, ma niente a paragone con la massa che aveva avuto un tempo. C'erano piccole cicatrici e bruciature sulla sua pelle, qualche escara in via di guarigione.

Derek era disteso a pancia in giù sul letto e poggiava la testa sulle proprie braccia. Stiles fissava a bocca aperta le sue gambe e le sue braccia. La pelle un tempo levigata della sua schiena era disseminata di cicatrici sottili, squarci di tessuto raggrinzito e sbiadito che deturpava le lisce superfici. L'inchiostro scuro del tatuaggio a triskelion era rovinato da profondi stralci di pelle che era stata strappata via dalla schiena di Derek dal frammento di proiettile, ora guarita. Stiles passò le dita sul contorno del tatuaggio, ora con due rosee cicatrici che ne interrompevano il flusso delle spirali. Il retro delle sue cosce era nelle stesse condizioni, per quanto la superficie non fosse coperta di così tanti segni, e Stiles sapeva ne avrebbe trovato almeno qualcuna sotto la sua biancheria.

“Sei rimasto senza parole,” Derek disse, “Non è mai un buon segno.”

“Sto cercando di non crollare,” Stiles rispose sinceramente. “Derek... questo non è ciò che avevo immaginato.” Onestamente, non era così tragica. Non c'erano così tante cicatrici disseminate sulla sua schiena, solo una decina di graffi di varie dimensioni. La più lunga percorreva la parte bassa della schiena di Derek, dal suo fianco sinistro proseguiva incrociando la colonna fino al lato destro. Man mano che Stiles lo studiava, notava cicatrici più piccole sul suo corpo; una sulla spalla, alcune sulle braccia. Stiles sollevò la mano di Derek quando lo sguardo gli cadde sul polso.

“Quest'inverno ho preso qualche scheggia perché il polso era esposto,” Derek spiegò. “È orribile?”

“No,” Stiles disse, chinandosi e baciando due delle cicatrici sulla sua schiena. “Semplicemente mi ricorda quanto sia fortunato ad averti vivo.”

Derek rotolò sulla schiena e attirò Stiles su di sé. “Voglio fare l'amore con te,” Derek disse. “Voglio fare l'amore con te fino a che non dovrò tornare in Francia.”

“Bene, perché voglio esattamente la stessa cosa.”

Derek prese la bottiglia di lozione dalla sua borsa, la bottiglia che Stiles gli aveva spedito mesi fa. Era quasi vuota. Stiles si alzò e camminò verso la sua valigia. “Risparmia la tua lozione,” Stiles disse, facendo scattare il lucchetto e aprendola, “E poi, ne ho portata dell'altra.”

“Certo che l'hai fatto,” Derek rispose intenerito.

Stiles estrasse un piccolo contenitore di vasellina dal fondo della propria valigia e lo lanciò sul letto. “Ho messo da parte la mia tessera annonaria e ne ho comprata un po' per noi. Non sapevo se ne avremmo avuta, e poi puoi portarla con te.”

“Ti amo,” Derek disse, trascinando Stiles sopra di sé e baciandolo appassionatamente. “Sei l'uomo più gentile e premuroso che abbia mai conosciuto. Nessuno degli altri ragazzi ha una fidanzata anche solo comparabile al mio.”

“Quindi sono il tuo fidanzato?” Stiles sorrise contro la sua bocca, facendo scivolare le due braccia attorno al collo di Derek.

“Per quanto ne sappia l'Esercito degli Stati Uniti, tu sei una giovane cameriera di una tavola calda, soprannominata Stiles.”

“Non sono un cameriere da qualche tempo ormai.”

“Lo so, Isaac mi riferisce quello che Scott mette nelle sue lettere che tu non puoi raccontarmi.” Derek gli prese il viso tra le mani. “Sei un reporter che sta rivoluzionando Beacon Hills ora, e un agricoltore in erba.” Sorrise a Stiles, ed era così bello che Stiles dovette deglutire per mandar giù il groppo che aveva in gola.

Derek lo baciò ancora e si sedette contro la spalliera del letto, attirando Stiles sul proprio grembo.

Si baciarono mentre Derek lo preparava, infilando un unico dito e facendo udibilmente gemere Stiles. Ci aveva pensato così tante volte durante gli ultimi due anni, ma niente nella sua memoria poteva essere paragonato alla sensazione delle dita di Derek dentro di sé, che scivolavano dentro e fuori e lo stimolavano. La lingua di Derek era calda nella sua bocca mentre lui si abituava alla sensazione, distraendolo dal leggero bruciore mentre Derek infilava un altro dito all'interno per distenderlo.

“Quant'è dolce averti[1],” Derek sussurrò sulla sua bocca. “Cazzo, l'ho desiderato ogni notte da quando ti ho lasciato.”

“È tutto ciò a cui ho pensato anche io,” Stiles disse, affondando sulle dita di Derek mentre queste lo penetravano ritmicamente, dilatandolo piano. “Ho quasi dimenticato la sensazione del tuo cazzo dentro di me.”

Derek arretrò e guardò Stiles sorpreso. “Dove hai imparato a parlare in questo modo?” Sculacciò il sedere di Stiles in modo scherzoso. “Così osceno.”

“Non sono l'unico che ha imparato una cosuccia o due negli anni passati.”

“Oh?” Derek chiese, inserendo un terzo dito, e Stiles lanciò la testa all'indietro, lamentandosi. “Dio, sei così aderente. Sono sul punto di venire.”

Stiles non riusciva a pensare mentre si sollevava e premeva di nuovo giù verso le dita di Derek, sentendole contorcersi dentro di sé, provocandolo e dilatandolo e  _non era abbastanza_. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più, aveva bisogno di Derek.

“Per favore,” Stiles disse senza fiato, “Voglio che mi scopi.”

“Cazzo, sei così perfetto,” Derek disse, rimuovendo le dita e prelevando un po' di lubrificante dal vasetto. Stiles baciò Derek impazientemente mentre lui si ungeva e si spostò così che la punta del proprio membro rorido potesse sfregare contro lo stomaco di Derek guadagnando frizione. Se Derek non l'avesse toccato presto, sarebbe potuto esplodere.

Derek gli afferrò i fianchi e lo guidò sul proprio membro, la punta che faceva una leggera pressione sull'apertura di Stiles, in modo tentatore. Poi, troppo lentamente, Derek aiutò Stiles ad abbassarsi sul suo sesso. La pressione bruciò e dolse, ma era così piacevole che non gli importava. Derek era lì, Derek era dentro di lui. Stiles fece ondeggiare il bacino e premette di nuovo verso il basso, e Derek era in ogni dove, colmandolo e toccandolo e baciandolo e facendolo sentire completo per la prima volta dopo anni.

*

Più tardi, entrarono nella vasca da bagno, l'acqua che li sommergeva fino al petto. La schiena di Stiles poggiava sul bordo e Derek sedeva tra le sue gambe addossandosi a lui con la schiena, rilassandosi a contatto col suo calore. Derek non aveva ancora pienamente ammesso a sé stesso che Stiles fosse reale, che fosse lì con lui. Aveva paura di stare in realtà giacendo su un letto di ospedale da qualche parte, sperimentando delle allucinazione indotte dalla morfina. Ma era reale. Era lì con Stiles e stava vivendo appieno il momento. Se c'era qualcosa che la guerra gli aveva insegnato, era che tutto era effimero.

Stiles faceva scorrere le proprie dita su e giù lungo le braccia di Derek, trascinando l'acqua sulla sua pelle, poi tra i suoi ispidi capelli corti. Il respiro di Stiles era regolare, il gonfiarsi del suo petto costante contro la sua schiena. Derek ne ascoltò il suono, l'unico nella stanza silenziosa, e voltò il capo per baciare l'interno del suo braccio. Il corpo di Stiles era una tiepida superficie solida dietro di lui, e Derek ne era grato. Rendeva Stiles di gran lunga più reale, e lui aveva bisogno di sentire Stiles, sentire il suono del suo respiro, del suo battito, vedere le sue lunghe gambe emergere dall'acqua. Anche dopo l'intimità condivisa con lui, ancora non era abbastanza. Derek non era sicuro che si sarebbe mai ripreso dall'essere separato da Stiles per così tanto tempo.

“Quanto hai lasciato fuori dalle tue lettere?” Stiles chiese mentre gli grattava dolcemente il petto con unghie levigate.

“Troppo.” Derek gli raccontò dell'omosessualità di Ethan, dell'innamoramento di Erica e Boyd, e gli raccontò qualcuno degli orrori che non aveva potuto descrivere nelle lettere. “Non mi immagino a parlarne con nessun altro,” Derek disse una volta che ebbe concluso. “Sei l'unica persona a cui possa sopportare di raccontare le cose che ho visto e fatto.” Cambiò posizione nell'acqua, rovesciandone un po' oltre l'orlo della vasca. Si sedette in avanti e Stiles gli passò le mani giù lungo la schiena, sott'acqua e attorno ai suoi fianchi, prima di farle scivolare di nuovo su fino alle spalle e cominciare a massaggiarle. Derek sospirò e si rilassò nell'accogliente presa di Stiles.

“Non dobbiamo parlarne,” Stiles disse. “Non voglio turbarti. Voglio solo condividere il tuo dolore, magari portarne un po' del peso al posto tuo.”

“Solo la tua presenza qui mi fa sentire più leggero.” Derek si allungò e coprì la mano di Stiles con la propria. “Hai paura di essere chiamato alle armi?” chiese lui mentre Stiles cominciava a lavargli la schiena. “Sei stato incredibilmente fortunato.”

“Lo so,” Stiles disse, sfregando la spugnetta lungo la colonna di Derek. “Ho paura ogni volta che apro la cassetta delle lettere. Non so come ancora non sia stato chiamato ad arruolarmi. So che se dovesse succedere morirei.”

“Non lo sai questo,” Derek disse, girandosi nella vasca così che fossero faccia a faccia. Curvò le dita attorno al collo di Stiles e lo guardò in volto, il quale era ancor più bello di quanto ricordasse, i suoi occhi più vivaci e più magnetici, le sue labbra più piene. Tutti i suoi ricordi di Stiles impallidivano a confronto con l'uomo meraviglioso seduto di fronte a lui. Derek non avrebbe mai voluto che Stiles vedesse la guerra, mai voluto che vedesse gli orrori che lui provava in prima persona quasi ogni giorno. C'era una luce negli occhi di Stiles, una scintilla che sapeva lo scontro armato avrebbe spento. Aveva visto quella scintilla morire lentamente giorno dopo giorno negli occhi di Isaac. “Ma non voglio che tu debba mai scoprirlo. Voglio che tu rimanga puro. Non voglio che tu scopra come ci si sente ad avere così tante morti sulla coscienza.”

“Credi che la guerra finirà presto?” Stiles chiese. “Sono così spaventato quotidianamente.”

“Non dovrebbe volerci ancora molto. Almeno si spera. Se riescono a conquistare Parigi, allora credo che la guerra finirà presto dopo. Sarà un segno.” Stiles si chinò in avanti e lo baciò lievemente.

“Danny dice che è orribile nel Pacifico. Non vedo l'ora che tu lo conosca. È come noi. Mi ha portato a San Francisco e siamo andati in qualche club che fosse esclusivamente per omosessuali. A quanto pare, sono abbastanza desiderabile.” Stiles sorrise, e Derek vide un barlume di malizia nel suo sguardo.

“Hai trovato qualche ragazzo attraente in cui trovare conforto?” Derek chiese.

“Non esiste uomo sulla faccia della terra che possa reggere il confronto con te. Sei l'unico uomo da cui io voglia essere toccato. Spero tu non abbia trovato nessun uomo francese per confortarti.”

“Nossignore. Solo Lahey.” Risero, poi Stiles attirò Derek sul proprio grembo, baciandolo e avvolgendo il pugno attorno al suo pene. “Sei di gran lunga più sicuro di te stesso di quando sono partito.”

“Ho avuto un sacco di tempo per pensare a cosa fare,” Stiles scherzò. Si fece strada verso il basso baciando la guancia di Derek e sotto il suo mento, poi affondò i denti nella tesa corda del suo collo. “Quindi, riguardo questa lista...”

“Dovremmo provare qualcosa?” Derek chiese mentre tirava tra i denti il padiglione dell'orecchio di Stiles. “Qualcuna delle cose che le ragazze francesi hanno insegnato ai ragazzi?”

“Voglio fare qualsiasi cosa con te.”

Derek si scostò e disse a Stiles di girarsi su mani e ginocchia. “Sei sicuro che mi lascerai fare qualsiasi cosa io voglia?”

“Sì, Derek, sono tutto tuo.”

Derek sorrise e seminò baci sulle spalle di Stiles, giù lungo la sua colonna, sul fondo della sua schiena. Poi, agganciò i pollici tra le sue natiche e le divaricò.

“Oddio,” Stiles disse.

“Non ho ancora fatto niente,” Derek disse, ridacchiando.

“La mia mente sta correndo da una parte all'altra. Per favore, continua.”

Derek rise un altro paio di volte mentre studiava Stiles, aperto davanti a sé, con l'acqua a metà coscia, il glande che sfiorava la superficie dell'acqua. A quel punto, Derek si inchinò e trascinò la piana della propria lingua sull'increspata apertura di Stiles.

“Oh cazzo, cazzo, oh, nguhh,” Stiles proferì, senza nemmeno comporre parole sensate mentre Derek lambiva la sua apertura ancora e ancora. Stiles profumava di muschio e di  _Stiles_ , e sapeva di sapone e di qualcosa di vagamente aspro. Derek non ne aveva mai abbastanza di leccarlo, sentendo il modo in cui lui si contraeva e si rilassava sotto la sua lingua. E i versi che Stiles faceva... erano osceni e al contempo la cosa più deliziosa che Derek avesse mai sentito. Derek passò lentamente la lingua in circolo attorno all'anello di muscoli, l'intero corpo di Stiles fremente sotto di sé mentre lui gemeva e guaiva, poi intinse la punta della sua lingua dentro Stiles. “Cazzo!” Stiles esclamò, quando il suo braccio scattò fuori dall'acqua per afferrare il bordo della vasca mentre lui spingeva il suo sedere all'indietro contro la faccia di Derek. Derek sorrise e leccò ancora più affondo, la lingua che lo violava mentre Stiles gemeva e mugugnava un fiume di imprecazioni. Quando Derek finalmente allungò la mano attorno a Stiles e ne strattonò il membro, Stiles venne immediatamente con un grido.

Derek rimosse subito la lingua e la rimpiazzò con il suo pene, premendolo all'interno del corpo di Stiles ormai rilassato e spingendovi un paio di volte prima di venire ancora pienamente immerso in lui. Quando Derek lo estrasse, entrambi si lasciarono cadere nell'acqua, così che questa schizzò oltre i bordi.

“Dio benedica quelle donzelle francesi,” Stiles esclamò dopo aver ripreso fiato. “Perché, o mio dio, questo non mi sarebbe mai saltato in mente.”

Derek si limitò a sorridere.

*

Addormentarsi tra le braccia di Stiles fece sentire Derek più sicuro di quanto non si fosse sentito da quando aveva messo piede in Europa. Stiles lo strinse forte, le sue braccia che accoglienti e sicure attorno a lui lo proteggevano da qualsiasi cosa stesse accedendo oltre le mura dell'albergo, anche se solo per qualche preziosa ora. Derek cadde nel sonno con la testa sul petto di Stiles, il battito di Stiles chiaro nelle sue orecchie. Quella notte non ebbe alcun incubo.

Il giorno successivo passò troppo in fretta. Rimasero a letto, ordinando il servizio in camera e non scomodandosi a vestirsi. Quando Derek portò il vassoio fuori dalla loro porta, ne vide uno simile fuori dalla porta sull'altro lato del corridoio e capì che Jackson e Lydia dovevano aver avuto la stessa idea.

Fecero un altro bagno e Derek lasciò che Stiles lo asciugasse. “Mi stai viziando,” Derek disse mentre Stiles passava l'asciugamano sulle sue gambe. “Bagni completi, dai quali esco realmente pulito, e acqua calda. Cibo caldo!” Stiles avvolse le dita attorno alle caviglie di Derek, il pollice che sfregava sul suo astragalo.

“I tuoi piedi non sembrano messi male come avevo immaginato,” Stiles disse prima di sollevare il mento e ispezionare le mani di Derek. Erano callose e crepate e ruvide. “Le tue mani sono in condizioni peggiori."

“È per via di tutti quei calzini,” Derek scherzò.

Stiles si elevò, accigliandosi. “Smetterò di spedirti calzini allora.”

“Sto scherzando.”

“Lo so.”

Derek baciò Stiles delicatamente, giusto leggeri sfioramenti di labbra. Provava a dilatare ogni istante, provava a vivere interamente nel presente godendosi la presenza di Stiles davanti a sé.

Finirono distesi sul letto, a giacere faccia a faccia con le mani strette tra di loro. Erano così vicini che i loro nasi si incontravano e tutto ciò che Derek poteva vedere erano gli incredibili occhi di Stiles. Derek piegò la sua gamba su quelle di Stiles, attirandolo il più vicino possibile.

“Ti ricordi di quando iniziammo a scriverci l'un l'altro,” Stiles cominciò, “durante l'estate e tu mi chiesi della mia paura più grande?” Derek annuì. “Vuoi sapere la risposta?”

“Ovviamente.”

“Ero solito avere paura che la mia vita sarebbe stata nulla, che non mi sarei mai innamorato, che non avrei mai fatto niente di eccitante, non avrei mai lasciato Beacon Hills. E poi ho incontrato te.” Stiles sorrise e fece scorrere la mano sulle braccia di Derek, le sue dita che imprimevano calore sulla pelle di Derek ovunque toccassero. “E guardami ora. Sono a Londra con l'uomo che amo.”

“Sono lieto di averti salvato da una vita ordinaria.”

“Anche io lo sono.” Stiles si morse il labbro prima di continuare. “L'unica cosa di cui ho paura ora è che tu non ritorni a casa. Sono convinto di poter affrontare qualsiasi cosa finché tu sei al mio fianco. Se tu morissi...” Scosse la testa incapace di proseguire. In quel momento, Derek odiò tutto, odiò la guerra e la vita e il fato per averli lasciati incontrare proprio nel momento in cui era accaduto. Sapeva che Stiles era stato triste sin da quando lui era partito, ma non aveva realizzato fino a questo punto.

“Se io morissi, tu devi promettermi che vivrai una vita felice,” Derek disse con voce di supplica. “Non posso sopportare l'idea che tu ti rovini la vita per via della mia morte.”

“Derek, non capisci?” Stiles si sollevò a sedere e abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui. Derek si girò sulla schiena così da poterlo guardare. “Sei tutto per me. Non ci sarà mai nessun altro. Sono così innamorato di te che il pensiero di un giorno senza di te mi provoca dolore fisico.” Derek notò che il pollice di Stiles stava accarezzando l'anello sul suo dito, mentre l'altra sua mano si allungava ad afferrare la catenina attorno al suo collo che non era più lì. “Sei tutto. [2]”

Derek si sedette e lo avvolse in un intenso abbraccio, premendo le loro bocche l'una sull'altra. Provava così tante emozioni, voleva dire così tante cose, ma non possedeva le parole adatte. Provò a trasmetterle attraverso le sue labbra. “La mia paura più grande era di finire per restare da solo,” Derek sussurrò sulla bocca di Stiles. “Ero terrorizzato all'idea che non avrei mai trovato nessuno dopo la morte della mia famiglia. Ma poi mi è capitato di pranzare ad una tavola calda un giorno, e il mio cameriere era il ragazzino più irritante che avessi mai conosciuto in tutta la mia vita. Non era proprio capace di tacere e lasciarmi in pace, e io mi sono innamorato di lui prima che riuscissi a finire il mio hamburger.” Stiles lo fissò, sorridendo come un ebete. “Mi piace pensare che Laura mi abbia condotto da te, così da non essere solo.”

“Qual è la tua paura più grande ora?”

“Che qualcosa ti strappi a me come è successo con tutto ciò che io abbia mai amato.”

“Non succederà mai.” Stiles mantenne il viso di Derek tra le proprie mani e lo guardò con serietà. “Derek Hale, noi avremo una vita felice assieme, malgrado la società e qualsiasi altra cosa intralci nostro cammino. Vivremo per diventare dei vecchi che siedono sul porticato della nostra fattoria su sedie a dondolo e si tengono per mano e ammirano il tramonto ogni giorno. Avremo tutto questo,” Stiles disse. “Avremo una vita assieme.”

Derek stinse Stiles attorno alla vita e li fece rotolare fino a che non fu sopra di lui, con lo sguardo rivolto in basso al viso di Stiles. “Non riesco a smettere di pensare che tu sia davvero qui,” Derek disse. “Vorrei solo fissarti così da non dimenticare il tuo aspetto nei minimi particolari.”

“Lo so. Ho pensato ai tuoi occhi ogni notte da quando sei partito, ma niente è come vederli di persona.”

Derek guardò in basso verso Stiles, tracciando con le punte delle dita i nei sulla sua guancia. Aveva voglia di ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo perché per quanto questo momento fosse meraviglioso, sarebbe finito. Lui sarebbe salito su un treno e sarebbe tornato in Francia, al fronte, di ritorno alla morte a alla distruzione, lasciando in quel letto tutto ciò di buono c'era al mondo.

“Sei ancora con me?” Stiles chiese.

“Voglio che tu faccia l'amore con me,” Derek disse. Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui in shock. “Voglio sentirti dentro di me.”

“Lo stai proponendo perché hai paura di morire?” Stiles fece scorrere la sua mano sul liscio volto di Derek.

“In parte. Ma voglio anche viverti in ogni maniera possibile.” Derek sfiorò le labbra contro la guancia di Stiles. “Non devi se ti fa sentire a disagio.”

“Lo voglio, decisamente,” Stiles disse con un fine sorriso. “Era nella mia lista.” Si misero a sedere e Derek si allungò a prendere il vasetto, ma Stiles lo fermò. “Prima che lo facciamo però, voglio dirti che non lo sto facendo nell'eventualità che tu muoia. Lo sto facendo perché ti amo e voglio sentirmi proprio come ti sei sentito tu quando hai fatto l'amore con me.”

Stiles si chinò in avanti e lo baciò, poi si riposizionarono così che Derek giacesse a pancia in giù. Stiles si prese il suo tempo, andando piano nel far scorrere le proprie mani sulla schiena di Derek e nel baciare le cicatrici. Dopodiché, Stiles infilò un dito dentro Derek, e Derek gemette piano nel cuscino. Le dita di Stiles erano lunghe e profondamente inabissate in lui, e presto Derek prese ad implorare di più.

Quando Stiles premette dentro di lui per la prima volta, Derek afferrò la spalliera del letto con una mano mentre dei forti versi che non aveva mai fatto prima d'allora gli scappavano di bocca. Stiles si fermò quando fu incollato al bacino di Derek, lasciando il tempo ad entrambi di recuperare fiato. Derek si sentì come sul punto di esplodere, sul punto di disfarsi lentamente sotto le mani di Stiles.

La sensazione di Stiles che spingeva il suo bacino portava Derek a sussurrare imprecazioni e tenerezze e cose che non ricordava nemmeno, la sua mano stretta alla spalliera tanto fermamente che aveva timore si sarebbe spezzata sotto il suo tocco. Stiles sollevò la mano e coprì quella di Derek, intrecciando le loro dita all'incalzare del ritmo. Derek spinse all'indietro, incontrandolo spinta dopo spinta, il suo intero fisico formicolava alle piccole esplosioni che scorrevano attraverso le sue vene. Non si era mai sentito così prima d'ora, non aveva mai provato la sensazione che Stiles potesse forse guarirlo un giorno, il rimedio ad ogni dolore e spazio vuoto nella sua anima.

Quando Stiles allungò la mano e ne avvolse le dita attorno al membro di Derek, lui pensò che sarebbe morto proprio lì. Fu così intenso che quasi dolse, e non riusciva a decidere se premere in avanti contro la mano di Stiles o spingere indietro più affondo sul suo sesso. Finì per prendere un ritmo irregolare che Stiles assecondava al meglio che poteva, poi tutto il resto svanì e restarono solo lui e Stiles. Stiles fece scomparire tutto – la guerra, la perdita, la paura, il dolore. Derek si diede a Stiles completamente, lo lasciò entrare e cedette il controllo per qualche minuto in cui Derek non dovette pensare o agire o prendere alcuna decisione. Si lasciò semplicemente di provare la sensazione di Stiles che spingeva dentro di lui. Il bianco esplose dietro le palpebre di Derek quando venne nella maniera più violenta che avesse mai sperimentato, gridando mentre affondava le unghie tra le lenzuola e la mano di Stiles continuava a sfregarlo oltre il suo orgasmo. Da qualche parte al confine della sua lucidità mentale, percepì l'orgasmo di Stiles riempirlo, e realizzò, mentre rinveniva, di essere interamente coperto di sudore, che i suoi occhi fossero umidi e che Stiles gli stesse parlando.

“Stai bene?” Stiles chiese quando Derek si lasciò cadere sul letto. Derek annuì e mormorò qualcosa nel cuscino. Era abbastanza sicuro che non fossero parole di senso compiuto. “Ti amo, Derek.” Stiles baciò la nuca di Derek, poi leccò via il sudore dalle sue spalle.

“Grazie,” Derek disse in seguito, quando sentì la necessità di parlare. La sua voce era roca e graffiata, e lo faceva sembrare esausto.

“Per cosa?” Stiles disse. Era ancora disteso sopra di lui, il suo membro ancora caldo e confortante dentro di lui.

Derek finalmente si mosse e fece per girarsi sul fianco, e Stiles lo estrasse, e Derek fece un verso di disapprovazione. Un profondo dolore gli si era depositato dentro, e già sentiva i principi dell'indolenzimento farsi strada tra i suoi muscoli. Stiles si alzò dal letto, entrò in bagno e tornò con un panno. Delicatamente, pulì tra le gambe di Derek e fece scorrere il panno fresco tra le sue natiche. Derek sospirò.

Quando Stiles scivolò nuovamente a letto, avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo di Derek. Derek chiuse gli occhi, completamente drenato, sia emotivamente che fisicamente. “È stato fantastico,” Derek disse infine.

“Me ne sono reso abbastanza conto,” Stiles lo stuzzicò.

“Ti amo così tanto,” Derek disse.

“Ti amo anche io.”

Un po' di tempo più tardi, dopo che furono rimasti distesi assieme in silenzio, ad ascoltare semplicemente i rumori della città fuori dalla finestra, Derek disse, “Voglio che cominci a costruirci una casa.”

“Cosa?” Stiles disse, uscendo dallo stato di dormiveglia nel quale era caduto.

“Voglio che cominci a costruirci una dimora sul terreno della mia famiglia. Non mi importa dove, finché non è troppo vicino al punto in cui sorgeva la nostra casa. Dovrei avere abbastanza denaro.”

“Derek, mi hai inviato un sacco di denaro,” Stiles disse. “Tra quello che ho risparmiato dai tuoi stipendi e quello che ho messo da parte io stesso, siamo pieni di soldi.”

“Allora costruisci la nostra casa,” Derek disse, sollevandosi sui gomiti. “Quando tornerò a casa, avremo la nostra dimora.”

Stiles sorrise e il cuore di Derek si sciolse. “Amo il modo in cui suona.” Parve un po' imbarazzato, poi chiese, “Hai ancora quella roba che ti ho dato quando sei partito?”

“La fotografia e il cuore?” Stiles annuì. “Sono nella mia uniforme. Li ho sempre, a meno che non sia sul campo di battaglia. Non voglio che gli succeda niente.”

“Il che mi rammenta, ho comprato qualcosa.” Derek si districò da Stiles quando lui si diresse ad estrarre qualcos'altro dalla sua valigia. Corse e saltò nuovamente sul letto, facendo rimbalzare Derek. Afferrò la mano di Derek e piazzò un piccolo lupo di pezza sul suo palmo. “Il lupo della fiera. Mi hai detto di tenerlo quando sei partito per l'Europa, quindi ora lo sto dando a te così che tu possa riportarlo a casa con te.”

Derek guardò il piccolo giocattolo, decisamente mediocre e ovviamente fatto in maniera scadente. Pensò a quella notte, a quanto era stato nervoso, a come Stiles non avesse idea di aver flirtato con Derek quella sera. “Quelle due persone sembrano due estranei,” disse sotto voce.

“Ehi, sono proprio qui.” Stiles piazzò una mano sul cuore di Derek. “Siamo ancora quelle persone, ma ora so senza alcun dubbio che ti amo.”

“Restiamo svegli tutta la notte a stringerci l'un l'altro,” Derek disse mentre attirava Stiles a sé. Stiles prese facilmente posto tra le sue braccia.

“Buona idea. Possiamo dormire sul treno.”

Stiles prese il lupo di pezza e lo posò sullo stomaco di Derek, e lo tenne lì mentre si stringevano a vicenda e parlavano, entrambi incuranti del fatto che ogni secondo che scorreva li portava sempre più vicino al momento in cui si sarebbero dovuti separare ancora una volta.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  [1] “You feel so good”: è un'espressione idiomatica che indica godimento. Passatemi la traduzione, per quanto distante dalla frase originale, ma non ho trovato niente di più attinente. >//quello per me" inteso come il senso della vita per la persona che sta parlando.


	8. 1944 - 1945

_30 Agosto 1944_

_S –_

_Sono certo che abbia sentito alla radio o visto sui giornali che Parigi è stata liberata. Le cose stanno andando per il verso giusto! Ma c'è ancora tanta strada da fare._

_Lahey e Boyd mi hanno insegnato a giocare ad Euchre l'altra notte. Whittemore era tremendo, e Boyd ed io abbiamo riso di lui senza pietà._

_Mi dispiace che questa lettera sia tanto corta. Non c'è molto che possa raccontarti al momento. Spero che tu stia bene. Mi manchi così tanto, ora più che mai._

_Ti amo,  
Derek_

*

**2 Novembre 1944**

**Derek,**

**Indovina un po? Lydia è incinta! Sono sicuro che l'avrai già sentito, ma volevo dirtelo in ogni caso. Lei è in estasi, specialmente dal momento che il bambino sarà intorno alla stessa età di Seth (il piccolo di Allison e Scott). Seth sta cominciando a camminare, a proposito.**

**Le cose vanno bene sul fronte casa. Le persone sperano che la guerra sia finita per Natale, o per lo meno all'inizio dell'anno venturo. Abbiamo ricevuto la notizia che il nostro vecchio insegnante di chimica, Mr.Harris, che era disperso da qualche tempo, è stato riportato caduto. Non si fa mai più semplice, anche con le vittorie e la speranza, c'è ancora la morte. Spero che non faccia troppo freddo dove ti trovi. Dì ad Isaac di stare attento alle dita dei piedi! Vogliamo che esca dalla guerra con tutte le sue parti del corpo intatte.**

**Fingi che io sia lì con te, con le mie braccia avvolte attorno a te per tenerti al caldo.**

**Ti amo,  
S**

*

Stiles entrò a casa di suo padre senza bussare e si sfilò sciarpa e cappello per scuoter via la neve. Prometteva un fitto manto se avesse continuato a cadere al ritmo con il quale già aveva cominciato. Le luci di Natale riflesse sulla neve creavano una perfetta immagine delle feste, e Stiles si augurò di riuscire a fare una foto per inviarla a Derek. Non aveva mai chiesto cosa loro facessero per Natale; in tutta speranza, il Natale successivo Derek sarebbe stato a casa a festeggiarlo con lui.

Trovò suo padre in cucina, seduto al tavolo a bere una tazza di caffè e a leggere il giornale, la radio in sottofondo.

“Ehi papà,” Stiles disse, versandosi una tazza di caffè. “Come stai oggi?”

“Stiles, dobbiamo parlare,” suo padre disse, piegando il giornale e riponendolo da parte mentre Stiles si sedeva.

“Okay,” Stiles disse, osservando attentamente suo padre.

“Ho bisogno che mi risponda onestamente,” suo padre cominciò, e Stiles si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse appena gettato addosso un secchio d'acqua fredda. “Hai messo incinta tu Lydia Whittemore?”

Stiles rise. Affondò il viso tra le braccia e rise fino a che non gli dolsero i fianchi. “Cosa c'è di tanto esilarante?” suo padre chiese, e ciò scatenò una nuova ondata di ilarità. Il pensiero che lui avesse messo incinta Lydia? Era ridicolo.

“No, papà,” Stiles disse, ricomponendosi. Si asciugò gli occhi e prese un sorso di caffè.

“Figliolo, la storia di Jackson in licenza non ha semplicemente senso,” lo sceriffo disse.

“È vera.”

“Come lo sai?” Suo padre lo osservava con sospetto e Stiles si domandò se sarebbe dovuto uscire allo scoperto e dire tutto a suo padre. Era sorpreso che non l'avesse già intuito. Mrs. McCall l'aveva fatto un po' di tempo fa.

“Sono andato in Inghilterra con Lydia.”

“Hai fatto COSA?” lo sceriffo gridò, facendo sobbalzare Stiles. Gli puntò un dito in faccia. “Hai fatto un sacco di stupidaggini nella tua vita, ma andare in Inghilterra nel bel mezzo di una guerra e non avvertire nessuno? Sei impazzito?”

Stiles annuì. “Sì, probabilmente.”

“Perché avresti dovuto farlo?”

“Beh,” Stiles cominciò- Si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“È per Derek, non è vero?” lo sceriffo chiese in tono serio. Il suo viso stoico, che non tradiva alcunché. “Derek era lì con Jackson.”

“Sì.”

“E tu sei andato a trovarlo.”

“Sì.”

“Avrei dovuto capirlo prima,” lo sceriffo mormorò tra sé. “Tutti i segni erano lì.”

“Derek ed io siamo innamorati,” Stiles spiegò, “Stiamo insieme da quando avevo diciassette anni, quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta.”

“O mio dio,” lo sceriffo disse, lasciando cadere la propria testa tra le mani. “Mio figlio è un omosessuale. Mio figlio è stato in una relazione di cui io non sapevo niente con un uomo, per i precedenti quattro anni.”

“Tre e mezzo, tecnicamente,” Stiles corresse, e suo padre voltò di scatto la testa per squadrarlo. “Lo amo, papà. Più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.” Lo sceriffo non disse niente, e Stiles sentì il proprio petto costringersi. “Per favore dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Mi odi? Se è così non dire che mi odi. Non credo potrei conviverci.”

“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima,” affermò lo sceriffo.

Stiles lo fissò scioccato. “Non lo pensi davvero.”

“Non so cosa penso, Stiles. Dannazione, ho appena scoperto che mio figlio è innamorato di un altro uomo! Come dovrei sentirmi?”

“Spero che tu mi voglia comunque bene,” Stiles disse timorosamente.

“Certo che ti voglio ancora bene,” lo sceriffo disse. “Io ho solo... ho bisogno di tempo, va bene? È tanto da assimilare. Non solo Derek, ma da quanto, e tu che vai in Inghilterra, e...” Lo sceriffo scosse la testa e si alzò dal tavolo. Aprì la credenza e ne entrasse una bottiglia di whisky.”

“Ti lascio solo allora,” Stiles disse, cercando di contenere le emozioni. “Se decidi di accettare il tuo figlio omosessuale, sai dove vivo.”

Stiles lasciò la casa e camminò dritto verso casa di Scott.

*

Qualche giorno più tardi, le cose peggiorarono ulteriormente. Stiles si stava preparando per il lavoro quando sentì bussare alla porta. La aprì per trovarvi Lydia dall'altra parte, con tre grosse valige. Aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon scompigliato, senza trucco, cappello o guanti. La sua pancia era visibile sotto il suo spesso cappotto.

“I miei genitori mi hanno cacciata via,” Lydia disse attraverso le lacrime. “Non credono che Jackson sia il padre. Dicono che ho disonorato la nostra famiglia.” Lei tirò su col naso mentre una singola lacrima le cadeva dal mento. “Non avevo nessun altro posto dove andare.”

Stiles attirò Lydia in un forte abbraccio prima di portare le sue tre valige all'interno.

*

Durante l'inverno Stiles e Lydia pianificarono la casa che Stiles avrebbe costruito. Aveva fatto disboscare il terreno sulla proprietà degli Hale non appena erano tornati dall'Inghilterra, ma costruire una casa era molto più arduo di quanto Stiles pensasse. Inoltre, sperava che il prezzo del materiale di costruzione si sarebbe abbassato una volta finita la guerra, il che continuavano a sperare sarebbe accaduto a giorni.

A Gennaio, Lydia era diventata così grossa da potersi a malapena muovere, così Allison e Scott avevano cominciato a passare un sacco di tempo a casa di Stiles e Lydia. Stiles si riferiva al posto come  _loro_  ora, non  _suo_. Lydia aveva completamente ridecorato la casa (o più precisamente, decorato, dal momento che non c'era molto in quella casa prima) quando aveva cominciato a farci il nido, e ora l'abitazione pareva più di lei che di lui. A lui non dispiaceva. Lo faceva sentire non troppo solo.

Qualche volta Mrs. McCall veniva a cenare con loro e sedeva con Lydia e ascoltavano la radio mentre lavoravano delle calze a maglia.

A Gennaio inoltrato, lo sceriffo si fece vivo sul porticato anteriore. Stiles rimase lì fermo a guardarlo. Non avevano parlato sin dal giorno prima di Natale, fatta eccezione di una cena di Natale molto imbarazzante a casa di Scott e Allison.

“Mi dispiace,” lo sceriffo disse. “Ho capito che a prescindere, io voglio bene a mio figlio. E se Derek è stato abbastanza buono da farti innamorare di lui, allora è abbastanza anche per me.”

“Anche se sei lo sceriffo?” Stiles chiese, reggendosi fermamente alla maniglia della porta.

“Sono prima di tutto tuo padre.”

Dopo quel giorno, lo sceriffo cominciò a far loro visita la sera con tutti gli atri.

*

A Febbraio inoltrato, Lydia ebbe il bambino. Arrivò con leggero anticipo, piccolo ma in perfetta salute. Gli diede il nome di suo padre, ma lo chiamava Jack. Aveva gli occhi di Jackson e lo stesso temperamento. Piangeva tutto il tempo.

Lei scattò immediatamente delle foto e le inviò assieme all'annuncio della nascita a Jackson. Lui rispose scrivendo che era un figlio perfetto e che non vedeva l'ora di tenerlo in braccio.

Derek scrisse che Jackson non riusciva a smettere di parlare del bambino e mostrava la foto a chiunque si fermasse abbastanza per vedere.

*

All'inizio di Aprile, ci fu un bussare alla porta. Lydia era nella stanza del bambino che cantava una dolce ninnananna a Jack. Stiles poggiò il libro a faccia in giù sul divano e si avviò alla porta per aprirla, ma gelò istantaneamente.

“Stiles, chi è?” Lydia chiese, immettendosi in corridoio, libera da Jack che era stato riposto per il suo pisolino. Una esclamazione sottovoce sfuggì alle sue labbra quando vide l'uomo alla porta.

“Telegramma per la Signora Whittemore.”

“No,” Lydia gridò dissolvendosi in lacrime. Stiles prese di riflesso il telegramma dalle mani dell'uomo, poi chiuse la porta e lo passò a lei. Singhiozzava violentemente, singhiozzi che distruggevano il suo fisico minuto e risuonavano per tutta la casa. Erano così forti che svegliarono Jack, il quale ora gridava dalla sua culla nella sua stanza. Stiles avvolse le braccia attorno a Lydia e la strinse. Lei si aggrappò con le unghie al suo petto, gridando e piangendo e lanciando strilli. Il mondo gli girava velocemente attorno mentre cercava di trovare un barlume di speranza al quale aggrapparsi – poteva essere ferito, poteva essere disperso, ma in fondo, quando una nauseante paura gli si depositò sullo stomaco mentre Lydia gli batteva il petto con i pugni, Stiles seppe.

Alla fine aprì lui il telegramma, il quale leggeva:

SIG.RA LYDIA WHITTEMORE, BEACON HILLS, CALIFORNIA

IL SEGRETARIO ALLA GUERRA HA ESPRESSO IL DESIDERIO CHE VI RIPORTI IL SUO PROFONDO RAMMARICO PER LA MORTE IN BATTAGLIA DI VOSTRO MARITO, IL SOLDATO SEMPLICE DI PRIMA CLASSE JACKSON WHITTEMORE, IL GIORNO VENTINOVE MARZO MILLENOVECENTOQUARANTACINQUE IN FRANCIA.

J A ULIO, L'ASSISTENTE UFFICIALE

“No, Jackson,” Lydia singhiozzò, il davanti della maglia di Stiles fradicio. Il corpo di lei si accasciò contro di lui, ogni forza combattiva ed emotiva la abbandonò. Non sapeva cosa dirle, perché non c'era niente da dire.

Niente al mondo avrebbe potuto cambiare il fatto che Jackson se n'era andato.

Stiles si stese con lei sul letto e pianse assieme a lei, le sue braccia strette attorno a lei. Il suo cuore era in frantumi perché quella notte poté provare il suo stesso dolore mentre lei piangeva. Allison e Scott vennero a prendere Jack dopo che Stiles li chiamò, dal momento che Lydia non era in condizioni di occuparsene, e Stiles le rimase incollato.

Alla fine, lei si portò allo stremo e cadde in un sonno irregolare nel tardo pomeriggio, e Stiles la strinse mentre guardava il sole calare, con un profondo dolore nel suo petto che minacciava di sopraffarlo. Provò a non lasciare che la sua mente corresse troppo, ma c'era una voce che continuava a fare eco nel profondo della sua anima e ripeteva  _Derek è vivo, Derek è vivo._

E quando Lydia si svegliò invocando il nome di Jackson, risuonando straziata e a pezzi, Stiles sentì un'ondata di senso di colpa infrangersi in lui e confondersi con il dolore e il sollievo.

*

Lydia rimase a letto per una settimana e non disse una parola. Stiles si prese cura di Jack, con l'aiuto di Allison, Scott e Mrs. McCall. Provò a farla parlare, ma lei fissava il muro e basta. Dopo qualche giorno, chiamarono un dottore, ma lui disse che era una reazione comune, soprattutto se abbinata al fatto che avesse appena partorito. Disse loro di tenerla d'occhio e informarlo in caso fosse peggiorata.

Due lettere arrivarono tra la posta due settimane dopo che ebbero ricevuto il telegramma. Entrambe da Derek, una indirizzata a Stiles e l'altra a Lydia.

Jack e Lydia erano entrambi addormentati quando Stiles si sedette sul divano e aprì la sua lettera.

_1 Aprile 1945_

_S –_

_Riesco a malapena a trovare le parole per scrivere questa lettera. Lahey ed io siamo di nuovo in ospedale, solo per qualche giorno a curare qualche ferita minore. L'unica cosa che mi spinge a scrivere questa lettera è il fatto che tu e Lydia dobbiate sapere ciò che è accaduto._

*

La squadra si era spostata verso il confine francese, provando disperatamente a cancellare i resti della minaccia tedesca. Le linee nemiche erano deboli, ma combattevano ancora con vigore. Erano in una radura vicino alle cittadine di confine e avevano appena scavato le loro trincee quando delle granate volarono improvvisamente sopra le loro teste. Battaglie esplosero tutt'intorno a Derek e la sua truppa, ma loro mantennero la loro posizione e aspettarono nelle buche.

“Pensavo che la situazione si stesse capovolgendo,” Isaac disse mentre ascoltavano i rumori del combattimento della compagnia C. “Niente sembra diverso.”

“Qualche volta mi chiedo cosa direbbero le persone che pubblicano quelle storie o siedono dietro le scrivanie dopo un giorno qui fuori,” Derek disse.

“I giornali dicono che stiamo vincendo la guerra.”

“Da una trincea appare esattamente come se non stessimo vincendo la guerra.”

“Hale?” una voce dalla buca più prossima gridò. Ennis Taylor, un altro sergente maggiore come Derek, la cui squadra era ugualmente nella compagnia B.

“Si?”

“Continuo a pensare che la mia ragazza sia più carina della tua.”

“Continui a sbagliarti, Taylor.” Isaac gli sorrise dall'altra parte dello spazio ristretto.

“Scommetto che la tua ragazza è fottutamente brutta.” Ennis gridò. “È l'unica spiegazione al fatto che non intendi mostrarmi una foto.”

“Non voglio che i tuoi sudici occhi la scrutino,” Derek rispose.

“Scommetto che la scopi con una busta sopra la testa, da dietro, con gli occhi chiusi perché è così brutta.”

“Scommetto che tu la tua donna non la scopi nemmeno,” Derek ribatté. “Ti servirebbe un cazzo per quello.”

“Il mio cazzo è più grosso del tuo,” Ennis gridò. “Scommetto che potrei soddisfare la tua donna meglio di te.”

“Qualsiasi convinzione ti aiuti a dormire la notte, Taylor,” Derek disse con un sorriso beffardo.

“Kali è la donna più carina del mondo. La tua ragazza polacca non regge il confronto.”

“Queste sono parole di sfida,” Derek disse con un sorriso. Era una familiare diatriba. Ennis parlava della sua ragazza, Kali, tutto il tempo e raccontava ad ogni ragazzo quanto fosse più bella delle loro fidanzate. Derek gli diceva che era impossibile e il fatto che Derek non gli mostrasse una foto di Stiles irritava Ennis.

Improvvisamente, sentirono sopraggiungere il suono di una granata. “Lahey, sta giù!”

Derek e Isaac si appiattirono a terra, coprendosi le teste mentre la bomba esplodeva nelle vicinanze con un frastuono assordante. Detriti e terriccio piovettero su di loro dentro la trincea, e Derek si preparò al peggio, sperando che niente che potesse causare ferite gli cadesse sopra. Dopo quale lungo minuto, la cascata si arrestò, e Derek sollevò la testa. “Stai bene?” chiese ad Isaac.

“Bene. Tu?”

Derek annuì e si sollevò a sedere, scuotendosi dalla polvere. “Boyd, Whittemore!”

“Stiamo bene, Sergente!” Jackson rispose.

“Taylor?” Derek gridò, ma non ebbe alcuna risposta. Derek e Isaac sbirciarono da sopra l'orlo della loro buca e sussultarono alla vista. Un largo cratere era tutto ciò che restava della trincea di Taylor.

Il frastuono dei bombardamenti li accerchiò, insieme a quello del fuoco di artiglieria. Ma era irregolare, risuonava strano all'orecchio di Derek. Arrivò la voce che l'ufficiale di artiglieria era stato ucciso, il che spiegava l'assenza di contraccolpi degli Alleati. Il suono del fuoco nemico continuava a farsi sempre più forte fino a che Derek non sentì un graffiante sferragliare di carri armati. Derek ed Isaac sbirciarono nuovamente oltre il bordo e videro dei carri armati tedeschi muoversi lungo il campo di battaglia. Le squadre anti-carri aprirono il fuoco, ma i carri armati gli si rivoltarono contro e spararono, distruggendoli completamente.

“Le compagnie A e C sono andate,” Derek sentì da sopra di loro. “Abbiamo perso i contatti con la base. È ogni uomo per sé.”

“Oddio,” Isaac disse, gli occhi colmi di terrore. “Moriremo.”

“Non moriremo,” Derek disse, afferrando la spalla di Isaac sulla via d'uscita dalla trincea. “Ti condurrò fuori da questa guerra vivo.”

“Boyd, Whittemore!” Derek gridò mentre il resto del plotone si riversava fuori dalle fosse. “Andiamo!” Corsero verso il fiume vicino con il resto del plotone, raffiche di mitra sparate tutto intorno a loro mentre correvano. Derek saltò sopra un terrapieno e vi appoggiò la schiena usandolo come copertura, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson e altri soldati dietro di lui. Si prese un momento per recuperare fiato, l'adrenalina che gli scorreva in corpo portandolo ad essere eccessivamente vigile su ogni fronte. Il fuoco colpì la leggera polvere sopra di loro, facendola spiovere sulle loro teste. Qualche uomo corse oltre lui, proseguendo. “Hale che diavolo stai facendo?”

“Cercando di sopravvivere!” rispose lui rabbiosamente. Lanciò un'occhiata ai suoi uomini, ora mischiati a membri della squadriglia di Ennis. Due della sua propria squadra erano caduti, e non era sicuro riguardo a tutti gli altri. “Pronti?” chiese prima di scattare e correre ancora. Schivarono corpi caduti di uomini che gli avevano appena parlato, schiene disseminate di perforazioni da proiettile.

“State giù!” Derek ordinò quando bombe a mano e spari partirono sopra di loro, e loro strisciarono sui loro stomaci e gomiti sopra cadaveri e detriti, facendosi strada attraverso il campo di battaglia. Erano vicini alla sponda del fiume, e Derek saltò in piedi e scattò. Quando arrivarono al fiume, videro soldati morti galleggiare su e giù nell'acqua, parti di corpi sparsi sulle banchine.

I carri armati erano ancora abbastanza vicini da sparare, e Derek si guardò attorno in cerca di qualsiasi cosa che gli procurasse una copertura. “Lì!” Boyd disse, indicando un boschetto di alberi. Derek lanciò un'occhiata ai suoi uomini, meno che in precedenza, ma gridò loro di scivolare verso gli alberi. Qualche uomo della squadra di Ennis fece strada, Boyd che strisciava davanti a Derek, Isaac e Jackson dietro di lui. Il suono di una bomba giunse vicino, e Derek sapeva che sarebbe atterrata nelle vicinanze. Continuò a muoversi, sperando che non atterrasse su di lui, ma gli volò così tanto vicino che poté sentirne il calore mentre gli sorvolava la testa.

Quando atterrò, Derek fu scbalzato in aria da terra per la forza dell'impatto, poi ricadde così violentemente che il colpo gli provocò una fitta al petto. Ancora una volta, detriti e terra gli caddero tutt'intorno e quando la cascata smise, Derek sollevò lo sguardo. Non c'era niente davanti a sé, nessuno tra lui e gli alberi.

 _Boyd_.

Derek si guardò intorno, in panico, i suoi occhi che scansionavano il territorio, fino a quando non vide due elmetti giacere nelle vicinanze, coperti di sangue.

“Sergente?” Isaac chiese, scivolandogli accanto.

Derek non riusciva a respirare, era pietrificato sul posto. Continuava semplicemente a fissare lo spazio vuoto di fronte a sé, dove trenta secondi prima Boyd stava avanzando. E ora era andato.

“Hale!” Jackson gli gridò dall'altro fianco. “Continua a muoverti!”

Lui gattonò in avanti e Isaac strattonò il braccio di Derek, incoraggiandolo a proseguire. Derek scivolò avanti di riflesso, la sua mente vuota.

“Sergente!” Isaac esclamò da davanti a lui. “Ho trovato qualcosa.” Derek gli scivolò accanto e vide che teneva in mano le piastrine di Boyd che aveva trovato nel fango. Derek le prese e si infilò la catenina al collo, poi proseguì. Sua nonna si meritava di averle, sua nonna meritava di sapere che suo nipote era un eroe.

Quando Derek giunse sano e salvo agli alberi, si chinò in avanti e vomitò, il suo corpo scosso da violenti conati. Jackson ed Isaac apparivano terrificati e Derek dovette riprendersi. Doveva portare i propri uomini alla salvezza. Era quello il suo compito.

“Non possiamo fare niente contro i carri,” disse lui, dondolando avanti e indietro. “Sarebbe come usare un ago in un duello di spade. Tanto varrebbe usare armi giocattolo. Moriremo tutti. Verremo fatti esplodere in tanti pezzettini.”

Derek guardò in basso verso il fiume. Il carro armato stava sparando nell'acqua e i soldati stavano morendo mentre cercavano di nuotarvi attraverso. La sponda del fiume era coperta da canne ed erba alta, e Derek la indicò. “Quella è la nostra unica speranza.”

Derek aveva ancora dodici uomini con sé, dodici vite che facevano affidamento su di lui per condurli in salvo. Come avrebbe potuto riuscirci se non era stato in grado di proteggere nemmeno i suoi propri uomini? Inspirò profondamente e scattò attraverso la distanza che li separava dal fiume, poi si lasciò cadere sulla pancia nell'erba. Aspettò fino a che tutti e dodici gli uomini non ebbero attraversato, poi cominciarono la loro scivolata verso la salvezza.

Raffiche di colpi dai carri armati atterrarono sul fiume e sul suolo circostante, ma loro scivolarono relativamente inosservati. Poi Derek sentì un grido dietro di sé. Saltò in piedi e schivò proiettili fino a quando non trovò il soldato ferito.

Jackson.

Dei proiettili gli avevano colpito la schiena, la quale ora stava sanguinando. Derek cadde sul suo stomaco, prendendo a rotolare prima di farsi colpire anch'egli da un proiettile.

“È tutto a posto, Whittemore, starai bene.” Derek sollevò lo sguardo, trovò Isaac che guardava indietro verso di lui dal capofila. “Lahey, continua ad andare! Portali alla base, non lascerò Whittemore.”

“Ricevuto.” Gli altri proseguirono strisciando mentre Derek afferrava il braccio di Jackson e se lo gettava sulle spalle. Jackson gridò di dolore e Derek prese a strisciare in avanti lentamente, muovendosi a passo di lumaca.

“Lasciami qui, Derek.” Jackson disse. “Io morirò comunque. Pensa a salvarti.”

“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti, Jackson,” Derek disse, spostando entrambi in avanti, con Jackson che si lamentava costantemente per il dolore. “Non morirai.”

Dopo un'ora trascorsa a spostarsi a malapena lungo il terreno, Derek alla fine corse il rischio e sollevò entrambi in posizione eretta. Abbassò lo sguardo verso Jackson, il fronte della sua uniforme coperto di sangue dove almeno uno dei proiettili gli era passato attraverso. Jackson si reggeva a malapena, il volto livido, gli occhi vitrei.

Derek lo mantenne attorno alla vita e corse il più veloce che poté, ma anche in quel modo il passo era lento. Le mitragliate erano costanti attorno a loro, e Derek sentì il dolore lancinante di un proiettile che gli colpiva il braccio. Ululò per il dolore ma continuò a muoversi, giacché una collina era tanto vicina in lontananza. Se solo fosse riuscito ad arrivare in cima all'altura...

Riuscì ad arrivare sulla cima del colle e oltre, sull'altro lato. Non sapeva dove fosse, o dove Lahey e gli altri fossero. Vide un piccolo agglomerato di alberi e vi ci giunse, posando Jackson contro di essi mentre stringeva una benda sulla ferita sanguinante del proprio braccio.

Derek era frastornato, tutto diventava luminoso, ma lui resistette perché doveva portare Jackson in salvo.

“Prenditi cura di Lydia,” Jackson disse. Tutta l'area di petto e addome era coperta di sangue e Derek seppe che stava morendo. Era troppo anestetizzato per poter provare commozione, perché se si fosse permesso di provare qualsiasi cosa, si sarebbe lasciato giacere proprio accanto a lui e morire assieme a lui e Boyd. “Tu e Stiles prendetevi cura di lei e di Jack.”

“Te lo prometto.”

Con grande difficoltà, Jackson allungò la mano verso la sua uniforme e ne tirò fuori la foto di Lydia con Jack che aveva tenuto con sé da quando era arrivata. Abbassò lo sguardo su di essa. “Dille che la amo, lei e mio figlio. Assicurati che sappia che l'ho amato.”

“Te lo prometto.”

Jackson ripose la fotografia nella sua uniforme e Derek lo sollevò e si gettò il suo braccio attorno al proprio collo. Derek poteva a malapena vedere qualcosa mentre trascinava sé stesso e Jackson lontano dalla mischia. La sua vista era offuscata, la sua testa girava velocemente. Si sentiva leggerissimo, come se non stesse nemmeno camminando più.

“Credo che mio padre sarebbe orgoglioso,” Jackson disse, la sua voce che interrompeva momentaneamente lo stato di confusione mentale. “Non credi?”

“Sì, lo penso anche io. Molto orgoglioso.”

Derek non ricordava cosa fosse successo dopo, ma quando rinvenne, scoprì che di quei dodici uomini che erano rimasti, undici erano sopravvissuti.

*

_Mi hanno detto che Jackson era morto da almeno un'ora quando mi hanno trovato, camminando lungo la strada vicino all'accampamento. Non ricordo niente di tutto ciò, ma mi sono svegliato in un ospedale militare il giorno seguente. Tutto questo è accaduto solo due giorni fa. I dottori dicono che sto soffrendo da esposizione ed esaurimento, come anche Lahey._

_Sono solo insensibile e non so cosa pensare. Volevo solo sapessi ciò che è successo._

_Derek_

  
  


Stiles finì di leggere la lettera e pianse a lungo sul divano, pugno chiuso attorno all'anello che gli pendeva dal collo. Chiamò Mrs. McCall per venire ad assistere Lydia e Jack così che potesse andare a trovare suo padre. Suo padre lesse la lettera, poi posò sul tavolo due bicchieri e una bottiglia di Jack Daniels.

*

_15 Aprile 1945_

_S –_

_Ho incluso un paio di cose in questa lettera. Primo, la foto di Lydia e Jack che Jackson aveva con sé quando è morto. Secondo, le lettere che ha scritto sia per lei che per Jack nell'eventualità di rimanere ucciso in battaglia. Le abbiamo scritte tutti. Ho inviato quella di Boyd, insieme alle sue piastrine di riconoscimento, a sua nonna, assieme anche alla mia lettera su quanto io volessi bene e rispettassi suo nipote. Un giorno andrò in Alabama a raccontarle di persona che uomo Boyd fosse._

_Ti amo.  
Derek_

*

Tre settimane dopo la morte di Jackson, Lydia uscì dal suo stato di torpore. Non era felice, ma parlava e giocava con Jack e cucinava la cena e riprendeva a  _vivere_.

Stiles la aiutò ad organizzare il funerale di Jackson. Il suo corpo fu portato a casa con altri soldati caduti, così che loro ebbero la possibilità di seppellirlo nel cimitero della contea. Lei ricevette una lettera ufficiale dall'esercito, insieme alla piastrina che combaciasse con quella con cui era stato seppellito e i suoi encomi. Jackson ricevette il Cuore Viola per essere stato ucciso in battaglia e una Stella di Bronzo per il coraggio. Lydia le lasciò sul tavolo di cucina come fossero contaminate. Stiles le raccolse e le mise in una scatola per poi conservarle in un cassetto della scrivania.

Seppellirono Jackson in una tiepida giornata di primavera, il sole splendeva sulle loro teste mentre quattro uomini in uniforme portavano la sua bara al loculo. Fu un piccolo funerale, solo amici stretti e familiari. Si presentarono anche i genitori di Lydia, ma lei non parlò con loro. Non parlò con nessuno né tanto meno pianse. Fissò solamente dritto davanti a sé, i suoi capelli rossi raccolti in uno stretto chignon, una velina a rete pendente dal suo cappello che le copriva il volto. Stiles sedette tra lei e suo padre e strinse la mano di Lydia durante l'intera cerimonia.

Lydia lacrimò e strinse la mano di Stiles mentre il trombettiere suonava Taps, e successivamente, la bandiera americana stesa sulla bara veniva piegata, presentata al cappellano, il quale presentò i colori a Lydia.

Lei rimase a lungo presso la tomba di Jackson una volta che tutti se ne furono andati, e quando Stiles si avvicinò qualche ora dopo, lei era ancora lì a fissare la bara, stringendo in mano la bandiera.

*

La guerra finì in Europa in data 8 Maggio. Tutta la città festeggiò. Stiles si diresse alla tavola calda gremita di gente, provando a sentirsi più felice riguardo la fine della guerra. Derek era ancora vivo.

Ma ciò non cancellava il fatto che tanti altri fossero morti.

*

_10 Maggio 1945_

_S –_

_La guerra è finita!_

_Non tornerò a casa ancora. Non sono sicuri di quando faremo ritorno. Spero presto. Sono così f------mente pronto a lasciare l'Europa._

_Sono stato promosso a Sergente Maggiore per via di ciò che è accaduto. Non mi importa. Niente li riporterà indietro._

_Dal momento che la guerra è finita, ho incluso la lettera che ti sarebbe stata spedita se fossi morto. Ho pensato fosse importante che tu la leggessi._

_Derek_

*

_Caro Stiles,_

_Se stai leggendo questa lettera, significa che sono morto. Per favore non essere triste, perché il tuo volto non dovrebbe mai accigliarsi, i tuoi occhi non dovrebbero mai essere tristi. Sei la persona più bella che abbia mai visto, e quando sorridi, metti in ombra le stelle più luminose. Voglio che tu sorrida e sia felice per il resto della tua vita. Sarò sempre con te, a vegliarti dall'alto._

_Conoscerti e amarti sono state le cose più belle che mi siano mai capitate. Il mio cuore è stato tuo sin dal momento in cui ti ho incontrato e sarà tuo fino alla fine dei tempi. Nessuno ha mai amato qualcuno quanto io ho amato te._

_Pensami negli anni, ma non ti crucciare per la mia assenza. Va' avanti, innamorati, creati una famiglia. Per me. È tutto ciò che voglio per te, che tu viva una vita lunga e felice._

_E forse qualche volta quando alzerai gli occhi alla luna piena, fingerai che sia io che ti osservo dall'alto, che veglio su di te e ti proteggo. Come la nostra canzone:_

I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

_Non c'è nient'altro che possa dire se non Ti amo. Spero che tu lo sappia al di là di ogni ombra di dubbio._

_Ti amo, Stiles. Ti amerò per l'eternità._

_Arrivederci.[1]_

_Il tuo amato, il tuo ragazzo soldato, il tuo Derek_

*

Stiles trascorse la primavera e l'estate costruendo la loro casa. La Giornata della Vittoria sul Giappone arrivò e passò e la guerra fu ufficialmente conclusa, su tutti i fronti. Ci vollero otto mesi prima che fosse ultimata. Lydia lo aiutò a scegliere alcune cose, come i tappeti per tutte le stanze, il legno per le dispense, e lo aiutò a comprare nuovi pezzi d'arredamento.

La casa era una grande tenuta a due piani nel mezzo di un tracciato di alberi. Stiles aveva disboscato abbastanza terreno da farci stare una casa. Aveva pitturato la casa di bianco con imposte verdi e aveva assunto dei giardinieri per piantare cespugli di fiori tutt'attorno al porticato e alla casa, il tutto con i fiori preferiti di Lydia.

La casa era di gran lunga troppo grande per due sole persone. Non lo aveva discusso con Derek e Lydia, ma Stiles aveva costruito una casa abbastanza grande da permettere a più persone di viverci comodamente. Giusto nell'eventualità che ne avessero avuto bisogno.

Stiles non ci si trasferì appena fu finita. Tutto fu completato subito prima di Natale, ma a Stiles non pareva giusto fare qualsiasi cosa in quella casa senza Derek.

Non era casa  _sua_ , era casa  _loro_.

Sua e di Derek, un simbolo della loro nuova vita assieme. Di gioia e speranza e di tutte le cose positive che potessero immaginare.

Quindi attese, proprio come aveva fatto per i precedenti quattro anni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  [1]“I'll be seeing you”: con riferimento al titolo della loro canzone, l'espressione ha un doppio significato in questo caso. Può essere intesa come "Ci rivedremo" o con la sfumatura di senso che ha nel testo della canzone, "ti rivedrò in ogni cosa attorno a me." Nel caso di Derek, anche "Ti starò vegliando."


	9. 1946

Era Febbraio. Stiles era nella nuova casa posizionando nuova carta da parati nei bagni quando sentì dei passi nell'ingresso.

“Lydia? Sei tu?” Stiles gridò. Si alzò in piedi e lasciò sul pavimento la carta con cui stava avendo difficoltà. Sfilò il panno sporco dalla sua tasca posteriore e si asciugò il viso. Stava per entrare nel corridoio quando Derek apparve sulla porta.

“Ciao.”

“O mio Dio, sei a casa.” Stiles gettò le proprie braccia attorno al collo di Derek e lo strinse a sé. Le braccia di Derek erano strette attorno a lui, e i due rimasero così, aggrappati l'un l'altro sulla porta del bagno. Stiles non riusciva a credere che quel giorno fosse finalmente arrivato, che Derek fosse tornato. Per sempre.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto,” Derek gli sussurrò tra i capelli.

Stiles lo baciò, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi per cercarne la bocca, perché aveva paura che se li avesse aperti il sogno sarebbe finito.

“Sei tornato,” Stiles disse sulla sua bocca, le mani sulle sue guance. Sentì la barba sotto i propri palmi e finalmente aprì gli occhi. Il suo viso era coperto da una barba scura, i suoi capelli più lunghi come quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta. Derek lo stava fissando intensamente, il suo sguardo più vuoto, più triste dell'ultima volta che Stiles l'aveva visto. “Sei tornato per restare.”

“Sono tornato per restare,” Derek disse, mentre le mani gli carezzavano la schiena. “Non ti lascerò mai più.”

Derek sollevò Stiles e lo portò in fondo al corridoio, verso la stanza che Stiles gli disse essere la loro. “Ti piace la casa?” Stiles chiese mentre Derek lo posava sul loro letto.

“È perfetta,” Derek disse. “Ed è tutta nostra.”

Stiles lo baciò, trascinando Derek sopra di sé mentre si spogliavano dei loro vestiti. Derek non era magro come era stato a Londra, aveva riacquistato un po' della sua massa muscolare. “Sembri tanto più in salute,” Stiles disse.

“Pasti completi e regolari aiutano,” Derek disse. Stiles intuì che voleva essere una battuta, ma il suo tono lo tradì.

Stiles si sollevò a sedere. “Dovremmo parlare, non passare subito al sesso.”

“Stiles, ho fatto sesso con te due volte negli ultimi quattro anni,” Derek disse. “Voglio solo fare sesso con l'uomo che amo. Non voglio parlare. Non c'è niente di cui parlare. Raccontare certe cose non cambierà ciò che è accaduto laggiù. Niente lo cambierà.” Stiles intravide il dolore negli occhi di Derek, il vuoto.

“Va bene, mi dispiace,” Stiles disse, attirando Derek a sé quando lui cominciò a tremare. “Niente chiacchiere. Zero chiacchiere, solo sesso.”

Derek era disperato nel toccare Stiles, frenetico in una maniera in cui Stiles non l'aveva mai visto, mentre lo baciava e lo stringeva e lo toccava. Derek afferrò con fermezza il bacino di Stiles mentre lo penetrava, più brusco di quanto avesse fatto in passato, spingendo in lui inesorabilmente. Stiles diede a Derek ciò che voleva, gli permise di rivendicare, prendere, scoprire da sé che Stiles era reale, che era lì, e che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.

Quando Derek rotolò via da sopra di lui, diede le spalle a Stiles. Lui allungò la mano e toccò le cicatrici sbiadite, meno arrossate e vivide dell'ultima volta che le aveva viste. Qualcuna di esse era a malapena presente se non la si osservava da vicino. Quella che percorreva la zona lombare era ancora prominente, il triskelion ancora spezzato in due.

“Ehi,” Stiles disse, accoccolandosi contro la schiena di Derek e posando il mento sulla rotondità della sua spalla. “Non mi tagliare fuori.” Forzò Derek a mettersi sulla schiena, a guardarlo. “Sei qui ora, con me. Ti amo e farò qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno che io faccia.”

“Tutti attorno a me muoiono,” Derek disse con sguardo vacante.

“Questo non è vero,” Stiles disse, trascinando le dita sulla guancia di Derek.

“Boyd, Jackson, Ethan... sono morti per colpa mia.”

“Non sei responsabile per quello che è successo loro,” Stiles disse.

“Ero il loro capo squadra, avrei dovuto proteggerli. Ho ucciso tutti eccetto Isaac.”

“Derek,” Stiles gridò, e Derek gli rivolse lo sguardo. “Smettila di assumerti le colpe. Non è colpa tua. Quello che è accaduto laggiù non è colpa tua.”

Derek non disse niente e entrambi si assopirono, sani e salvi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Quando si svegliarono, Stiles fece sdraiare Derek sullo stomaco e lentamente baciò ogni singola cicatrice che ne ricopriva il corpo.

Passò le dita sul foro di proiettile sul braccio di Derek, i suoi polpastrelli che venivano a contatto con la pelle deturpata prima che lui si chinasse e la baciasse delicatamente.

“Stiles,” Derek protestò quando Stiles baciò le due cicatrici sul suo tatuaggio e poi tracciava il disegno di inchiostro con la lingua.

“Ricordi quando mi sono eccitato e sono venuto al semplice leccare il tuo tatuaggio quella prima notte che siamo stati insieme?” Stiles chiese con un sorriso. Seminò un altro bacio, poi trascinò la lingua lungo la linea di una cicatrice più grande a metà della schiena di Derek.

“È stato così tanto tempo fa.”

“Credo di poter durare molto di più ora,” Stiles disse, lasciando dolci baci sulla lunga cicatrice in basso sulla schiena di Derek. “Forse. Non ho esattamente così tanta più esperienza sessuale di allora.”

Derek rotolò sulla schiena, attirando Stiles su di sé. “Dovremmo continuare a lavorare a quella lista,” Derek disse, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Stiles e attirandolo in un bacio.

“Voglio baciare tutte le tue cicatrici,” Stiles lamentò. “Avevo un piano.”

Derek lasciò cadere la propria testa sul cuscino, i capelli in disordine sul capo, e disse, “Avrai il resto della tua vita per baciare le mie cicatrici.”

“Credo sia la prima cosa positiva che tu abbia detto.”

Derek sorrise flebilmente e Stiles lo baciò. “Voglio che tu mi scopi,” Derek disse. “Se per te va bene.”

“Credo vada bene,” Stiles disse in modo sarcastico mentre si sedeva schiena alla spalliera e prendeva il lubrificante dal comodino dove lo aveva riposto in previsione del ritorno a casa di Derek. Derek si accomodò sul suo grembo e Stiles fece scivolare in lui uno, poi due dita, sentendo quanto ardente e aderente fosse quando si contraeva attorno alle sue dita. Derek faceva dei profondi ed esigenti versi gutturali, il petto e il collo arrossati e coperti di sudore. Quando Stiles ebbe tre dita all'interno di Derek, muovendole in circolo, Derek ruggì ordinando Stiles di fotterlo  _ora_.

Derek si sorresse sul materasso con la sola forza delle ginocchia mentre si calava sul membro di Stiles, Stiles che si lasciava uscire un gemito allo stesso tempo di Derek. Derek era così aderente e caldo e perfetto, e Stiles pensò che sarebbe esploso al solo essere immerso in lui.

“Sono così felice che tu sia a casa,” Stiles mormorò, mentre le sue mani si aggrappavano fermamente al bacino di Derek. “Ma non solo perché mi piace fare l'amore con te, sebbene io ti ami fottutamente tanto e non veda l'ora di farlo regolarmente invece che, diciamo, una volta ogni due anni, ma-”

“Stiles,” Derek ringhiò, sollevando il bacino e premendo nuovamente verso il basso mentre si fotteva sul membro di Stiles.

“È solo che- mi è mancato tutto di te,” Stiles disse. “E abbiamo la possibilità di vivere assieme, e-”

“Stiles, taci,” Derek disse, le sue mani aperte sul letto dietro di sé. Stiles ammirò il modo in cui lui si tendeva all'indietro e cavalcava il suo sesso, il suo bacino che si muoveva in brevi ondulazioni, e poi in piccoli circoli. Il membro di Derek era rosso e balzava ai suoi movimenti, il glande che imbrattava di sperma il suo addome inferiore.

“Ma è solo che io sono... così colmo di emozione,” Stiles disse, il suo orgasmo che si faceva lentamente strada in lui mentre ammirava Derek, mentre Derek si contraeva attorno al suo membro, strattonandolo e poi facendolo nuovamente scomparire nelle proprie profondità. “Sei così fottutamente sexy.”

Derek si chinò in avanti, gemendo e cambiando l'angolatura del sesso di Stiles. Il suo bacino acquistò velocità mentre baciava Stiles, le braccia avvolte attorno al suo collo mentre continuava a possederlo, Stiles che cercava di inarcare il bacino per spingere più a fondo in Derek. Stiles allungò la mano tra loro e la avvolse attorno al pene di Derek, dandogli qualche strattone prima di contrarsi attorno a Stiles, facendolo lamentare mentre veniva con il suo membro ben immerso in Derek, la sua mano ricoperta dello sperma di Derek.

Sfregò Derek un altro paio di volte mentre Derek faceva ondeggiare in bacino e causava piccole scosse di piacere residuo lungo tutto il corpo di Stiles. Stiles baciò lungo il collo di Derek, leccando il sudore dalla sua pelle e trascinando il proprio naso contro la barba sulla sua guancia.

Più tardi, si ritrovarono intrecciati assieme sotto le lenzuola, stringendosi l'un l'altro. Stiles aveva chiamato Lydia e le aveva detto che Derek era a casa e che sarebbero rimasti nella nuova abitazione per la notte. Lei gli aveva detto di divertirsi e di dire a Derek che non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo.

Ora erano faccia a faccia, mani che carezzavano la pelle. Il piede di Derek si stava trascinando lungo il polpaccio di Stiles.

“Stai bene?” Stiles chiese.

“Non lo so,” Derek rispose onestamente. “Ma ora sono con te e il peso sul mio petto non è più tanto insopportabile.”

“Dovrai mai tornare nell'esercito?”

Derek scosse la testa. “Congedo d'Onore. Non voglio più avere fottutamente niente a che fare con tutto quello.” Passò una mano tra i capelli di Stiles. “Voglio creare la nostra piccola fattoria.”

“Che ne pensi della casa?”

“È perfetta,” Derek disse. “Non riuscivo a crederci quando sono arrivato e l'ho vista di persona. L'avevi descritta nelle tue lettere, ma non niente è come vederla di persona.”

“È nostra,” Stiles disse. “Questa è la prima notte che chiunque abbia mai passato qui.”

Derek sorrise. “E abbiamo già battezzato la camera da letto e la cucina.”

“In modo metodico lo faremo anche con il resto della casa,” Stiles disse in una risata. “Sarà un duro lavoro.”

“Decisamente. Lo odierò.”

Stiles tirò via la stringa di cuoio da attorno al suo collo e si lasciò cadere sul palmo la banda d'argento. Poi infilò l'anello al dito di Derek. “Benvenuto a casa, ragazzo soldato.”

“Ti amo, Stiles.”

Si addormentarono, aggrappandosi disperatamente l'uno all'altro, ancora non convinti che l'altro non sarebbe d'un tratto scomparso,

*

Lydia giunse il giorno successivo con il piccolo Jack. Derek aveva le lacrime agli occhi quando lo prese in braccio. “Il tuo papà parlava tanto di te tutto il tempo,” Derek disse mentre portava Jack in giro per il salotto, dondolandolo tra le proprie braccia. “Dal momento in cui ha scoperto che sarebbe diventato papà.”

Stiles passò un fazzoletto a Lydia per tamponarsi gli occhi. Poi Derek passò Jack a Stiles e prese la mano di Lydia. La condusse fuori sul porticato e i due sedettero sul dondolo per il resto della giornata. Stiles sapeva che stessero parlando di Jackson ed era consapevole fosse qualcosa di cui entrambi loro avevano bisogno e che solo loro due avrebbero compreso.

*

“Cosa ne pensi della possibilità che Lydia venga a vivere da noi?” Stiles chiese mentre lavavano i piatti qualche giorno dopo. Derek era silenzioso, ma la cosa non era sorprendente. Non aveva parlato molto nei giorni da quando era tornato a casa. Parlava perlopiù quando erano avvinghiati assieme nel letto, e talvolta c'erano sussurrii nell'oscurità. Non aveva ancora raccontato molto a Stiles della guerra e Stiles non aveva domandato.

“Non ci avevo pensato.”

“È completamente sola,” Stiles disse. “E metà della città pensa che siamo sposati in ogni caso e che io sia il padre di Jack, e magari sarebbe più semplice per noi vivere assieme con lei qui, non che sia un problema con mio padre al corrente, ma-”

“Credo sia una grande idea,” Derek disse voltandosi da Stiles, con i polsi immersi nel lavello. “L'ultima cosa che Jackson mi ha detto è stata di prendermi cura di lei e di Jack. Non dovrebbe stare da sola.”

Stiles si chiese se stesse parlando di Lydia o di sé stesso.

*

La maggior parte dei giorni, Derek sedeva sul porticato posteriore, unicamente fissando avanti a sé nel bosco. Stiles provava a parlargli, ma Derek era distratto, rispondeva con versi, il suo sguardo lontano. I dottori dicevano che si trattasse di leggera psicosi traumatica, che fosse blanda e perfettamente normale, ma che Stiles avrebbe semplicemente dovuto portare pazienza fino a che Derek non sarebbe rinsavito.

Stiles passava i suoi giorni a lavoro, lui e Danny che ancora scrivevano per la  _Gazzetta di Beacon Hills_  da quando Danny era tornato dal Pacifico. Nella primavera, comprarono il lotto di terreno coltivabile accanto alla proprietà degli Hale e cominciarono a piantare i propri ortaggi. Lydia viveva al piano di sotto nella larga stanza da letto che dava su giardino, la camera di Jack proprio accanto alla sua. Derek cominciò a passare i suoi giorni nei campi, arando il terreno, imparando a far crescere ortaggi. Stiles era felice di avergli dato qualcosa da fare, anche se ancora non parlava molto e sorrideva raramente.

Jack compì un anno. Allison rimase incinta del secondo bambino suo e di Scott, e Isaac si trasferì a Beacon Hills e cominciò a lavorare alla tavola calda di Mrs. McCall. Isaac aiutò tremendamente Derek. Anche lui aveva subito un piccolo trauma conseguente alla guerra, ma sembrava affrontarlo meglio di Derek.

Loro facevano l'amore ogni notte esplorando la lista. Derek era sempre presente la notte, quasi un uomo diverso rispetto al giorno. Qualche sera giacevano in silenzio, qualche sera Derek parlava della guerra. Raccontò a Stiles cose che lo tennero sveglio di gran lunga oltre l'ora in cui Derek prendeva sonno, immagini dipinte sul retro delle sue palpebre di orrori che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, immagini che scatenavano l'imperversare del panico nel suo petto, quando l'unica cosa a tenerlo sotto controllo era la consapevolezza che Derek stesse dormendo sano e salvo accanto a lui.

Più tempo vivevano assieme, più Stiles si innamorava di Derek, di tutto di lui, anche le parti marce, le parti che si arrabbiavano e gli urlavano contro senza ragione, quelle parti che restavano in silenzio per giorni, le parti che avevano attacchi di panico senza ragione alcuna. Stiles stringeva Derek durante le notti difficili, durante gli incubi, e non lo lasciava quando lui tentava di allontanarlo completamente.

Non era semplice, ma Stiles aveva passato cinque anni ad aspettare che Derek tornasse a casa, cosa sarebbe stato un po' di tempo in più?

Un giorno di Novembre, Lydia appese la fotografia di Jackson nel salone, insieme alle sue medaglie e ai fiocchi. Derek appese le sue medaglie e i suoi fiocchi accanto a quelle di Jackson, un Cuore Viola e una Medaglia del Soldato. Rimasero lì a guardarle a lungo, poi Derek prese la mano di Stiles e passeggiò con lui verso il loro appezzamento di terra.

Derek gli parlò tutto il giorno e rise persino quando Stiles fece una battuta.

Quello fu il momento in cui Stiles seppe che Derek stava cominciando a guarire, e mentre Derek spiegava con entusiasmo la tecnica di piantagione che aveva ideato per la primavera successiva, per la quale aveva già cominciato a preparare il terreno, Stiles gli strinse la mano con cuor leggero.

“Staremo bene,” Stiles disse. Derek gli rivolse lo sguardo e fece il primo sorriso genuino che Stiles avesse visto da quando era tornato a casa. “Staremo bene.”

 

 


	10. Epilogo

“Jack!” Lydia gridò dal porticato sul retro. “Jack! È ora di pranzo!” Lei si asciugò le mani sul suo grembiule e ciondolando tornò nuovamente in cucina. Era incinta di sette mesi, ma era così grossa da doversi muovere attorno più lentamente la maggior parte dei giorni. “Dov'è quel bambino?”

“È giù al lago, a pescare con Derek ed Abigail,” Stiles disse, apparecchiando la tavola per cinque.

“Quella bambina è un maschiaccio,” Lydia disse, portando un insalatiere al tavolo.

“Proprio come il suo papi. E deve sempre stare al suo fianco.”

“Derek la vizia.”

“Lo so.” Stiles fece un passo in avanti e coprì la pancia di Lydia con le sue mani. “Non che io mi comporterò molto diversamente.” Lydia sorrise quando il bambino calciò. Stiles ancora non si era abituato alla sensazione. Il suo bambino, vivo e scalciante. Aveva passato metà della gravidanza di Lydia quando ancora portava in grembo Abigail con le mani premute sul suo pancione, per quanto fosse tecnicamente la bambina di Derek.

“La  _nostra_  bambina,” Derek aveva sempre detto. “L'inizio della nostra famiglia.”

Non era convenzionale, ma a loro tre non importava. Stiles non aveva mai sentito di potersi integrare, a Derek non importava niente di ciò che gli altri pensassero, e Lydia aveva smesso di preoccuparsene il giorno in cui i genitori l'avevano cacciata di casa quando era rimasta incinta di Jack. Erano in ogni caso considerati dei reietti in alcuni circoli della città per via del fatto che tante persone fossero ancora convinte che Stiles fosse il padre di Jack e che lui e Lydia vivessero assieme fuori dal vincolo coniugale. Alcune persone pensavano che lui e Lydia fossero sposati. A loro tre non importava; il padre di Stiles, Mrs. McCall, Scott, Allison, Isaac e Danny sapevano tutti la verità, e loro erano tutto ciò che importava.

L'idea era venuta a Derek. “Vorrei avere un bambino,” Derek aveva detto una notte, e Stiles aveva sfregato la pancia scoperta di Derek con un sorriso.

“Non sono sicuro possa succedere qui, omaccione. Sono abbastanza sicuro sia impossibile per noi avere bambini.”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei un idiota.” Stiles lo baciò e basta. “Intendevo che pensavo di chiedere a Lydia se volesse avere un bambino per noi.”

“Cosa? Come se uno di noi la mettesse incinta?” Stiles chiese.

“O entrambi. Potremmo crearci una famiglia. Vedi anche tu il modo in cui guarda Jack, ha persino detto di desiderare altri bambini.”

“Credi che lo farebbe?”

“Tutto ciò che possiamo fare è chiedere.”

Lydia aveva accettato volentieri e avevano avuto Abigail, e ora, tre anni più tardi, lei portava in grembo il bambino di Stiles. Stiles non riusciva a credere che ci sarebbe stato un piccolo lui a correre in giro in una qualche forma. Non riusciva a credere che la sua cotta da liceale, Lydia Martin, stesse per avere il suo bambino.

“Sei sicura che non ti vuoi trasferire dopo aver avuto il bambino?” Stiles chiese.

Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo e si spostò verso i fornelli. “Per la centesima volta Stiles, no. Non voglio trasferirmi altrove dopo il bambino. A meno che non sia tu a volerlo.”

“Derek ed io vogliamo che tu viva con noi per tutto il tempo che desideri. Sai che amiamo averti qui.”

“Allora smettila di provare a farmi andare via.”

Stiles estrasse una delle sedie da sotto il tavolo e vi si lasciò cadere sopra. “È solo che... Vorrei che tu fossi felice, che incontrassi qualcuno, magari che ti risposassi. Odio l'idea di ciò che ti stai perdendo.”

Lydia si fece strada attraverso la cucina e si sedette pesantemente nella sedia davanti a lui. “Cosa mi starei perdendo esattamente? Ho una bellissima famiglia e dei bambini meravigliosi.”

“Sesso. Ti stai perdendo il sesso,” Stiles disse, annuendo con serietà.

Lydia alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. “Se volessi davvero del sesso, potrei andare a San Francisco o da qualche altra parte e trovarlo.”

“Allora andare ad appuntamenti.”

“Voi non mi state impedendo di andare ad appuntamenti.”

“Ma-”

Lydia sospirò e si lisciò i capelli. “Senti, Stiles. Jackson era l'amore della mia vita. Non voglio innamorarmi di nessun altro. C'era solo lui, e sono passati otto anni, ma ancora non l'ho superato. Ci sono notti in cui ancora piango fino ad addormentarmi.” Lei si allungò in avanti e gli afferrò la mano. “Ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno, proprio qui in questa casa. Non sono nubile e sola, indigente, o in un matrimonio senza amore come ripiego per essere stata una povera vedova di guerra senza alcun posto dove andare. Ho due uomini che mi amano e mi aiutano prendendosi cura di me. Non sarò mai sola e avrò compagnia e amore, il che è molto più di quanto potrei dire di mia madre. Era sposata ma era infelice e non amava mio padre. Io ho la mia libertà e la mia indipendenza, vado e vengo come mi pare. Siamo una famiglia, Stiles, per quanto strana sia. Sono felice.”

“Finché tu sei felice,” Stiles disse, stringendole la mano. “Jackson disse che voleva che tu fossi felice.”

“E lo sono.”

“E quandunque decidessi di volertene andare-”

“Lo so,” disse lei. “Magari in futuro riprenderò a frequentare qualcuno, magari mi sposerò di nuovo persino.” Si alzò e scrollò le spalle. “Chi lo sa. Ma in questo momento, sono felice di essere una mamma.”

“Mami!” Jack gridò quando corse entro la porta sul retro, stringendo una lenza con due piccoli pesci. “Zio Derek mi ha aiutato a prendere pesci!”

“Porta quegli esseri disgustosi fuori dalla mia cucina!” Lydia gridò. “Zio Derek può pulirli fuori.”

Abigail entrò correndo coperta di fango mentre Jack si trascinava di nuovo all'esterno. Lei lanciò saldamente le sue mani attorno a Stiles. “Papà!” disse, “Ho catturato una ranocchia.”

“Hai catturato una ranocchia?” Stiles chiese sollevandola e sedendola sul suo grembo, sporcandosi tutti i vestiti di fango.

“Papi mi ha lasciato andare al lago a cercarla mentre Jack cercava pesciolini!”

“Sembra divertente!” Stiles baciò delicatamente la testa di Abigail. “Hai sporcato di fango tutto il pavimento di Mami!”

“Scusa, Mami,” Abigail disse, nascondendo il viso contro il collo di Stiles.

Lydia sospirò, “Non importa. Forza, andiamo a pulirci.” Prese Abigail a Stiles e uscì dalla cucina mentre Derek e Jack entravano dalla porta sul retro.

“Stai attenta con il piccolo Bailey o la piccola Louise!” Stiles gridò alle spalle di Lydia e si alzò in piedi.

“Quindi oggi è Bailey o Louise?” chiese Derek, facendo scivolare le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Stiles e baciandolo. Stiles sospirò sulla sua bocca, le labbra che si schiudevano non appena la lingua di Derek vi scivolò contro, calda e morbida.

“Ugh, voi due vi state sempre baciando,” Jack disse mentre passò oltre loro. “Baciare porta i pidocchi!”

“Ho i pidocchi io?” chiese Derek con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Già.” Stiles lo baciò ancora, rilassandosi tra le sue braccia. “E puzzi anche di pesce.” Derek rise e gli diede una pacca sul sedere in modo scherzoso.

“Mi piace Bailey,” Derek disse, avviandosi verso il lavello e lavandosi le mani. “Louise tuttavia...”

“Hai cambiato idea un milione di volte prima di decidere per Abigail,” Stiles fece notare. “Quindi lasciami in pace.”

Lydia rientrò nella stanza con una Abigail pulita, anche Jack lavato per il pranzo. Si sedettero attorno al tavolo, parlando e ridendo durante il pasto.

Derek allungò la mano e afferrò quella di Stiles mentre parlavano del raccolto di mais di quell'anno. Stiles lo guardava mentre parlava, il suo pollice che sfregava avanti e indietro sul dorso della mano di Derek. Non riusciva a credere a quanto fortunato fosse stato ad aver trovato Derek e ad essere ancora innamorato di lui dopo così tanti anni.

Stiles sorrise quando Derek gli lanciò un'occhiata, e Derek intrecciò assieme le loro dita.

-fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un viaggio così ricco di emozioni, posso solo sperare che questa storia vi abbia appassionato tanto quanto a appassionato me. O - perché no? - anche di più. Tutti plausi e i complimenti vanno all'autrice; tanto amore per [thepsychicclam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam/works?fandom_id=258526) ♥ !


End file.
